Delena Diaries: Find My Way Back To You
by Maria Jaen
Summary: La oscuridad invade el corazon de Damon. ¿ Podrá Elena recuperarlo?. Continuación de Be Human With Me. Estos personajes pertenecen solamente a la cadena CW y la la autora LJ Smith.
1. Alguien que conoces

**Anteriormente en Delena Diaries...**

** La vida eterna de Elena solo se centraba en huir y alimentarse de personas sin remordimientos. Hasta que un dia el caprichoso destino la devuelve a Mistic Falls, su casa. **

**Queria encontrar el amor humano con Stefan, el chico que le devolvió su humanidad. Pero no mas lejos de la realidad lo que se encontró fue con su hermano, Damon Salvatore. **

**Este estaba empeñado en descubrir que pasó con la muerte de sus padres y no duda en pedirle ayuda a Elena.**

**El acercamiento de ambos complican las cosas, hasta tal punto de no poder evitarlo y sucumbir a la pasión.**

No, no podía soportar la idea de pensar en como estaría Damon ahora mismo. Sintiéndose engañado, dolido y enfadado. Pero ahora Elena tiene que dejar esos pensamientos a un lado y centrarse en todo lo que tiene en frente.

Esta en el aserradero, vino a buscar a Stefan pero se encontró con un problema mayor.

- Muy bien, Elenita. Tira el móvil hacia donde estoy yo. ¡Vamos!.- ordena Hayley para que le lance el movil.

Elena desde una corta distancia se lo tira a los pies.

- Bien, ahora vamos con las explicaciones.- comenta la chica enseñando una pistola.

- Primero soltadlo.- dice Elena mirando a un Stefan maniatado.

- No puedo vampiro. Es mi baza.- apunta a la cabeza de su rehén.

- Como le hagas daño...- Elena esta comenzando a enfurecerse.

- Tu solo tienes que acompañarnos a un sitio y Stefan estará bien.-

- ¿ A donde?- pregunta la chica desesperada por que deje de apuntar a Stefan.

- Digamos que hay una persona que estará encantada de verte.-

- Klaus...-

A Elena se le tiembla la voz cuando lo nombra. No puede encontrarla o esta muerta. Recorre la mirada para comprobar que matones acompañan a la chica y si puede con ellos.

- ¡Bingo!, el mismo. El que nos va curar.- contesta Hayley con entusiasmo.

- ¿ Curar?- pregunta extrañada Elena.

- Si, de la maldicion del hombre lobo. Cuando te haga humana nosotros beberemos su sangre y la tuya. Seremos híbridos y nos nos tendremos que convertir mas.- le explica.

- ¿ Tiene una cura contra el vampirismo?-

- Efectivamente- sonríe la loba picara.

Y pillandolos por sorpresa a todos, algo inviable a sus vistas se lleva por delante a dos de los matones de Hayley.

Elena cuando ve la primera oportunidad coge a Stefan y se lo lleva de allí con su velocidad para sorpresa de Hayley que ni si quiera a llegado a ver como lo hacia. La loba se maldice y corre mientras llama a su padre por teléfono.

Paran lo mas lejos que se a podido permitir Elena soportando el peso de Stefan. En mitad del bosque lo suelta en el suelo y le quita todo lo que lo ata. Lo ultimo, la cinta aislante de la boca.

- Aléjate de mi,¿ que eres?¿ Como has hecho eso?- Stefan retrocede ante ella estupefacto.

- Tranquilo, Stefan. No voy hacerte daño. Te lo explicaré todo, pero tienes que confiar en mi.-

- Quiero irme a mi casa.- comienza a correr para la otra dirección.

- Espera, estamos a escasos metros pero es por allí.- le señala la otra dirección- Si te apetece te puedo explicar de camino todo lo que esta pasando.- le pide ella ofreciéndole la mano para que la acompañe.

Stefan la mira receptivo. ¿ Pero como confiar en ella si no sabe lo que es?.

- ¿No me harás daño?- pregunta con la voz temblorosa.

- Lo prometo.-

Al final accede y la sigue pero a una distancia prudencial. Algo que la incomoda. No quiere que el chico le tenga miedo.

De camino Elena le explica todo lo que ha pasado. Que es, como se conocieron, el plan de Damon y todo lo que los ha traído hasta aquí. Stefan no cabe de su asombro, cree estar viviendo una pesadilla y todo lo que le a rodea durante este tiempo han sido mentiras.

-¿ Y has estado en New York con mi hermano por el caso de mis padres?- pregunta el chico desconcertado por tanta información de golpe.

Elena no quiere aun contestar esa pregunta. Ya que eso es otro tema que deberían de hablarlo cuando estén mas tranquilos. Así que lo único que hace es asentir por contestación.

- ¿Y que habéis descubierto?- se va sintiéndose mas cómodo con ella y quiere saber toda la verdad.

Elena le levanta una mano para que se calle dejando a Stefan con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- ¿ Hueles eso?- pregunta Elena girándose para el jardín de la casa Salvatore.

- ¡Es mi casa, se esta quemando!- grita Stefan mientras corre como si lo llevara el diablo.

- ¡Damon!-

Elena recuerda que cuando hablo con el por teléfono estaba en la casa y después de la conversación que tuvieron seguramente no se encontraba nada bien. Va tras Stefan pero lo supera de largo con su velocidad. Tira la puerta abajo sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo y recorre la casa buscando al chico.

Al entrar al salón ve el cuerpo tirado de Damon en el suelo. Lo recoge y lo saca a la entrada de la casa donde un Stefan llega ahogado por la carrera que se acaba de pegar.

- Dios mio, Damon. !Dime que esta vivo¡.- le grita entrecortado a Elena cuando la ve que le esta intentando escuchar el pulso.

- ¡Vamos Damon!.- ella le propina un golpe en el pecho sin que este reaccione.

- Joder, Damon. Por favor vive...- Stefan comienza a llorar.

- ¡No te mueras!- Elena comienza hacerle la respiración asistida sin éxito.

No puede escuchar ya su corazón. Se ha parado y no lo volverá a latir. Su mundo se desmorona cuando siente el cuerpo frió de Damon entre sus brazos y le recorre un sentimiento de culpa muy grande. Esto lo ha hecho por ella, por todo lo que le dijo por teléfono. Había visto la casa, estaba toda desordenada y olia a alcohol. ¿ Que habías hecho Damon?, se preguntaba una y otra vez.

- Elena, ¿por que paras?, sigue, por favor.- Stefan zarandea el hombro de ella y ve en los ojos de la chica que ya todo esta perdido.

El menor se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos sin poder creerse que su hermano ya no estaba con ellos. Mira el cuerpo sin vida y lo abraza mientras solloza en el.

- No puede ser Elena. No puedo perder a mis padres y a mi hermano a la vez. ! Haz algo, por favor!. - le grita desesperado.

- Lo siento Stefan, el ya esta muerto.- sus ojos se van llenando de lagrimas- Si hubiera tenido mi sangre en su sistema...- de repente reacciona..

Esta mañana. En esa habitación de hotel, esa ducha y ese juego con la sangre. El bebió de ella igual que ella de el.

- ¡Damon!, !Damon¡- le da pequeñas palmaditas en la cara para que despierte.

- ¿ Que pasa?- pregunta Stefan intrigado.

- Vamos, Damon. - dice ella con miedo por que no despierte o tambien por que lo haga. Ambas opciones la aterrorizan.

Damon abre los ojos de par en par y ahoga una profunda exalacion.

Stefan se cae para atrás del susto y Elena se levanta rápidamente del suelo. Ya desde allí se agacha otra vez para comprobar que Damon esta bien.

- ¿ Que a pasado?- pregunta el mayor de los Salvatore mirando a su alrededor sin saber donde esta.

Cuando ve que ambos lo están mirando con cara de extrañado se levanta como puede ayudado por Elena.

- ¿Por que me miráis así?.- se da la vuelta y ve como la casa esta ardiendo.- Maldita sea, la casa se quema.- hace el intento para entrar pero Elena no se lo permite.

A lo lejos se escuchan las sirenas de los bomberos. El humo que esta deprendiendo el fuego se ha visto desde el pueblo.

- Explicarme que coño ha pasado.- grita Damon con un considerable cabreo hasta que un olor que no podría describir se mete en su mente. Clava los ojos en el hermano y en la pequeña herida que tiene sobre la ceja.

Elena se percata de todo ello. Ya que desde que ha vuelto a la vida no le a quitado ojo al chico. Cuando ve que Damon esta controlado por la sangre y que esta a punto de atacar a su hermano lo agarra del brazo.

- Damon y yo nos vamos para mi casa. Tu, Stefan, quédate y le explicas lo que ha pasado a los bomberos.- ordena una ella decidida.

- ¿Quieres que le cuente todo?. No me van a creer.- le dice Stefan sin saber que hacer.

- No, Stefan. Inventate algo. Después cuando puedas te vienes para mi casa. Dormiréis esta noche allí. Díselo a tu tío Rick.-

Elena le da un empujoncito a Damon para que ande. Se dan prisa para que los bomberos al llegar no los vea.

- Perfecto.- se queda apenado Stefan mirando como su casa y todos sus recuerdos se queman.

Ya en la casa Gilbert, Elena deja a Damon en el salón. No han hablado en todo el camino de regreso. Ella no a parado de observarlo mientras que el solo estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

- ¿ Que me pasa?- le pregunta el confundido.

- Creo ...- se le derrama una lagrima.- estas en transición.- lamenta.

- ¿En transición de que?- no entiende nada ahora mismo. Solo sabe que tiene demasiada hambre para pensar.- Tengo hambre.-

- Bien, te voy a traer algo.- dice con cuidado y con temor a dejarlo solo.

Cuando vuelve del sótano encuentra a Damon tumbado en el sofá, casi adormilado. Pero cuando ve la bolsa de sangre que trae en la mano Elena se levanta como un resorte.

- ¿Eso para quien es?- pregunta ansioso.

- Es para ti- se la da.

- Psssss, yo no bebo sangre.- esboza una risa pero deseando esa bolsa con la mirada.

En el mismo momento que va a cambiar de opinión y cogerla, una punzada en el cuello retuerce todo su cuerpo y hace que ponga su mano en la nuca dolorido.

- ¿ Estas bien?- Elena se sienta en la mesita quedando frente al el preocupada.

Entonces Damon se queda mirando esos ojos marrones y empieza a recordar.

Recuerda que fue lo ultimo que vio antes de sentir un dolor terrible y caer inconsciente al suelo. Y recuerda esas manos que lo llevaron a una profunda oscuridad.

-¡ Fuiste tu!- le grita el intentado irse de su lado.

- ¿ Que?. No, Damon, espera.- va tras el.

- Tu me mataste.- le grita furioso.

La expresión de Elena es indescriptible. Sabe que tiene la culpa de que Damon quemara la casa con el dentro pero no pensó que llegara a escucharlo de su propia boca.

- Lo siento, Damon. Yo no quería hacerte daño, pero tienes que saber...-

- No quiero saber nada, Elena. Me has matado y me has convertido en... lo que tu detestas tanto.- Damon se mira a un espejo que tiene al lado con asco.

Se escucha la puerta abrirse y aparece Jeremy.

- ¿ Que haces tu aquí?- le pregunta de mala gana a Damon.

- Tranquilo, ya me voy.- coge las llaves del coche de Elena y sale corriendo para a fuera.

- ¡Damon!, no.- Elena intenta va tras el pero Jeremy le corta el paso.- Quítate Jer.- le pide.

- No. Deja ya este jueguecito, Elena. Es increíble que te lo tenga que decir yo pero demasiada gente sabe lo que somos. Y no quiero poner en peligro mi estancia aquí.- le explica Jeremy con un tono reprobatorio.

- Ya lo se, Jer. Pero tengo que ir tras el. Esta en transición y puede cometer cualquier locura.-

- ¿ En transición?- se queda con la boca abierta.

- !Me voy!. Luego te cuento.- concluye Elena corriendo hacia la calle.

Sin saber por donde buscar aun a Damon. Da una vuelta por los alrededores y se acerca al cementerio pero sigue sin encontrarlo. Entonces deduce donde puede estar.

Caminado por la carretera abandonada donde la trajo una vez, avista entre la oscuridad un cuerpo tumbado.

Al acercarse ve como Damon esta con los ojos cerrados y las manos extendidas.

- ¿Ya no quieres ver las estrellas?- le pregunta ella con un tono calmado.

- Ya no brillan como antes.- responde abriendo los ojos y mirándola desde abajo.

Ella se pone a su lado como hizo la otra vez y lo observa con expresión sufrida.

- Lo siento tanto, Damon. No pensaba que al darte mi sangre te ocurriría esto. Y ni mucho menos pretendía que con lo que te dije intentaras...- se calla por que la palabra es demasiado dolorosa para pronunciarla.

- ¿Intentase que?- Damon se sienta.

- Quemar la casa. Cuando entré estaba todo desordenado y olía a alcohol por todos lados y a tu lado había un mechero.- le explica ella sentándose también.

- Yo no queme mi casa. Es posible que estuviera a punto, no lo niego, pero apareciste tu llamando a la puerta. Creía que te habías arrepentido y volvías a por mi. Pero estaba bastante equivocado. Solo viniste para eliminar tu error.- le reclama el levantándose del suelo.

- Eso no es cierto. Yo no fui a verte después de que habláramos.- le responde convencida.

No entiende nada de lo que le esta contando Damon. ¿ Será que esta confuso por la transición?, se pregunta a si misma.

Ella estaba con Stefan en el aserradero cuando hizo esa llamada y después solo a visto a Damon cuando estaba sin vida en el suelo de la casa.

- No hagas como si estuviera loco. Lo recuerdo todo, Elena. Como escogiste a mi hermano, como tuviste la delicadeza de decírmelo y después como quisiste sacarme del medio para poder vivir vuestra vida felices.- le acusa con el dedo.

- No es posible, Damon. Después de que yo te llamara estaba con Stefan en el aserradero. No he tenido tiempo de contártelo pero Hayley...- le va diciendo mientras se levanta para ponerse a su altura.

- No quiero escucharte, Elena. No quiero escuchar tus mentiras. Solo quiero terminar con todo esto ahora mismo. Así que dime, ¿que tengo que hacer ahora con mi nueva condición?-

Elena se da cuenta de no puede hacer mucho mas para que entre en razón. Ahora Damon tiene sus sentimientos a flor de piel y corre el tiempo en su contra si finalmente sigue sin beber sangre. Entonces decide dejar la conversación y pasar a lo mas importante.

- O esperas a eliminar mi sangre y mueres, o bebes sangre humana y te conviertes.- le da las opciones que tiene que escoger.

- Bien, ya las se. Puedes marcharte.- le pide secamente haciéndole aspavientos con la mano.

- No!, Damon, vas a morir si no bebes sangre.- ella se acerca y le toca el brazo.

- Ya lo se.- el la rechaza- Creo que es lo mejor para todos. Ya no hay nada que me ate a este mundo. Lo he perdido todo.-

- ¡Eso no es verdad!. Aun te queda alguien.-

- ¿ Quien?¿ Tu?. No me hagas reír preciosa.- niega con la cabeza divertido.

- No, yo no. Tu hermano.-

Jeremy va de una lado para otro del salón. Esta nervisoso y no para de darse golpecitos con sus dedo en la frente pensativo. Stefan mira la escena sin a penas hablar. Está cohibido por toda esta situación y no sabe como actuar. Solo quiere ver a Elena y a DAmon para que le expliquen todo lo que ha pasado.

No ha localizado a Rick y aun no sabe que ocurrirá con su casa. Los bomberos apagaron el incendio pero dejaron al descubierto todos los destrozos que ha ocasionado el fuego.

De repente escuchan como Elena entra en la casa.

- ¿ Donde esta Damon?- pregunta el hermano muy preocupado.

Damon aparece tras Elena con expresion seria.

- ¡Por fin!, ¿ Donde os habeis metido?- dice enfadado Jeremy.

- ¡Damon!- se levanta Stefan del sofá para acercarse a el.- ¿ Como estas?, creia que te habia perdido.- le da un abrazo fuerte.

A Damon le vuelve ese olor que sintió cuando se despertó. La herida de Stefan ya no sangraba pero no estaba aun curada. Se fija en la vena latente del cuello de su hermano y algo en u interior resurge con fuerza. Una necesidad de morder impera ante su control. Y sin poder remediarlo clava sus dientes en la piel de Stefan. Este grita ante el dolor que le supone y Elena con la ayuda de Jeremy separan a Damon de su hermano.

Cuando reacciona y nota su boca ensangrentada, se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. La sangre de su hermano corre por su sistema y la conversión se ha completado. Arrepentido por lo que ha hecho y viendo como Stefan tiembla de miedo corre por las escaleras para encerrarse en la habitación de Elena.

- Stefan,¿ estas bien?- pregunta Elena acercandose al chico.

- No es nada - dice con dificultad- ¿ Que le ha pasado, Elena?. ¿ Que es lo que le ocurre?-

- Ahora es un vampiro, Stefan. Y necesita sangre para sobrevivir.- le explica Elena con pena.

Stefan solamente puede negar con la cabeza ante esas palabras. No puede ser, si hasta hace pocas horas no sabia que exitian esos seres y ahora resulta que su hermano es uno de ellos.

Todo se ha calmado en la casa. Stefan , después de que Elena curara sus heridas, se ha quedado dormido en el sofá del salón. Damon sigue encerrado en la habitación y Jeremy y Elena están conversando en la cocina.

- Esto es una locura, hermanita. Se nos a ido de las manos.- dice un Jeremy muy decepcionado.

- Lo se, pero ahora tenemos que permanecer con la cabeza fría. Los Lockwood ya le habrán dicho a Klaus que me han encontrado. Y seguramente saldrá de su agujero y lo tendremos aquí mas pronto que tarde. Así que necesitamos un plan.-

- ¿ Un plan?. Lo que tenemos que hacer es huir. Como siempre hemos hecho.- contesta el pequeño sin querer escuchar mucho lo que su hermana tiene que decir.

- No, Jer. Estoy cansada de huir. Llevamos toda nuestra vida así y no quiero volver a irme.-

- Pero Elena, me matará y a ti te hará esclava para crear híbridos. No podemos hacer mucho contra el. Es un original, ¿recuerdas?.-

- Ese desgraciado separo a nuestra familia e hizo que viviéramos con miedo. Somos lo que somos por su culpa.- ella no quiere cambiar de opinión. No va huir y mucho menos dejar a Damon solo en estos momentos.

- ¿Es por esos hermanos?. Por favor, Elenita, ¿ vas arriesgarlo todo por ellos?.-

- Si...- dice muy segura.

- Esta bien. Estaré a tu lado. Yo tampoco quiero irme y dejar a Bonnie. Buenas y cortas noches, hermanita. Me voy a dormir.- se despide Jeremy mas tranquilo dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Elena se queda sola en la cocina y no es hasta entonces que empieza a procesar todo lo que ha pasado a lo largo del día.

Su apasionado viaje a New York con Damon, acostarse con el y después regresar para hacerle daño. Y por ultimo y lo peor que lleva es saber que ese chico ya no existe. Murió en el instante que le colgó el telefono.

Se sienta en la isleta en medio de la cocina y se tapa la cara con las manos. Ahoga un pequeño grito de frustracion y comienza a llorar.

Se levanta una nueva mañana. Los rayos del sol entran por la ventana de la habitación de Elena, donde Damon duerme plácidamente encima de la cama.

Cuando la luz comienza a molestarle, se despierta y observa que Jeremy esta en la puerta.

- Buenos dias.- lo saluda entrando en la habitación con una taza en la mano.

- Hola- Damon se reincorpora y mira esa taza con ansia por el olor que desprende.

- Efectivamente, colega. Te traigo tu comida. A ver si así no intentas matar a nadie mas.- dice con ironía el hermano de Elena.

Damon agacha la cabeza aun triste por lo que hizo a noche. Pero con desesperación agarra la taza y bebe de un trago.

- Quiero mas.- se relame.

- Si, ya se que quieres mas. La sed nunca desaparece. Pero aprenderás a controlarlo.-

- ¿ Stefan esta bien?- pregunta apenado.

- Sobrevivirá. Ahora solo tienes que hablar con el y explicarle que eres una persona nueva. El antiguo Damon poco se puede parecer a lo que llegaras a ser.-

- ¿ Que quieres decir con eso?- toda esta intriga le da miedo.

- Toda tu personalidad va cambiar. Tu decides si es para bien o para mal. Aunque a diferencia de mi, tu tendrás a dos vampiros a tu completa disposición para que no te descarriles.- le dice Jeremy con un toque de humor.

Mientras tanto Elena esta en el salón despertando a Stefan. Le posa su mano en el brazo despertandolo así.

- ¿ Como estas?-

- Bien. ¿ Y mi hermano?- se asusta un poco al pensar de que le ha podido pasar algo.

- No, tranquilo. El esta bien. Esta arriba con Jer, le esta dando de comer para que así pueda acercarse a ti.- le explica ella con suavidad.

- No lo entiendo Elena, como a podido Damon convertirse en uno de los vuestros. ¿ Como?-

- Lo único que se es que tenia sangre mía en su sistema antes de morir. Me echa la culta de todo. Dice que después de que lo llamará me presente en vuestra casa y lo maté. Pero yo no fui, Stefan. Yo estaba contigo en el aserradero.-

- Lo se, Elena. ¿ Pero por que piensa eso y por que tenia sangre tuya?.-

La pregunta de Stefan la incomoda. ¿ Tal vez llegó el momento de contarle todo?, lo mas probable es que si.

- Stefan - agacha la cabeza- yo quería contarte que...-

- ¡Eh, colega!, Damon pregunta por ti. ¿Subes?.- interrumpe Jeremy desde la escalera.

- ¡Claro!.- responde el.- Después hablamos, ¿vale?.- acaricia la mejilla de ella antes de subir en busca del hermano.

- ¿Ha bebido suficiente sangre para que lo vea sin peligro?- pregunta Elena al hermano preocupada por si se repite lo de anoche.

- Tranquila. Por ahora creo que no es peligroso. Pero no nos podemos fiar. Esta muy inestable ahora y tendremos que vigilarlo.-

- ¿Ha preguntado por mi?-

- No, lo siento hermanita. Tengo que irme a recoger a Bonnie. Mantenerme informado.- se despide dándole un beso en la cabeza.

Elena aprovecha su soledad para ir a buscar una cosa al sótano. Al lado del frigorífico donde tiene la sangre saca una caja de zapatos media rota. Dentro de esta guarda algo envuelto en un pañuelo rojo. Sin descubrir lo que contiene, lo agarra con fuerza aferrándose a ese objeto. Lo vuelve a guardar y lo deja la caja en el mismo sitio. Solo quería comprobar si su baza mas importante contra Klaus seguía bien resguardada.

Stefan toca a la puerta con cuidado mientra la abre. Damon esta sentado al borde de la cama esperándolo.

- Creía que no vendrías, ¿enfadado conmigo?.- dice Damon arrepentido.

- ¿Por que?, ¿por que intentaste matarme a noche?. - Stefan ríe y se sienta a su lado.- No te preocupes, estoy bien. Ya me he recuperado. Ademas es todo un honor que fuera mi sangre la que sirviera para convertirte.- Stefan intenta bromear ante la cara de asombro de su hermano.

- Te lo ha contado todo Elena, ¿no es así?-

- Si. Me a explicado que son, que eres y que pasó con nuestros padres. Toda una locura que con el tiempo llegaré a entenderla.- se pasa una mano por el cabello agobiado por el giro que a tomado su vida ahora.

A Damon se le viene a la mente la conversación que tuvo con Elena por teléfono, cuando le dijo que su hermano ya sabia todo y la había aceptado tal y como era. Ahora entiende por que ve a Stefan tan comprensivo con el y con toda esta situación que están viviendo.

- Lo siento mucho, Stefan. Pero por lo menos te quedaste con la chica.- dice con falsa alegría.

- ¿ A que te refieres con eso?.- pregunta desconcertado Stefan.

- Ahora que ya sabes su secreto podréis ser felices, ¿no?- su entonación se vuelve seria.

Las defensas de Damon forman un muro impenetrable y la expresión de su cuerpo cambia. Se levanta de la cama y comienza a caminar al rededor de la habitación. Mirando y tocando todas las cosas que Elena tiene por allí.

- ¿ De que estas hablando, Damon?.-

- Te eligió a ti, hermanito. Es algo ilógico, lo se, pero realmente cierto. Ella te ama.- se hace el duro.

- Ok, vale ya , Damon. No se por que a tenido que elegir Elena entre los dos, me estoy enterando ahora mismo, pero lo que no entiendo es por que dices que ella te mató. Y tampoco sé por que tenias sangre de ella en tu cuerpo.- Stefan agarra del brazo a su hermano para que este pare de andar y lo mire.

Entonces Damon se da cuenta de que en realidad Elena no le a contado nada de lo de New York. Por lo que se enfurece y decide cortar todo esto de una vez por todas.

- ¿ Donde vas?. ¡ Damon!.- Stefan se extraña de la impulsividad de su hermano y baja las escaleras rápidamente tras el.

- ¡Elena!. ¿ Donde estas?. Tenemos que aclarar todo esto.- grita Damon mirando por toda la casa.

- Cálmate, Damon- le pide su hermano.

- No, esto tenemos que arreglarlo.-

- ¿ Que ocurre? - aparece Elena desde la cocina.

- Aquí estas- se acerca ella y se queda mirándola.

Algo raro nota en esos ojos castaños, algo que le hace estremecerse. Ese rostro y expresión vacía le recuerdan a como la que tenia cuando le partió el cuello.

- Hola, guapo. Creía que te había matado... Bueno,ha sido una grata sorpresa de que no halla sido así.- le dice ella con sarcasmo.

- ¡Damon!- Stefan llama a su hermano desde atrás.

Este se gira ve como Elena esta saliendo del sótano, vestida totalmente diferente a la Elena que tiene en frente.

Elena se queda paralizada al ver quien esta al lado de Damon.

- Hola, mi querida hija. ¿ Me has echado de menos?. - pregunta la doble con sonrisa picara.

- Khaterine...- esboza Elena estupefacta por volver a ver a su madre.


	2. Lazos de sangre

**Jajajaja, sois las mejores con vuestras review y esas sorpresas que os llevais :D . Gracias una vez mas y voy a explicarle a algunas chicas que me han preguntado sobre el anillo del dia para DAmon. Pues bien, esa parte de la historia he querido omitirla en la mia, aqui los vampiros caminan bajo el sol sin problemas. No quise meter eso mas que nada para no alargar demasiado la historia. Asi que haceros a la idea de que el sol no quema a los personajes. **

**PD: Tb me gustaria comentaros que voy a estar unos dias sin publicar ( pero no será mucho tiempo, lo prometo) . Entre la vuelta de la serie y que ando un pelin acupada no me da tiempo a escribir y centrarme en la historia. Asi que me retrasaré un poco, pero para la semana que viene ( a tardar como mucho el martes) teneis el siguiente capi a este ok?. Saludos! XP**

Los rostros de casi todos permanecen puestos en esa invitada imprevista. Exactamente idéntica a Elena, aunque con unas arrugas de mas.

DAmon no se lo piensa dos veces y se lanza hacia Khaterine agarrándola del cuello y empujándola contra la pared del salón. Stefan se asusta y Elena va tras ellos.

- ¡Damon, no!.- dice Elena a lo lejos.

- ¡Tu fuiste la que me mataste, hija de puta¡-le aprieta con fuerza y la levanta del suelo. Los colmillos de Damon sobresalen y el azul de sus ojos a dejado paso al negro mas oscuro.

- Pobrecito mio!. Deja de llorar y vive lo que te ha tocado.- consigue decir cuando las manos de el dejan un segundo de apretar.

- Lo que tu me has dado a eligir, puta.- el enfado de el va en aumento.

- Suéltala, Damon.- Elena lo agarra del brazo para que la deje caer.

Khatherine al ver el punto debil del chico aprovecha y le suelta una patada en todo el centro de la entrepierna.

- ¡Aaaaahhhhh!- cae DAmon al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-!Mama¡, ¿pero que coño haces?- recrimina Elena agachándose para ayudar a DAmon.

- El se lo ha buscado, me ha llamado puta y zorra. Y eso no lo puedo consentir. Y no le hago mas daño por que ya lo he matado una vez, pero que no me provoque.- advierte Khaterine mientras se sacude la falda entubada que llevaba.

- Damon, ¿ estas bien?- Elena lo calma pasandole la mano por la espalda.

El sigue retorciéndose en el suelo con la cara roja conteniéndose por no gritar.

- Te dije que no queríamos saber nada de ti. ¿ Por que has vuelto?- pregunta Elena cabreada a su madre y sin querer mirarla.

- Y yo te dije que haría todo lo posible para protegeros de Klaus. Pero no cumples tu parte, Elena. Te contoneas por ahí con este idiota haciendo preguntar por todos lados.- dice señalando a Damon.

- ¿ De que hablas?- Elena se levanta para hablarle de frente.

- Pues querida mia, cuando los dos estuvisteis en New York, el guapito se dedicaba a preguntar por Klaus en los baños de la discoteca de tu amiga. ¿ Sabes eso lo que te expone?. Podría dar contigo en cuestión de segundos.- le explica Khat.

- Eso ya no importa. Hayley Lockwood y su padre saben quien soy. Estarán diciéndoselo ahora mismo.- su voz detona miedo.

- Yo no estoy tan segura.- La madre sonríe picara mordiéndose la uña.

- No lo habrás matado, ¿no?.- pregunta rápidamente Elena consternada por que lo halla hecho.

- Tranquila, no los he tocado.-levanta las manos- Solamente que durante un tiempo van a tener algun que otro probema con la policía. Ya mañana te enteraras, seguro que sale en las noticias.- sonríe divertida.

- ¿ Por eso mataste a Damon?- Elena no puede evitar mirar a su madre con odio.

Nunca pensó en perdonar a su madre. Le había hecho mucho daño a ella y a Jeremy. Los convirtió, mato a su padre y se largó. Pero siempre tuvo la pequeña esperanza al saber que tenían toda la eternidad por delante para olvidar todo aquello. ¿ Pero matar a DAmon?, eso jamas podría olvidarlo. Quitarle la vida al alma mas bella que ha conocido no tenia perdón.

- Es un peligro, cariño. Ademas no contaba que bebía de ti. Debí imaginármelo cuando estuvisteis toda la noche en la misma habitación sin salir de ella.- suspira Khat al ponerse a pensar en que estarían haciendo dentro de esas cuatro paredes.

- ¿Nos seguías?- le dice casi gritando Elena.

- Pues claro, fui ayer por la mañana pero aun teníais el cartel de no molestar. Así que espere en el vestíbulo y os vi pasar cogidos de la mano.- Khat le da un golpecito de complicidad e ironica pestañea varias veces.

Ambas enzarzadas en un debate interminable no se percatan de que Damon comienza a levantarse y que Stefan lo presencia todo de una distancia prudencial con confusión.

- Stefan...- dice un Damon casi recuperado.

Elena al escuchar su nombre lo mira y nota como esos ojos se entristecen. No se acordaba de que Stefan también esta allí y que lo ha escuchado todo. Quiere pronunciar su nombre pero no puede.

- Stefan, espera, no te vayas.- Damon corre tras su hermano que se encamina hacia la salida.

- Ups!, ¿ he metido la mata?- Khat se pone la mano en su boca para tapar una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Largate!- le grita la hija.

- Elena, soy tu madre.- le recuerda Khat.

- Yo hace mucho que perdí a mi madre. ¡ Vete!- le dice en un tono durisimo que deja las ilusión de su madre por reconciliarse por los suelos.

- Vale, me voy. Pero estaré vigilando, Elena. No voy a dejar que te pase nada.- le advierte

.

El en porche Gilbert se muestra una escena totalmente diferente. Stefan sale por la puerta y Damon lo alcanza.

- Stefan, espera. No puedes irte, tenemos que hablar de lo que a pasado.-

- ¿ Y que me vas a contar mas, Damon?. Ya tengo bastante con lo que eres para ponerme a pensar de que me has engañado con Elena.- contesta muy enfadado.

- Lo siento,de verdad, yo no queria...-

- ¿ Quitarme a mi novia?.- la pregunta de Stefan hace callar a Damon.

- No pude evitarlo, hermano.- le contesta Damon con resignación.

- Ya, seguro que fue así - dice sin convencerse. Y sacando toda la ira contenida le propina un puñetazo a su hermano tirándolo al suelo.- Por mi tu y Elena os podéis ir a la mierda.- se da la vuelta y sigue su camino.

Damon se levanta mientras se toca el pómulo dolorido. Solo por unos segundos hasta que se da cuenta de ya no le duele y su mejilla se ha curado de repente.

- Uhhh, ¿ problemas en el paraíso, guapo?- pregunta Khaterine a su espalda.

- Vete al infierno- le responde entre dientes.

- Se que hemos empezado con mal pie, pero no puedes hablarle así a tu suegra- dice la mujer divertida.

- Tu y yo no somos nada.- intenta irse pero Khat se lo impide.

- ¿ Quieres proteger a Elena?, pues vas a tener que aguantarme y dejar de lado tu venganza personal contra mi. Esta en peligro, guapo, y no voy a permitir que le pasé nada.- le dice ahora con total seriedad.- Si quieres ayudar, aquí tienes. Búscame cuando dejes de llorar y quieras centrarte en lo importante.- le ofrece un papel donde tiene apuntado la dirección donde se hospeda.

Damon la acepta dubitativo pero con lo que le a dicho sobre el peligro que corre Elena no puede permitirse el lujo de hacerse el orgulloso.

Elena esta en su dormitorio y va para el cuarto de baño a mirarse en el espejo.

Se siente horrible por Stefan. No quería que se enterara de su relación con Damon así. Pero ya no puede hacer mas nada, por que siempre que tira por un camino u otro hace daño a alguien.

El trabajo se le acumula con paso del tiempo. Damon, Stefan, Jermey, Klaus y ahora Khaterine. Muchos frentes abiertos y sin saber como arreglarlos.

Suspira profundamente para soltar toda la tensión que esta llevando y vuelve a su habitación. Damon la esta esperando mirando por la ventana.

- Hola - saluda ella tímidamente.

- Hola- le responde el igual.

Ambos permanecen en silencio mirándose y preguntándose para si mismos como han llegado a esta situación. Damon la observa de arriba a bajo con sentimiento encontrados. Al fin se quedaron solos y pueden hablar tranquilamente de la noche de locos que han vivido.

Elena por su parte se va hacia el despacio con expresión apenada y lo abraza.

El en un primer momento no la corresponde y solo se queda quieto. Pero su cuerpo comienza a recordar esa electricidad que le daba cuando era humano y la puede mas y la estrecha en sus brazos con fuerza.

- No puedo expresarte con palabras lo mucho que lo siento.- Elena comienza a llorar- No deberías haber muerto.-

- Me metí en todo esto por que quise. Tu no tienes la culpa, Elena. Tal vez debería haber visto los problemas que todo esto te acarrearía, pero no sabia nada de que huías de ese tal Klaus.-

Elena se separa de el para mirarlo a la cara.

- No te preocupes por Klaus, Damon. Ahora tenemos que centrarnos en tu transición. Tenemos que intentar que tus impulsos no te dominen y hablar con Stefan sobre lo que ha pasado. No me ha gustado que se enterase así. ¿ Como esta?- pregunta con algo de miedo.

- Pues quitando que casi me parte la cara, muy bien- responde el con sorna para quitarle hierro al asunto y que Elena no se preocupe mas de lo debido.

- Bien - ella no tiene animos para reirse ahora mismo e ignora la pequeña broma de el.- cuando se tranquilice hablaré con Stefan.- se retira de los brazos de Damon.

- ¿ Y que le vas a decir?- Damon se molesta al ver como ella se a ido de sus brazos.

- Toda la verdad. Creo que se la merece.- se pasa la mano por su cabello para recogerselo.

- ¿ Y despues?-

Elena sabe a lo que se esta refiriendo DAmon con esa pregunta. ¿ Que pasará después con ellos dos?, pues ni ella misma lo sabia. El terror que le atormenta por que le pueda pasar algo malo a sus seres querido hacen que se acobarde y no conteste lo que realmente le quiere decir.

- Necesitas a Stefan a tu lado y yo no voy a ser quien se interponga entre los dos.- termina ella por decirle lo mas sensato que se le ocurre.

Elena da dos pasos para atrás y desaparece por la puerta dejando a Damon abatido y apretando su mentón para aguantar las ganas de llorar.

Jeremy entra en la casa y se encuentra a Elena en el salon recogiendo los destrozos de la pelea de Damon con Khat.

- ¿ Que ha pasado esta vez?.- pregunta el con desgana por lo descontrolada que esta su casa últimamente.

- No te lo vas a creer cuando te lo diga.- le responde muy seria ella.

- ¿ El que?, ¿ esta vez Damon en vez de estampar a su hermano contra la pared lo ha intentado contigo?- bromea el chico mientras se tira en el sofá sonriente.

El cojín y la mirada desaprobatoria que le echa Elena a su hermano hace que este ria aun mas.

- Khaterine a estado aquí.- le contesta ella.

Jeremy para en el momento que escucha ese nombre.

-¿ Que ?- se levanta sorprendido.

- Si, mama a vuelto. Fue ella la que nos salvo en el aserradero y la que mató a Damon.-

Elena le cuenta todo a su hermano sin saber que Damon los esta espiando desde las escaleras. Atiende curioso a la conversación y ahora que sabe todos los problemas que tiene Elena encima no ve con tan malos ojos aliarse con Khaterine para ayudarla.

Pase lo que pase entre ellos y aunque Elena no quiera saber nada de el por ahora, la sigue amando y hará todo lo que esta en su mano para protegerla.

Con la direccion en la mano va para la casa donde se encuentra Khat. Salio de la casa Gilbert sin hacer ruido y no diciendoselo a Elena y Jeremy, sabia que se lo impedirian. Le resulto muy gracioso el momento en el que tuvo que saltar del primer piso hasta el suelo. No se hizo ningún daño y la caida fue perfecta. Le esta cogiendo el gusto a sus nuevos poderes. Con ese pensamiento llega a la puerta de una enorme mansión. Toca dos veces y espera.

- Hola buenas tardes.- abre una anciana con apariencia cansada.

- Hola, ehm, ¿ esta Khaterine?- pregunta Damon mirando para dentro de la casa.

- Si, claro. Pase, la señora lo estaba esperando.- la anciana se aparta para que pueda pasar.

Bajando las escaleras aparece una Khaterine radiante, con unas botas de cuero , pantalones ajustados y una camiseta palabra de honor. Toda vestida de negro y con una pose chulesca se apoya en la barandilla de la escalera mostrando una gran sonrisa.

- Sabia que ibas a venir, se nota tu enamoramiento por mi hija.-

- No he venido para jugar a las casitas. Solo para que me digas en que consiste tu plan contra Klaus.-

De repente Damon tiene Khaterine en frente a poco centímetros de su cara.

- Mmmmm, me pones tanto cuando sacas tu lado vengativo. - le dice insinuante ella.

Damon parece estar viendo a la misma Elena. Son exactamente iguales, aunque solo en lo fisico. Esa persona que tiene en frente poco tiene que ver con ella.

- ¿Me vas a decir ya de una vez para que me necesitas?.- le contesta molesto y a la vez algo nervioso por la cercanía.

- Tu pensando en planes y yo solamente puedo pensar en ese beso que me diste en tu casa. Fue tan... tan...-

Y sin esperarlo para nada, Khat lo coge por la cabeza y lo atrae a sus labios.


	3. Quédate conmigo

**Hola mis queridisimas fanaticas delenas! Como no suelo cumplir con mis promesas XDD ...( decia que publicaria el martes) , no me he esperado y os dejo un nuevo capi. Espero que os guste y gracias a todas por las ideas que me dais para incluir en la historia. Aunque tenga bastante claro por donde lo quiero llevar siempre se agradece una ayudita. Bueno, no me enrrollo mas. Disfrutar y no sufrais por esperar demasiado. Cuando pueda sabeis que subo pronto los capis. Saludos** **y espero vuestros comentarios ;)**

Por un momento Damon se deja llevar por esos labios que les recuerda tantos a los de Elena, pero solo dos segundos le basta para empujarla y alejarla de el.

- Seras...- se limpia la boca con la mano muy cabreado.

- Lo tenia que intentar, guapo. Me dejaste con las ganas en tu casa.- le dice sarcástica.

- Eres una..., .- niega con la cabeza y se gira para irse.

- Espera, ¿ aun quieres ayudar a mi hija?- le pregunta ella inteligente mente para que abandone la idea de largarse.

Damon la observa con recelo, no confía en ella en absoluto pero es la única persona que puede proteger a Elena. Al fin y al cabo es su madre.

- ¿ Que plan tienes en mente?-

Khaterine sonríe triunfante y le hace un gesto con la mano para que pase a la habitación contigua.

Ya allí se sienta cómodamente en una de las sillas apoyándose en el respaldo con el brazo y Damon hace lo mismo en frente suya. Después de ese beso la mesa que hay entre los dos hace muy buena función para poner la mayor distancia posible de ella.

- Te escucho- Damon le da pie para que comienza a contarle todo.

- Supongo que Elena te lo habrá contado todo. Lo de que los convertí y mate a su padre y bla, bla, bla...- dice con desgana por recordar su pasado.

- No, ella no me contó nada. Solo estaba enterado de que su padre murio y que su madre la abandonó. Hace poco que descubrí lo que era. Pero sí se la historia la historia de las Petovas.- le dice con sinceridad.

- ¡Muy bien!, mi chico a hecho los deberes.- ella sigue con su tono irónico y le levanta el pulgar a Damon. Se inclina para la mesa y su expresion se vuelve mas seria.- Mi hija siempre a sido mas valiente que yo...-

- Eso ya lo veo...- responde con la misma ironía el.

Khaterine lo mira de mala manera para que se calle y la deje hablar.

- Yo era una persona normal y corriente. Enamorada de mi marido y mis hijos, pero cuando supe lo que se me venia encima no dude en actuar en consecuencia. No me podía permitir ser esclava toda mi vida de Klaus y perder a mi familia. Así que un día convencí a un vampiro para que me trasformara y así poder hacer lo mismo con ellos.-

- Voy a llegar a pensar que te encanta convertir a personas en vampiros.- le dice con sarcasmo Damon.

- ¿ Y que hubieras hecho tu?. Por que yo daría todo por mi familia.- le responde Khat molesta.

- ¿ Por eso mataste a tu marido?-

- Eso fue un error. Grayson se enteró de mis planes e intento impedírmelo. Lo maté sin querer.- baja la cabeza.

- Si eso te ayuda a dormir por las noches-

- Eso no es problema para mi, guapo. No siento remordimiento alguno por mis actos por que directamente no tengo conciencia. Es lo mejor de ser vampiro, puedo apagar esa vocecita cuando me venga en gana.- le explica mientras se levanta para servirse una copa.

- No quiero escuchar tu historia, no me interesa. Háblame que tienes planeado.-

Khat recupera esa sonrisa picara que la caracteriza y comienza a contarle.

Una nueva noche estrellada llega a Mistic Falls. Elena sigue con Jeremy hablando y confabulando contra Klaus. Cuando se da cuenta de la hora que es decide llevarle algo de comer a DAmon a su dormitorio. Cree que puede estar cabreado con ella por lo que le dijo antes y por eso lleva toda la tarde sin verlo.

Toca dos veces a la puerta y la abre. Descubre que no hay nadie y baja corriendo para abajo.

- Damon no esta- le dice a Jeremy muy preocupada.

- Joder, maldito capullo. ¿ No podía estarse quietecito?- pregunta Jeremy mirando al cielo.

Los dos se giran hacia la puerta principal cuando escuchan que esta se abre.

- Damon- se acerca Elena hacia el con alegría por verlo bien.

- Tranquilos, no he matado a nadie. Solo venia para deciros que me vuelvo a mi casa.-

- ¿ Que?- Jeremy le niega con el dedo- No, no y no. Tu no vas a ningún lado. Ahora mismo eres como un revolver cargado y no voy a dejar que te vayas por ahí para que puedas disparar a cualquiera.- le dice metafóricamente.

- Me encuentro bien, ya he comido y no tengo ganas de comerme ninguna yugular.- le responde Damon sin querer darle mas explicaciones.

- No te vayas, Damon.- le pide ella cogiéndolo de la mano.

Damon no puede evitar observar como la mirada de Elena se entorna en preocupación, algo que lo hace débil, ya que no puede verla así. Pero contra todo pronostico y con unas inmensas ganas de quedarse allí, suspira hondo y aparta la mano que ella agarraba.

- Adios, Elena.- se despide dando la espalda a los dos saliendo por la puerta.

Ya en la soledad de su casa, Elena toma un taza de sangre en la cocina inmersa en sus pensamientos. Solo ha pasado una hora desde que Damon se fue y un sentimiento de añoranza se poso en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Desde que llego de pasar el mejor fin de semana de su existencia, todo a sido un torbellino de desgracias. Con nostalgia recuerda el hotel donde DAmon le hizo el amor, donde todos sus temores y miedos desaparecieron y que por fin, aunque le costo muchos años, se encontró a si misma. Con el, entre sus brazos y caricias descubrió que miraba a la vida encarnizada por ese chico que se había metido bajo su piel.

Harta de darle vueltas al asunto, decidió actuar. Se levanto de aquella isleta de la cocina y se dirigió a la calle.

En la mansión Salvatore, Damon esta sentado en el jardín viendo la mitad de su casa reducidas a cenizas. Se ha quemado todo el salón, despacho y parte de la cocina. En la otra parte de la casa las habitaciones seguían intactas. El fuego no había avanzado hasta ellas.

Directamente los ojos del chico no contenían ninguna expresión. Se extraño al no sentir nada por ver aquella imagen. Es como si no le importara que su casa y todos sus recuerdos se quemaran.

Entonces las palabras que esa mañana Jeremy le dijo retumbaron en su cabeza. ¿ Estaba cambiando? se preguntaba a si mismo.

Esa pregunta no podría responderla al verse sorprendido por alguien que escuchó a su espalda.

- ¿ Que haces aquí?- le pregunta un Stefan borracho caminado hacia el hermano tambaleándose con una botella en la mano.

- Stefan- dice Damon con entusiasmo. Quiere volver a hablar con el y arreglar las cosas.

- ¿Vienes a terminar de quemar la casa?. Por que al parecer siempre te gusta destruir lo que es mio.- le dice Stefan en tono irónico y muy enfadado.

- Stefan, por favor. Tienes que escucharme.- le suplica cogiéndolo del brazo.

- ¿Y que me vas a decir, Damon?. Tu siempre consigues lo que te propones y si te llevas por delante a gente que te quiere no te importa. Eres lo mas egoísta que he conocido.- aparta de un manotazo el contacto con su hermano.

- La quiero, Stefan.- es lo único que puede decirle ahora mismo.

Stefan mira furioso a los ojos de Damon.

- ¿ Y crees que yo no la quiero?- aprieta los dientes y una lagrima corre por el rostro del menor.- ¿Por una puñetera vez te has puesto en mi lugar?. Lo he perdido todo, todo- le grita- Mis padres, mi novia y ahora a mi hermano.-

Damon agacha la cabeza ante las palabras desgarradoras de Stefan. Hacen que sienta un dolor indescriptible en su interior. Algo hace que su cuerpo comience a sentirse inquieto. Mezcla de dolor, decepción, culpa, cumulo de sentimientos se están apoderando de el.

Mueve la cabeza intentando serenarse pero nota como su control esta desapareciendo.

- ¿ Y crees que yo lo he pasado bien, hermanito?- Damon pregunta en un tono sombrío y decide contra atacar.- Ver como la tocabas, la besabas...- hizo una pausa al sentir que ese recuerdo se metía aun mas en su alma haciendo que el dolor aumentara.- ¿Saber que ella te ama a ti y que nunca será mia?.- sube la cabeza y mira a su hermano a los ojos.- Te he traicionado, lo se perfectamente.-

- Es bueno que te hallas dado cuenta- Stefan da un trago de la botella ignorando por completo las palabras y el sufrimiento del hermano.

Damon al ver que a Stefan no le interesa nada sus disculpas decide hacer lo mas correcto en esta situación.

- Si la perdonas, te prometo que no me entrometeré. Si queréis estar juntos ...- Damon no puede continuar la frase.

Stefan ríe a carcajada limpia.

- ¿ Ahora?. ¿Cuando ya te las tirado?.- para de reírse y pone semblante serio volviendo a mirar a DAmon a los ojos.- Si queda algo de mi antiguo hermano detrás de este monstruo, aléjate de mi y aléjate de ella. No eres bueno para nadie, Damon. - le dice bruscamente mientras da otro sorbo y le da la espalda a su hermano para adentrarse en las ruinas de la casa.

Las palabras de Stefan lo acuchillan una y otra vez. Lo ultimo que le ha dicho le a dolido demasiado y pensándolo claramente lleva razón. Todo esto empezó por que el quería encontrar al culpable de la muerte de sus padres y con las consecuencias que ello acarrearía.

Ahora, ya ni si quiera es humano, no tiene a la chica y a perdido a su hermano. Pero sí sabe quien mató a sus padres y es el mismo que intenta encontrar a Elena para matarla. Por lo consiguiente, para que su dolor desaparezca, decide arreglar lo único que puede arreglar. Matar a Klaus.

Elena desde la distancia lo ha visto todo. La pelea entre los hermanos la mantiene en una constante culpa. Los a separado y todo por no saber elegir.

Cuando no tenia humanidad todo era mas sencillo, no le importaba nada ni nadie salvo su supervivencia. ¿ Pero ahora?, esa humanidad que despertó Stefan y que Damon se encargó de reavivarla, le esta dando demasiados quebraderos de cabeza.

Venia a por Damon, a dejarle claro lo que siente o no siente por el, pero con lo que ha presenciado, decide que lo mejor que puede hacer es esperar a que las aguas se calmen.

Se da la vuelta para volver a su casa y dejar atrás todo por lo que venia, pero para su sorpresa, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Damon se pone frente a ella, sorprendiéndola.

- Damon...- dice media asustada por que no se lo espera verlo delante suya.

- ¿ Que haces aquí, Elena?- le pregunta el aun dolorido por la pelea con el hermano.

- Yo...emmm...- aparta la mirada de el- solo quería saber si estabas bien- comenta tímidamente.

- Perfectamente.- responde el por pura cortesía.

- ¿ Y Stefan?-

- Pues esta borracho. Así que esta mejor que tu y yo, eso seguro.- dice con sorna.

Elena esboza una pequeña risa y por fin se detiene mirando esos ojos azules que con la luna y su nueva condición de vampiro se le realzan demasiado para no fijarse en ellos.

Tendría que irse de ahí ahora mismo, es lo que le dice su cabeza. Pero no quiere hacerlo por que observada por esos ojos le es imposible alejarse de el.

- ¿ Quieres ir al grill?. No nos vendría mal hacer algo normal por este día, ¿no?- le pregunta ella sonriendole.

Damon duda en un principio por la promesa y todo lo que le ha dicho a el hermano de intentar no entrometerse. Pero a esa sonrisa no le podía negar nada.

- ¿ Me estas invitando a tomar algo?- sonríe divertido.

- No - le niega con el dedo acercándose a una distancia prudencial- me invitas tu.- termina por decirle ella sin que se le borre esa sonrisa.

El le ofrece su brazo para que se coja y los dos se encaminan hacia el Grill.

Entrando al local se dan cuenta de que esta medio vació. Algo normal al ser mas de la media noche y un día entre semana.

Rose aburrida solo se entretiene en limpiar una y otra vez la barra. Esperando que los borrachos de turno se cansen de una vez y se vayan para sus casas. Pero cuando ve entrar a Damon y Elena su aburrimiento se vuelve alegría.

- ¡Hola chicos!, que ilusión volver a veros.- se acerca primer a Damon y lo abraza para después darle un golpe en el hombro.

- ¿ Por que me pegas?- pregunta Damon extrañado.

- No me has llamado desde que os fuisteis de la universidad. Creia que te había pasado algo y me tenias muy preocupada- la amiga de Damon miró con temor a Elena.

- Tranquila, Rose. Ya no estoy en el menú de Elena.- dijó en broma.

Ahora es Elena quien le da un golpe en el brazo molesta por su comentario.

- Lo siento, Elena. No sabia que la verbena...- le dijo Rose pasándose la mano por el cabello sin saber que decir mas.

- No te preocupes, Rose. Esta todo todos modos gracias por darme tu sangre.- le sonrie cómplice.

- Bueno, ¿nos vas a servir o tendremos que irnos a otro sitio peor que este?- comenta el sarcástico mientras se sienta en la barra.

Rose pone los ojos en blanco por las bromita de su amigo y se va para el almacén a coger el whisky que tanto le gusta y a Elena le sirve un Vozka mientras esta a ido al baño.

- ¿Bueno cuéntame, que habéis averiguado mas?- pregunta Rose deseosa de información fresca.

Damon se queda serio. No esta preparado para contarle todo lo que a pasado en estos días.

- Nada, aun nada.- le contesta el desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

- Damon Salvatore- apolla ambos brazos en la barra molesta- Somos amigos, ¿ recuerdas?. - le arquea las cejas esperando a que el conteste.

El chico asiente sin entender los gestos de Rose.

- Entonces, ¿ por que me mientes? - y se cruza de brazos.

- ¿ En que te estoy mintiendo?- pregunta el nervioso por verse descubierto.

- ¡Lo de tu casa!- exclama cabreada y pone los brazos en jarra - Me enterado por tu hermano que se ha quemado. Gracias por contármelo, ¿eh?.-

- Si, lo siento Rose.- se pone una mano en la frente para ocultar su cara de felicidad por no que no le preguntara por otra cosa- Ya me has visto, estoy bien.- se abre la cazadora dejando ver la camisa que remarca sus abdominales.

- Pero he escuchado rumores de que fue intencionado.- se preocupa ella.

- Ya sabes como es este pueblo. Inventan muchas cosas.- Damon le hace un gesto con la mano para que no le de importancia.

- No, Damon. - le coge la mano tras la barra.- Ha salido en las noticias de la noche. Hayle y el Sr. Lockwood están en los calabozos por haber quemado tu casa. Fueron ellos.- le dice con insistencia apretando la mano del chico.

Damon se percato en ese mismo momento. Khaterine dijo que no los había matado y que seguramente tendría problemas con la policía. Ella lo orquesto todo para incriminarlos y matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Por ahora lo que ha conseguido con esto es ganar algo de tiempo antes que Hayle o el padre le digan donde esta Elena a Klaus. Tenia un buen plan montado y estaba seguro que seria una buena idea pegarse a ella.

- ¿ De que habláis?- llega Elena alegre.

Damon esta serio y Rose se quedo callada cuando llega ella.

- Los Lockwood fueron los que quemaron la casa de Damon.- dijo Rose para romper el hielo.

Elena deja caer su cuerpo en la banqueta y por dentro se ríe al saber que su madre siempre esta detrás de todo esto. Cuando se trata de protegerlos es la mejor. Irónico, ya que fue su madre los que los mato a ella y su hermano.

- Pues..- Elena coge su vaso y lo alza- por que paguen por el delito. Seguro que se lo tienen merecido.-

- Una pena, Hayle tenia buen culo.- dijo divertido Damon alzando también su vaso.

- ¡Idiota!- dijeron ambas al unisono.

Damon reía a carcajadas por el insulto que le soltaron las dos y Rose chocaba los vasos con su botellin de cerveza.

Con un ambiente mas distendido y agradable, todos hablaban y reían por alguna genialidad de Rose. Cuando esta hablaba, Elena aprovechó para mirar a Damon con atención. Desde que despertó de entre los muertos no le ha quitado ojo de encima. Y se da cuenta de que ese chico que la provocaba, le hacia rabiar y no paraba de molestarla sigue ahí. ¿Que daría por volverlo a tener en mis brazos y besando mis labios?, se pregunta ella.

Damon para un poco de reír y dirige sus ojos hacia los de Elena. Sus miradas se cruzan y ya no ven mas allá. Otra vez vuelven a ese mundo aparte donde se tele trasportan y solo ellos habitan ese planeta.

Rose al ver la escenita se le dibuja una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y los observa con ternura.

- Bueno, chicos, gracias por venir a visitarme pero os teneis que tomar la ultima en otro lugar. Aquí la camarera se larga a poner sus pobres pies en remojo.- dice Rose para que ambos le presten atención.

- Viejaaaa- le bromea Damon mientra se levanta y le paga las copas.

Elena se rie cuando la amiga le tira el trapo de limpieza a DAmon y este intenta esquivarlo.

Llegan a la casa Gilbert y en el porche se paran.

- ¿ Quieres quedarte?- le pregunta tímidamente ella.

Damon con las manos en los bolsillos no sabe que hacer. Pasar o no pasar, esa es la cuestión. No espero mucho para contestar.

- Pues me harías un gran favor- se saca una mano del bolsillo para pasársela por el pelo- mi casa esta en ruinas y mi hermano esta allí. Así que no tengo donde quedarme.- le guiño un ojo.

- Puedes pasar- Elena le abre la puerta y lo invita a entrar primero.

- Gracias.- entro sonriendo.

Ambos subieron por las escaleras y se pararon en la entrada del cuarto de Elena.

- Buenas noches, preciosa.

Elena llevaba unos días sin escuchar ese maldito mote que se dio cuenta de que esta vez si le gustó.

- No hace falta que te quedes en el cuarto de mis padres. Puedes dormir en el mio.- le propone ella.

Damon echa un vistazo a esa cama tentadora. Se comienza a maldecir por dentro y se acerca a Elena a pocos centímetros.

- Esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien. Por el bien de todos. Buenas noches.- se despide cortesmente desesperado por querer hacer lo contrario de lo que esta diciendo.

- !Cerrar el pico de una vez!- grita Jeremy desde su cuarto- estamos intentando dormir- le susurra al oído a una Bonnie dormida mientras la atrapa con sus brazos.

Damon y Elena se miran sorprendidos y comienzan a reírse bajito. Ella ya en el umbral de su habitación para de reir y se despide con un leve gesto , el hace lo mismo y cierra su puerta lentamente.

Dos horas mirando un techo es mucho tiempo. Pero como ahora tiene la eternidad por delante supongo que no es nada. Pensaba el embelesado en ese trozo pared.

No quería recordar que había detrás de esa puerta. Tragaba una y otra vez y notaba como su cuerpo le pedía destrozarla e ir a por Elena. Se quitaba esa idea al instante, pero cada vez se le hacia mas difícil aguantar. Derrotado por su cuerpo se levanto de la cama sin saber como. Cruzo el pasillo hasta la puerta de Elena y vio que la dejó entre abierta . Con un leve toque la desplazo un poco.

Ella estaba dormida dandole la espalda. Pero el resplandor de la luna que entraba por su ventana dejo ver un poco su rostro. Damon la observaba absorto en cada milímetro de su piel. Todo era nuevo para el y sentia como su sangre hervía por dentro al verla. Entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras el.

En la mansión Salvatore, Stefan camina por cada rincón de su casa. Borracho y sin soltar la botella de su mano llega al despacho que una vez fue de su padre y ahora era de DAmon. Mira con atención todos los destrozos ocasionados por el fuego hasta que se detiene en algo que hay en el suelo. Se agacha y comprueba que es una foto media quemada. Cuando pasa uno de su dedos para retirar la ceniza descubre que es una foto de sus padre con Damon y el. Pero en ella solo la cara de Damon se a quemado y ya no aparece.

Las lagrimas empiezan a caer por su rostro y le da un ultimo sorbo a la botella antes de tirarla. Sin dejar de mirar esa instantánea se comienza a preguntar que les ha pasado. Como llegaron a estar en esta situación y como los ha perdido a todos. Hasta hace menos de un año eran una feliz familia y no existía nada que los separase. ¿ Pero ahora?, ya no le queda nada. Ni si quiera sus recuerdos. El fuego se encargo de desaparecerlo todo.

Aprieta con la mano la foto y llorando desconsoladamente se deja caer al suelo. En el mismo instante que posa su cuerpo en la madera nota como abajo de sus pies se escucha un ruido hueco.

Se extraña y retira la alfombra. Ahí descubre una bisagra y una pequeña puertecilla. Al abrirla descubre que hay una caja de madera, varias estacas, alguno que otro documento y una ballesta. Saca todas esas cosas y se entretiene en esa pequeña caja. La abre con cuidado y descubre un anillo de plata con la letra S. Lo coge entre sus dedos y lo observa con detenimiento.

Se pregunta si será de su padre y por que escondería todo esto aqui. Sin pensarlo se coloco el anillo en uno de sus dedos y comprobó que le quedaba bien. Pero al ponérselo se comienza a manifestar un tatuaje en su mano. Stefan se queda en blanco al ver como ese tatuaje se esta extendiendo por todo su cuerpo y siente como dentro de el esta creciendo algo que no puede explicar.


	4. Nunca te dejaré ir

Damon esta a los pies de la cama de Elena . Parado y sin hacer ningun movimiento por si esta se despierta, la contempla como duerme. Es el rostro mas bonito y dulce que ha visto en su vida. La había visto dormir cuando se despertó en aquel hotel , pero ahora era distinto. Sus sentimientos estaban revolucionados por su nueva condición y magnificaba todo lo que le rodeaba. Sin poder controlarse mas se acerca a ella y se tumba en la cama abrazandola por detras.

Elena al sentir que la aprisionan se despereza y comprueba quien es el dueño de esos brazos.

- ¿Damon?- pregunta girando su cabeza hacia el.

- Lo siento, no podía dormir sabiendo que estabas a escasos metros de mi.- le susurra al oído para tranquilizarla.

- No importa- ella sonríe complaciente acurrucándose con fuerza a esos brazos para que no la suelte.

- No se que me pasa Elena. No puedo controlar mi cuerpo. Estoy en una lucha constante entre mi cabeza y lo que siento.-

- Es parte de ser vampiro, Damon. Tus impulsos saldrán ganando siempre. Sean para mal o para bien.- le explica ella.

- ¿ Y crees que yo lo haré bien?- dudaba el.

- Para eso me tienes a mi. - se gira para mirarlo a la cara- Yo estaré a tu lado para que todo vaya bien.-

-¿ No me dejaras?- pregunta con tristeza.

Elena pone sus manos en el rostro del chico para quitarle esa miedo

- Escúchame - lo obliga a que la mire- Nunca te dejaré ir.-

Damon ante sus palabras la vuelve abrazar y Elena lo corresponde con mas fuerza atraiéndolo así mas hacia ella.

- Hagamos las cosas bien. Poco a poco, ¿ vale?- le pregunta Elena al sentir que tanto abrazo y caricias no le ayudarían a cumplir su cometido.

- Ok- Damon asiente dándole la razón- Entonces me voy para mi habitación, que descanses.- la suelta y se baja de la cama para irse.

- Espera.- Elena se inclina para llegar alcanzar su mano- No te vayas. Quédate conmigo.- le pide tímidamente.

- Creía que nunca me lo pedirías, preciosa.- Damon sonríe ante la propuesta.

Se tumba en la cama como antes y la vuelve atrapar entre sus brazos. Ella por su parte se deja envolver otra vez y colocando su cabeza en el pecho del chico intenta retomar su sueño.

Damon ante el dulce aroma del cabello de ella se queda al fin dormido.

Ya por la mañana los rayos del sol iluminan toda la habitación. Elena es la primera que abre sus ojos y se queda mirando el rostro del chico. Contemplándolo, solo puede pensar en una cosa. Despertarlo con tiernos besos, para después quitarle toda la ropa y hacerle una y otra vez el amor. Pero ella misma intenta quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. Por ello se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño para darse una ducha fría.

Damon se despierta por el agradable olor que le viene proveniente de una taza puesta en la cómoda. La coge y bebe de un trago. Se tumba otra vez en la cama relamiéndose del gusto y siente como su cuerpo le pide mas. Jamas había probado algo que le hiciera sentir así. Bueno sí, pensó el, y se le vino a la cabeza Elena.

Toca la parte de la cama que ella a abandonado y abre sus ojos de par en par buscando por toda la habitación hasta que la ve entrar desde el baño con el pelo mojado, unos short y una camisa básica de tirantes roja que remarcaba sus pechos al no llevar sujetador.

- Bueno días- le saluda ella dirigiéndose a su armario para sacar la ropa que se iba a poner ese día.

- Buenos y preciosos días.- responde el divertido poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza.- ¿ Que haces?.- le pregunta siguiéndola con la mirada.

- Tengo que prepararme para ir al instituto.- le responde ella mientras elige que se va a poner.

- ¿ Vas a ir?- Damon se sienta en la cama.

- Pues claro. Mis planes no han cambiado, DAmon. Quiero seguir teniendo una vida normal. Ya después cuando llegue me preocupare por los problemas.- le explica ella.

- Pufff, no quiero que te vayas - se vuelve a tirar a la cama- Yo que creía que querías repetir lo de a noche.- le dice en broma.

Elena sonriente niega con la cabeza y se sienta al lado de el.

- Tu deberías de hacer lo mismo. Contra mas apegado estés a tu vida de antes mas fácil te resultara todo esto.- le aconseja ella.

- Te tendré que hacer caso. Ahora eres mi niñera.- se inclina hacia ella para quedar a escasos milímetros de sus labios- Una sexy y preciosa niñera- le susurra con su sonrisa de medio lado.

Las pulsaciones de Elena se incrementan por el acercamiento de Damon, pero tiene que aguantar, es lo que le queda. Así que para cortar el momento que mejor que darle con la almohada.

- ¡Ahhh!- se queja Damon divertido por que no lo venia venir e intenta luchar contra ella- Me la vas a pagar, preciosa. - la agarra por la cintura y la tira a la cama. Cogiéndole con una mano por las muñecas para que no se mueva comienza hacerle cosquillas con la otra.

Elena suelta una carcajada y le grita que pare mientras se revuelve para que la libere.

- Tienes bastante fuerza, Elenita. Pero hasta que no me pidas perdón no te soltaré.-

- ¿ Quieres ver que no te sales con la tuya?- lo amenaza entre risas.

- ¿ A no?, ¿ Que te apuestas?- y sigue con las cosquillas.

Elena de repente y sin ningún esfuerzo se libra de las manos de Damon y se sube en el con una velocidad asombrosa. Ahora es ella quien sostiene las muñecas de Damon.

El chico debajo de ella sonríe pícaro esperando que comience el verdadero juego.

-Soy mas vieja y mas fuerte que tu. Así que he ganado.- dice con un susurro provocador.- Tengo que irme al instituto.- y con esa frase Elena corta toda esperanza.

- Vale, abuelita - responde el bromeando.

Bajan para la cocina y se encuentran a Jeremy haciéndole el desayuno a una Bonnie que esta absorta en una revista del corazón.

- Buenos días, chicos.- saluda Elena sonriente.

Jeremy gesticula saludando a su hermana mientras esta peleándose por que no se le quemen las tortitas.

- Hola cuñada. ¿ Damon?- se extraña Bonnie al verlo allí.

- Hola Bonnie. ¿ Que tal?- Damon se sienta a su lado para echarse unos cereales en un tazón como si quedarse en casa de Elena fuera de lo mas normal.

Bonnie posa sus ojos en Elena preguntándole con la mirada divertida.

- Siento lo de tu casa, Damon. Es increíble que los Lockwood intentaran hacerte daño. Según dicen querían quedarse con la empresa de tus padres, ¿ no? . - dice la novia de Jer.

- Si, siempre han envidiado a mi padre. Supongo que aprovecharon que no esta ya para apoderarse de mi empresa.- se excusa el mientras cruza una mirada cómplice con Elena.

- Oye, hermanita.- interrumpe Jeremy cansado de luchar con esas tortitas - hoy no voy a ir al instituto. Tengo una par de cosas que hacer.- le dice volviéndose a esa guerra que tiene con la comida.

- Bueno entonces me iré yo sola.-

- Espera, Elena. Yo me voy contigo.- saltó bonnie de su asiento para coger su bolso- Que mi queridisimo novio no quiera estudiar no significa que yo también- termina por decir con una amplia sonrisa.

- Me parece bien, Bonnie. Vamos- antes de irse se vuelve hacia Damon que mira el tazón de cereales con asco- ¡Hasta luego, Damon.!- se despide en un tono dulce.

- Adios, preciosa.-

Y con ese mote que vuelve a decirle y que cada vez le esta gustando mas, se va de la casa con Bonnie para el instituto.

Aparcando el coche, Bonnie no aguanta mas y decide interrogarla.

- Elena...- la llama un poco cohibida por la falta de confianza que aun tienen.- ¿ Que hacia Damon en tu casa?- pregunta curiosa.

- Bueno...- no sabe como responder- Su casa se ha quemado y necesitaba un sitio donde dormir.- termina por decirle.

- Si, lo entiendo, pero...¿ donde esta Stefan?.-

Elena se queda callada ante la han hablado desde que se entero de su traición con DAmon, por consiguiente, ni si quiera ella sabe en que situación se encuentran.

- Stefan y yo ya no estamos juntos.- dice con tristeza.

- ¿Pero que ha pasado?- se avergüenza en el mismo momento que realiza la pregunta- Lo siento, Elena. No debería meterme en tus asuntos.- se arrepiente y agacha la cabeza.

- No importa Bonnie, lo único que pasa es que si te lo cuento te vas a quedar mas loca de lo que estoy yo. Por que esa es mi vida, una locura.- le explica.

- Puedes contarme lo que quieras y cuando quieras. Aparte de ser tu cuñada quiero ser tu amiga, ¿ vale?.- le coge de la mano.

- Gracias, Bonnie.-

Salen del coche y cada una se va para sus clases.

En los pasillos del instituto Stefan intenta abrir por todos los medios su taquilla y como la primera vez que la vio Elena hace acto de presencia.

- Hola, Stefan- saluda con temor.

-¿ Que quieres Elena?- pregunta fríamente.

- Queria saber como estabas- agacha la mirada por que sabe cual es la respuesta.

- Déjame, Elena. No quiero hablar contigo.-

- Pero...Tengo que pedirte perdón por...-

- ¡No quiero escucharte!- grita el, lo que hace que todos los alumnos presentes en el pasillo claven sus ojos en ellos.

- Lo siento, Stefan. Yo no quería...- se acerca susurrándole para que no los escuchen.

- Si, si. - hace aspavientos con su mano- Como Damon, lo sientes pero no podías evitarlo. ¿Pero sabes?, me importa una mierda tus disculpas. Y ahora, si me permites, estoy intentando abrir esta maldita taquilla.-

- ¿Te ayudo?- dice ella con hilo de pena y decepción.

Stefan da un fuerte golpe y consigue abrirla.

- No hace falta.- le responde seriamente mientras coge sus libros y se va de allí.

En la casa Gilbert Damon esta metiendo los platos del desayuno en el lavabajillas recordando la noche que ha pasado durmiendo con Elena. Solamente dormir y nada mas. Hasta eso tan practico le parecía lo mas emocionante del mundo. Siempre y cuando sea con ella.

- ¡Toma, Salvatore!- Jeremy aparece y le tira una bolsa de sangre- come algo que tu y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.-

- ¿Que tipo de cosas, mocoso?- pregunta Damon mientras bebe.

- Primero, no me llames mocoso. Soy mucho mas mayor que tu. Y segundo, ahora puedo partirte el cuello cuantas veces quiera sin que mi hermana se cabree conmigo. Termina y ponte algo decente.- le dice metiendo prisa.

Damon ríe ante la amenaza de Jeremy. Nunca le ha caído bien el hermanito de Elena, pero parece estar cambiando de opinión conforme que va pasando mas tiempo con el.

Ambos ya en el coche, Damon enciende la radio y alegremente se pone a silbar.

- ¡Por dios!, que bueno es este tema.- sube el volumen- Lo he escuchado millones de veces pero es la primera vez que me emociona tanto.- le cometa a Jer entusiasmado por esa canción.

- Todo lo magnificas. Lo que que antes te parecía bello y hermoso, ahora lo es mas.- le explica el hermano de Elena concentrado en la carretera.

- ¿ Me vas a decir donde vamos?- pregunta Damon con curiosidad.

- Vamos a ir a ver a Khaterine. Necesito hablar con ella.- le confiesa Jeremy.

Llegan a la casa donde ayer Damon vino a verla y salen del coche.

- ¿ Como sabes que vive aquí?.- pregunta Damon haciéndose el tonto.

- Te dejaste esto esta mañana en el cuarto de mis padres.- le tira el papel donde Khat apuntó su dirección- Y como conozco la letra de mi madre y Elena me dijo que no se iría del pueblo aun, até cabos. Lo único que no entiendo es por que te dio ese papel a ti.- se cruza de brazos esperando a que le conteste Damon.

- Pues ni idea. Si tanto conoces a tu madre sabrás que es una arpía de lo peor. A saber lo que quiere.- hace una mueca y va para la puerta.

Jeremy lo sigue pero aun sin convencerse de lo que le esta diciendo Damon.

- Hola, buenos días. ¿ Puedo ayudarles en algo?- preguntaba la anciana de ayer bastante demacrada detrás de la puerta.

Damon observo como unas gotas de sangre caían del cuello de esta y noto como un impulso golpeaba su cuerpo hacia esa sangre. Sus ojos se volvieron oscuros en un segundo y sus venas se destacaban.

- Para el carro, colega - Jeremy se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y lo cogió del brazo. - Buscamos a Khaterine, señora- le habla ahora a la anciana.

Esta asiente y los invita a pasar. Damon aun volviendo en si se queda sorprendido por ese sensación de morder ese cuello.

- Tranquilo, eres novato y tu cuerpo te pide sangre fresca. Ya veras cuando pruebes la sangre de una jovencita.- se relame - no vas a querer volver a beber de esa maldita bolsa.- ríe Jeremy divertido.

Su expresión cambia cuando ve llegar a Khaterine.

- Hola, cariño - saluda ella con su clásica sonrisa.

- Mama...- responde secamente su hijo.

- Hola guapo, ¿has vuelto para repetir el beso de ayer?.- comenta ella con sorna para sorpresa de Jeremy que fija su mirada en Damon.

Este mira para otro lado sabiéndose descubierto.

- Dejémonos de historias. ¿ A que as venido?- corta radicalmente Jeremy muy molesto.

- ¿No te la dicho tu hermana?. Vengo a protegeros.- responde ella mientras se pone tras la barra americana que tiene en el salón para servirse una copa.

- Eso ya lo se. Pero, ¿ por que?.-

- Por que sois mis hijos y un mal mayor se esta acercando a este pueblo para destruiros. Y no lo pienso permitir.- le contesta seria por tanto interrogatorio.

- Nunca hemos necesitado tu ayuda y ni la queremos ahora.¿ Entiendes?. Vete y déjanos en paz- le grita Jeremy.

La anciana que les abrió la puerta hace acto de presencia portando una bandeja con unas tazas y Damon vuelve a fijar su mirada en ese cuello sangrante.

Khaterine muy viva se da cuenta de la expresión del joven y sonríe maliciosa.

- No me voy a ir, cariño - se acerca a su hijo para acariciarle la mejilla.

Jeremy aparta su cara, le hace un gesto a Damon para que se vayan y va para la salida.

Damon intenta dejar de mirar a la anciana y lo sigue pero Khat se mete en su camino.

- Cuando quieras beber algo de verdad, ven a verme. Te dejare que pruebes el sabor de la vida.- le susurra y se aparta para dejarlo irse.

Damon intenta asimilar esas ultimas palabras de Khat durante el camino a la casa de Elena. Deseaba tanto probar la sangre de ese cuerpo viejo que no podía pensar en nada mas.

- Necesito una copa. Vayamos mejor al grill.- propone Jeremy muy molesto aun por el encuentro con su madre.

Ya en la barra del local piden sus copas y empiezan a beber.

Damon absorto aun en el encuentro con Khat bebe de un trago para calmar esas ansias que tiene por comerse a todas las personar presentes del lugar.

- ¿Me vas a contar como es eso de que mi madre y tu os habéis comido los morros?- pregunta Jeremy en bastante estado de embriaguez.

- Ella se tiro a mis se le va hacer, soy irresistible para las chicas Gilbert.- responde cínico.

Jeremy esboza una risa.

- Te partiría ahora mismo la cara, pero hay demasiado publico.- le dice entre dientes Jeremy -Voy hacer una llamada, cuídame la copa.- se levanta de su asiento y se va.

En ese mismo instante entra por la puerta una Rose desganada pero preparada para pasar toda su turno de tarde atendiendo a borrachos.

- Hola, Damon. Que pronto comienzas a beber- lo saluda metiéndose detrás de la barra y mirando su reloj.

- No tengo mucho que hacer. La empresa esta paralizada por la policía e investigando sobre los Lockwood y no puedo volver a mi casa. Asi que este es el mejor sitio donde puedo estar- comenta sarcástico mientras alza su vaso y le guiña el ojo a su amiga.

- ¿ Me vas a contar que te pasa de una vez?. Te noto diferente.-

- Ya te dije que estoy bien, Rose. Lo único que me atormenta es mi queridismo hermano y ...-

- ¿ Elena?- pregunta ella sonriendole de oreja a oreja.- Observe como os mirabais a noche. Se nota que os gustáis demasiado, diría yo.-

El chico sonríe al ver que su amiga a dado en el clavo.

- Ya, pero es algo imposible. Por lo menos por ahora.- coge su vaso y bebe otro trago.

- No seas tonto, Damon. Se que tu hermano esta en medio, pero si ella siente lo mismo que tu no debería haber ningún problema. Tienes que ser un poco egoísta y pensar en ti.- le aconseja ella cogiéndole de la mano para mostrarle su apoyo.

- El problema es... que no se lo que siente .- le confiesa el cabizbajo.

- ¿ Se lo has preguntado alguna vez?- arquea las cejas Rose esperando una respuesta.

Su amiga llevaba razón y Damon se queda callado ante la pregunta. Nunca había tenido con Elena una conversación real sobre sus sentimientos. El cumplio con su parte cuando le dijo en New York que la quería, pero ella jamas le correspondió con palabras. En cambio después de lo vivido juntos, solo recibió una llamada de teléfono informándole que prefería a Stefan.

En el pabellón del instituto Elena y Bonnie se han infundado el uniforme de las animadoras y están preparando la coreografia que les esta marcando una Caroline dictadora.

- ¡Vamos, chicas!. Mover mejor esas piernas, así no podremos llegar a la semifinales.- les gritaba la rubia.

- Ufff, ya no puedo mas.- intentaba recuperar el aliento Bonnie- no entiendo como aguantas este ritmo, Elena.-

- Pues muy facil, Bonnie. Como no me aplique tu amiga Caroline me va a despellejar viva delante de todos.- sonríe cómplice a su cuñada mientras sigue las ordenes de la capitana.

- Bah!, hoy esta de mal humor por que ayer se acerco a Stefan en el grill y este la ignoro por completo. No entendí la actitud de el, pero viendo esta mañana a Damon en tu casa ...- le menciona Bonnie con una leve sonrisa pervertida.

- No me he acostado con Damon, si es lo que insinúas.- le contesta Elena poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Yo no he dicho nada de acostarse. Solo estoy dándote el visto bueno al cambio de Salvatore.- bromea.

Elena se ríe y le da un leve toque para que se calle y sigan con el entrenamiento.

Acabado ya con la tortura de tener que recibir ordenes de Caroline, Elena cruza por todo el campo de fútbol para llegar al aparcamiento donde esta su coche.

Tras las gradas de ese campo divisa a una persona que esta sentado en uno de los banquillos del equipo de fútbol. Reconoce quien es y va para el.

- ¿ Tu otra vez?- se levanta molesto Stefan.

- No puedes estar eternamente enfadado conmigo.- le dice en un tono serio ella.

- Llevas razon, Elena. Yo no viviré eternamente como tu, así que me conformaré con odiarte lo que quede de mi existencia.-

Las palabras del chico le duelen demasiado, aunque comprende que no la perdone. Bastante le ha destrozado ya la vida.

- Muy bien, ódiame. Me lo merezco. Pero Damon no tiene la culpa, el te necesita en este momento.-

- Se las apañará muy bien sin mi. Ademas ya estas tu para enseñarle.- la mira con desprecio.

- Damon te necesita, Stefan. Su humanidad puede depender de ti. ¡Eres su hermano!- le exclama con desesperación.

El chico harto de la situación coge el banco donde estaba sentado y frustrado lo desplaza unos metros. Alucinado y sin saber como a sacado la fuerza para mover algo tan pesado mira a Elena.

- Yo ya no tengo hermano. Y mientras que siga a tu lado no dejaré de verlo como el monstruo que es en realidad.- concluye apretando su mentón y se va, dejandola con lagrimas en los ojos.

Elena llega a casa abatida aun por las palabras tan duras de Stefan. De repente se encuentra a Rick golpeando repetidamente su puerta.

- Hola, Ric.-

- Dios mio, Elena- salta corriendo los escalones del porche para ponerse frente a ella.- ¿ Que ha pasado?, he ido a mi casa y esta quemada. ¿Damon y Stefan están bien?- pregunta el hombre atropellándose con las palabras y preocupado.

- Si, Ric. No a pasado nada. ¿Stefan no te lo ha contado?-

- Tuve que ir a la universidad y se alargó demasiado la tesis. Llame a Stefan para decirle que no aparecería por la casa en un día, pero no me lo cogía. Hice lo mismo con Damon y me salia apagado. Así que no insistí por que creía que estarían haciendo las paces después de su pelea. No he hablado con ellos desde el domingo por la noche.- le explica el aun alucinado.

- Tranquilo, ellos están bien. No se encontraban en la casa cuando pasó.- le cuenta la verdad a medias por que Damon si que estaba.

- Maldita sea.- se echa la manos a la cabeza suspirando para tranquilizarse.- ¿ Sabes donde los puedo encontrar?. -

- Damon se esta quedando aquí y Stefan tengo entendido que se queda en su casa, en la parte que no a destruido el fuego.-

Ric entiende entonces que los problemas entre ellos aun no se han arreglado y teme que todo este desastre halla sido provocado por sus peleas.

- ¿ Que dice la policía?-

- Han detenido a los Lockwood como responsables del incendio.- le revela ella.

- Maldito cabrón, sabia que esa familia no era trigo limpio.- se cabrea Ric.

Elena baja la mirada avergonzada por mentirle, pero no puede hacer otra cosa.

- Gracias, Elena. Voy a ver si doy con mis sobrinos.- se despide con la mano- Los muy desagradecidos ni me llaman para contármelo.- va hablando solo mientras se encamina en su búsqueda.

Damon y Jeremy siguen en la barra del grill sin parar de beber. Rose intenta de animarlos al ver la cara que tienen. Ambos están serios y no hablan el uno con el otro.

- ¡Oh, venga chicos!. Sois de lo mas soso que e conocido. ¿ Donde esta mi DAmon gracioso y cascarrabias? Y tu Jeremy, como no dejes esa actitud dejaré de servirte. Se que tienes bastantes años pero al aparentar 16 me estoy jugando mi puesto de trabajo e ir a la cárcel por servir alcohol a un menor.- dice algo molesta la chica.

- ¿ Se lo has contado?- pregunta Jeremy a Damon furioso.

- Ella es la que me ayudó a investigar sobre ustedes. Es como una wikipedia de vampiros- bromea sin darle mucha importancia al cabreo de Jeremy.

- Maldito cabrón!- lo insulta Jer resignado y sigue con su copa.

Damon aprobecha que Rose a salido de la barra para atender a las mesas y mira de frente a Jeremy.

- Entonces,¿ que planes tenéis contra Klaus?. Por que los Lockwood por mucho que estén encerrados algún dia le dirán donde esta Elena.-

- Tranquilo, colega. He e hecho algunas llamadas y e pedido refuerzos.- le pequeño le muestra una sonrisa cómplice a Damon.

Elena se esta cambiando en su habitación cuando escucha el timbre de su puerta. Baja las escaleras esperando ver a Damon. Lleva todo el día pensando en el y desde que se despidió esta mañana lo a echado de menos.

- ¡Sorpresaaaaa!- aparece tras la puerta Rebeckah.

- ¡Dios mio!- Elena se llena de felicidad al ver a su amiga y la abraza con fuerza.

- Dios no tiene nada que ver con que este aquí. Pero si hará acto de presencia si sigues estrujándome- bromea su amiga.

-¿ Que haces aquí?- pregunta extrañada Elena pero a la misma vez ilusionada.

- Tu hermano me llamo contándome que tenias problemas- pasa dentro observando de arriba abajo la casa.- Que bien te lo montas Elenita. Es una casa preciosa y acogedora.-

- Si esta fue la casa donde me crié.- responde con nostalgia.

- Bueno, al tema. ¿ Donde esta tu pichurrin humano?- le sonríe la rubia esperando noticias positivas sobre Damon.

- No es mi pichurrin- se ríe- y... ya no es humano.- al decirle eso a su amiga la expresión de Elena se apaga.

- ¿ Que?. No me jodas Elena. ¿ Lo has convertido?. - pregunta sorprendida Rebeckah.

- No, yo no fui. Aunque si tengo parte de culpa ya que era mi sangre la que llevaba en su sistema.- le explica ella con tristeza.

-¡ ¿ Tuviste un intercambio de sangre con un humano?!. Eres una cochina, Elena.- le da un pequeño empujón- Me lo tienes que contar todo con pelos y señales- le dice una Rebeckah divertida dando saltitos.

Elena vuelve a reirse por la actitud de su amiga. Todo se lo toma a broma pero gracias a eso, siempre termina por sacarle una sonrisa cuando mas lo necesita.

- Es muy largo que contar.- le advierte Elena.

- Da igual, tenemos toda la eternidad para que me cuentes. Así que desembucha.- le pide con ganas.

Rick entra al grill como una exalacion. Sigue sin encontrar a sus sobrinos y esta desesperado pero al entrar ve directamente a Damon.

- ¡Damon!- se va hacia el y lo abraza con fuerza para la sorpresa de este.

- Tío, ¿que pasa?.- le pregunta el extrañado.

- ¿ Que , que pasa?. ¿Llevo un día desaparecido y se quema la casa?. Encima ni me llamáis ni nada, sois unos niñatos desagradecidos.- se ofusca Rick.

- Creía que Stefan te tendría al tanto. Lo siento.- se disculpa el sobrino.

- Por cierto, ¿ donde esta?-

- No lo se Rick. No me habla.- le confiesa dándole otro sorbo a su bebida.

- Joder, Damon. ¿Aun no lo habéis arreglado?. No podeis estar enfadados para siempre.-

Antes las palabras de su tío, Damon se queda callado. No puede contarle por lo que realmente esta enfado su hermano y mucho menos en lo que se ha a convertido el.

Jeremy testigo de excepción en la conversación ve como Damon no sabe que decir y decide echarle un cable.

- Solo necesitan un poco de tiempo. Los Salvatore siempre han pecado de cabezones y tercos. Con el tiempo se le pasará.-

Rick mira a Jeremy extrañado por verlo con una copa en la mano.

- ¿Y tu no eres muy pequeño para estar borracho?-

- Solo es coca cola, creo que es la azúcar la que se me a subido a la cabeza.- se excusa el pequeño Gilbert nervioso.

Rick decide no darle importancia y le dice a Damon que se va para la mansión a ver si Stefan esta allí. Cuando los deja solos, Jeremy resopla y sigue con su copa.

- ¿ el azúcar?, ¿ en serio?. Te creía mas listo para dar esas excusas tan malas.- se ríe Damon.

- No cambies de tema. Algún día tendrás que arreglar las cosas con tu hermano.-

- No creo que Stefan me perdone muy pronto.- dice con tristeza.

- Da igual, sois hermanos y ese lazo es inquebrantable. Es lo único que tiene el y lo único que tienes tu. Dudo mucho que sigáis peleados para toda la vida.- le aconseja un Jeremy bastante delirante.

Damon comprueba lo mareado que va el hermano de Elena y decide llevárselo de allí.

Ya en la casa Gilbert, los chicos entran por la puerta y Jeremy sube las escaleras para irse a su habitación a dormir la mona.

Damon ante la risa desconocida que escucha desde la cocina se acerca hasta allí para comprobar con quien esta hablando Elena.

- ¡Damon Salvatore!- le recibe con los brazos abierto Rebeckah.

- ¡Rubia!, ¿ que haces aquí?- le corresponde con un abrazo.

- Pues por lo que he escuchado mis amigos necesitan ayuda. Así que... aquí estoy- se señala asi misma.

- Entonces me alegro mucho de verte- le sonríe Damon realmente contento por tener otro vampiro de su lado en esta guerra.

- Y yo me alegro de verte también. Tu nueva condición de vampiro te hace mas atractivo e irresistible por momentos.-bromea la rubia pasandole su mano por el torso a DAmon.

- Rebeckah!- le llama la atención Elena.

Esta ante los celos de su amiga comienza a reírse a carcajadas.

- Tranquila, Elenita. Se que es tuyo y no lo puedo tocar.- le guiña un ojo y levanta las manos.

Damon mira de reojo a Elena por si es verdad que esta celosa. Nada le encantaría mas.

- Toma anda- le da Elena a su amiga una bolsa de sangre para que beba.

- Uhhhg, ¿esto es lo que voy a comer ahora en adelante?- pregunta asqueada después de darle un sorbo a la sangre.

- Lo siento, Rebeckah, pero esto no es New York ni tu bar.- le explica Elena a su amiga.

Esta se resigna a su nueva dieta. Solo será por unos días y por un buen motivo. La seguridad de su mejor amiga Elena.

- ¿ Y Jeremy?- le pregunta ella a Damon.

- Hemos estado en el Grill y se ha tomado unas copas de mas.- le confiesa el omitiendo el echo de que han ido a ver a Khat. Suponia que su hermano se lo contaría cuando se levantase.

- Joder, no puede pavonearse por ahí bebiendo alcohol. Estamos en un pueblo y la gente habla.- se enfurruña Elena mientras esta fregando las tazas.

- Tu hermanito nunca cambiará, amiga.- niega con la cabeza Rebeckah mientras se apoya con los brazos en la isleta y comienza a observar como Damon no le quita ojo a Elena.

- Creo que me voy duchar antes de cenar. Después vuelvo.- Rebeckah se levanta con una gran sonrisa a sabiendas de que necesitan estar solos.

Ya en la intimidad de la cocina. Damon va a paso lento hacia Elena.

Ella al escuchar sus pasos acercándose desde atrás se le dibuja una leve sonrisa pero sigue a su faena.

Ya casi pegado a su espalda le coge uno de los mechones de su cabello y lo huele. Cierra sus ojos para recrearse en ese olor y con la otra mano aparta la melena para apoyarla en un hombro dejando ver el cuello de ella.

Elena hace lo mismo que el y cierra los ojos del gusto que le produce solo su roce. Aun no la esta tocando y ya empieza a notar como surge el calor desde sus profundidades.

Damon deja el pelo y baja por su cuello. Respirando el aroma de su piel y alucinado en como ese olor a jazmín se impregna en sus pulmones. Llegando al hombro de la chica se detiene para darle un tierno beso.

Elena se da la vuelta de inmediato para tenerlo en frente y sin poder aguantarlo mas se abalanza sobre Damon con sus labios, atrapándolo entre la isleta y ella..

El rápidamente se cogió a la cintura de ella por el impulso. Pero pronto sus manos comenzaron a bailar por su espalda.

Elena solo alcanzaba a cogerlo por el pelo y atraer esos labios mas a los suyos. Esa frustracion de esta mañana por no besarle le a hecho perder la cabeza. Y ahora lo esta pagando con creces.

Damon sube sus manos a los pechos de esta para poder arrancar esa camisa de tirantes deportiva que llevaba tan sexy. Elena al verse molestada por esa prenda decide quitársela ella misma. Ahora esta en sujetador.

Perdiéndose uno en el otro y descontrolados, algo interrumpe en el ultimo momento.

- Hola, Elena. Soy yo Bonnie. Tu hermano me dijo que pasaraaaa...- abre los ojos como platos.

La novia de Jeremy entraba por el pasillo de la cocina y llegando a esta se encuentra con tal panorama.

Elena en sujetador, alucinada por haberlos pillado y aprisionando a un Damon despeinado.

La chica se da la vuelta avergonzada.

- Lo siento, Elena - se tapa la cara con las manos.

Elena mira aterrada a un DAmon que comienza a reírse. Ella lo reprocha con la mirada y se agacha para coger su camiseta y ponérsela.

- Date la vuelta, Bon.- le pide ella.

La cuñada despacio se da la vuelta con los ojos aun cerrados pero al final los abre despacio.

- Estábamos peleando, como siempre.- se excusa Elena.

- No hace falta que me des explicaciones. Me voy a ver a Jeremy, hoy me a dicho de cenar aquí.- les informa y se va para la escalera no sin antes mostrar un risita antes de irse.

- Joder, Damon. Tu también tienes super oído, podías haber avisado.- dice molesta por verse en semejante pillada.

- ¿Yo?- se señala el- Tu eres mas vieja y lo tendrás mas fino. Yo aun soy novato.- le dice divertido.

Entonces es cuando se relaja y comienza a reírse con el.

- Siempre me tienen que pasar este tipo de cosas contigo.- dice ella encantada por estar así.

Damon se pone serio y se inclina para sus labios sin llegar a tocarlos.

- Es lo que te prometí - le susurra el.- Solo estoy cumpliendo mi palabra.-

Elena ante esas palabras solo tiene que dar un paso para posar sus labios en los del chico, pero esta vez tiernamente.

- Voy a preparar la cena de esta noche y me encantaría que me ayudases. Y quizás ...- ella roza con su dedo la barbilla de el- después podríamos hablar o ...no hablar, en mi habitación.- sonríe complaciente.

- Mmmm..- Damon hace una mueca con la boca- no lo se, preciosa. Tendré que mirar si tengo hueco en mi tan ocupada agenda- bromea.

Ella lo empuja y se ríe con el.

Los dos se ponen manos a la obra y comienzan hacer la cena. Acuerdan en no hacer mucha comida ya que la única que va probar la cena por así decirlo es Bonnie.

Entre burlas y tonteo, Damon se disculpa para irse a duchar, dejando a Elena poniendo la mesa. Rebeckah, que baja por las escaleras, se pone a su lado.

- Menuda sorpresa se a llevado la novia de tu hermano cuando a entrado en la cocina , ¿eh?...- dice cachondeándose de su amiga.

- ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?- pregunta avergonzada.

- No, ni si quiera la e visto aun. Pero te recuerdo amiga del alama que tengo un oído muy bueno.- se ríe Rebeckah por la cara que pone Elena.

- Eres... una cotilla de cuidado.- le reprocha.

- Oh, venga. No me quites la poca diversión que tengo.- dice la rubia poniendo pucheros.

- Hola chicas,¿ que hacéis?- Bonnie aparece por el salón.

- Pues Elena me estaba contando que has pillado a ojitos azules y a ella retozando en la cocina.-

- Rebeckah- Elena le llama la atención para que cierre el pico.

- Tranquila, Elena. No estabais haciendo nada malo.- la tranquiliza su cuñada.

- Eso mismo le decía yo. Encantada soy Rebeckah. Tu eres la novia de Jer, ¿no?.- le ofrece la mano.

- Si, encantada.- esta se la estrecha.

- Bueno al tema, cuéntame ,¿como te los has encontrado en la concina?- pregunta la amiga a Bonnie regodeándose.

Elena solo puede los ojos en blanco por la insistencia de esta y prefiere seguir poniendo la mesa e ignorarlas, ya que aun se muere de vergüenza al recordar ese hecho.

En la comisaria de Mistic Falls, Hayle esta esperando una visita. Demacrada, sin pintar y con los pelos hechos girones poco se parece a la ejecutiva que trabaja en el aserradero. Impaciente, no se puede estar quieta en su asiento.

- Hola, hermanita- aparece en la sala Tayler.

- Menos mal que has venido. Has traído lo que te he pedido?- pregunta con persistencia.

- Si. ¿ Pero para que quieres este numero de telefono?.- pregunta el hermano sin entender nada.

- Tu solo tienes que llamar a este numero y decirle lo que te voy a poner en el papel. Es de vital importancia. ¿ Entendido?.- Hayle coge boligrafo, papel y comienza a escribir.

- Esta bien. ¿ Como esta papa?-

- ¿Tu que crees?. - se molesta- Los abogados están intentando sacarnos de aquí. Pero dicen que al haber pruebas de que nosotros fuimos los culpables no pueden hacer mucho por ahora.-

- Hayle- su hermano la coge de la muñeca para que lo mire y pare de escribir.- ¿ Lo hicisteis?- pregunta con temor.

- ¡Pues claro que no!- esta le retira el brazo- Los Salvatore manipularon esas pruebas para quitarnos del medio en la empresa. Pero te juro que me las pagaran.-

- Hayle, Stefan es mi mejor amigo. No quiero problemas con ellos.- le advierte su hermano.

- Pero nosotros somos tu familia. Así que ahora vete y haz lo que te he pedido. Toma- le entrega el papel escrito- y ten mucho cuidado.-

La cena transcurre sin incidencias. No paran de hablar entre ellos en un ambiente agradable y distendido. Elena ante las burlas constantes de su amiga se ha sentado en la mesa retirada de Damon. No quiere dar pie a mas bromas.

- Que bueno estaba todo, Elena. Estas echa un autentico chef.- le agradece Bonnie echándose las manos a la barriga.

- Gracias, Bonnie.-

- Bueno... y ahora toca alegrar un poco el ambiente. Damon, ¿algo que hacer en este puoperrimo pueblo?- le pregunta Rebeckah.

- No mucho la verdad.- le dice el con decepción.

- Yo he tenido en una idea. Como mañana hay instituto y algunos no podemos salir he traído un juego de mesa.- comenta Bonnie con ilusión.

Rebeckah resopla aburrida por tener que pasar una noche jugando a juegos de niños.

- No seas maleducada.- le reprende Elena.

- No es el monopoly, si es lo que estáis pensando.- le responde Bonnie con una sonrisa picara al sacar el juego de su mochila.

- ¿ Preguntas comprometidas?- se asombra la rubia y su expresión cambia.

- Si. Es muy sencillo. Tiras los dados y en la casilla que caigas deberás coger una tarjeta. Depende de lo que te toque podrás hacer una pregunta o varias a la persona que te indica.- les explica Bonnie a todos.

- Parece entretenido, pero... ¿mejor lo animamos un poco de alcohol?- coge Rebeckah una botella de bourbon del armario que tenia al lado.

- ¿ Que tipo de preguntas son?- dice Elena algo preocupada.

- Pues... la mayoría tienen que ser bastante personales. - le contesta Bonnie con una sonrisa.

- Si, si, si. Me encanta este juego. ¡Empecemos!- dice una alborotada Rebeckah.

A Elena no le convence mucho todo esto, pero no va ser la única que se raje.

- Bien, tiro yo los dados.- se adelanta Jeremy.

El juego va avanzando como precede. Comienzan con preguntas trascendentales hasta que llega el turno de Rebeckah.

- Halla va- tira los dados- ¡Un ocho!- cuenta las casillas hasta llegar a su destino. A partir de ahí coge su correspondiente tarjeta y al leerla arquea su ceja.- Tienes dos preguntas por hacer a la persona que tienes en frente.- y mira a Elena sonriendole.

Esta conoce a la perfección esa expresión y ya esta temiendo a sus preguntas.

- Bien, Elenita...- se frota las manos sin que se le borre esa sonrisa picara.

- Se buena Rebeckah- le pide ella.

- Sabes que nunca lo he sido.- le recuerda su amiga.

- ¡Venga rubia, pregunta ya!- se desespera Jeremy.

- Esta bien...- se inclina poniendo los codos en la mesa.- ¿ Quieres a Stefan?-

La pregunta hace que halla un absoluto silencio y que todos pongan cara de circunstancias mirando a Elena.

La expresión alegre de Damon queda desdibujada. El miedo terrible que le recorre todo el cuerpo por conocer esa respuesta no pasa inadvertido para Elena que al escuchar esa pregunta miró fijamente a Damon.

- Estamos impacientes, hermanita.- le dice Jeremy con ansias de que hable ya.

- Si - afirma ella al fin.

Automaticamente Damon agacha su cabeza, eso le a dolido y mucho. Elena se apena al verlo así. Ahora mismo saltaría de esa silla para poder abrazarlo.

- Bien... me queda otra pregunta- irrumpe Rebeckah rompiendo ese ambiente tan cargado.

Elena mira a su amiga con odio. No puede creer que le esté haciendo eso.

- ¿ Estas enamorada de Stefan?-

Damon ya no quiere escuchar mas nada y se levanta de su asiento para irse a las habitaciones de arriba.

Elena sigue con la mirada la dirección que toma este y lo sigue.

- ¡No hemos acabado aun con el juego!- les grita Rebeckah con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja victoriosa.

- ¿ Por que has echo eso?- le pregunta indignada Bonnie sin entender las intenciones de la chica.

- Necesitaban un empujoncito, cariño. No te preocupes.- le contesta su novio aliado de exepcion en todo esto.

En la habitación de los padres de Elena, Damon mira por la ventana con la respiración agitada. Los celos le corroen y no quiere saber nada sobre los sentimientos que tiene ella hacia su hermano.

La chica entra por la puerta y se acerca a su lado despacio. Pero Damon sigue mirando por la ventana.

- ¿ Quieres saber la respuesta?.-

- No me interesa.- dice secamente.

- No... no estoy enamorada de el.- dice al fin.

- Pero...- ahora la mira fijamente - lo que me dijiste por telefono la noche que...-

- Hayle apuntaba con una pistola a Stefan. Me obligó a llamarte y darte plantón, fue para no interferir en sus planes. Y yo no quería que aparecieras por ahí. No podia hacer otra cosa.- le explica ella.

- Entonces...- se pone nervioso y no encuentra las palabras concretas para seguir.

- Entonces...- le posa las manos en la mejillas de el sonriendole dulcemente- Nos estamos dirigiendo hacia algo, a un lugar donde nunca he estado. Y aunque a veces todo esto me asuste, por ti, estoy dispuesta aprender. Por que te quiero, Damon.-

El al escuchar por fin esas palabras se abalanza sobre ella para besarle apasionadamente. Feliz y por fin seguro de lo que siente ya nada lo puede parar. El amor que le procesa rebasa toda lógica y no puede evitar con su nueva fuerza arrancarle de un tirón esa camiseta de tirantas que antes en la cocina se le había resistido.

Con la luz de la luna por testigo, sus cuerpos se abrazan y se besan sin remedio. Elena desabrocha el cinturón del pantalón de Damon y al caminar ambos hacia atrás caen en la cama.

Quitándose el resto de las prendas como pueden, Damon ya tiene el muslo de Elena desprotegido y con su mano lo recorre de abajo a arriba, hasta llegar a su pecho. Dándole un leve pellizco al pezón, la chica se retuerce de placer y pide mas.

Entonces el sonríe y con su lengua se entretiene con el otro mientras que apega su cintura a la de ella para penetrarla.

Los dos ante tal acto ahogan un gran suspiro para no gritar y Damon aprobecha para agarrarla por las muñecas.

Atrapada debajo, siente como su interior delira por ese hombre que no para de embestirla y ahora entrelaza las manos con el.

- Te quiero, Damon.- le alcanza a decir entre gemidos.

- Yo tambien te quiero, Elena.- le responde en el mismo estado.

Y con esa declaración ambos llegan al éxtasis de la locura.

- Esto a sido mejor que lo que hicimos en New York.- ríe descontrolado Damon dándole pequeños besos en el cuello.

Elena rie con el y liberada ya sus manos acaricia el cabello del chico. Ambos se quedan quietos unos minutos sin querer moverse. Contemplándose uno al otro y sin querer salir de ella, Damon apoya su cabeza sobre el pecho de esta y cierra sus ojos.

Elena lo abraza para que no se vaya jamas de su lado y cae en el sueño de morfeo.

Damon esta inquieto, esta en mitad del bosque y no sabe que hace allí. De repente, a lo lejos, reconoce la espalda de una mujer.

- ¡Elena! - le grita pero esta no parece hacerle caso.

Corre hacia ella y se pone en frente.

- ¿ Elena?- vuelve a llamarla pero la chica no reacciona. Mira a un punto fijo y parece que no se percata de su presencia.

Entonces cuando el la toca parece que ella lo mira y se da cuenta como cae de su cuello una cantidad considerable de sangre.

- No me mates, por favor.- pide ella con miedo.

- No voy a matarte - se sorprende por el terror que tiene en su mirada.- ¿Pero por que no te curas?- con la mano le tapona la herida.

Al notar la sangre en su mano y el olor que esta produce no puede evitar probarla. Al hacerlo se da cuenta de que Elena es humana.

- No me mates- comienza a llorar ella.

El cuerpo de DAmon reacciona ante la sangre y sin querer hacerlo pero sin poder evitarlo la muerde hasta desangrarla, dejando caer su cuerpo muerto.

- ¡Damon, despierta!- Elena lo zarandea para que abra los ojos.

Este al fin sale de su sueño agitado y mirando a todos sitios desorientado.

- Es una pesadilla, Damon. Tranquilo.-

Damon al mirar a Elena y comprobar que esta bien se abraza a ella con fuerzas como si de un niño asustado se tratase.

Ella ante la fuerza que la oprime no puede evitar esbozar una risa.

- Lo siento.- agacha su cabeza muy confundido por ese sueño.

- No pasa nada. Vuélvete a dormir.- Elena le acaricia el rostro tan apenado que tiene el.

- No puedo, tengo hambre.-

- Baja entonces al sótano. En el frigorífico están las bolsas de sangre. Vuelve pronto, por favor.- le pide ella sin querer que se vaya de su lado.

Damon le da un tierno beso y baja para el sótano.

Pasados quince minutos, Elena se pregunta por que tarda tanto y baja para comprobar si esta todo bien. Al bajar las escaleras ve como el alcon esta abierto y hay bastantes bolsas de sangre vacías tiradas por el suelo.

- ¿ Damon?- lo llama por si responde pero descubre que no hay nadie.

Lejos de donde realmente quiere estar, se apresura en tocar la puerta. Damon esta ido y no ve mas allá del poder que experimenta al sentir toda esa sangre circulando por sus venas.

Khaterine abre la puerta y se queda estupefacta al ver lo que tiene delante de sus narices.

La oscuridad en los ojos de Damon le devuelve esa sonrisa picara y se hace a un lado para dejarlo pasar.


	5. Traiciones

**Hello chicas! Perdonarme por el retraso en el capi pero esta semana la he tenido bastante complicada. No he tenido tiempo pa ná, pero ya he vuelto :D.**

**Como siempre, espero que os guste y me dejeis vuestras impresiones. Angelstars! este capi va por ti y las grandes review que me dejas, jajajaj. Son buenisimas! ;) .**

** Y para las desesperadas por que publique mas rapido les diré que intentaré tener el siguiente capi para el miercoles como mu tarde. Muchas gracias a todas y saludos! XDD**

Después de buscarlo por toda la casa, Elena sube a su habitación para despertar a Rebeckah, que dormía.

- ¿ Que ocurre?- pregunta esta ante el zarandeo de su amiga.

- Damon no esta. Bajo al sótano por sangre y no lo he vuelto a ver- dice en un tono desesperado.

- Tranquila, Elena. - se levanta de la cama y comienza a cambiarse de ropa- te voy ayudar a buscarlo.-

- Gracias, Rebeckah. - Elena abraza con fuerza a su amiga detonando preocupación por que a Damon le pase algo.

Las dos salen de la casa hacia el coche. Ya en el, se recorren todo el pueblo, van al aserradero y por ultimo a la mansión Salvatore, pero no dan con el.

- ¿ Donde podemos buscar mas?- le pregunta Rebeckah sin saber que hacer.

- No lo se, pensaba que estaría en uno de estos sitios.- dice ella triste.

- ¿ Y el grill?- da algunas idea la amiga.

- Es de madrugada, esta cerrado. Dudo que esté allí.- niega con la cabeza.

- Es un vampiro, puede forzar la puerta, Elena- le recuerda- vallamos para allá. No perdemos nada- termina por arrancar el coche y se dirigen hacia el allí.

En la casa de Khaterine, Damon esta sentado en el sofá con la anciana entre sus brazos y bebiendo de ella.

- Tranquilo, bebe despacio o la vas a matar.- le advierte una Khaterine divertida.

Damon ni si quiera la escucha, esta concentrado en chupar y chupar por esa dos aberturas que tiene ese cuello.

- Para - Khaterine lo intenta separar de su victima- vamos guapo, la vas a matar y luego yo no tendré comida para mi. ¡ Para!- utiliza su fuerza contra el para separarlos.

Damon se hace a un lado del sofá y el cuerpo inerte de la anciana cae al suelo. La expresión eufórica de el no pasa inadvertida para Khaterine que sonríe maliciosamente al notar toda esa oscuridad que emana del chico después de beber sangre directamente de la vena.

El por su parte se recrea con sus dedos la sangre que le cae de su boca. No había sentido tanto placer acumulado y todo eso se lo proporcionaba el cuerpo moribundo de una vieja.

- Quiero mas- pide absorto entretenido en lamer sus dedos y aun con su mirada opaca.

- Ya se que quieres mas, pero debes controlar esa sed, guapo. Si no, seras un adicto a la sangre toda tu existencia.- le explica ella sentándose al lado.

- ¡Quiero mas!- grita enfurecido por que no le da lo que quiere.

Khaterine al verlo fuera de si decide que tiene que parar ante de que su estado vaya a peor.

- Mirame - Khaterine se acerca a el y lo coge por las mejillas. Su mirada desafiante deja paso a una mirada dulce y cándida.- Vas a parar ahora mismo. Por mi...- le insta a que le haga caso con esa mirada.

El chico la mira y esa adrenalina que revolotea por todo su ser, desaparece por completo y sus ojos negros pasan a ser el azul cristalino que siempre tiene.

- ¿ Elena?- pregunta confundido.

- Bien, asi me gusta.- se alegra Khat cuando a conseguido su propósito.

Damon se da dos tortas mentales y sacude la cabeza para volver en sí. Cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho parece estar viviendo una pesadilla. La dueña de la casa yacía desangrada en el suelo.

- ¿ Que he hecho?- mira ese cuerpo echándose las manos a la cabeza.

- Eso no es nada- le hace un gesto con la mano Khat para que no le de importancia.- Aun sigue respirando, aunque no gracias a ti. Mañana se repondrá, solo hay que dejarla descansar.-

- ¿ No la he matado?- el terror que ha sentido va desapareciendo.

- No, pero la próxima vez ten cuidado. Tengo que enseñarte a parar a tiempo.- le termina por decir, levantándose para el minibar.

- ¿ Próxima vez?, ¿enseñarme?.- pregunta DAmon estupefacto y alzando la voz.- Tu me estas metiendo estas mierdas en la cabeza. Aun no se ni que hago aquí.- mira para todos lados buscando la salida.

- Mira, guapo. No te puedes negar a lo evidente. Ya no eres un humano. Ahora, ellos, son tu comida. No puedes sentir nada mas que hambre cuando los ves. Pero supongo que eso lo iras aprendiendo con los años.- le explica ella entretenida en elegir botella.

- Yo no voy a ir matando gente.- le responde cabreado.

- Eso lo dices ahora- esboza una risa- pero cuando esa vocecita que tienes aun en tu cabecita - se señala ella la suya- se apague, volveremos hablar.- sonríe de medio lado echándose el licor en la copa.

- ¿ Y eso cuando pasará?.- pregunta con temor.

- Pues podria ser mañana, dentro de cien años o - hace una pausa y caminando sensualmente hacia el, se para a escasos centímetros.- podria ser ahora mismo. ¿ Quien sabe?- le susurra.

Damon da dos pasos atrás por la cercanía y Khaterine suelta una carcajada.

- Piénsalo guapo- para de reír- todo ese dolor y sufrimiento que tienes por tu hermano y por la muerte de tus padres desaparecerían. Podrás empezar una nueva vida cuantas veces quieras y jamas sentirás arrepentimiento por nada.- lo intenta convencer.

- ¿Y el amor que siento por tu hija?- le pregunta serio.

- Quiero pensar que en ese tema tenemos un interruptor. Que podemos apagarlo y encenderlo cuando nos de la gana. - Khaterine al hablar de Elena se da la vuelta y va por su vaso.- Yo por ejemplo, hago lo que hago para sobrevivir. Pero mi punto débil es mi familia.- se sienta en la banqueta y cruza sus piernas dándole un sorbo a la bebida.

- Entonces por mucho que apague mi humanidad, ¿siempre habrá un resquicio por donde pueda pasar.?-

- Digamos que si- afirma ella bostezando falsamente.- Me aburro, guapo. No eres para nada divertido. Me voy a dormir.- se despide con la mano.

- Espera, no le puedes contar nada de esto a Elena.- le pide el.

- ¿ No lleváis ni un día de relación y ya tenéis secretos?- sonríe maliciosa.

- Por favor...- DAmon aprieta el mentón por que lo ultimo que quiere es suplicarle nada a su asesina.

- Haremos una cosa - se vuelve acercar a el- Yo te enseño a ser un buen vampiro- sigue con sarcasmo- y yo no le diré nada a mi hijita.- le pasa la mano por la solapa de la cazadora.

- ¿Por que querrías ayudarme?- se extraña el.

- Por que aunque no me gustes para Elena, se que la amas y darías tu vida por ella. Tengo que pulirte un poco antes de que salgas a la batalla. Ademas, seguro que se me ocurre algo para que me devuelvas el favor.- le insinua ella sin descubrir sus planes.

Elena y Rebeckah llegan desanimadas de la búsqueda. No lo han visto por ningún lado y se preguntan una y otra vez donde estará.

- Venga ya, para de moverte, me estas poniendo histérica.- le dice Rebeckah a Elena para que deje de dar vuelta por el salón nerviosa.

- ¿ Y si a vuelto a la carretera abandonada?. Es su sitio preferido, seguro que está allí.- pregunta sin sentido, ya por de decir algo.

- Ya hemos ido dos veces y no estaba. Escucha amiga, es DAmon, estará bien.- se levanta y abraza a su amiga para tranquilizarla.

- Tu no lo entiendes, Rebeckah. La ultima vez que se apartó de mi acabó muerto y convertido en vampiro. No quiero ni puedo permitir que le pase nada.- dice entre sollozos rodeada por los brazos de su amiga.

- Joder, Elena. Si que te ha pegado fuerte este tío- comenta la rubia quitándose las lagrimas de los ojos y contagiándose de su estado.

Se escucha la bisagras de la puerta principal abrirse y Elena suelta rápidamente a su amiga y va hacia allí.

- ¡Damon!- se tira a sus brazos.

- ¿ Cuanto tiempo llevo fuera?- . bromea el sorprendido por la efusividad de la chica.

- Maldito seas, Damon Salvatore. Nos has dado un susto de muerte- le reprende una Rebeckah cabreada.

- ¿ Por que?. Solo he ido a dar un paseo- explica el aun con los brazos de Elena achuchandolo.

- ¿ Estas bien?- Elena lo suelta y apoya su frente con la de el.

Rebeckah pone los ojos en blanco y se va para la escalera.

- Buenas noches tortolitos.- se despide esta.

- Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Solo me agobié y salí a despejarme un poco.- Damon le da un beso en la mejilla.

- No, lo siento yo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme mal cuando te alejas de mi.- entrelazan sus manos.

- Pues ya estoy aquí, preciosa- le sonríe- y no pienso irme a ningún sitio.- le susurra cerca de la comisura de sus labios para luego besadlos.

Una mañana nueva ilumina a Mistic Falls. Engalanado con adornos deportivos, el pueblo se prepara para el acontecimiento del año. El primer partido de los playoff.

Stefan, enfundado con la chaqueta del equipo fútbol, esta en su habitación mirándose al espejo. Cuando termina de acicalarse el pelo vuelve a observar con detenimiento ese anillo y el tatuaje que lleva en el dorso de la mano.

- ¿ Prepapado para esta noche?. Vais a ganar, estoy seguro.- interrumpe Rick desde su espalda dándole ánimos.

- Gracias, tio. - responde serio.

- Vamos cambia esa cara. No vamos a ganar así.- le intenta sacar una sonrisa.

-No y si -

- ¿ Que?- lo mira confundido Rick por esa respuesta.

- Que no voy a cambiar mi cara y que sí vamos a ganar.- le responde secamente y sale de la habitación.

En la casa de Gilbert, Damon y Elena terminan de hacer el amor. Felices y sonrientes, se recuestan en la cama abrazados.

- ¿Donde fuiste ayer?- pregunta ella curiosa apoyada en el pecho del chico.

- Ya te lo dije, a dar un paseo.- le contesta mientras juguetea con los cabellos de la joven.

- Te buscamos por todos los sitios y no te vimos.-

- Estuve en el bosque. Corriendo y probando mis nuevas habilidades.- se ríe el por no creerse aun lo de sus poderes.

Elena nota que no le dice la verdad. Después de que llegara anoche olio su ropa a sangre y a un perfume que le resultaba familiar.

- La próxima vez, me avisas y salimos los dos a correr. Seguro que te gano.- le dice divertida y echando a un lado la idea de su mentira por ahora.

- Seguro, por que como eres mas vieja que yo - imita la voz de Elena - ¿ No tendré que traerte la silla de ruedas?- le bromea mientras se pone encima de ella.

- Seras...- Elena abre su boca con falsa molestia e intenta liberarse de el sin conseguirlo.

Ambos juegan y se besan queriendo ir mucho mas allá y repetir lo de hace un momento.

- ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez?- le susurra Damon al oido al notar que ella pega su cintura.

-Contigo lo haría a todas horas del día.- le responde rozando sus narices.

- ¿ Quieres matarme del gusto, preciosa?- le pregunta divertido y arqueando la ceja.

- Si es lo que deseas.- ella roza con la punta de su lengua los labios de el.

- Mmmmm, así me dejaría matar una y otra vez por ti- bromea mientras se introduce en ella despacio y esta ahoga un gemido.

Rebeckah y Jeremy están en el salón jugando a la play.

- Este mierda mando no funciona- dice la rubia zarandeándolo.

- Venga, va!, no vayas a decir que eres muy mala.- ríe Jeremy y la pica.

- Déjate de bromitas, niñato. - dice ella acabandose su paciencia.

- ¡Hola chicos!, ¿ Que hacéis?- pregunta Elena bajando por las escaleras con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Pues yo metiendole una paliza a tu amiga por la play.- mira Jeremy de reojo a Rebecka.

- Se acabó - esta tira el mando cabreada contra la pared.

- ¡Ehhhh!- se molesta el.

- Te aguantas, eso te pasa por cabrearme.- termina por decirle y sonriendole victoriosa.

- Parecéis dos niños pequeños.- Elena niega con la cabeza divertida mientras prepara las tazas para servir sangre.

- ¡Oh, si!, nosotros seremos unos niños, pero DAmon y tu parecéis unos adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas.- ironiza la amiga.

- Técnicamente sigo siendo una adolescente.- le responde Elena dándole una de las tazas.

- ¡Buenos dias!- aparece Damon por el salón y se acerca a Elena para darle un tierno beso. Se esta acostumbrando hacer esto toda las mañanas y le encanta.

Rebeckah ante la escenita mira a Jeremy y le hace un gesto con el dedo metiéndoselo en la boca simulando que va a vomitar. Esto le saca una carcajada a Jeremy.

- Tengo que irme. El entrenador Forbes me está esperando para preparar el partido de esta noche.-

Elena pone pucheros y se abraza a el.

- No quiero que te vallas.- dice con falsa pena.

- Solo serán dos horas. Después vengo a recogerte y te llevaré almorzar. Espero darte ese día normal que tanto deseas.- pega su frente a la de ella.

- ¿ Un día normal?. Me gusta ese plan.- lo vuelve a besar y lo deja irse.

Cuando lo ve partir hacia la puerta no puede dejar de sentirse mal. No quiere separarse de el ni un segundo. Nota como su cuerpo se emberrincha cuando no lo tiene cerca. Pero ni modo, tampoco es bueno estar las veinticuatro horas juntos, se decía ella.

- Ohhhhh, estarás echándolo de menos ahora mismo.- Rebeckah pone cara de falsa tristeza- A el y a su pene - se ríe a carcajadas con Jeremy.

Elena harta de tantas bromas le da con el cojín en la cabeza a su hermano y después se lo tira a su amiga, volviéndose para la cocina feliz al pensar que su chico vendrá a recogerla.

El el instituto Damon llega a los vestuarios y todos los chicos que se percatan de que esta allí se quedan callados y miran a un Stefan entretenido en meter su mochila en la taquilla.

Ante el silencio sepulcral Stefan mira a su alrededor y nota como sus compañeros lo miran. Parándose en matt, este le hace un gesto con los ojos para que mire en una dirección. Cuando ve a DAmon su cara cambia radicalmente.

Su hermano mayor ignora el ambiente en que se a convertido el vestuario y empieza a escribir en la pizarra algunas estrategias.

- Bien, chicos, no tengo que decir que este partido es de vital importancia. Si no lo ganamos no llegaremos a las semifinales. El entrenador me ha dado algunas instrucciones.- reparte las estrategias entre todos parándose en Stefan cuando le entrega el documento.- espero que te salgas esta noche, hermanito.- le dice ante la mirada de odio que le echa Stefan.

Ya al medio día, Damon va para la casa de Elena en su coche y se para en la entrada. Le da al claxon y sale de el para apoyarse en el capó a esperar que salga ella.

Un minuto después Elena sale por su puerta y corre hacia el abrazándolo. El por el impulso da una vuelta con ella en brazos.

- Te echado de menos, ¿ sabes?- le dice feliz por volverla a tener junto a el.

- Yo mas...- intenta responder ella entre beso y beso.

- ¿Y los niños?- refiriéndose a Rebeckah y a Jeremy.

- Han ido a buscar a Bonnie. Nos veremos todos en el grill.- le explica ella.

Llegando ya allí los dos entran por la puerta conversando alegremente y dados de la mano.

Cuando ambos posan sus pies dentro del local avistan como toda la gente joven se les queda mirando y cuchicheando.

El estado jovial con el que venían se les borra de la cara y ahora sus rostros son serios.

- Sentémonos en la barra, allí esta Rose. Por lo menos ella no nos matará con la mirada.- consigue decir Damon tirando de ella.

Se sentían observados por la gran mayoría pero eso a Damon no le iba a permitir que nada ni nadie los separase y ni mucho menos unos paletos de pueblo.

- Hola, chicos. ¿ Que queréis tomar?- pregunto Rose feliz al verlos cogidos de las manos.

- Para mi lo mismo de siempre y para Elena...un vozka limón.- responde Damon sentándose con su chica en la barra.

- ¿ Ahora pides por mi?- le pregunta ella irónica.

- En eso se convierten los hombres cuando sales con ellos. En unos mandones- Rose le saca la lengua a Damon en tono de broma y se dirige a coger la botella de whisky.

Elena se ríe al ver la cara que pone Damon ante la broma de Rose y por un momento solo sintió que su risa inundaba aquel lugar.

Fue del todo cierto cuando comprobó que al mismo instante que ella reía, Stefan entraba por la puerta y todo el mundo se calló.

El chico los miraba desde la entrada muy serio y Elena paro de reír cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Damon se giro al ver la cara de tristeza de su novia y comprobó por que se puso así.

La gente seguía callada esperando algún tipo de movimiento de Stefan, pero cuando se da la vuelta y se marcha, todo parece volver a la tranquilidad.

El almuerzo transcurrió con normalidad. Al fin Rebeckah, Jeremy y Bonnie se les unieron y estuvieron hasta casi anochecer en bar.

- Bien, yo y Elena tenemos que irnos. Debemos estar con las animadoras para la previa del partido.- dijo Bonnie agarrándola del brazo para que se levantase y dejara de sobar a Damon.

- Ohhhh- dijo esta con desgana. Lo que menos queria era ponerse a pegar saltos a las ordenes de Caroline. Aunque si el que diera las ordenes fuera Damon estaría encantada, pensaba para si misma.

- Nos veremos en el partido, preciosa. - la besa en la mejilla- Quiero comprobar que llevas debajo de esa falda de animadoras- le susurra juguetón DAmon cuando se levanta a despedirla.

Esto hace que Elena lo mire con perversión. Ahora si tiene ganas de enfundarse el uniforme.

Cuando las chicas se van, Jeremy lo mira de mala manera.

- Sabes que te puedo escuchar cuando le dices esas cosas a mi hermana, ¿no?.- pregunta molesto y cruzándose de brazos.

- Si, lo se.- sonríe Damon de medio lado para fastidiar mas a su cuñado.

El partido a empezado y las banderas con los colores del equipo ondean por las gradas repleta de personas vitoreando y animando sin parar.

Elena y Bonnie siguen atentas al partido y de vez en cuando, Caroline las llamaba para hacer algún que otro numero.

Damon camina de un lado a otro gritando y dando ordenes sin parar. Stefan tiene que seguir con la jugada que le ha marcado pero no esta muy seguro si lo a escuchado. Ya que en ningún momento lo mira.

- De verdad, que simples que son los humanos. Este es un juego estúpido, no se aun como me he dejado convencer.- le decía Rebeckah muy aburrida en las gradas a Jeremy que se comía las uñas atento a la ultima jugada.

- Shhhh, esta es nuestra ultima oportunidad para marcar y ganar el partido. Si lo hacemos veras como cambiaras de opinión.- le explica el pequeño sin apartar sus ojos del campo.

En el campo una melé de jugadores se concentran.

- Bien, Stefan. ¿ Que hacemos?- preguntaba Matt debajo de su casco de protección.

Stefan observo al rival, miro para su banda donde se encontraba Damon y Elena a unos escasos metros.

Volvio con sus compañeros y dio la orden de hacer otra jugada totalmente distinta a la que su hermano había dado.

- Eso no es lo que ha dicho el entrenador.- contesto uno de sus compañeros.

- Venga, chicos. Stefan es nuestro capitán y nos debemos a el.- dijo matt dándole un golpe en el hombro a su amigo en señal de apoyo.

- ¡Vamos!- dijeron todo el equipo al unisono para ponerse cada uno en su posición.

Cuando Stefan recibe la pelota, en vez de pasarla como le indicaba el hermano y el entrenador desde la banda, decide correr todo el trayecto que le separa de marcar el solo.

Desaciendo con unos magnificos reflejos de todo el rival, corre mas deprisa hasta que solo le quedan dos metros. A punto de marcar se da cuenta de que solo le queda un escollo mas. Uno del equipo contrario va hacia el para placarlo y este viéndolo se aproxima a el y se abalanza, cayendo dentro de la linea y marcando el tanto de la victoria.

Todos saltan y celebran la victoria. El equipo entero se acerca para mantearlo y Stefan que intenta reincorporarse encima de su rival se da cuenta que el chico que a recibido el golpe no reacciona y tiene los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Eh, eh, una ambulancia!- pide Matt gritando a sus compañeros.

- ¿ Que ha pasado?- Stefan se queda estupefacto.

Todo pasa muy deprisa. La ambulancia llega y se lleva al chico al hospital, por lo visto con todas las costillas rotas y su esternón casi hundido. Mientras que todas las personas que habían en aquel campo de fútbol ignorantes de todo, se van a celebrar la victoria a la plaza del pueblo.

- Joder, Stefan. ¿ Que le has hecho?- pregunta Matt al comprobar como su amigo había dejado al chico.

- No se, Matt. Solo lo vi venir hacia mi y reaccione. Solo quería marcar.- le explica este con una voz preocupada.

No quería hacerle daño, pero la euforia que sentía por dentro no podía controlarla y mas teniendo a su hermano y a su ex presentes.

- Ok, espero que no le pase nada y tu no le des mas vueltas. A sido un lance del juego y ya. Vayamos para la fiesta.-termina por decir el rubio.

Ya en la plaza, van para la barra a beber una cerveza y sentados comienzan a observar a toda las personas que se concentran en el lugar.

Stefan fija su mirada al sito donde esta su hermano y Elena. Un escozor se planta en su corazón al ver esa escena. Ella de lo mas feliz mientras escucha atenta a lo que Damon le esta diciendo al oído.

- No te tortures, Stefan- le dice Matt.

- Es mejor así, poco a poco ira doliéndome menos.- le responde apanado.

- ¿ Hablaras con Damon?- le pregunta su amigo curioso.

- No tengo nada que hablar con el.- concluye y se mira el tatuaje que tiene en su mano.

- ¿ Que tienes ahí?- se acerca Matt para mirar lo mismo que observa Stefan.

- ¿No lo ves?- pregunta extrañado Stefan.

- ¿ El que?. ¿ Tu minúsculo lunar?.- se ríe divertido Matt por no ver nada mas.

Las luces de todo el evento se apagan de repente y comienzan a lanzar fuegos artificiales.

Damon abraza a Elena desde atrás y ambos se ponen a observar las luces del cielo.

- Es precioso.- dice Elena embobada.

- ¿El que?. ¿Tu o yo?- pregunta el mientras baja sus brazos a la cintura de la chica y le da pequeños besos en el cuello.

Elena sonríe encantada y gira su cabeza para contestarle.

- Los fuegos.-

Damon ríe y la deja de abrazar para poner sus manos en el trasero de la chica para atraería hacia su entrepierna.

- Pues yo estoy que estallo también. Te propongo que enciendas mi mecha.- le pide susurrándole al oído insinuante.

Elena ante la proposición y notar como esta su novio no se lo piensa mas y cogiéndolo de la mano se lo lleva de allí mientras todos siguen mirando para arriba.

En uno de los callejones contiguos a la fiesta Elena lo empuja hacia la pared de ladrillo y lo besa desesperadamente. El prefiere dejar que ella lleve la iniciativa y prácticamente no la toca, aunque no dura mucho tiempo en poner sus manos en ambos pechos.

La lujuria que desprende sus cuerpos hace que ella le arranque la camisa y el la suba en unas cajas de madera que se encuentran por allí. Elena entonces enrosca sus piernas en su cintura y con las manos libres desabrocha el cinturón de sus pantalones mientras sus labios no paran de besarle. El sube la falda estrecha que lleva ella para que así pueda abrir sus piernas y cuando los dos están por entregarse uno al otro alguien pasa a escasos metros de ellos.

- Vaya, vaya..., que sorpresa.- interrumpe Caroline sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¡Mierda!- maldice DAmon intentado tapar a Elena y subirse un poco los pantalones.

- Deberíais ser mas discretos chicos. Stefan esta aquí al lado y os podría ver. Me imagino como se estará sintiendo ahora mismo. Pobre...- la rubia ahonda mas en la herida.

- ¿Y tu por que no te metes en tus asuntos?. Maldita cacatúa...- se enfurece Damon nada mas que nombrarle al hermano.

- Tranquilo, Damon. Yo por lo menos se a que Salvatore quiero, no voy probando de hermano a hermano, como otras.- mira con desprecio a Elena.

- Mira, rubia de bote, me estas cansando...- se va hacia ella.

Elena baja de donde estaba subida y se interpone en el camino de su novio.

- ! Basta¡, no merece la pena, Damon.-

Caroline suelta una carcajada y se va de allí.

Damon aun con la ira dentro lanza una patada a esas cajas de madera.

- Ya esta, Damon- lo abraza para que se relaje.

Elena lo mira a los ojos con una leve sonrisa y entonces es cuando a el se le olvida todas las palabras de Caroline y empieza a reírse.

- ¿ Pero que les pasa a las personas de este pueblo?. Solo viven para interrumpirnos.- resopla el.

Los fuegos artificiales han terminado y aprovechando que todo esta a oscuras comienza a sonar una balada.

Aun en el callejon ,Elena cierra los ojos al escuchar la música que esta sonando por lo altavoces.

- Adoro esta cancion.-

- ¿ Quieres bailar, preciosa?- le pregunta el

- Volvamos entonces.- hace un amago para irse.

- No - la coge de la mano y la atrae hacia el cogiéndola en peso.

- ¿ Que haces?- pregunta sorprendida por el gesto de el.

- Prefiero bailar tu y yo solos. Sin que nadie nos observe o nos juzgue.

El alza la mirada hacia el cielo y coge impulso con los pies para dar un gran salto y plantarse en la azotea del edificio de dos pisos que tenían al lado.

- Le estas cogiendo gusto a esto de tus poderes, ¿eh?- pregunta ella divertida por lo que acaba de hacer.

- Bailemos...- pide el bajándola y sin querer darle mas importancia.

Pegan sus frente y entrelazan su manos y danzan al unisono de la canción.

Cierran sus ojos para sentir como el aroma de cada uno se impregna en el otro. Como si todo fuera a cámara lenta se dejan envolver por el ritmo lento de la canción.

Acabada con las celebraciones, la gente joven no esta dispuesta a irse a dormir aun. Por ello, Stefan tan deprimido y bebido que iba, se le ocurrió la gran idea de hacer una fiesta en su casa.

La parejita volviendo al lado Rebeckah, Jeremy y Bonnie se entera de la noticia y todos deciden ir a petición de un Damon muy cabreado por las ocurrencias del hermano.

- ¿Es idiota?. Hace menos de una semana que se quemo la casa. ¿ Como va celebrar una fiesta allí?.- dice el ofuscado y pendiente de la carreta.

- Tu hermano va muy borracho. No creo que sepa lo que esta haciendo.- le comenta Jer desde el asiento de atrás.

- Me da igual, en mi casa y no esta en condiciones para celebrar fiestas.-

- WoW! que fiestón!. ¿Esta es tu casa, Damon?.- pregunta una Rebeckah con la boca abierta al llegar a la entrada.

- Si, es la mejor casa del pueblo.- le contesta Bonnie ansiosa por bajar del coche.

Dentro de la mansión, en el jardín, toda una masa de gente joven se divierte bebiendo, tirándose a la piscina y bailando.

Damon no puede apretar mas el mentón y sus puños ante todo lo que esta presenciando. Su casa en ruinas y todos esos niñatos semi desnudos danzando por toda la casa sin importar destrozarla mas.

- Una que se va a por cerveza- dice Rebeckah ofreciéndose voluntaria para traer bebidas- ! Vamos chicas!- y arrastra con ella a Elena y Bonnie.

- Vamos colega, déjalo disfrutar. Ha pasado por mucho.- le aconseja Jeremy a DAmon al ver la cara que tiene.

- Yo también lo he pasado mal y no me comporto así- responde el secamente.

- Vale, pero tu nuevo tu puede llegar hacer cosas mucho peores. Solo te lo recuerdo.- le da una palmada en la espalda y va tras las chicas.

En el mismo instante Damon ve como Stefan se mete para dentro de la casa y lo sigue.

En la planta de arriba, donde se encuentra las habitaciones, Damon comprueba que todo sigue intacto,el fuego no llegó hasta allí . Desde que se quemó no a entrado aun y pasa por la puerta de su cuarto echándole una ojeada rápida. Esta todo como lo dejó y ahora se dispone a ir a la de Stefan.

Abriendo la puerta ve como su hermano muy ebrio intenta quitarse la camisa y ponerse el bañador.

- Hola, Stefan.-

Este ante el saludo no reacciona. Se sube las calzones y va para el servicio en silencio.

- Vamos, Stefan.- le insiste el hermano.

- ¿Que quieres, Damon?- le responde desde el baño.

- No vengo a volver a pedirte perdón, no te preocupes. - Damon se acerca a el para hablar de frente- Quiero que saques a todo tu instituto de aquí. Estas loco si piensas en celebrar una fiesta estando la casa así.- le dice desafiante.

- Uhhh, que miedo, Damon. Y que vas hacer si no te obedezco, ¿eh?. ¿Vas a morderme?. Seguro que te encantaría.- se enfrenta a su hermano- Es mi casa y puedo hacer lo que me de la gana.- le da la espalda y vuelve acicalarse el pelo delante del espejo.

- También es la mía.-

- Eso no es verdad.- Stefan va al armario para coger una camisa.- La casa es de los Salvatore y tu ya no eres uno de los nuestros.- responde duramente.

Entonces Damon ya no aguanta mas y se abalanza sobre u hermano,cayendo los dos al suelo. Stefan debajo de el le da un puñetazo en la cara. Damon cae pero se reincorpora rápidamente y ahora, el que responde es el.

Sin poder hacer mucho al verse superado en fuerzas y rapidez, Stefan corre hacia uno de los cajones de su mesita y saca un objeto. DAmon con gran velocidad consigue ponerse tras el para seguir con la pelea pero su hermano se da la vuelta y con una estaca intenta clavársela. Los dos caen ahora en la cama y Stefan comienza a ejercer una gran fuerza hacia el cuerpo de su hermano portando el arma que lo puede matar.

Forcejeando, el mayor de los Salvatore intenta por todos los medios que no llegue a introducir esa arma mortal en su pecho y se queda extrañado por la gran fuerza que ejerce Stefan.

Los reflejos de Damon le salvan a duras penas pero sorprendido por la reacción del hermano al intentar matarlo se enfurece y le da un cabezazo para quitárselo de encima. Stefan dolorido cae otra vez al suelo.

- ¿Me has intentado matar, Stefan?- le grita decepcionado.

El pequeño Salvatore se despierta de su estado y comprueba lo que ha estado a punto de hacer.

- ¿ Tanto me odias para que quieras quitarme del medio?.- a Damon se le escapa una lagrima.

- Damon yo...- Stefan mira a su hermano sin entender como a podido hacer eso.

Damon no puede seguir mirando a a Stefan y pensar que a estado a punto de matarlo y para no agravar la situación decide irse.

- ¡Espera, no te vayas!- le grita Stefan a su espalda.

Damon saliendo de la casa muy enfadado se dirige para los aparcamientos a coger su coche. Ni si quiera piensa en esperar a Elena y compañía. No se le pasa ahora mismo por la mente.

- Damon, por favor. Perdóname, yo no quería hacerlo, es este anillo...- Stefan lo sigue arrepentido.

Pero su hermano mayor no esta por la labor de escucharlo y cuando Stefan lo toca para que se detenga el lo agarra por el cuello y lo lanza a uno de los coches que había aparcado. La alarma antirrobo salta y con ella la de los vehículos de al rededor, llamando la atención de casi todos los presentes en aquella fiesta.

Damon lo único que hace es observar con la mirada perdida a su hermano dolorido por el golpe y no siente nada al respecto.

Elena es la primera que llega al lugar con gran velocidad y va para Stefan al comprobar que esta medio inconsciente.

- Pero...¿ Que coño te pasa, Damon?. Podias haberlo matado- le grita ella intentando que Stefan no cierre sus ojos dándole unas palmaditas en la cara- No te duermas, Stefan. Vamos a llamar a una ambulancia.-

Damon se llena de ira al ver como su novia toca a su hermano y lo defiende. No puede resistir mas y se larga de allí dejando a Elena estupefacta.

- Damon!, Damon...- le grita ella en balde.

El se adentrado en el bosque y ella decide no seguirlo para quedarse ayudar a Stefan.

Fuera de sus cabales, no para de pensar en como Elena ha optado por Stefan en vez de por el. Esos celos lo están llevando al limite y ahora lo que quiere es calmarlos. ¿La mejor solucion?, beber de una vena.

Aporrea la puerta de Khaterine fuera de sí.

- Hola, guapo. Creía que hoy no vendrías.- lo saluda Khaterine dejandolo pasar y envuelta en una bata de seda.

Damon entra a la casa como una exhalación buscando algo.

- ¿Donde esta la vieja?. Necesito beber algo fresco.- dice desesperado.

- Esta descansando, ya te dije que ayer la dejaste exhausta. Casi ni le queda sangre y por tu culpa yo me estoy muriendo de hambre.- le responde sarcásticamente.

- Necesito sangre fresca...- repite mostrando las venas en sus ojos y oscureciendose con ello sus ojos.

- Pues no hay, pero...- la idea que se le ocurre a Khat hace que se le dibuje una sonrisa picara.

- ¿Pero que?- el tono de voz de Damon detona mas ira descontrolada.

Khat se hace un corte con el pica hielos en su mano y se la ofrece.

- No es mejor que la de un humano, pero sirve para apaciguar el hambre y ...- Khat deja sin terminar la frase y arquea una ceja insinuante.

- ¿ Y?-

- Experimentalo tu mismo.- ella le pone la herida de su mano a pocos centímetros de la boca del chico.

La ambulancia trasporta a Stefan al hospital y Rebeckah se ofrece a acompañarlo ya que Elena se queda para ir a buscar a DAmon.

- Estaba ido, Jer y de repente se marchó. Lo que no se a donde.- le explica ella sin saber donde buscarlo y muy preocupada.

- Yo creo tener una ligera idea.- le responde su hermano en un tono serio.

Aun en el recibidor, Damon muerde con ansia la mano de Khat y cuando termina su razón sigue sin volver a el. La extraña conexión que ha notado al beber su sangre le hace no querer conformarse y con los roces que ella le proporciona la besa descontroladamente.

Khaterine no lo aparta, si no todo lo contrario. Sus manos se pasean por toda la espalda del chico intentando quitarle la camisa mientras que este desabrocha la bata de ella para comenzar a desnudarle. Debajo, Khat muestra un conjunto intimo muy provocativo y la mirada de Damon, aun oscura como la noche, se intensifica y la empieza a besar por todo el cuello.

La situación no llega a mas por que de repente la puerta se abre de par en par y una Elena impactada por ver esa escena queda fuera de la casa. Jeremy le dijo donde vivía su madre y que DAmon probablemente estaría con ella y no dudo en venir a por el.

Los dos dirigen sus miradas hacia la chica y paran lo que están haciendo. Hay es cuando Damon al ver los ojos de Elena tristes vuelve a su estado natural y se da cuenta de lo que a hecho.

- Elena, yo...- Damon no sabe explicar la situación que esta viviendo.

Khaterine, muy seria se tapa con su bata y sin un apiz de arrepentimiento se marcha de allí.

La distancia que separa a DAmon de Elena se ve reducida cuando el con su velocidad se pone delante de ella.

- Lo siento, mucho.- le dice el apenado.

Elena sigue sin poder decir palabra, se siente traicionada y dolida. Jamas habría imaginado que el amor de su vida pudiera hacerle eso y con su madre. Es algo muy duro de asimilar y por ello ni si quiera mira a los ojos a Damon, solo mantiene la mirada perdida.

- Elena, por favor...- se le derrama unas lagrimas a DAmon esperando el fatal desenlace.

Ella dirige ahora su mirada hacia el, pero es una mirada fría y llena de decepcion. Sin mediar palabra Elena alza su mano y le da una bofetada bastante sonora a el en su cara.

- Vete a la mierda, Damon.- le grita con desprecio y le da espalda. Cuando se va alejando de su lado un rió de agua cae por sus ojos marrones.

Damon aun sigue con la cara de lado por el bofetón y llora desconsolado por ver como se va. No puede hacer mucho mas de lo que ha hecho y se resigna. Lo merezco, se repetía una y otra vez.

Pasada una media hora, Elena camina hacia su casa y a unos metros de ella, un coche se para a su lado.

- Hola, señorita, perdone que la moleste, pero creo que me he perdido. ¿Me podías decir donde esta la casa de los Gilbert?- pregunta un chico muy atractivo pero con un tono peligroso.

- Yo soy Elena Gilbert. ¿ Quien eres tu?.- pregunta ella desganada , queriendo llegar ya a su casa y que esta noche termine por fin.

Al decir su nombre el chico con una velocidad pasmosa sale del coche y se pone frente a ella.

Elena al comprobar que es un vampiro da dos pasos para atrás precavida.

- Hola, bombon. Soy Kol, la mano derecha de Klaus y llevábamos mucho tiempo buscándote.-

Se abalanza sobre ella y le parte el cuello.


	6. Atados

Una punzada en la nuca hace que Elena abra sus ojos.

Dolorida y pasándose la mano por esa zona comprueba que ha dormido en una enorme cama que no le resulta familiar. Paseando su vista por toda la habitación comienza a recordar como ha llegado hasta allí y un nombre propio vuelve a su cabeza, Klaus.

El miedo hace que se levante de la cama y salga de habitación. Con sumo cuidado recorre los largos pasillos que tiene la casa y baja a la planta de abajo.

- Buenos dias, bombom.- la saluda Kol con una sonrisa.

Elena se sobresalta y lo observa con detenimiento.

- Lo siento por romperte el cuello pero no podía permitir que gritaras.- se disculpa.

- ¿ Que quieres de mi?- pregunta ella con voz temblorosa.

- Ya lo sabes, llevas huyendo toda tu vida por eso, ¿no?- le responde el con un tono agradable.- Pero la pregunta deberías de hacérsela a otra persona y no a mi.-

- Klaus...- lo nombra ella con pavor.

- Exactamente. Bajara dentro de unos momentos, mientras podrías esperarlo en el salón. Voy a preparar el desayuno para los dos.- le dice amablemente yendo para la cocina pero se detiene- Y no intentes escapar por que solo te servirá para que te parta el cuello otra vez-

Elena suspira hondo por verse en esa situación. Ya su destino esta decidido y no esta en sus manos. Cuando Klaus le de la cura y la haga su esclava. Un par de lagrimas ensucian su rostro y se deja caer al suelo.

Recuerda como han acabo las cosas con DAmon y como ni si quiera va poder despedirse de Jeremy. Klaus ya la tiene y no la va dejar escapar.

Todos esos pensamientos hacen que sufra un gran dolor y al fin rompa a llorar.

De repente nota como alguien coge su mentón y alza su mirada para ver quien es.

Un hombre de cabellos rubios, con una expresión fría pero a la vez relajada seca sus lagrimas con delicadeza.

- Hola, Elena. He estado mucho tiempo esperándote. Supongo que ya sabrás quien soy.- le dice con amabilidad sonriendole levemente.

Ella no reacciona, solo con su presencia nota como sus piernas tiemblan cuando este la levanta.

- No me gusta ver a las mujeres bellas llorar.- le da un tierno beso en la mano a la chica.- Pasemos al comedor, tenemos muchos asuntos que tratar- se hace un lado para dejarla pasar cortes mente.

Damon se levanta en mitad del bosque. Ha dormido con una botella de whisky y apoyado en un árbol toda la noche, intentado olvidar todo el sufrimiento que le provoca haber traicionado a Elena.

Se levanta y como no sabe donde ir, decide volver a su casa.

Como esperaba, esta echa una porquería después de la gran fiesta que se celebró a noche.

Sin darle la mas mínima importancia sube por las escaleras, se encierra en su cuarto y se tumba en la cama.

Mirando al techo analiza todo lo que a pasado. Como se le pudo pasar por la mente liarse con la madre de su novia y llegar a hacerle daño a Elena. Algo que no llega a comprender y que ella jamas se lo perdonaría.

Dos toques en la puerta lo despierta de sus pensamientos.

- ¿ Damon, estas aquí?- asoma Stefan la cabeza chico lleva un cabestrillo en el brazo y parece dolorido

- No, vete. ¿O vienes a echarme de mi casa?- pregunta Damon molesto y con la mirada perdida en ese techo.

- Lo siento mucho. Nunca quise decir esas palabras, pero tengo que contarte algo muy importante y se que tu eres el único que me entenderás.- se disculpa su hermano pequeño.

Damon se sienta en la cama y por muy pocas ganas que tenga de hablar ahora mismo, necesita a Stefan. No quiere estar solo.

En la granja Durgan, a las afueras de Mistic Falls, Elena esta sentada a la mesa cabizbaja. Esperando a que Klaus decida su destino.

- Bien, como veo que no tienes apetito, no voy hacerte sufrir mas con esta incertidumbre.- le habla para que la mire poniendo sus codos en la mesa.

- ¿ que vas hacer conmigo?- pregunta ella con miedo.

- Nada, si estas dispuesta a respetar el trato que vamos hacer.-

Elena respira agitadamente por que no quiere escucharlo mas. ¿ Un trato?, ¿ con Klaus?, eso no será bueno, seguro. Se temía ella.

- Te explico- y la coge de la mano.- Soy vampiro y hasta no hace mucho un híbrido. El problema es que para crearlos tengo que tener algo muy importante y es la sangre de tus antepasados. Nuestra raza fue creada con ella y ahora la necesito para crear otra. Y por lo que tengo entendido solo hay dos Petrovas en este mundo. Tu madre y tu.

- ¿ Y?-

- Pues que Khaterine me debe una y muy grande. Ella me separo de mi objetivo hace años convirtiéndose y convirtiéndote a ti. Y mi orgullo de macho alfa no lo puede permitir. Así que te propongo que me la entregues y tu seras liberada.- le propone.

- ¿ Quieres que entregue a mi madre?- pregunta ella con sorpresa.

- Esa zorra me hizo enfurecer por años y le tengo muchas ganas. Creo que el trato es muy justo para ti. - le sonríe dulcemente.

- Entonces, ¿si te la entrego me dejaras en paz?-

- Te lo prometo.-

Elena calla pensativa,¿ entregar a su madre por su libertad?, no es una idea que le guste demasiado pero no es una opción que se pueda permitir elegir.

- Esta bien, lo haré.- acepta ella al fin.

- Bien, tienes una semana para traérmela.- se levanta de su asiento con beneplácito por haberle salido bien las cosas.

- ¿Me dejas ir?- ella hace lo mismo con la esperanza de que su respuesta sea positiva.

- Se que tu madre es muy escurridiza, me iré del pueblo para que no sepa que estoy cerca y pueda huir. Y tu - se acerca a ella a escasos centímetros- eres una chica lista, ya se te ocurrirá algo para traérmela. Ademas, confió en ti y se que no saldrás del pueblo para huir, ¿ entendido?- la hipnotiza- Pues que tengas un buen día, amor.- y vuelve a despedirse de ella dándole un beso en la mano.

En la casa Salvatore, Stefan le cuenta todo lo del tatuaje y el anillo a DAmon. Este entonces se da cuenta que su hermano esta pasando por lo mismo que el en menor medida, pero es un alivio que puedan comprenderse y hablar sin pelear de por medio.

- Ya me dijeron que proveníamos de cazadores de vampiros pero no creí que fuera cierto.- dice un Damon desconcertado.

- Lo extraño es que el tatuaje solo lo veo yo y no entiendo por que.- le contesta Stefan en el mismo estado.

- Hay tantas cosas que no sabemos, hermanito.- dice con resignación.

- Lo siento, Damon, me he comportado como un capullo. No tenia derecho a ponerme así y ni mucho menos intentar matarte.-

- Tranquilo, yo empecé todo esto. Te traicioné y encima también intenté comerte.- le sonrié.

- Ya, pero no es escusa. Cuando vea a Elena le pediré perdón y así podréis estar juntos sin ningún tipo de problemas.- le explica Stefan con complicidad.

Pero Damon le escuece el alma cuando escucha ese nombre. Por que cree sinceramente que ella no lo va a perdonar y que la idea de vivir eternamente a su lado se a esfumado.

- Es probable que ya no seas un incordio, Stefan. Elena y yo estamos pasando por un momento muy complicado y todo por mi culpa.- le confiesa apenado.

- Seguro que se arregla, hermano.- lo toca en el hombro- Elena te mira como jamas me ha mirado a mi y eso quiere decir que te ama con locura.-

- Ahora estoy solo con todo esto y no se como enfrentarme a ello.- baja la cabeza deprimido.

- Yo te ayudaré. Para eso están los hermanos, ¿no?.-le sonríe para que abandone Damon su expresión triste y sonría con el.

Jeremy esta sentado en la mesa del salón con las manos tapándose la cara.

- ¿Aun no ha vuelto?- pregunta Rebeckah recién levantada.

- No- se ofusca- y no quiero preocuparme mas de lo debido pero con Klaus y Khaterine acechando por ahí nunca se sabe.-

- Tranquilo, estará con Damon perdiéndose entre las sabanas.- bromea ella.

La puerta de la casa se abre y entra Elena con expresión cansada.

- ¿Donde coño te has metido?- le grita Jeremy desde el salón.

- Tenia que aclarar mis ideas.- responde ella sin querer dar mas explicación.

- Eso o que encontraste a tu Salvatore favorito y pasasteis una noche loca en esos bosques.- le dice entre risas la amiga.

La expresión de Elena se endurece y no quiere escuchar mas estupideces.

- No me vuelvas a nombrar mas a DAmon , ¿ entendido?.- la amenaza y corre para su cuarto.

Rebeckah se queda a cuadros por la contestación de ella. No entiende que le a podido ocurrir a su amiga y la sigue. Toca la puerta de la habitación y al ver que no le abre intenta entrar pero sin éxito. Elena esta al otro dado apoyada y sentada en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente.

- ¿Amiga, que te pasa?- pega la cabeza en la puerta y se sienta también esperando a que le conteste.

- Déjame, Rebeckah. No tengo ganas de hablar, solo quiero morirme.- se tapa la cara con las manos para intentar parar el rió que baja por sus ojos.

- Cariño, no se lo que ha pasado pero cuéntamelo. Puedo ayudarte. Ademas, disecarte en tu dormitorio no creo que sea la mejor opción- ironiza la rubia para relajar el ambiente.

La broma de Rebeckah le saca un leve sonrisa y decide entonces no guardárselo todo para si misma.

- Me a engañado, Rebeckah. Fui a buscarlo a la casa de Khaterine y estaba allí con ella besándola, desnudandola y ...- no puede continuar hablando por que un nudo se le forma en la garganta.

- Que hijo de puta. Cuando lo vea se va enterar. ¿Y con tu madre?. Es que es muy fuerte- dice la amiga al otro lado de la puerta y alucinada por lo que se esta enterando.

- Y con mi madre...- vuelve a llorar destrozada.

- Elena, se que no es lo que quieres escuchar ahora mismo, pero...- hace una pausa pensando si decirlo o no- ¿No crees que Khaterine lo a podido manipular de alguna manera?. Ya sabemos lo zorra que es.-

Elena escucha las palabras de su amiga y una parte de ella quiere creer en eso. Sabe perfectamente como es su madre y cuando mueve su hilos para conseguir algo siempre tiene éxito. Pero la otra parte se pregunta el por que Damon no la vio venir y la paró a tiempo. Si es verdad todo el amor que dice que le procesa no debería haber ido a buscarla y ni mucho menos intentar acostarse con ella.

El dolor ahonda mas aun cuando recuerda ese momento y se horroriza al pensar que hubiera pasado si llega un poco mas tarde, o lo que es peor, si no los hubiera interrumpido. Ahora mismo estarían los dos retozando bajo las sabanas.

Jeremy que lo ha escuchado todo desde abajo, se va para la calle como una exalación enfurecido.

En apenas cinco minutos el pequeño Gilbert se presenta en la casa Salvatore y busca por todos lados a Damon.

Este sigue en su habitación con Stefan y cuando ve a Jeremy solo le da tiempo a levantarse. Nada mas antes de que el chico lo coja por el cuello y lo lance contra la ventana.

Damon cae al jardín y de nuevo tiene a Jeremy a su lado.

- Hijo de puta, te voy a matar.- le grita enfurecido volviéndolo a coger del cuello.

Stefan impresionado por la rapidez que a sucedido todo baja corriendo por las escaleras para alcanzar a su hermano.

- ¿Acostarte con mi hermana y ahora con mi madre?. Muy mala idea capullo.- le dice entre dientes mientras lo arrastra cerca de un arbol.

Damon intenta resistirse, pero Jeremy es mucho mas fuerte que el y le es imposible.

El pequeño Gilbert lo levanta y lo apoya en el árbol. A su lado arranca una de las ramas y la alza para darle el testarazo definitivo.

Damon cierra los ojos entregándose a su destino pero algo hace que Jeremy tire la rama que quiere clavarle y caiga gritando dolorido.

Stefan a llegado a tiempo y le a estacado en el costado.

- ¿ Estas bien?- pregunta eufórico su hermano.

Damon asiente y se queda sorprendido cuando su atacante se saca la estaca y se reincorpora volviendo a el.

- ¡Deja a mi hermano!- le grita Stefan avalanzandose sobre el.

Pero Jeremy se deshace de el con un puñetazo dejándolo inconsciente. Después retoma su camino hacia Damon.

- Por donde íbamos...- coge la rama y empotra a Damon al albor otra vez.

- ¡Para Jeremy!- la voz de Elena hace detener a su hermano.

Ella y Rebeckah están paradas ante ellos. Cuando escucharon irse a Jeremy se temieron lo peor.

Damon la observa con fascinación. Desde que se separó de ella solo han pasado unas pocas horas pero para el a sido eterno. La echa tanto de menos y la ve tan guapa y preciosa como siempre, a pesar de la expresión triste que tiene.

- Pero te a jodido la vida, Elena. Nos la a jodido a todos.- le recrimina Jeremy.

- Lo se, pero suéltalo.- contesta fríamente.

Las palabras de ella hacen que el corazón de DAmon se encoja. La había jodido, lo sabia. Pero le resulto mas duro escucharlo de la propia boca de ella.

- No va parará de buscarte y ...-

- No, no lo hará.- Elena le interrumpe y mira fijamente a DAmon.- El ya no se volverá acercar mas a mi. Lo nuestro se acabó- dice con un tono duro y seguro.

Jeremy lo suelta y lo mira con desprecio. Vuelve al lado de su hermana y ambos le dan la espalda.

Damon hace el amago de ir tras ella pero Rebeckah se lo impide negandole con la cabeza.

- Adios, Damon- se despide esta con pena.

El chico se queda observándolos como se van y no puede creerse que la halla perdido para siempre. Toda su existencia es por ella y ahora sin poder vivir a su lado no sabe como seguir adelante.

- ¿Damon?- Stefan se levanta como puede posando la única mano que tiene libre en el golpe que tiene en la cabeza.

Su hermano se acerca a el para ayudarle y agradece que por lo menos esa herida no este sangrando. No sabría si se podría controlar si fuera el caso.

Ya dentro de la casa, Damon le da una bolsa de guisantes para que se lo ponga en el chichón que tiene en la frente y se sienta al lado cabizbajo.

- ¿ Que le has hecho, hermano?- le pregunta Stefan.

- Estuve a punto de acostarme con Khaterine. Ella nos pilló antes de que pasara.- responde con arrepentimiento.

- ¿ Que?, joder, Damon. Esa tía fue la que te mató y ahora intentas acostarte con ella. Y siendo quien es, por supuesto para agravar mas la situación.- Stefan le reprocha cabreado.

- No era yo, no sabia lo que hacia. La sed se apodero de mi y no tenia control sobre mis actos. Y no quiero que suena a escusa pero ella se aprovecho de eso. Aun así asumo mi culpa y dejare en paz a Elena. Bastante le he jodido ya la vida.- repite las palabras recordando lo que le a dicho Jeremy hace un momento.

- Bueno...- Stefan al ver a Damon deprimido decide bajar el tono de la acusación- míralo por esta parte, tienes toda la eternidad para intentar que ella te perdone. Te conozco y se que no te vas a dar por vencido.- le sonríe dándole apoyo.

- ¿ En que se ha convertido nuestras vidas, Stefan?. La muerte de nuestros padres, enamorarnos de la misma chica, tu ahora eres un cazador y yo un vampiro. Todo es una locura.- se queda pensativo.

La risa de Stefan va en aumento al escuchar a su hermano.

- ¿ De que te ríes?- se extraña.

- De lo que has dicho. Tu un vampiro y yo un cazador. Tiene su gracia.- le dice Stefan sin parar de reír.

- Esto es para escribir un libro.- bromea Damon y se contagia de la risa de su hermano.

Han pasado cuatro días desde que Elena le dio la espalda a Damon para no volver a verlo. Sentada mirando por la ventana, mantiene su mirada perdida hacia un punto fijo. Estos últimos días no a salido para nada de esas cuatro paredes y ni mucho menos ir al instituto. No quiere encontrárselo por nada del mundo por que sabe que si solamente sus miradas se encontrasen todo se vendría abajo.

Su tiempo lo a ocupado en planificar como llevar a Khaterine ante Klaus. Tiene varios planes, por que no solo piensa en entregarle a su madre si no también en acabar con Klaus. Con los problemas que tiene ve con mejores ojos la separación de DAmon. Si no esta cerca de ella no correrá peligro si todo esto no sale bien.

- ¿ Puedo pasar?- entra Rebeckah sonriendole.- Te he traído algo de comer.-

- Gracias.- coge el vaso que le da su amiga y bebe.

- ¿ Como estas?- pregunta preocupada.

- Cada dia mejor.- Elena sonríe falsamente para que que Rebeckah deje de insistirle.

- ¿ Hoy tampoco vas a salir?-

- No- le niega y vuelve otra vez a ese punto fijo que miraba por la ventana.

- Oh, vamos Elena. Por lo menos tienes que ir al instituto. ¿ No querías una vida normal?. Pues aprovecha y sal adelante.- le anima su amiga.

- ¿ Y si me lo encuentro?. No podria sopórtarlo y correría a sus brazos y eso no lo puedo permitir.- contesta apenada.

- Elena, paso a paso. Primero pon el pie en la calle y después conforme te vengan las situaciones, actúa.- le aconseja como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

Haciendo caso a Rebeckah, Elena se a ido al instituto. En clases no presta atención y solo se entretiene en pintorrear uno de sus libros con desgana.

Cambiando de cuadernos en la taquilla alguien la sorprende por atrás.

- Hola, Elena- la saluda Stefan con buen humor.

- Hola- ella a penas le responde, agarra sus libros y comienza a caminar por el pasillo.

- Oye,- la sigue- queria hablarte de una cosa.-

- Mira- ella para de andar- si es por...-

- No, no es por el- la interrumpe- es sobre nosotros dos. Quería pedirte perdón por tratarte tan mal y bueno, que volvamos a ser amigos. Si te apetece, claro.- se encoje de hombros.

- No, Stefan, lo siento yo. Ahora entiendo por que te pusiste así. Te traicione y manché nuestra relación engañándote y poniéndote en contra de tu hermano...- para de hablar cuando el chico le pone un dedo en la boca.

- Eso ya esta olvidado. Ahora quiero ser tu amigo. Así que, sera un placer acompañarte a clases- sonríe y le ofrece su brazo para que lo coja.

Ella acepta y ambos se van para sus respectivas aulas.

Sale del instituto y rebuscando en en su bolsa las llaves del coche Bonnie se acerca a ella con unos papeles en la mano.

- Hola, cuñada. ¿ Como estas?- le pregunta preocupada. Elena le contó todo por lo que esta pasando con Damon. Y Jeremy al fin le contó lo que eran sin la sorpresa de la chica que poco a poco con el tiempo se lo iba imaginando.

- Bien, hoy por fin he tenido fuerzas para salir.- responde con falsa alegria. Ya se estaba volviendo una costumbre para ella.

- Pues mira lo que traigo aquí.- una Bonnie ilusionadisima le da uno de los panfletos que llevaba.

- ¿ Fiesta de disfraces?¿ Hoy?.- arquea la ceja para averiguar que es lo que su cuñada le quiere decir con esto.

- Si y Jeremy y Rebeckah se han apuntado. Faltas tu y no me vas a decir que no.- la amenaza con la mirada.

Elena ríe y pone sus ojos en blanco. No piensa ir a ninguna fiesta, no esta de animo y quiere evitar por todos los medios poder encontrarse con Damon.

- No voy a ir, Bon.- le devuelve el papel.

- Ohhhh, ¿por que?- se molesta- si es por lo que yo se, no te tienes que preocupar. Es una fiesta de disfraces, aunque el esté allí ni si quiera lo vas a reconocer.- le explica para que se relaje y acepte al fin.

- Supongo que entre Rebeckah y tu estaréis dándome el coñazo todo el día hasta que acepte, ¿me equivoco?- pregunta resignada.

Bonnie le asiente con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida.

Damon esta de obrero en su propia casa. Con unos vaqueros desgastados y con una camisa de tirantes básica esta encima de la escalera midiendo la altura de la columna que debe remplazar. Se coloca el lápiz que esta utilizando para apuntar las medidas y se lo pone tras la oreja.

- ¿ Que haces?.- Llega Stefan y ríe al ver a su hermano en ese plan.

- La casa no se va arreglar sola, hermanito. Tengo que medirlo todo para que me hagan las maderas en el aserradero.- le dice sin parar de hacer lo que esta haciendo.

- ¿ Por que no contratas a personal especializado?. Tu no eres arquitecto- se mete con el.

Damon le ríe la gracia falsamente y sigue a lo suyo. Le encanta estar con su hermano así. Las aguas han vuelto a su cauce y parece ser que todo entre ellos esta olvidado.

- Hoy la he visto en el instituto- le confiesa Stefan.

- ¿ Y ?- su cuerpo se tensa y pregunta secamente para hacer creer que no le importa.

- Pues parece estar muy apagada, pero sigue igual de guapa.- le contesta Stefan con insinuación para que DAmon reaccione.

- Me alegro, ahora si me disculpas voy a seguir con todo esto- le señala con el lápiz todo el destrozo del fuego.

- Ha aceptado mis disculpas y ahora somos amigos.- insiste su hermano.

Damon le lanza una mirada celosa a Stefan. No puede evitarlo cuando se trata de su hermano con Elena.

- Tranquilo- el chico se da cuenta- no te la voy a robar.- le termina por decir - ¡Ah! otra cosa mas, esta noche tenemos una fiesta de disfraces. No podemos faltar.- le guiña el ojo y al fin se va para su habitación rápidamente para que no se pueda negar.

Damon esboza un gruñido por que no le gusta nada la idea. No tiene ganas de salir y mucho menos colocarse un estúpido disfraz. La verdad que desde que se separó de Elena no a tenido ganas de nada, salvo de arreglar su casa. Eso lo entretiene y deja de pensar en lo que realmente quiere.

Dejarla en paz a sido una buena decisión, pero aun así no tiene previsto dejarla a merced de Klaus, por ellos y cada noche de estos cuatro días que a pasado sin ella ha estado quedando con Khaterine para ayudarla en su plan y que ella lo ayude con la sed de sangre. No podía hacer otra cosa al verse solo ante su desconocida adicción. Odia a Khat, la odia con toda su alma, pero tienen un interés en común y es la protección a Elena.

Elena, como se temía, se cansa de luchar contra Rebeckah y acepta finalmente ir a la fiesta. Para ello se esta preparando concienzudamente su disfraz. A cogido un vestido de cuero negro y le hace unos cortes con la tijera a la altura de pecho, enganchando estos con imperdibles para que no se abran mas. Saca de una bolsa su antifaz y ya lo tiene todo para empezar a vestirse.

Frente al espejo se mira como le ha quedado y para terminar se coloca la mascara.

- Wow! estas muy sexy de Cat woman, amiga- le dice una Rebeckah ensimismada.

- Gracias, tu también estas muy buena.- le contesta divertida.

- Pues larguemos, Jeremy nos esta esperando con Bonnie en el coche. - la abraza por la cintura mientras bajan.

Rose recoge a Stefan y DAmon en su casa. La chica no para de reír al verlos como van disfrazados. El pequeño Salvatore a optado por el clásico disfraz de principe mientras que Damon va de batman.

- Para de reírte o me arrepentiré de haberte invitado.- le dice un DAmon molesto. No solo a tenido que ceder ante el hermano para ir a la fiesta si no que también tiene que ponerse ese ridículo disfraz y las burlas constantes de su amiga no le ayudan.

- Perdon, ya me callo. Pero estáis muy guapos. Sobre todo tu Damon, esos músculos de plástico me ponen a mil.- ríe a carcajadas contagiandole la risa a Stefan para detrimento de DAmon que intenta ignorarlos.

Los chicos, con una Rose vestida de enfermera se disponen a entrar. La casa esta llena de personas vestida de todo tipo. Superheroes, villanos, asesinos en serie y las señoritas presentes optan por llevar algo mas atrevido.

- Yo me voy para la barra- dice Damon con desanimo.

Stefan mira a Rose y le pide con la mirada que lo acompañe. El mientras se dedica a encontrar una cara amiga.

- No nos agües la fiesta, Damon. Diviértete, para eso estamos aquí.- le dice ella intentando animarlo.

- Aquí me lo pasó bien.- le señala la botella de whisky- Vete con mi hermano a bailar o lo que sea, no me importa.- le hace aspavientos con la mano.

- Damon Salvatore, eres mi amigo y estoy aquí para ti. ¿ Quieres emborracharte y pasar de todo? Bien, pues yo haré lo mismo.- le sonrie y se sienta a su lado.

Elena llega con sus amigos a la entrada de la mansión. Al final se esta animando mucho al ver el ambiente que hay. Pero una sensación de que ya estado en esa casa le recorre el cuerpo.

- ¿Donde estamos?- le pregunta al oido a Bonnie por la música tan fuerte que suena.

- Es la granja Durgan, un tipo llamado Kol me dio las invitaciones.-

Los ojos de Elena se abren de par en par. Esta en la casa de Klaus y solo espera que no esté por aquí. De la alegría inicial pasa al temor.

Pasa las horas y Elena se encuentra mas relajada. Esta en un ambiente distendido y no para de hablar con las chicas. No ha visto a Klaus por ningun lado pero sabe perfectamente que se encontrará con Kol tarde o temprano. Agradece que la granja sea enorme y este media oculta detrás de su mascara.

Elena se disculpa para ir a la barra por bebidas mientras Rebeckah abandona el grupo para ir al baño . En el camino escucha una voz conocida.

- Hola, principito.- saluda con efusividad a Stefan.

- Hola, mujer maravilla. Estas guapísima.- el esta encantado de volver a verla.

- Gracias, tu tampoco estas tan mal. Me alegro que tengas ya tu brazo curado- dice con timidez.

- ¿Has venido con Bon y Jer?- pregunta por preguntar para así dejar de devorarla con la mirada.

- Si y hemos podido convencer a Elena al fin.- suspira aliviada.

- ¿ Elena esta aquí?- pregunta sorprendido.

- Si, ¿por que?- se extraña al ver su reacción.

- Joder, DAmon también a venido.- confiesa con un hilo de preocupación.

- Bueno, la casa es enorme y todos vamos disfrazados. Si hay suerte no se encontraran.¿ De que va el?- dice ella para no darle mucha importancia al hecho que esos dos estén bajo del mismo techo

- De batman.- le responde Stefan y entonces Rebeckah ríe a carcajadas.- ¿ Por que te ries?-

- Por que Elena va vestida de cat woman y tu no tienes ni idea de lo que ponía en la entrada de la fiesta, ¿verdad?.- Rebeckah le dedica una sonrisa maliciosa Stefan.

- No se... creo que leí algo de...- el chico cae en la cuenta y se sonríe complice con la rubia. Los dos han tenido la misma idea.

En la barra Rose y Damon no hablan. Ella sigue ahí con el para darle apoyo pero se le esta acabando la paciencia.

- Ya vale, Damon. Di algo, no se. Me estoy aburriendo.- se desespera.

- Ya te he dicho que vayas con Stefan.- le recuerda el.

- Y yo te he dicho que no. Mira estamos en una fiesta, con chicas guapisimas y media borrachas. Aprobecha, un clavo saca otro clavo.- le aconseja.

- No tengo ganas de tirarme a ninguna tía esta noche.- le dice para que lo deje en paz.

- ¿Y quien te ha dicho que te acuestes con nadie?. Solo digo que vayas y hables con alguna tia que te guste. Por ejemplo- pasa su vista por su alrededor y ve como una chica enmascarada se acerca a la otra punta de la barra alejados de ellos.- ¡Esa!- la señala- Esta muy buena y es perfecta para ti. Ademas va vestida de Cat woman, el gran amor de Batman.- arquea una ceja instándole a que se levante de esa banqueta y vaya a por esa desconocida.

Damon le echa un vistazo rápido y aunque le parezca que esta buenísima no tiene ánimos para hacer nada.

- No- se niega para enfado de su amiga.

- ¿Por que no?- se molesta Rose.

-Creo que tiene novio- le dice con la mirada que mire al chico que se acaba de acercar a esa desconocida.

-Pues otra mismo, que mas da.- sigue proponiendole.

- Déjalo, Rose. No quiero saber nada de nadie. Quiero beberme esto e irme a mi casa cuantito que pueda.

- Eres un idiota, Damon. Ahora si que me voy.- le da un golpe en el brazo y se va echando pestes por la boca.

Elena esta esperando a que el camarero le sirva las bebidas cuando el roce de una mano sobre su hombro le hace que se vuelva.

- Hola bombom. - le saluda un Kol vestido de capitán América.

- Hola, Kol.- ella hace lo mismo pero su tono de voz detona miedo.

- Tranquila, mi jefe no a venido. Esta cumpliendo su promesa, hasta dentro de tres días no vendrá por Khaterine. Pero quería comprobar como ibas y todo eso. Por eso estoy aquí.- le explica el con simpatía.

- Estoy en ello- al saber que Klaus no esta prefiere no hablar mucho con su lacayo.

Kol la agarra del brazo con fuerza y la detiene.

- Hazlo lo mas pronto posible, por que Klaus tiene muchos defectos y uno de ellos es su impaciencia. Mantedme informado de tus progresos. Disfruta de la noche.- le susurra y se despide dándole un delicado beso en la mejilla.

Después del encuentro con Kol no a podido disfrutar de la fiesta como es debido. Solo piensa en esa advertencia y la presión a la que la están sometiendo. Directamente puede llamar a Klaus y decirle donde esta Khat y que se encargue el pero no quiere entregarla. Ante todo es su familia y aunque la odie por todo lo que le a hecho una madre es una madre. El problema será cuando llegue el día y tenga que decidir.

No quiere darle muchas vueltas al asunto y prefiere disfrutar de lo que se le presenta. Quien sabe, a lo mejor no puede cumplir el trato de Klaus y estos pueden ser sus últimos días como vampiro y en libertad.

Así que guiada por su amiga Rebeckah hacia la pista de baile pretende disfrutar de estos momentos al máximo.

Las chicas bailan, ríen y beben. Se divierten y disfrutan del tema que esta sonando cuando de repente termina.

- ¡Damas y caballeros, empecemos con los juegos!. - interrumpe un hombre con un micro en la mano desde el escenario que hay montado en el salon.-Esta noche deberéis buscar a cada pareja correspondiente a lo que vais vestidos. Los que no tengan debéis atarlas con estas cuerdas, para que ninguno pueda escapar. Da igual que no se conozcan de nada. Es la tradición y el baile comenzará cuando cada oveja este con su pareja.- esto ultimo hace que la masa social se ria y empiecen por su cometido.

- Creo que he visto un Superman gordo y fofo al final de la pista. Voy a ir a por el para atartelo a la cintura.- bromea Elena

- Como quieras ...- Rebeckah no presta atención a las palabras de su amiga y se le nota nerviosa.

- ¿ Que te ocurre?- Elena se pone seria.

- Nada, que yo creo que he dado con tu Batman.- le sonrie maliciosa.

Damon va esquivando a todas las personas que están por la pista. Esta aburrido de estar allí y quiere irse pero Stefan se entromete en su camino enseñándole un cuerda.

- ¿ Para que es eso?-

- Para reunirte con tu pareja.- le contesta divertido.

- Paso, Stefan. Nos vemos en la casa- intenta pasar sin mucho éxito ya que su hermano lo para y lo empuja hacia atrás haciendo que camine de espaldas.

- Tu no te vas. Batman se tiene que encontrar con Cat woman. El amor de su del juego.- le ordena un Stefan sonriendole de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Estas tonto?, que pretendes...- no termina su frase ya que su hermano le hace dar la vuelta y tropezar con alguien.

En ese mismo instante solo pueden escuchar a Rebeckah y a Stefan riéndose y atándolos con unas cuerdas a un cuerpo desconocido.

- ¿ Que haces?, Rebeckah suéltame.- le dice Elena molesta por la encerrona de su amiga.

Damon se queda paralizado al comprobar que lo han atado con Elena. Ella aun no se a dado cuenta ya que esta mas pendiente de matar a su amiga con la mirada que de ver con quien esta.

- Así esta mejor- dice Rebeckah dando palmas para después chocar su mano con la de Stefan.

Elena al verlos juntos y sonrientes alza la mirada para ver con quien la han atado. La cara de asombro al ver como un Batman con los ojos azules no para de observarla se convierte en seriedad cuando descubre quien es.

**Jejejej, estoy con mucha inspiración y solo queria dejaros otro capi. La verdad que me emocionado tanto que no paro de escribir. Ya practicamente tengo el final de esta midseason por lo que solo os puedo asegurar ( guiño para DianaGaby, spoiler, jajajaj )que las cosas se van a poner bastante intensas y jodidas para nuestros protas. Como siempre espero que os guste y seguramente para mañana subiré otro. ( no quiero ser mala y dejaros con la intriga XXDD).**


	7. Midseason Finale Part I

**Ok, no os asusteis con el titulo del capi. Por mucho que ponga finale, claramente no se aproxima para nada al final de la historia. Solo queria dejar constancia que es el final de la mitad de temporada :D que son dos partes.**

**Y de este capi que decir... que como siempre espero que os guste ( que creo que así será ). Tiene de todo un poco, ya lo vereis :P . Solo deciros que vamos a avanzar mucho en la trama despues de esto. Pero no os quiero spoilear mas! juzgarlo ustedes mismas. Desando leer vuestras review :D**

**PD: queria pediros perdon por el capitulo anterior. Lo estuve revisando y se me colaron algunas frases que no deberían de estar ahí. Lo siento. Ya hos dejo... XDDD**

Las cuerdas no son un impedimento para liberarse, ya que por muy fuerte que los hallan atado ,ellos la pueden romper con facilidad. Y eso es lo primero que intenta hacer Elena.

- ¿Romperás la tradición?- le pregunta el.

Elena para de forcejear y lo observa en silencio para después mirar a su alrededor como cada pareja unida esperan a que el baile comience.

Decide no desentonar y permanece rígida ante el constante contacto con Damon. Solo será una canción, se repetía en su cabeza.

Se apagan las luces y el hombre del micro iluminado por un gran foco da el pistoletazo de salida poniendo una canción lenta.

Casi a oscuras y solo iluminados con unos puntos de luces que parpadean por el techo, Damon la coge de la mano y comienza a danzar para que ella se mueva.

- No me toques- ella le aparta la mano.

- Estoy atado a ti, preciosa. Eso va ser difícil.- le dice el con buen humor al tenerla tan cerca.- Ya que estamos y no has querido librarte de las cuerdas, bailemos.- le propone con un tono dulce.

- No quiero romper con la tradición- le responde aceptando ella secamente y sin querer mirarlo.

Entonces el vuelve a cogerle de la mano y todo su cuerpo se estremece por el contacto. Pega su nuca al mentón del chico y comienzan a bailar.

- Estas preciosa.- le susurra al oido.

Elena cierra los ojos para tele trasportarse a ese mundo donde solamente Damon y ella viven. Echa tanto de menos su aroma, sus caricias, sus besos que todo por lo que esta enfadada con el se le olvida.

Desearía tanto poder estar juntos, pero con todo lo que lleva por delante, ahora es imposible. Su mayor enemigo esta acechando y si por casualidad algo sale mal esta segura de que Klaus ira a por el. Y lo ultimo que quiere en este mundo es que a DAmon le pase algo.

Es su razon de vivir y si desapareciera ella también lo haría. No encuentra sentido a un mundo sin el.

Damon por su parte sigue recreándose en el olor de sus cabellos . Ese olor que le recuerda a tiempos alegres y no podría ser mas feliz ahora mismo teniéndola entre sus brazos. La ama con toda su alma y esta seguro de que luchara y morirá por ella.

La canción esta a punto de terminar y ella despega su cara de el para cruzar sus miradas.

Debajo de esa mascara unos ojos azules la miran con amor y arrepentimiento. Desearía tanto poder besar eso labios que la perturban y la llevan a la locura, pero lo que hace es que vuelva en si y rompa las cuerdas para irse despavorida hacia el baño.

Damon no pierde oportunidad y la sigue corriendo. Entra al cuarto y Elena se molesta al verlo allí.

- Vete, Damon. Es el lavabo de las chicas.- le ordena enfadada.

- No me iré y tu no vas a huir de mi. Vamos hablar.- se da la vuelta y echa el pestillo para que nadie entre.

- Déjame salir.- le pide ella nerviosa.

- Tu no vas a ir a ningun lado hasta que hablemos.-

Elena se enfurece y ya no aguanta mas.

- Y de que quieres hablar, ¿eh?. ¿De como casi te tiras a mi madre? ¿ O quieres que te pida perdón por interrumpirte?. No se, Damon, dime que quieres...-

No le da tiempo a terminar por que Damon se lanza a sus labios para besarlos apasionadamente. Ella lo corresponde por dos segundos pero lo aparta para darle un bofetón.

Damon no se rinde y la vuelve a besar obligandola a que le corresponda. Ella forcejea y se resiste dándole golpes en el pecho para que se aparte pero no cede. Y sin poder aguantar mas se deja llevar por lo que quería hacer desde que lo vio.

Damon la sube a su cintura y arremete contra ella en la pared. Se tocan con desenfreno al estar separado un tiempo. Esos cuatro días que no se han visto les esta pasando factura ahora mismo.

El, sin dejar de lamer sus labios, le sube la falda hasta el ombligo y no para de recrearse tocando sus muslos. Ella por lo pronto esta mas pendiente de agarrarse bien con sus piernas en la cintura de el.

Con el cinturón desabrochado y liberada su erección echa a un lado las bragitas de Elena y la penetra haciendo que esta suspire y cierre sus ojos. Llevaba tanto tiempo queriendo volver a sentirse así, entre sus brazos y amada que ahora nada le importa.

Lo ama y contra eso no puede hacer mucho. Quiere tenerlo dentro de ella por siempre y que jamas se vuelvan a separar.

Damon la tira del pelo salvajemente para dejar descubierto su cuello y así morderlo. La presión de sus colmillos hace que las uñas de Elena se claven en los músculos de plástico del chico.

Por lo morboso del sitio, la situacion que ambos estaban atravesando y las ganas de estar juntos, ambos acaban rápido.

Damon con la respiración agitada pega su frente con la de ella.

- Te quiero, Elena.-

Ella no puede dejar de observar esos ojos que la tienen enamorada y por fin decide lo que va hacer.

Entregara a Khaterine, así podrá librarse de los dos y poder vivir su vida con Damon. Pero antes, tienen que pensar con la cabeza fria, y claramente , ahora mismo tenia de todo menos frialdad para pensar. Asi que para que Damon no se entrometa en sus planes decide que mejor hablaría con el después de que se fuera Klaus. Por ello ella no responde a la declaración del chico. Desenrosca sus piernas de la cintura y le pega un empujón para que se aleje.

- No quiero volver a verte.- le dice con dureza bajándose el vestido y abriendo la puerta para irse.

Mientras va caminando por los largos pasillos su ojos se llenan de agua y llora por las palabras tan duras que le a dicho. Pero es por su bien y de alguna forma estarán juntos cuando todo esto acabe.

Damon se ha quedado deprimido por la actitud de Elena. No entiende como puede corresponderle y después le diga que no quiere saber nada de el. Le ha echo mucho daño y es por su culpa, pero se promete a si mismo que esto no va acabar así. El quiere estar con ella y hará todo lo posible para que le perdone.

Busca a Stefan por la fiesta pero no da con el, entonces divisando a Jeremy que baila entretenido con Bonnie en la pista decide irse para no tener problemas.

En el coche de camino a casa su móvil suena. No reconoce el numero pero aun así lo atiende.

- ¿Diga?-

- Hola, guapo. ¿Ya te has olvidado de mi?-

- No tendré esa suerte- ironiza- ¿ Que quieres Khat?.- le pregunta con desgana.

- Tengo un regalito para ti. Encuentrate conmigo en los antiguos túneles de los Lockwood.-

- No voy a ir hasta allí y mucho menos por que me lo pidas.- se niega el.

- Venga, ojitos azules, no me impaciente. Te veo ahora.- y cuelga.

Damon resopla ya harto de Khaterine y sus planes. Tiene decidido que va a dejar de verla, por que el primer paso para recuperar a Elena es que no vuelva a ver a su madre. Pero esta intrigado por lo que le va a enseñar, así que da la vuelta y va donde le a indicado.

El la granja Durgan, la gente se dispone a abandonar el sitio. Elena esta sentada en una hamaca en uno de los laterales de la casa. Rebeckah que la a visto como se fue para allá se acerca a su amiga con cuidado al no saber que reacción puede tener por haberla atado a DAmon.

- ¿ Estas bien?-

- Ahora si.- sonríe levemente.

La rubia se sorprende por que Elena no la esta insultando ni se muestra cabreada, si no todo lo contrario. Su rostro detona felicidad.

- ¡Tu has follado con Batman!.- exclama abriendo su boca par en par.

Elena se ríe al ver la cara de su amiga y por como a llamado a Damon.

- Eres una marrana, Elenita- le da un leve empujón como gesto de complicidad.- Creo ...que ...ya somos dos.- dice con temor.

- ¿Tu también?, ¿ Con quien?- pregunta con gran interés.

- No me mates, por favor- cierra uno de sus ojos esperando a que no le de un golpe- con Stefan.- ahora cierra los dos para esperar el puño de Elena en su cara.

Pero haciendo todo lo contrario su amiga va y la abraza para después reírse.

- ¿No te enfadas?- se asombra Rebeckah.

- No.- niega con la cabeza encantada por que su amiga halla sincera.- Entre Stefan y yo ya no queda nada. Pero le estaré eternamente agradecida por que al querer intentar conseguir su amor hizo que pudiese encontrar el mio. Si no hubiera venido a este pueblo por el, nunca habría conocido a Damon.- le explica con nostalgia para el llanto contenido de la amiga.

- Entonces...-

- Que no me enfado. Ademas, estoy encantada de que seas tu la que lo a probado.- le da la mano.

- ¿Nunca te acostaste con Stefan?- se extraña.

- No, no llegamos a esa parte. Es lo que tiene Stefan, es... demasiado caballeroso. Quería ir lento y fuimos lento. Por eso me sorprende que te lo hallas tirado sin apenas conoceros.- le confiesa una desconcertada Elena ante la actitud del chico.

- Es lo que tiene ser la mujer maravilla- se señala aludiendo al disfraz.

Las amigas ríen divertidas y por un momento no existe ningún problema. Se abrazan como dos hermanas.

- Te quiero, mi rubia.-

- Yo también, Elenita.-

- Por cierto,¿ donde lo has dejado al principe?- pregunta curiosa.

REbeckah se separa de su amiga y pone la misma cara que cuando iba a decirle lo de que se acostó con su ex.

- Cuando terminamos de hacerlo en la parte de atrás del coche de Damon, se quedo dormido. Asi que me levante y me fui. Supongo que seguirá allí.- le responde sin saber y deja con la boca abierta a Elena.

Damon cruza los bosques hasta llegar al limite de las parcelas de los Lockwood. Aun no se acostumbra a que todo esto no le de miedo. Lo esta viendo normal con cada día que pasa. La noche le gusta mas. Es cuando se vuelve invisible y pasa desapercibido.

En la entrada de uno de los túneles se encuentra a Khaterine entre una antorcha clavada al suelo y lo que parece ser una persona arrodillada y con la cabeza cubierta por una bolsa.

- ¿ Que es esto?.- señala DAmon al desconocido que retenía.

- Uhhhh, estas cañon de Batman. Puedo ser tu Cat woman si quieres...- le dice con picardia.

- No lo repetiré mas, ¿que pasa aquí?- se harta el chico de sus jueguecitos.

-Tu ultima prueba.- le reta ella con la mirada.

Khaterine le saca al chico la bolsa de la cabeza y deja al descubierto su rostro.

- ¿Tayler?- pregunta el aun mas confundido por las intenciones de ella.

- Si, el lobito pequeño de los Lockwood. ¿Sabes de lo que me he enterado?, que este cachorro le a estado pasando información a Klaus. Ya sabe donde esta Elena.- se enfurece mostrando los dientes.

- ¿Y?, que vas hacerle. Por que sea el chivo expiatorio de su hermana y su padre, ¿lo vas a matar?.- le pregunta en broma a una Khat que sonríe picara.

- No, yo no. Lo harás tu.- le dice mientras con una navaja le hace un corte en el cuello a Tayler.

DAmon ve derramar su sangre y su impulso va ganando la partida. Consciente aun, aparta su mirada del chico e intenta controlarse.

- O venga, guapo. - se impacienta ella- Por su culpa Klaus viene para acá y vendrá a llevarse a tu queridisima Elena- le provoca.

Damon no aguanta mas y parece haber escuchado el pistoletazo de salida para hacer lo que tanto deseaba. Morder esa yugular hasta dejarla seca.

Lo agarra del cuello y clavo sus diente ante el grito de un Tayler asustado. Y con furia y ganas, bebe de ese placer que se deshace en su boca.

No pudo parar ni lo pararon. Khaterine admiraba con gusto la escena. Iba a matarlo y ella no haría nada para impedirlo. Como siempre matando dos pájaros de un tiro. Se quita a tayler y a DAmon del medio. Sonríe victoriosa ante sus logros.

Cuando ya no había nada mas que chupar, Damon dejo caer el cuerpo inerte de Tayler. La expresión del chico había desaparecido y el color de sus ojos se habían apagado para siempre.

Eufórico aun por la sangre, Damon no se percata que un espectador mas se les a unido.

- ¡Vaya, el que faltaba! El hermanito Salvatore.-

Damon al escuchar a Khaterine exclamar se da la vuelta para ver a un Stefan horrorizado por lo que esta presenciando.

- Stefan...- se contagia del hermano cuando ve lo que acaba de hacer.

- ¿Esto era lo bien que estabas, Damon?- pregunta mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos por ver a su amigo muerto.

- Stefan, yo no queria hacerlo.- dice confundido.

- Siempre será así ¿no?. Si no te salen las cosas bien arremetes contra todos sin importarte nada. Si dañas o no. Solo te importa, tu y tu.- le grita llorando.

- Dejad las peleas para cuando yo me vaya- se aburre Khat-. Y tu rubio deja de llorar como una chica- se acerca a el.- te hace arrugar el ceño y te hace feo.-

- Tu tienes toda la culpa- aprieta el mentón enfurecido Stefan al tenerla en frente y con habilidad saca de su manga una estaca y se la clava a Khaterine en el pecho.

Esta se queda espantada por cogerla de improvisto. Mira a la estaca y luego posa sus ojos en Stefan. Y con pasmosa tranquilidad se la saca del pecho.

- Has fallado, rubito. El corazón esta al otro lado. Mas concretamente aqui...- y con la misma habilidad que utilizo el, Khaterine se la clava cerca del corazón.-

DAmon solo avista a presenciar como ese trozo de madera se introduce en el cuerpo del hermano.

- ¡Nooooo!- grita el cuando Stefan cae arrodillado.

Khaterine no dura dos segundos allí y desaparece a gran velocidad.

- Damon...- lo llama Stefan.

- No, Stefan, por favor, no- lo coge antes de que caiga y lo apoya en el suelo para intentarle quitar la estaca.

- No, no lo hagas, me desangraré.- le pide entre cortado.

- Sera solo un momento y después te daré mi sangre para curarte.- le explica con decisión.

- No, no quiero que me ayudes. Solo necesito a mi hermano ahora.-

- ¡Pero morirás!- le dice enfadado.- no pienso permitirlo. Puedo ir al coche por el móvil y llamar a la ambulancia, no tardaría mucho.- el sigue negándose a lo evidente, perder a su hermano pequeño y ya las lagrimas comienzan a caer por su rostro.

- Es mi decisión, Damon. Si vivo llegara el día que por nuestra naturaleza tendremos que enfrentarnos. Y no quiero volver a tener la tentación de matar a mi hermano.- le intenta poner un toque de humor.

- Eres un hijo de perra. No puedes dejarme solo.- lo levanta un poco para ponerse debajo y así poder poner el cuerpo de su hermano encima de el.

- No te dejo solo, tonto. Tienes a Elena. Al final tu te quedaste con la chica.- se ríe un poco pero el dolor le para.

- Shhh, no hables. Te dolerá mas.- intenta que Stefan no piense en eso ahora.

- Quiero pasar mis ultimos momentos hablando con mi hermano.- gira la cabeza despacio para mirar a Damon.

- ¿Saludaras a papa y mama de mi parte?- pregunta resignado un Damon derrumbado.

- Papa estaría enfadado contigo por tener abandonado el aserradero.- bromea un Stefan que cada vez le cuesta mas respirar.

- Eso verdad, siempre dudó en si ponerte a ti o a mi en el cargo de presidente.- se le dibuja una leve sonrisa recordando todos los momentos con su padre. Pero pronto esa sonrisa se le borra cuando comprueba que Stefan no le contesta.

Nota como el cuerpo de su hermano a pasado del calor mas intenso al frió mas helado.

Impotente ante las circunstancias ,unas enormes fuerzas recorren todo su ser y le quita la estaca a Stefan del pecho. La tira a un lado y se reincorpora para cogerlo en peso. Entonces decide llevárselo de allí e irse para su casa.

En el salón de la mansión el cuerpo muerto de Stefan yace en el sofá con las manos estrictamente puesta en el pecho.

Damon esta sentado en el suelo a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en la cintura de Stefan. Su mirada fijada en el quemado techo no significa que pensara en algo. Esta vez no pensaba en nada en absoluto. ¿ Para que?, lo había perdido todo.

Alguien llama a la puerta pero Damon ni se inmuta. Ahora mismo no esta por la labor de atender a nadie. Solo se centra en ese punto fijo del techo que admira sin descanso.

- ¿ Damon?- Rebecka abre y asoma su cabeza- ¿Estas aquí?. Te he llamado, pero no lo cogías. Quería saber si te fuiste con Stefan. Se quedo dormido en tu coche- camina por el pasillo sintiéndose estúpida por hablar sola.

Resopla al comprobar que no hay nadie y decide irse pero un olor extraño la detiene. Se asoma al salón y ve como Damon tiene apoyado su cabeza en un Stefan demasiado pálido.

Cuando no escucha ni su respiración ni el latir de su corazón la chica ahoga un grito poniéndose las manos para taparse la boca.

En la casa Gilbert, Elena se ha cambiado y se ha puesto el pijama. En la cocina prepara su comida antes de ir a dormir.

- Hola, hermanita.- llega Jeremy medio borracho y con hambre.

- Menos mal que has llegado. Pensaba que Bonnie nunca te dejaría después de tanto baile.- le ironiza ella.

- Esa chica me tiene loco. No se como puede conseguir tanto de mi.- se pasa la mano por el pelo y sonríe al pensar en su novia.

- Me ha encantado que le digas verdad. Y mucho mas como se lo a tomado.- le confiesa ella feliz por ver al hermano así.

Elena vuelve a su tono serio y decide contarle a su hermano lo del trato con Klaus. Necesita su ayuda para atrapar a Khaterine.

- Jer, tengo que contarte algo. He visto a Klaus-

Su hermano al escuchar eso casi escupe toda la sangre que estaba bebiendo.

- ¿ Que?. ¿Te a hecho algo ese desgraciado?- se enfurece.

- No, en cambio si he hecho un trato con el.-

- ¿ Que clase de trato?- pregunta intrigado pero con temor.

- Yo a cambio de Khaterine.-

Jeremy se tranquiliza a escuchar eso pero queda pensativo.

- Esta bien, le daremos a Khat.- acepta el.

- ¿Estas seguro?. Al fin al cabo es nuestra madre, Jer y hasta yo había dudado hasta hace poco.- se vuelve a mostrar reticente.

- Será lo que sea, Elena. Pero es la tía mas zorra y manipuladora que he conocido. Tampoco le tengo tanto cariño y si es para salvarte a ti, cuenta conmigo. Después de todo lo que nos a hecho tiene que pagarlo.- le explica su hermano para darle mas fuerzas en su decisión.

- Gracias.- ella le sonríe y lo abraza pero queda interrumpido al escuchar su teléfono como suena encima de la mesa del comedor.- ¿ Quien será a estas horas?- se extraña ella.

- Tal vez sea Rebeckah por que no esta aquí, ¿no?-

- No, fue para la casa de Stefan hablar con el.- coge el móvil y sonríe al comprobar que Jeremy tenia razón y le muestra la pantalla.- Seguro que me llama para avisarme que esta noche no la pasa aquí.- dice divertida descolgando la llamada.

- Elena, tienes que venir lo mas rápido a la casa de Damon.- se apresura en decirle la amiga con la voz temblorosa.

- ¿ Que ocurre?- su rostro alegre pasa a la seriedad mas absoluta.

Después de que su amiga le respondiera a su pregunta y le contara que había sucedido, Elena dejo caer su teléfono al suelo.

En la mansión, Damon no se ha movido de su sitio y Rebeckah no para de observarlo a el y a Stefan conteniéndose por no llorar. Yendo de un lado para otro nerviosa, no para de comerse las uñas.

El ruido de la puerta la sobresalta y ve como una angustiada Elena entra por la puerta. Sus miradas se cruzan y es cuando ella se teme lo peor.

- Lo siento, Elena- las lagrimas comienzan a inundar sus ojos.

Ella mira con absoluto pavor el cuerpo sin vida de Stefan. Parpadea varias veces para saber si viviendo una pesadilla.

Despacio se acerca por un lado y se tapa los ojos para llorar desconsolada. Se arrodilla y coge la mano inerte de Stefan.

- ¿ Por que?. Tu no, no,no.- lo abraza con fuerza.

Damon sigue sin reaccionar. Ni si quiera se a inmutado cuando a visto a Elena. Su mirada y sus pensamientos están muy lejos ahora mismo.

- ¿ Que a pasado, quien te ha hecho esto?- dice una desesperada Elena tocando la herida que Stefan tiene en el pecho.

Ahora su mirada se detiene en Damon. Para un instante de llorar y lo mira esperando a que le conteste.

- ¿ Quien lo ha matado, Damon?- le pregunta con una mezcla de furia y temor. No quiere ni imaginarse que a sido el por que todo su mundo se desmoronaría por completo.

Este sigue sin hablar y no parece estar por la labor de explicarle nada.

- Maldita, sea, Damon. Reacciona- lo zarandea para que despierte de su estado y al comprobar que sus esfuerzos son inútiles se abraza a el con toda la tristeza del mundo.

- Elena...- la llama Rebeckah- se que no es lo que quieres escuchar ahora, pero tenemos que hacer algo con su cuerpo.-

Entonces es cuando Damon deja de mirar el techo y observa con expresión distante a la rubia.

Elena se sorprende al ver que al fin Damon vuelve en sí. Este se despega de los brazos de Elena y se levanta.

- Mi hermano será enterrado en el panteon familiar. Tengo que preparar su funeral- dice fríamente para irse a su habitación y dejar a las chicas estupefactas.

Amaneciendo Rick entra como una exalación por la casa. Damon lo ha llamado y se lo ha contado. Con la respiración agitada mira como las chicas han tapado el cuerpo de su sobrino con una manta. Al acercarse y descubrir que hay debajo un dolor indescriptible se puede notar en sus ojos.

Un Damon entrajetado de riguroso negro y totalmente preparado para el funeral se queda esperando en el umbral.

Elena se fija en la expresión que tiene tan distante y lo serio que está. Se preocupa por que sabe que se lo esta guardando todo dentro y cuando explote lo hará de la peor manera.

- ¡Hijo de puta!- Rick corre para su sobrino y le golpea con todas sus fuerzas sin que este tenga algún afán por defenderse.- Solo tenias que cuidar de el, solo...- lo coge por la solapa de la chaqueta y llora encima del hombro de Damon.

Las chicas no puede contenerse y se contagian del estado de Ric.

Damon se retira del lado de su tio y vuelve a coger en peso el cuerpo de su hermano.

- ¿Donde lo llevas?- le pregunta Elena entrometiéndose en su camino.

- Necesita estar en un ataud y enterrarlo como se merece. Avisad a todos para que vengan a despedirlo- le responde sin mirarla y sigue su camino.

La noticia de la muerte de Stefan corre como la pólvora por el pueblo. Jeremy lo arreglado todo después de que también supiera que Tayler a muerto. A petición de Elena se ha inventado que el amigo fue quien le quito la vida después de pelearse por mandar al padre y a la hermana a la cárcel. Y que los dos resultaron heridos mortalmente. No podía contar lo que realmente a pasado por que encima ni el sabe realmente que pasó. Damon sigue con su mutismo y no aclarado nada.

Llegan a la pequeña capilla que tienen los Salvatores en propiedad en el cementerio. Las personas se congregan al rededor de la caja de madera y solo se escuchan algunos llantos por parte de los compañeros de instituto. Matt y Caroline estan permanecen abrazados y rotos del dolor.

Ric, Damon y una Elena abatida están sentados en las primeras filas, justamente en las de atrás Rebeckah toca a su amiga en el hombro mostrando le todo su apoyo.

Cuando el cura llega todos se ponen de pie.

- Estamos hoy todos aquí reunidos para darle el ultimo adiós a una grandisima persona como era Stefan Salvatore. Fue un hijo estupendo, un hermano honorable y el mejor amigo que una persona podría tener.A lo largo de su vida supo enfrentarse con valor y entereza a cada situación difícil que fue surgiendo pero también supo disfrutar con alegría de los momentos buenos. Demos gracias al señor por poder haber vivido y aprendido con él. Por los buenos momentos compartidos. Por las dificultades superadas, por las alegrías ampliamente celebradas. Descansa en paz, Stefan, tu momento ha llegado muy temprano pero tu recuerdo y tu obra quedan junto a nosotros.- hace la señal de la cruz y le da el aviso para que bajen el ataúd.

- Siempre te querré, sobrino.- Ric roza con su mano la madera fria del ataud.

Elena se le parte el alma cuando despacio bajan esa caja de pino con Stefan dentro. No lo puede creer y se niega aceptar su muerte. Volviendo su mirada a Damon este sigue ausente y parece estar aparentemente tranquilo. Su expresión no dice nada y para que sepa que estará a su lado ella entrelaza su mano con la de el.

Damon no se la niega pero tampoco se la estrecha. Sigue perdido observando como entierran al hermano.

Con el cuerpo de Stefan bajo tierra, todos los conocidos se van dispersando no sin antes de darle el pésame a los familiares.

Cuando ya no hay nadie Damon esta parado ante la tumba de sus padres y la de su hermano a un lado. Se centra en esas letras escritas en la lapida y respira hondo. No se permite desmoronarse ahora mismo.

- ¿ Que ha pasado, Damon?. Por que no creo que Tayler se halla atrevido a matarlo.- dice esta vez Rick a su espalda con un tono mas calmado.

El sobrino mira a su tío y decide hacerle un gran favor para que no sufra mas.

- Vas a olvidar todo lo que ha pasado. Stefan y yo morimos el mismo día que nuestro padres. Estuviste un tiempo deprimido pero lo superaste y ahora sigues adelante con tu vida. Solo te quedara el recuerdo de que tus sobrinos te querían y que tu los querías a ellos. Vete de Mistic Falls y no vuelvas la vista atrás- lo hipnotiza mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientra que se le derrama una pequeña lagrima por despedirse de su tío.- Adios Rick-

Este asiente sin poder hacer mucho. Se da la vuelta y se va. Damon observa como el unico familiar que le queda se aleja y suspira de alivio al quitarse un problema de encima. Es lo mejor que puede hacer por su tío y lo mejor para el también.

Elena llega al grill donde se va dar un pequeño homenaje a Stefan. Jeremy que no se separa de ella, la sienta en la barra.

- Pidamos algo.- le insta el hermano llamando a Rose.

-No entiendo nada.- niega con la cabeza aun muy confundida.

- Elena, lo siento mucho de verdad. ¿ Como esta Damon?. Dios!, que desgracia, no paro de llamarlo y no me lo coge.- Rose abraza a Elena intentando no llorar.

- No lo se, Rose. Damon ahora mismo no es el. Pero supongo que es natural. Ni si quiera yo puedo asimilar todo esto.- le responde con una gran pena.

- Si lo ves, por favor, dile que me llame.- le pide una Rose desesperada por no poder estar apoyando a su amigo en estos momentos por que tiene que trabajar.

Cuando Rose deja a los hermanos solos, Jeremy aprovecha para hablar con Elena.

- Se que no es es acertado comentarte esto ahora, pero...- hace una pausa para cerciorarse que nadie los escucha- cuando fui a por el cuerpo de Tayler este llacia muerto con una mordedura en el cuello y había sangre de tres personas allí. Lo pude oler.-

- Será la sangre de Damon. El trajo a Stefan a la casa- le explica confusa ella por que aun desconoce todo lo que pasó.

- No, olí la sangre de Stefan, la de Tayler y... la de Khaterine.- le confiesa el hermano para la cara de estupefacción de Elena.

- ¿ Ella estaba allí?- se levanta de la banqueta furiosa.

- Shhh,- le hace un gesto para que baje la voz- si, recuerdo muy bien el aroma de mama y sabes que mi olfato es muy bueno. Nunca se equivoca.-

- Entonces, si ella estaba allí seguro que fue quien mató a Stefan.-

- Eso aun no lo sabemos. Tienes que hablar con Damon para que te cuente todo. Yo mientras he hecho los deberes y he quedado esta noche con Khat.- le suelta de repente un Jeremy ansioso por que todo esto termine.

- ¿ Que?. ¿ Como que has quedado con ella?-

- Si, es lo que planeamos anoche, ¿no?. Ademas si nuestra teoría es cierta y ella a sido la que a matado a Stefan, estará ahora mismo haciendo las maletas para largarse. Así que para convencerla le he comentado que sabemos que Klaus se aproxima y que huiremos con ella.-

- Bien pensado, Jer.-

- Deberías llamar a Klaus y decirle que esta noche tendremos a Khaterine.- le da su teléfono.

- Si, voy a llamarlo ahora mismo. - lo coge y marca el numero.

Damon entra al grill en el mismo estado de las ultimas horas. Va hacia la barra sin prestarle atención a todos esos ojos que lo miran con pena. De repente y sin esperarlo una cara conocida se lanza a sus brazos.

- Lo siento tanto, Damon. No puedo imaginar por lo que estas pasando.- Rose lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas y no lo quiere soltar.

Entonces cuando el siente los cálidos brazos de su amiga rodeándolo se derrumba y por fin sale de su cárcel personal. Con la misma fuerza se aferra sin querer descubrir su cara aguada por el manto de lagrimas.

Solo por un minuto se permite bajar la guardia, pero le dura poco hasta que vuelve a subir ese muro impenetrable. Aparta a su amiga de mala gana y se va del grill limpiándose el rostro con la manga.

Elena que lo ha visto todo va tras el preocupada por lo que pueda hacer.

Pasan las horas y Jeremy no ve la hora de que Khat entre por esa puerta.

- Bueno, yo ya me voy.- dice una Rebecka cabizbaja bajando su maleta por las escaleras.

Elena la intento convencer para que volviese a New York, ya que no quiere tenerla por aquí cuando Klaus venga. Contra mas gente que le importe este a su lado, mas probabilidades tendría de ser dañado o acabar muerto. Y con todo lo que ha pasado no se puede permitir perder a nadie mas.

- Le diré a Elena que te has ido. Te echaremos de menos. Pero volveremos a vernos, eso seguro.- le sonríe para que la rubia cambie su expresión.

- Esta bien, dile que la quiero y que quiero ver pronto su culito moviéndose por mi discoteca. Te quiero niñato.- abraza al pequeño Gilbert.

- Yo tambien, mi rubia.- el se despide dándole un beso en la frente.

Pasan solo 10 minutos desde que Rebeckah se fue y Khat toca a la puerta muy puntual a su cita.

- Hola, cariño- lo saludo con su sonrisa característica.

- Hola, mama.- Jeremy por dentro se esta comiendo las entrañas pero lo disimula muy bien.

- ¿ Y Elena?¿ Ya me ha perdonado por intentar acostarme con su novio?- le pregunta divertida.

- Si quieres que volvamos a ser una familia, no vuelvas a tocar ese tema. Y Elena a ido a despedirse de Damon. Su hermano a muerto.- le confiesa para ver que reacción tiene.

- Up! si me he enterado. Que mala suerte que tiene ese Damon. Pobrecillo- dice con sobrada ironía e intentando que no se descubra quien es el culpable.

- ¿ Y quien te lo ha dicho?- la interroga.

- Es un pueblo pequeño, cariño mio.- le pone una mano en la mejilla a su hijo- Pero ahora eso no importa. Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Klaus estará viniendo para acá.- se impacienta por que su hija mayor no llega.

Sentado en el jardín enfrente de su casa, Damon la observa por ultima vez. Recordando todos los momentos que ha pasado con su familia nota que ya no es la misma casa en la que se crío. Ahora esta vacía y muerta, como el. Se detiene un momento para recordar a su hermano y hacerlo definitivamente.

Unos bidones de gasolina en la entrada detonan que nada bueno se le a ocurrido hacer. Ha impregnado con el liquido toda la mansión y decide que lo mejor que puede hacer es que desaparezca como lo ha hecho su familia.

Sacándose un mechero de su bolsillo lo prende y se queda mirando la llama.

- ¡No lo hagas!- le grita Elena a su espalda.

- Dame alguna razón para no hacerlo.- le dice secamente.

Ella se pone frente a el y le posa sus manos en la cara.

- No quieres hacerlo, Damon. Es tu casa.- lo intenta convencer.

- Estoy muerto por dentro y por fuera. Esto ya no me importa. - dice sin quitar la vista de la llama del mechero.

- Entonces hazlo por mi, hazlo por que te quiero.-

Damon dirige ahora la mirada hacia Elena. Aprieta su mentón y deja caer una leve lagrima.

- ¿ Por ti?, ¿ por tu amor?- le grita entre dientes- Por tu culpa ya no tengo nada.- explota con toda la furia que se estaba guardando- Desde que llegaste a este pueblo solo me has traído una desgracia tras otra. Te odio y odio lo que representas por que cada vez que te miro solo puedo ver en ti a la persona que mató a mi hermano. -

- ¿Fue ella?- pregunta dolorida por las duras palabras de Damon.

- Lo mató sin pestañear, delante de mi. Y por respeto a mi hermano he esperado para hacer esto, pero ya no esta, así que desapareceré con el- Llegó la hora de apagar todo este dolor. - se seca las lagrimas con la mano que tiene libre y cierra sus ojos.

- Damon, ella esta en mi casa ahora. Tendrá su merecido, te lo prometo.¡ No lo hagas!- se acerca para tocarlo.

- ¡No!- la coge de la muñeca y al abrir sus ojos, Elena nota que Damon, su Damon a desaparecido.- Yo tendré mi venganza y no pararé hasta matarla.- lanza el mechero a lo lejos y la gasolina comienza a prenderse devorando todo el fuego la casa.

Elena ve como la mansión desparece ante sus ojos y cuando gira a mirar a Damon, este ya no esta.

Khaterine mira el reloj y hace un gesto con la boca fastidiada.

- ¿Cuanto va tardar Elena?-

- No, lo se. Estoy llamándola y no lo coge.- le dice un Jeremy disimulando para entretenerla.

Khaterine se pone rígida. No quiere pensar en que Klaus halla cogido a su hija.

Y sin esperarlo, Damon entra a gran velocidad deshaciéndose de Jeremy clavándote en el estomago una de las vallas que a arrancado de la entrada. Frente a frente con Khat, con la otra mano le lanza una de las estacas sin éxito, ya que ella con unos rápidos reflejos la repele.

El chico se va hacia ella portando otra estaca en la mano pero Khat desparece de su vista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Damon se enfurece y la persigue saliendo de la casa.

Unos instantes después Elena entra corriendo y va hacia un Jeremy que yace en el suelo con una madera clavada. Elena se la saca y es cuando el chico vuelve a la vida.

-¿ Que a pasado, Jer?. ¿ Donde esta Khat?-

- Damon nos sorprendió e intento matarla. - le cuenta dolorido.- Solo alcancé a ver que ella huía despavorida por la puerta y el la seguía.-

Elena se hecha las manos a la cabeza. Todo le esta saliendo mal.

Una punzada en el pecho hace que se vuelva a ver quien esta detrás de ella.

- Hola, amor.- la saluda Klaus sonriendole dulcemente y observando todos los destrozos que hay por la habitación.

- Klaus...- su miedo hace que sus piernas tiemblen.

- ¿ Donde esta tu madre?- le pregunta en un tono calmado.

- Se a ido.-

Klaus se le desdibuja la sonrisa y se pone serio.

- Eh, tío, pero no te preocupes, la cogeremos.- le dice Jeremy poniéndose entre el y su hermana.

Kol entra y agarra del cuello a Jeremy levantadolo.

- Dejadlo- ordena Elena peleando con Kol para que lo suelte.

El híbrido la coge por la muñeca y la obliga a ponerse frente a el.

- Sabes lo que pasaría si el trato se incumplía.- le dice enfadado.

Ella asiente por contestación. El miedo que siente no le deja pronunciar palabra.

- Bien- sonríe de nuevo al comprobar que la chica no se va a resistir.

Saca una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se la entrega.

Esta la abre y coge una pequeña probeta con un liquido rojo en su interior.

- Bebe, por favor- le pide Klaus cortesmente.

Elena hace lo que le pide y deja pasar por su garganta ese licor. Cuando se lo acaba, todo su cuerpo comienza arderle y un dolor indescriptible hace que pierda la conciencia.

Klaus es rápido e impide que caiga al suelo. La deja en el sofá y mira a Jeremy.

- Tengo que ausentarme por un rato. Volveré cuando despierte. Yo que tu aprovecharía para despedirte y no intentéis huir, no servirá de nada.- le advierte.

Kol lo baja y va tras su jefe. Jeremy mientras tanto se acerca con preocupación a Elena e intenta por todos los medios despertarla pero no responde.


	8. Midseason finale part II

**No paro de reirme por como os habeis quedado cuando Elena a hecho lo que a hecho. Os lo imaginabais? :o , jajajaja.**

** Angelstar! tus analisis me saca una gran sonrisa cada vez que los leo. Son perfectos. Este capi te lo dedico a ti ;). Y para las demas deciros que no os preocupeis, como ya explique en el anterior capi no es el final ni se le aproxima, pero si es el tiempo de darle la vuelta a la tortilla, no creeis? ( otro spoiler camuflado para DianaGaby, jajajaja ;) ). Como siempre espero con ansias vuestros comentarios y dudas. Gracias por leer! Actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda.!**

Una profunda inspiración hace abrir los ojos de Elena para después ponerse a toser sin poder parar.

Jeremy que estaba cabizbajo y esperando sentado en el suelo al lado de ella se levanta con rapidez para ponerse en frente.

Mira a su hermana alucinado por lo que esta presenciando.

- Jer- mira a su alrededor confundida llevándose la mano al pecho.- Ayudame, siento una presion...- dice retorciéndose entre tanto toser.

- Elena...es el latir de tu corazón.- le explica el absorto en ese sonido.

Ella se detiene un momento a procesar lo que le esta pasando. Se mira ambas manos con sorpresa al notar como su color de piel es mas vivo. La temperatura de su cuerpo es cálida y esa oscuridad que siempre permanecía latente en ella a desaparecido.

Suspira un gemido cuando calma su respiración y el simple gesto de hacerlo le parece extraño.

- ¿Como te sientes?- pregunta preocupado su hermano.

- Viva...- dice con un atisbo de felicidad.

En la cocina Jeremy le sirve un vaso de agua y la observa con detenimiento. Ella pareciendo un gatito asustado, agarra el vaso y bebe.

- ¿ A que sabe?- pregunta curioso Jer.

- A nada, es agua.- le contesta secamente Elena.

El pequeño pone los ojos en blanco y se acerca a ella.

- ¿Estas bien?, no se, di algo. Me estoy muriendo de la incertidumbre.- se molesta el chico y se cruza de brazos.

- Ya te lo he dicho Jer. Me siento viva. Todo me parece simple y normal. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que Klaus vendrá pronto a por mi.-

- Ya lo se, tiene a dos matones suyos en la puerta. No podremos hacer mucho si ahora eres humana.- le dice con un toque de desprecio.

- ¿En serio te estas metiendo conmigo?- ahora la que se cabrea es ella.

- Lo siento, hermanita. Pero no se actuar ante...- la señala con el dedo nervioso- todo esto.-

- Que vuelva a ser humana no quiere decir que halla dejado de ser tu hermana, ¿o si?-

- Pues claro que no- la abraza con fuerza.

- Jer, recuerda que ya no soy mas fuerte que tu- le dice con dificultad por que la esta asfixiando.

- Up, lo siento.- la suelta y le sonríe.

Elena le devuelve la sonrisa pero solo por dos segundos. Después sus ojos detonan dolor por separarse de su hermano.

- Voy a mi cuarto solo un momento. Ahora vuelvo.- se excusa y sube las escaleras para su habitación.

Elena esta esperando con un miedo terrible la llegada de Klaus.

Acostumbrándose aun a volver a la vida, solo piensa como será su futuro. Esclava de un vampiro para lo que resta de su existencia y traficada por su sangre.

Un destino tan cruel que ni ella se lo había imaginado hasta ahora.

Le duele en el alma dejar a Jeremy y quiere hablar con Klaus para rogar por la vida de su hermano.

Sacude su cabeza y las lagrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas ante lo que se le viene encima y lo peor de todo es que nada le importa salvo Damon.

El dolor que siente en el pecho al pensar en el, provoca que clave las rodillas en el suelo. ¿ Donde esta? ¿ Por que no esta aquí conmigo?¿ Por que liberó a Khat y me condenó a mi?.

No entendía nada, solo quería verlo por ultima vez, pero eso ya no podría ser.

Entonces ante todo el huracán de emociones que estaba sintiendo, se levanto y fue a su escritorio. Alcanzo el primer bolígrafo que tenia a mano y saco un hoja.

Respira hondo antes de empezar a escribir y con la muñeca se limpia su rostro aguado.

Baja al salón de la casa donde esta un Jeremy que mira fijamente nervioso por la ventana. Llorando y con los ojos rojos se acerca a su hermana para abrazarla.

- Te quiero, hermanita.- le da un beso en la cabeza sin soltarla.

- Yo tambien te quiero, Jer.-

El pequeño la suelta al fin y se miran a los ojos.

- Pase lo que pase...- deja Jer la frase sin acabar.

- Juntos para siempre.- termina ella.

- Dale esto a Damon de mi parte cuando lo veas.- le entrega una carta. -Si vuelves a verlo dile que nunca dejare de amarlo. Por favor, díselo.- se le cae una lagrima.

La puerta se abre de golpe. Uno de los matones que tenían posados en la entrada deja pasar a un Klaus afable y sonriente.

- Mi dulce Elena. ¿ Estas preparada?- pasa sus manos a la espalda.

-¡ No te llevaras a mi hermana, maldito cabrón.!- intenta Jer ir hacia el sin conseguirlo. Dos de los matones se avalanzan a por el.

- ¡No, no, dejadlo!- se interpone Elena.

- Una pena que te pongas así, chico. ¡ Matadlo!- manda Klaus.

- No por favor- llora Elena mirando como la agarran del cuello - No, no, por favor, Klaus - se arrodilla ante el.- Haré lo que quieras. Seré tuya para siempre. Pero no lo mates, es mi hermano- sigue con la cabeza agachada y desconsolada.

- ¡Parad!- le manda a sus lacayos mientra observa a Elena arrodillada ante el. Se agacha para estar a su nivel y le levanta el mentón para mirarla a los ojos.- No voy a permitir que tu hermanito venga a buscarte y me compliquéis las cosas.- le dice amenazante.

- Entonces borra mis recuerdos. Y obligame a obedecerte. Será mas sencillo para los dos- le dice ella muy segura de sus palabras.

No le quedaba otra, eso o mataría a su hermano. Y contra mas pasaba Klaus pensando en su petición mas buena idea le parecía.

Ya no tendría por que preocuparse mas de Jeremy. En su interior sabia que estaría vivo y algún día de su corta vida lo volvería a ver.

¿ Pero a Damon? se preguntaba. El estaba metido en una oscuridad muy profunda y la había abandonado. Una pena muy grande la embargó al saber que todos esos hermosos recuerdos que vivió a su lado iban no serian nada para ella si Klaus aceptaba su propuesta.

Olvidar su boca, sus labios, su sonrisa, sus ojos azules. Todo eso desaparecería y con ello el gran dolor que siente por haberlo perdido.

-¿ Es lo que quieres?- le pregunta Klaus en un tono serio.

- No, Elena, no lo hagas. Va borrar todo lo que lo que eres. No seras la misma, Elena, por favor...- le ruega Jeremy a su hermana.

Esta traga saliva amargamente y dispuesta afrontar su destino.

- Si - responde- pero deja a mi hermano vivir.- le pide ella.

Klaus asiente y con la mirada hace que suelten al pequeño Gilbert. Ahora solo se entretiene en Elena. Le acaricia el rostro y le pasa un mechón por detrás de la oreja.

- Vas a olvidar todo lo que eras. Hoy empiezas una nueva vida conmigo. Me obedecerás y jamas te iras de mi lado. Seras mía hasta tu muerte. En cambio yo te cuidare y te protegeré- intensifica su mirada - . Haré que vivas una vida normal y humana. ¿ Entendido?-

Jeremy observa atónito la expresión de Elena. Ha dejado de ser ella. Asiente y parpadea volviendo a mirar a Klaus.

- ¿ Donde estamos?. Tengo miedo.- alcanza a decir ella confusa.

- Tranquila, amor. Solo es una pesadilla.- Klaus pasa sus manos por la cintura de ella y la levanta, llevándosela de allí.

- ¡Elena!- grita Jeremy - No, vuelve. No te vayas con el.- intenta zafarse de uno de los matones volviendo a fracasar.

Su hermana lo observa aun mas extrañada si cabe al no reconocer a ese chico que están reteniendo.

- Señor, ¿ que hacemos con el?-

Klaus mira por encima de su hombro mientras sostiene a Elena.

- Soy un hombre de palabra, no hacerle nada. Pero dejarle bien claro que se aleje de mi y de Elena.- ordena, sabiendo que Jeremy lo escucha.

- ¿ Quien es ese chico?- mira de reojo Elena a su hermano.

- Nadie...- van saliendo por la puerta.

- Elena!,- grita- !soy tu herma...- no termina la frase por que uno de los matones le parte el cuello.

Un año después...

Llovía en la noche fría de Chicago y Damon miraba al cielo con los brazos extendidos y dejando que el agua lo empapara.

Su boca manchada de sangre y regocijo se entonaba en desgracia. El cuerpo de una chica rubia yacia en el suelo.

Bajo los brazos y miro por ultima vez a su victima. ¿ Como se llamaba? A si, ya lo se, no me importa ,le decía su cabeza.

Se había saciado y era lo que le interesaba.

La carrera por encontrar a Khaterine aun continuaba. Había estado tan cerca de ella hace unos meses pero la perdió otra vez. La maldecía y su odio crecía mas y mas.

Al final ganó. Lo dejo solo. Mató a su hermano, la alejó de Elena y todo lo quería el antiguo Damon se desvaneció con cuando desapareció Stefan.

Ahora lo primero que le ayudaba a levantarse de la cama era su venganza. Solo vivía para eso y por eso, matar a Khaterine.

- ¿Me dices que viene a un evento muy importante este fin de semana?- pregunta Damon hablando por telefono.

- Si, algunos amigos me han dicho que la han visto preguntado por Klaus.- decía una voz al otro lado.

- Esta bien, mándame la dirección. Mañana ire a esa cena.- concluye colgando.

Andando por las solitarias calles, se adentra en la oscuridad de la noche.

En una soleada Miami, un gran barco lleno de turistas pasean por delante de una gran mansión. En una de las tumbonas se ve a una chica en bikini y tumbada al sol. Todos los del barco silban y ella se levanta para observarlos. Detrás de esas enormes gafas de sol se avista unos ojos marrones y la comisura de su labio se le dibuja una media sonrisa encantada de que la alaguen.

- Elena- dice una voz masculina.

- ¿Si?- se sienta.

- Me ha dicho Klaus que volverá en seguida.- le dice un hombre trajeado.

- Gracias, yo subiré cuando termine de tomar el sol.- responde amablemente.

En realidad no le quedaba otra. Los guardaespaldas de Klaus siempre estaban a su lado. A sitio que iba, sitio que tenia que llevarlos. Le gustaba su protección, le hacia sentir segura, pero creía que era excesivo. Agradecía que por lo menos en casa solo tuviera a uno vigilandola.

Se dio un baño en la piscina para sofocar la calor que tenia y empezó a preparar la maleta. Mañana tendría que volar con Klaus a otra ciudad. No le gustaban los cambios que tenia que hacer pero era todo por el.

- Hola, amor.- la besa Klaus por atrás.

- Que susto. No te he escuchado llegar.- dice ella muy feliz en sus brazos.

- Esto es para mi prometida y futura esposa.- le regala una rosa.

Elena la acepta con una dulce sonrisa y se acerca a el para darle un tierno beso.

- Te quiero, Klaus- dice cuando deja de besarlo.

Damon esta tumbado en la cama, bajo su brazo una chica duerme plácidamente. Cuando abre sus ojos nota la mirada fija que le echa el. Con deseo se pone encima de ella y le muestras sus colmillos.

- Son preciosos- dice ella fascinada tocándolos con la punta de sus dedos.

Damon los guarda cuando escucha esa palabra y se pone serio. Las venas de sus ojos se realzan y su mirada se nubla. Vuelve a sacar sus dientes pero esta vez para morderla con dureza.

Mirándose al espejo se intenta amoldar al esmoquin que se acaba de alquilar. Hace tiempo que no se pone tan arreglado pero era una noche especial. Khaterine estaría allí y tendría otra oportunidad para matarla. Solo espera que su contacto no le falle. Ir a una estúpida cena para la beneficencia no es como realmente quiere pasar un sábado noche. Pero su odio imperaba ante todo.

Tira cuarenta dolares encima de la cama y se va. Dejando a la chica desangrada en el hotel.

Elena esta retocándose el maquillaje. Ya en la limusina con Klaus, ambos van radiantes a una cena. La chica porta un largo vestido amarillo de tirantes, con incrustaciones doradas. Le ayuda que su piel tostada, por las excelentes vacaciones pasadas en Miami, realzaba su belleza.

Klaus iba jugueteando con sus nudillos hasta que lo llevó a los labios.

- Vas a ser la mujer mas bella y yo el hombre mas afortunado de la cena.- le dice fascinado.

- La que tiene suerte soy yo. Voy con el hombre mas maravilloso del mundo.- ella se acerca lentamente para darle un tierno beso.

- Espero que no dure mucho. No me gustan este tipo de cenas.- se pone serio el.

- Mi amor, ¿por que te pones siempre a la defensiva?. Crees que siempre están conspirando contra ti. Y solo es una cena benéfica y es Chicago. Nunca pasa nada aquí.- lo intenta calmar.

- Esta bien, te haré caso. Disfrutare de una noche.- la mira de reojo haciéndose el ofendido y termina por sonreír de medio lado para hacerla reír.

Llegan a la cena de gala que una asociación benéfica a organizado con las altas empresas de Chicago. Klaus es uno de los invitados estrella. Por eso no podía faltar y tuvo que venir con Elena apresuradamente.

Todos las personas presentes conocen lo conocen, mucho de ellos hacen negocio de dudosa legalidad con el. Otros, directamente le tiene miedo.

Sorprende mucho el murmullo que va dejando Elena a su paso. La chica aun no esta acostumbrada a estos eventos y se siente cohibida ante tanta expectación.

- Tranquila, son unos envidiosos.- le susurra para que ella deje de temblar.

- Pero no me quitan ojo de encima.- dice ella cohibida.

- Eso es por que eres la mas hermosa del lugar.- le retira caballerosamente la silla para que se siente.

- Gracias.- Elena se sienta en la silla y al lado hace lo mismo Klaus.

La cena a dejado paso a la subasta que se va a celebrar para recoger mas fondos.

Elena aburrida como una ostra le pide a Klaus poder salir un poco al exterior a tomar el aire. Este, reticente, no le gusta la idea pero acepta. No sin antes ponerle protección a su tesoro mas preciado.

Sale al jardín y para que sus largos tacones no se claven, se los quita y descalza toca la fría hierva con los pies. Respira profundo para llenar sus pulmones de ese aire húmedo que hay en el ambiente.

Mira a su espalda como dos guardias la vigilan en la distancia. Hace una mueca con la boca fastidiada por no tener ningún tipo de privacidad. Y contagiándose por el agradable estado de la noche comienza a pasear.

A unos metros de la casa y con esos guardaespaldas siguiéndola, se sienta en una piedra que esta al lado de un rió.

Observa encantada como la luna llena se refleja en el agua pero un ruido hace que vuelva su mirada a sus protectores.

Una de ellos es atacado por un gran perro y el otro dispara sin poder hacer mucho ya que por su espalda una persona le saca el corazón y le rebana la cabeza.

Asustada, Elena se levanta y observa a ese gran lobo que se relame la sangre del hocico y al hombre que camina a a pasos agigantados hacia ella.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se tira al agua y nada para el otro extremo. Costandole levantarse por el peso del vestido empapado, corre como puede alejándose cada vez mas de la mansión.

Agotada y con dificultad para respirar, para un instante al ver que nadie la persigue e intentado comprobar donde se encuentra , se abraza a si misma por el frió que siente.

Esta perdida, desconoce el lugar donde sus piernas la han traído, pero a lo lejos divisa una carretera. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan corre hasta allí para pedir ayuda.

Lleva solo cinco minutos andando por el arcén y ningún coche a pasado por ahora. Se pregunta si esa carretera esta abandona, ya que no esta en muy buen estado de conservación.

Cabizbaja, helada y aterrada deja caer unas cuantas lagrimas por su delicado rostro hasta que algo la saca de su pesadilla.

Un coche se aproxima y ella hace aspavientos con los brazos para que la para y alguien se baja.

Elena frunce el ceño al no poder ver bien quien se le aproxima ya que la luz de los focos la deslumbra.

- Khaterine...- un nombre sale de la boca de ese desconocido que ha bajado del coche.


	9. Encontrare el camino de regreso a ti

**Mil millones de gracias a todas por las review. Sois las mejores. Me hace muy feliz que os halla gustado tanto el giro que a dado la trama y espero seguir haciendolo bien para que os siga gustando. Sin mas demora os dejo este capi! disfrutarlo ;)**

A escasos metros de ella, Damon la observa con odio e ilusión por poder tenerla delante. Por fin podrá cumplir su venganza.

Elena lo único que puede hacer es mirar esos ojos que la matan con la mirada sin saber el por que.

- Ayúdame, por favor. Alguien me persigue.- le pide ella.

Con su velocidad Damon se planta ante ella y sus miradas se encuentran.

El se extraña por ver esos ojos marrones que detonan miedo y suplican por su vida.

Elena se da cuenta de lo que tiene delante y no es nada menos que un vampiro. Sin saber como reaccionar se queda paralizada ante ese manto azul que la mira con asombro.

- No me hagas daño, por favor.- le suplica ella.

El lobo que seguía a Elena se abalanza sobre Damon, pero este con gran habilidad se hace a un lado y lo coge por el lomo hasta aplastarle las costillas. Por el forcejeo y la proximidad que estaba, Elena cae al suelo haciéndose una herida en el brazo.

El perro dolorido huye despavorido y Damon que no entiende nada de lo que esta pasando vuelve al lado de Elena para observarla desde arriba.

Ella intenta levantarse y mira como su brazo sangra. El chico al ver toda esa sangre la agarra por las muñecas y la levanta sujetándola con fuerza.

- ¿ Que haces?, Déjame.- intenta que la suelte.

- ¡Quieta!- le ordena.

El olor de su sangre hace que Damon se acerque a esa herida y la huela. El aroma que desprende hace que algo se despierte en su interior, pero esta vez no son las ganas de comer.

- ¿ Quien eres?- pregunta el confuso y realzando las venas de los ojos.

- Soy Elena.- le responde temblando.

El sin poder creerlo aun y sabiéndose engañado una y mil veces por Khaterine prefiere cerciorarse y pasa su dedo delicadamente por la herida de la chica hasta llevárselo a la boca.

El sabor que le proporciona su sangre hace que toda su anterior vida vuelva a el. Esos recuerdos que guardaba en una caja al fondo de su corazón, florecen ahora como un nuevo amanecer y la luz pasa por un resquicio de su oscuridad mas profunda.

- Eres humana...- dice fascinado.

Elena para de temblar y se queda sorprendida por como ese desconocido la mira.

- Por favor, ayúdame. Tengo que volver.- pide ella insistente.

El la suelta y se muerde en la mano.

- Bebe, se te curará la herida.- le ofrece su sangre.

- Prefiero no hacerlo.- dice ella con hilo de desconfianza.

Damon entonces se saca un pañuelo dentro de su chaqueta y se lo da.

- Toma, tapatela entonces y vamos, te llevaré donde me digas.-

Ya en el coche, Damon no para de mirar a Elena de reojo, sin entender aun como a llegado ser humana. Una mezcla de sensaciones se mueven en su interior.

- Gracias.- dice ella en voz baja.

- ¿Por que te persigue ese hombre lobo?- pregunta desconcertado.

- Es una larga historia, pero aunque no lo creas, tengo bastantes enemigos o mas bien, mi novio.-

La ultima palabra que utiliza hace que Damon vuelva a plantar sus ojos en ella.

- ¿ Que novio?- pregunta celoso.

- Seguramente lo conocerás. Es el vampiro original, Klaus.-

Damon se pone rígido y se pasa la mano por el cabello inquieto.

- El te recompensará por haberme ayudado. Tranquilo.- le toca el hombro para calmarlo y siente que una electricidad pasa por toda su mano.

- Pero, como... tu... ¿ no me conoces?-

- ¿ Debería?- pregunta confundida.

Entonces es cuando Damon comienza a juntar todas las piezas y se da cuenta de todo lo que ha pasado desde que se fue de Mistic Falls.

Klaus vino a por Elena y la convirtió en humana y de pasó borró todo sus recuerdos. Ahora era un completo desconocido para ella y todo el amor con el que lo miraba a desaparecido.

Llegan a la mansión donde se celebraba la fiesta. El se extraña al ver que era la misma cena a la que venia. Su contacto no estaba en lo cierto cuando le dijo que Khaterine estaría aquí. La habría confundido con Elena.

Klaus anda enfurecido por perder su bien mas preciado y a vaciado la sala con sus gritos y amenazas.

Elena llega sonriendole y Klaus se relaja al ver que esta sana y salva, pero al observar quien la acompaña se va hacia el y lo coge del cuello apretándolo con fuerza.

- ¿ Quien eres tu?- le dice entre dientes.

- No, Klaus, bájalo. Dos hombres lobos intentaron secuestrarme pero el me encontró y me salvo.-

El híbrido ante las palabras de Elena baja al chico y le muestra una sonrisa.

- Perdona mis modales. Pero a lo que la protección de mi novia se refiere soy muy celoso.- le amolda la chaqueta hasta ponérsela bien.

- Solo venia a entregártela. Ya me voy.- da dos pasos para atrás.

- Espera. Me gustaría recompensarte.- dice afablemente mientra le muestra con el brazo que pase a uno de los despachos.

Damon no quiere enfadar a Klaus y hace lo que le pide.

Dentro de esas cuatros pareces, Klaus le ofrece un puro a Damon y este niega con la cabeza.

- Bien- se sienta en el escritorio y pide con la mano que Damon haga lo mismo.- No se como agradecerte que salvaras a mi novia. Así que te propongo algo. Como mi personal de seguridad se esta viendo reducido y tengo algún que otro problema con hombres lobos y demás, me gustaría que trabajaras para mi.- le ofrece.

- Muchas gracias, pero no me interesa- Damon hace el intento por levantarse de la silla.

- He notado como la miras. Y esos ojos dicen que te encantaría protegerla. Es el efecto que suele tener Elena en los seres como nosotros.- lo intenta convencer y se levanta para ponerse a su lado.- Tu solo piénsalo. Toma,- le da una tarjeta con su numero- llámame cuando lo pienses.-

Al salir del despacho Elena los espera en el recibidor. Damon la observa compungido por esa belleza realzada por su humanidad, a pesar de seguir empapada y con el pelo revuelto.

- Encantado y otra vez gracias.- le ofrece la mano un Klaus amable.

- De nada- se la estrecha y le da la espalda para irse.

- No me has dicho tu nombre.- le dice con interés el hibrido.

- Me llamo Damon.- Y por milésima vez planta los ojos en ella y se despide asintiendo con la cabeza.

Elena se le graba a fuego ese nombre y un cosquilleo parece estar a punto revolotear en su estomago. Pero todo ello desaparece cuando Klaus va hacia ella y la besa alegremente por ver que se encuentra bien.

Damon llega a su ático y suelta las llaves en la mesilla. Se agarra la cabeza con ambas mano y se sienta en el sofá resoplando.

Siente como todo le da vueltas y solo puede pensar en ella. Como su cuerpo desprendía ese calor, como sus mejillas se sonrojaban y como lo miraba con esa expresión desconocida.

Se preguntaba que había ocurrido para llegar a estar en esa situación. Humana, olvidando todo lo que fue y en los brazos de Klaus.

Los golpes continuos en la puerta principal lo sacan de sus estado y se levanta para ver quien toca de esa manera.

Nada mas que abrirla, un chico le da un puñetazo en toda la cara y lo tira al suelo.

- ¡Maldito cabrón!, ¿tienes planeado joderme la vida?- le grita Jeremy furioso.

- ¿ Pero, que?- Damon se toca el labio que se lo ha roto.

- Eres idiota, he estado así de cerca que recuperar a mi hermana,¿ y apareces tu en tu corcel blanco para recuperarla?-

- ¿ De que coño hablas?- Damon levanta y pone frente a el apretando su mentón.

- Llevo planeando todo esto hace meses. Tengo una única oportunidad de que Elena se quede sola sin Klaus y va tu y la estropeas.-

- ¿Tu mandaste al lobo?- le pregunta el Salvatore confuso.

- Están conmigo, no quieren que Klaus los convierta en híbridos y me están ayudando a recuperarla.-

- ¿Sabes que no recuerda nada, verdad?-

- Si, claro que lo se.- se pone a pocos centímetros de Damon amenazante- . Íbamos a entregarle a Khaterine para que dejara en paz a Elena pero volviste aparecer para fastidiarlo todo. Ahora mi hermana ya no existe y todo por tu culpa. Encima vas y se la devuelves a Klaus. ¿ Que pasa, ya no te importa?- lo mira con desprecio.

- No, ya no me importa nada.-

- O si, ya veo- ironiza Jer- el pobre Damon Salvatore a apagado su humildad. ¿Pues sabes que te digo?, que no me lo creo. Os he estado observando cuando estabais en la carretera y al verla algo en ti a despertado.-

- Psss,- esboza una risa- no digas tonterías.- le da la espalda para acercarse al minibar.

- Me caes como una patada en el estomago, Salvatore. Pero necesito todo el apoyo posible contra Klaus. Y sé que eres la única persona que puede hacer regresar a Elena. Así que búscame en el hotel Hilton. Estaré allí.- le dice en un tono mas calmado y por ultimo le deja en el posa brazo del sofá un sobre.- Búscame, Damon.-le repite.

Cuando Jeremy ya se a ido y su copa la a llenado se deja echar en el sofá y mira hacia el techo. Pero al instante se da cuenta de que hay algo bajo su mano.

Se detiene admirar ese sobre que claramente sabe que se lo a dejado Jeremy allí. Le da la vuelta y en el dorso pone las palabras: Para Damon. Reconoce la letra de Elena y sin pensarlo mucho lo abre con cuidado.

Sus ojos se pasean por esa hoja y nada mas que la primera palabra le hace que todas sus barreras se desmoronen.

_- Hola, Damon._

_Si estas leyendo esta carta tal vez yo ya no este aquí. Sé que estas perdido en una oscuridad muy profunda, pero siempre hay esperanza y tu fuiste la mía. Se que me desprecias por causarte tanto dolor y sufrimiento, jamas me perdonaré por eso. Aun así quiero que sepas que yo no lamento haber vuelto a este pueblo. Aquí te conocí._

_Ahora tengo un destino incierto y quizás algún día de mi corta y nueva vida nos veamos. Es probable que ya no sea la misma. Te pido perdón por la elección que hice, pero creo que fue la correcta. Ojala, entonces yo te haga sentir tan humano como tu me hiciste sentir a mi._

_Por eso , cuando pase por al lado y escuches el latir de mi corazón quiero que sepas que es por ti. Que en un algún rincón de mi mente guardaré todos tus recuerdos y aunque estén enterrados intentaré por todos los medios sacarlos a flote. Nunca podré olvidar como acariciabas cada centímetro de mi piel, tus labios en los míos, tus miradas, tu sarcasmo y hasta ese maldito mote que me pones. Todo que hay en ti es lo que amo. Por que lo que me haces sentir es un gran amor._

_Te quiero, Damon, y mientras viva, encontraré el camino de regreso a ti._

_Elena._

Una lagrima baja por su mejilla y sus ojos se cristalizan. ¿Pero que estaba haciendo?, se preguntaba. Todo este tiempo perdido en odiar a Khaterine había hecho que Elena sufriera. Su venganza la estaba pagando ella y no su maldita madre. Esta así por que el la abandono y la dejo sola ante todo el peligro. Condenó al amor de su vida.

Cierra la carta con el puño y apoya sus codos en las rodillas, llevándose las manos para agarrar su pelo.

Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas dentro de su cabeza para que desapareciese esa tortura. Solo la visión de ella le hace alejarse del mal. Un tormento de emociones recorren cada poro de su piel y cree que se esta volviendo loco.

Dejar la venganza por la que tanto a peleado con garras y dientes ¿Por ella?.

El recuerdo del sabor de su sangre humana le hizo volver a lo que realmente importaba.

Abrió esa carta y la volvió a leer una y otra vez, hasta memorizarla. Dejando paso a una sonrisa cada vez mas amplia.

La cerró al fin, se cambió y se volvió a vestir para salir.

Aparcó el coche delante de un lujoso hotel y pasaba por los pasillos buscando entre los números de las puertas.

Encontró la puerta que estaba buscando y toco un par de veces.

Una chica de tez morena salto a sus brazos, brincando y muy feliz de volver a verlo.

- ¡Damon!. Que alegría verte.- le dice una Bonnie entusiasmada.

- Ahm, yo también, Bonnie. Estas mas... alta...- arruga el ceño.

- ¿Quien es?- sale Jeremy solo en calzones al pasillo.

- Eh, tápate colega.- le dice un Damon cerrando los ojos.

- ¿ Que quieres, Damon?- le pregunta un Jeremy de mal humor.

DAmon pone los ojos en blanco y se saca del bolsillo de atrás la carta y se la pone a Jer en el pecho.

- Vamos a recuperar a Elena.- asegura con rotundidad Damon.

Dentro de la habitación del hotel, Jeremy y Damon debaten sobre como van a traerla de vuelta.

El pequeño Gilbert le cuenta resumidamente lo que ha estado planeando desde que Klaus se llevó a su hermana.

Parece que todas sus peleas y resentimientos lo han dejado de lado a favor de un bien común.

- Esta bien, según tu mi plan es un desastre.- se reclina un Jeremy molesto.

- No digo que sea un desastre, pero hace aguas por todos lados.- le dice pensativo.- No puedes secuestrar a tu hermana así sin mas. No te conoce y pasaremos a ser sus enemigos y volverá a los brazos de Klaus rápidamente.- va de un lado para otro bajo la atenta mirada de Bonnie.

- ¿Entonces que propones que hagamos?- pregunta Jeremy harto de no tener nada aun claro.

- Elena me contó que trabajaba con mi padre para destruir a Klaus. Osea,, que si hay una manera de matarlo y ella lo sabia. ¿ te contó algo?-

- No,pero se que esos meses estuvo muy rara y de repente dijo de mudarnos a Mistic Falls.- le contesta Jeremy ignorante.

- Mi padre puso a nombre de Khaterine una caja de seguridad en suiza. ¿Trabajaría con ella?- Damon paso de tener una conversación con Jeremy a hablar con sigo mismo.

- Elena utilizaba mucho el nombre de nuestra madre. Se cubría mucho las espaldas por si Klaus nos seguía.- esboza una risa recordando esos buenos tiempos.

- Tengo que acercarme mas a ellos. Y gracias a que la salvé esta noche voy a tener una oportunidad.- presume y dibuja una media sonrisa.

La limusina para en frente de un edificio donde su altura no se divisa por las nubes bajas que nublan la cuidad de Chicago.

Klaus y Elena suben en el ascensor en silencio. El sigue furioso por todo sucedido y no ha querido pronunciar palabra.

- ¿Vas hablarme algún día?- decide ella romper el hielo.

- Jamas dejaré de hablarte, amor. Pero te dije que no te alejaras y no me hiciste caso.- sigue malhumorado.

- Lo siento, Klaus. Yo solo quería despejarme e iba con tus guardaespaldas. No he tenido la culpa de que un día si y otro también quieran secuestrarme o matarme.- se enfurruña como niña pequeña.

- No, lo siento yo, Elena. Estoy cabreado, pero no contigo. Si no conmigo. Tenia que estar a tu lado y matar a esos malnacidos que han intentado ponerte una mano encima.- le toca con suavidad su hombro.

- Bueno, ya da igual. Ahora descansemos y olvidémonos de todo. Quiero dormir contigo esta noche.- le pide ella mas afable.

- No puedo, amor. - la coge del mentón.- Es lo que mas me gustaría hacer en este momento pero hay que arreglar muchas cosas y tengo que averiguar quien a intentado secuestrarte.- le dice con un tono vengativo.

Elena hace una mueca y resopla por que una noche mas dormirá sola. Por eso odia regresar a Chicago. Siempre Klaus desaparece y ella se queda en ese apartamento encerrada y vigilada a todas horas del día.

Amaneciendo, un torrencial de agua cae sobre la cuidad. No dejando ver nada por los grandes ventanales que tiene el apartamento de Elena.

Esta se levanta como el día, gris y apagada. Cansada de todo lo de a noche se dispone a desayunar. Hoy ni si quiera se va vestir. Se dejará el pijama y se pasará todo el día viendo pelis. Sabe que Klaus no se aparecerá casi en todo el día y llegará cuando ella ya este dormida.

Dando vueltas con la cuchara en el plato de los cereales, se pregunta que hará su novio todas esas horas que permanece lejos de ella. Pero decide que es mejor no saberlo. Quizás le este arrancando a un lobo su corazón o la cabeza a alguno de sus híbridos. Y lo que es peor, matar a personas inocentes para su beneficio propio.

Odia a todos esos seres. Vampiros, hombres lobos, híbridos, y todos ellos la quieren ver muerta. Para todos es un trofeo y un arma contra Klaus.

Lo peor que lleva es saber que esta prometida con la persona que los creo. Por eso muchas veces, desde que Klaus la acogió bajo su ala protectora, se cuestiona como se ha podido enamorar de el. Solo sabe que lo ama y que siempre estará a su lado.

Después de no tener casi apetito y dejar casi todo el desayuno se deja caer en el sofá y saca su móvil. Busca en su agenda y hace un llamada.

- ¿Si?- contesta una chica al otro lado.

- Hola, amiga. ¿ Sabes quien a vuelto a la cuidad?- le dice con gran alegria.

- Que bien, Elena. Te echaba mucho de menos. ¿ Que tal por Miami?-

- Uff, ya sabes, sol, playa y muchos chicos guapos.- le dice divertida.

- No creo que Klaus halla dejado acercarse a ninguno de esos chicos guapos de los que hablas.- se ríe la chica.

- Para lo que ha estado presente...- dice con pesar.

- Ya lo conoces. Klaus nunca cambiará.- le dice con sinceridad.

- Pues que lo haga por mi.- dice con un toque de esperanza.

- Elena, tiene un porron de años y si no ha cambiado ya desde entonces no creo que lo haga ahora.- le es sincera la amiga.

- Mejor que ni te escuche o no me dejara quedar mas contigo.- le bromea.

- Claro, como es tu dueño y señor...- le sigue la broma para la risa de Elena.

- Bueno, ¿ cuando vamos a quedar?- le pregunta para zanjar ya el tema.

- Pues, ahora estoy un pelin ocupada por el trabajo, ya sabes...Amh, mañana, ¿tal vez?...- se le escucha dubitativa.

- ¿ Estas bien?- pregunta Elena al escuchar la voz de su amiga algo nerviosa.

- Si, si. Mañana te llamo sin falta. Tengo muchas ganas de verte, Elena. Un beso, te quiero.-

- Adiós, Andie.- y cuelga con un hilo de preocupación.

En un estudio a las afueras de la cuidad, la chica que hace un momento a hablado con Elena, cuelga el teléfono y se da la vuelta. Damon y Jeremy están plantados ante ella.

- ¿ Que quieres de nuevo, vampirito? ¿ Y quien es tu amigo?- señala con la cabeza a Damon.

- ¿ Como esta?- le pregunta Jeremy con alegría por volver a escuchar la voz de su hermana.

- Bien, ya las oído. Mañana quedaremos para tomar café.- responde incomoda ante la presencia de DAmon.- Me vas a decir quien es el que me mira con ganas de comerme, ¿o no?- se impacienta la chica.

- Tranquila, es...Damon.- dice con desgana.

Andie abre los ojos de par en par.

-¿Tu eres el famoso Damon Salvatore?- pregunta fascinada por conocerlo.

El chico solo puede arquear la ceja a Jeremy para que le explique que esta ocurriendo.

- Andie trabaja con nosotros. Se hizo amiga y hace de apoyo moral para mi hermana. - le explica a DAmon- Esta sola y no tiene a nadie, salvo a Klaus.-

- ¿ Y Klaus te deja estar al lado de Elena, así por las buenas?.- pregunta Damon a la chica.

- Hace meses que somos amigas, cariño. Me lo he tenido que ganar a pulso.-

- ¿Y este es tu gran plan?- le pregunta a Jeremy metiéndose con el.

- No, ellas ya eran amigas. Yo solo me acerque a Andie para que me diera información de mi hermana, de como se encontraba o si estaba bien o mal...Le conté toda la historia y al final aceptó ayudarme- le explica Jeremy.

- Eso significa que sé lo cabrón que fuiste con mi amiga.- lo mira la chica con desprecio.

- Bueno, basta ya de tonterías. No he venido aquí para esto, si no para decirte que necesito información de Klaus. Ayer me ofreció un puesto como guardaespaldas de Elena y voy aceptar su oferta.-

Andie se sorprende ante la confesión y no entiende por que se mete en esto.

- Si vas a volver a joder a mi amiga yo...- le amenaza con el dedo.

DAmon se pone en un abrir y cerrar de ojos delante de ella.

- Tu... ¿que?- le devuelve el tono amenazante.

Andie da dos pasos hacia atrás y ahora lo mira con miedo.

- Si no sabes quien es Klaus, eres muy tonto al querer trabajar para el- le da un aviso hablando con temor del original.

Damon llega a su ático y se tumba sobre su cama y como siempre se pierde en ese techo de su habitación.

Se siente raro por no haber pensado en todo el día ni un segundo en Khaterine. Todo este tiempo no a parado de hacerlo y ahora no sabe como manejar que Elena sea su centro de atención. Se a enfocado en ella para aferrarse a ese atisbo de humanidad que amenaza con inundarlo de sentimientos. Pero con ellos llegaría el dolor y el sufrimiento y no puede permitirse derrumbarse, mucho menos en este momento.

Como si de un fonanbulista se tratase, camina sobre esa cuerda fina ante un abismo que le atrae gravemente. Pero al fin esta sobre esa cuerda imaginaria y no piensa caerse. Por que sabe que al otro lado lo espera Elena.

Saca su móvil del pantalón y la tarjeta que le dio Klaus. Marca su numero y espera a ser atendido.

- ¿ Si?- suena una voz claramente cabreada.

- Hola, ¿Klaus?. Soy Damon.-

- ¿ Quien coño es Damon?-

- El chico que salvo a tu... novia- la ultima palabra le costo digerirla.

- A si, ¿ que quieres?- pregunta con prisa.

- Me preguntaba que si seguía tu oferta de trabajo en pie- pregunta sin disimular la mala gana por parecer estar pidiéndole un favor.

- Pues claro. Hoy mas que nunca. Ya me queda poco personal de vigilancia.- al otro lado del teléfono se escucha claramente como Klaus golpea a alguien.

- Perfecto. ¿ Donde nos reunimos?-

- Me gusta, eres un chico decidido. Si puedes esta noche pásate por mi casa. Mis chicos te revisaran al entrar. No te preocupes, es el protocolo. Hay tengo escondido a mi tesoro.- dice divertido.

DAmon traga saliva al tener que escuchar como llama así a Elena.

- Te mandare la dirección por correo. Te veo esta noche, DAmon.- se despide.

Elena termina con su maratón de Lost y se pone a preparar su cena. Por expresa decisión de ella no quiso sirvienta. Solo una chica de limpieza que viene todas las mañanas y le hace un rato compañía. Así que tenia suficiente tiempo para ponerse a cocinar.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y ella pegó un brinco al escucharlo. ¿ Klaus ha venido a cenar conmigo?, se preguntaba. La cara de alegría que puso mientras iba para la entrada a recibirlo se desdibujo cuando vio aparecer a un escolta con el chico que la salvo anoche, Damon.


	10. Toma de contacto

- Hola- dice con un tono vergonzoso por la decepción que se a llevado al no ver a Klaus.

- Perdone, señorita. No queríamos molestarla pero el señor Klaus nos ordenó que le dejáramos pasar a la casa.- se excusa el guardia.

- Ok, no pasa nada. Adelante.- da su visto bueno para que el guardia pueda irse a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

Ambos se quedan en un incomodo silencio cuando el hombre se va y Elena mira a ese gran desconocido con desconfianza.

- Hola, yo soy ...-

- Damon, ya lo se. Yo soy Elena.- sonríe con timidez.

- Si, también lo se...- responde el con un hilo de nostalgia.

- ¿ Quieres pasar conmigo a la cocina?. Estaba preparándome la cena.- le propone ella.

El chico asiente y la sigue hasta la cocina.

- Toma asiento. Klaus tardara bastante. No suele llegar a esta hora.- le dice con un tono molesto por dejarla todo el día sola.

Damon esta en silencio observándola con detenimiento y comprobando que la Elena que lo enamoro y le hizo perder la cabeza no es tan distinta a esa chica que revolotea por la cocina para poner la mesa.

La camiseta estrecha que lleva hace remarcar sus perfectos pechos y la parte baja de su pijama corto deja visibles sus magnificas y esculturales piernas desnudas.

Aguantándose las tremendas ganas por ir abrazarla y besadla para no dejarla nunca ir, se sienta en la mesa esperanzado en que sus impulsos se controlen.

- Ahm, lo siento, pero... solo he hecho para uno.- se disculpa ella al ver que tiene poca comida.

- Tranquila, yo no como ese tipo de alimentos.-

La ultima frase del chico hace que Elena se de dos tortas mentales. Si es un vampiro, es normal que no coma estas cosas, idiota. Se decía para si misma.

- Vale- se sienta con inseguridad a su lado posando su plato en la mesa.- ¿ Para que has venido a ver a Klaus?- le pregunta con interés mientras come.

- Me ofreció un trabajo y no puedo ni quiero rechazarlo.- le responde con autentica convicción de que por ella lo arriesgaría todo ,pero intenta que no se le note.

- Estas loco, trabajar para Klaus es... agotador.- dice Elena con resignación.

- ¿Lo dices por propia experiencia?- le pregunta el con sutileza.

- No...- ella niega con la cabeza riéndose- solo quería decir que es un trabajo peligroso.- ella intenta quitarle hierro al asunto para que su invitado no salga despavorido.

- Eso no me importa. Estoy preparado para ello.- le dice con tono divertido al volver a verla sonreír.

Elena entonces para de comer y lo mira a los ojos. Se mantiene así por unos momentos sin saber por que no puede dejar de hacerlo. Se siente paralizada ante el y por muy raro que le parezca es una sensación que le gusta.

Parpadea para volver a la realidad y avergonzada por mirarlo de esa manera se levanta de la mesa para dejar su plato en el fregadero.

Alejándose de el y dándole la espalda, su respiración se agita y una inquietud la destroza por dentro. ¿ Pero que le pasaba?, ¿por que la afectaba la presencia de este vampiro aquí?. Muchas preguntas sin respuestas que le hacían ponerse mas a la defensiva.

- Deberías esperar a Klaus en su despacho.- le propone ella seria.

- Si no te importa, me gustaría esperarlo aquí contigo.- se levanta de la mesa para dar dos pasos hacia ella- No me gusta estar solo en una casa extraña- le sonríe de medio lado.

Elena al final decidió esperar a Klaus con Damon en el despacho.

- Me gustaría beber algo.- le dice entretenido en mirar la enorme estantería de libros.

- ¿Algo como que?- pregunta ella con algo de miedo. Al fin y al cabo esta delante de un vampiro que no a cenado.

Damon escucha la voz preocupada de Elena y suelta una carcajada.

- Tranquila, solo quiero alcohol. Un whisky no me vendría mal.- le dice el al fin para el relax de la chica.

Elena le tiende el vaso de whisky y el lo acepta amablemente pero aun así ni lo mira. Sabe que al no conocerlo de nada esta muy asustada por su presencia. Así que decide empezar con su cometido, recuperarla.

- ¿ Tu no tomas nada?- le da un sorbo a su bebida.

- No suelo. A Klaus no le gusta que beba.- le responde mientras se aleja de el.

- ¿ Y siempre haces lo que Klaus te manda?-

La pregunta hace que Elena lo mire con dureza.

- Eso a ti no te importa- se enfada.

- Lo siento, no quería molestarte. Pero entonces...- se acerca el a coger un vaso y llenarlo de un licor trasparente- ¿no te importará acompañarme mientras lo esperamos?- y se lo ofrece a ella.

- ¿ Que es?- mira extrañada ese liquido.

- Prueba...- le propone.

Elena amenazada otra vez por ese azul intenso de la mirada de Damon acepta el vaso y toma un sorbo.

- Buajjj, quema.- dice tocándose la garganta- es fuerte, pero esta bueno- se le va cambiando la cara de asco.

- Es vodka, cuando lo mezcles con un poco de limón estará mas suave y Klaus no notara tanto el olor alcohol.- se sienta vencedor en el sofá y cruza sus piernas.

Ella le muestra una sonrisa agradecida por el consejo y le da otro sorbo. Esta vez ya lo toma con mas energía, la bebida le esta gustando cada vez mas y se deja apoyar en la mesa del escritorio.

La puerta del despacho se abre de para en par y deja entrar a un Klaus muy mal humorado.

- ¡Klaus!- se levanta para ir a su lado.- ¿ Estas bien?- se interesa al ver como toda esa sangre mancha toda su camisa.

- Si- responde secamente sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Damon se pone de pie y al ver como Elena toca a Klaus aprieta sus nudillos para contenerse los celos.

- Bien, menos mal que estas aquí. Quiero hablar contigo.- se dirige el híbrido hacia su escritorio y se sienta. Con la mirada echa a Elena de la habitación y quedándose solo con Damon decide hacerle una propuesta.

- Necesito un jefe de seguridad que se encargue de proteger a Elena, como ya sabes. Tengo muchos enemigos y todos parecen querermela jugar.-

- ¿Y por que quieres que un vampiro lo haga? ¿No tienes un ejercito de híbridos?- le pregunta curioso Damon.

- Lamentablemente mi ejercito a sido reducido. Y quedan pocos lobos por el mundo y se suelen esconder muy bien. Necesito a gente de confianza y no quiero preocuparme si a Elena le pasa algo a todas horas. Por eso quiero que tu la protejas.- le manifiesta.

- ¿ Y por que yo?-

- Ya te lo dije. Has sido tocado por la belleza de Elena y una vez que pasa, no puedes evitar protegerla. Es lo que tiene la sangre Petrova. Todos los seres sobrenaturales se sienten atraídos de alguna manera. Al fin y al cabo fue la sangre de su antepasado el que me creó.- le explica con aparente normalidad.

Damon ríe por dentro al recordar que el se enamoró de ella sin tener que llegar a ser un ser sobrenatural. No necesito de ese vinculo místico para amarla.

- Sigo sin entender por que yo...-

- Por que hay algo en ti, algo muy malvado y oscuro que me gusta. Me recuerdas a Kol, mi mano derecha. Y aunque aun no confió en ti , se que eres un chico listo y no me vas a defraudar. Ya sabes como castigo a los que me traicionan.- lo amenaza sonriente.- Ademas, Elena empezará la semana que viene la universidad y no quiero que llame mucho la atencion. Y le promete una vida normal y soy un hombre de palabra. Así que seras su sombra, no te despegaras de ella y la protegerás con tu vida.- concluye.

Salen al recibidor y Klaus estrecha la mano de Damon.

- Mañana te veo.-

Damon pasea su vista por si vuelve a ver a Elena pero ella ya no esta por allí. Asiente ante Klaus y se va.

El ruido del despertador suena atronador y Elena lo apaga como puede sobresaltada. Se mete en el cuarto de baño y disfruta de una relajante ducha. Como de costumbre Klaus ya no está en la casa y no tiene idea si hoy lo verá. No es que le importe mucho, ya que esta acostumbrada a su ausencia. Pero hoy no estará sola, Andie y ella habían quedado.

Delante del espejo se enrosca en la toalla y alegremente sale para su armario a preparar la ropa que va llevar. Aun con los cabellos mojados se los recoge en un moño para no empaparlo todo y se agacha para coger sus zapatos . Al cerrar la puerta del armario algo la sorprende.

Tras ella un chico sonriente la observa apoyado en el umbral de la habitación.

- ¡Ahhhh!- grita asustada- ¿ Que haces aquí?- se pone furiosa y sin que se diera cuenta la toalla cae dejando todo su cuerpo desnudo.

- ¡Wow!- se asombra Damon por volver a ver todo lo que antes era solo suyo.

- ¡Joder!- ella se mira a si misma y se agacha a coger la taolla rápidamente para taparse.- No puedes estar aquí.- le dice enfadada.

- Lo siento- levanta las manos.- solo venia avisarte que dentro de quince minutos salimos.- le aclara el aun con la visión de sus pechos y su centro en la memoria.

- ¿Que?- le pregunta sin entender nada.- Yo no voy a ningún lado contigo.- se niega ella.

- No tienes elección. Ahora soy tu escolta. Te veo abajo, preciosa.- le guiña un ojo y se detiene por un momento para mirarla de arriba abajo y se va.

Elena se queda avergonzada por lo que ha pasado y la ultima mirada que el chico le ha echado le parecido muy violento.

En el coche una Elena muy mosqueada mira por la ventana sin querer pensar mucho en lo de esta mañana. Ese vampiro ahí observándola con deseo y lujuria. ¿ Pero que se creía que era?. Y el así de contento y recreándose en admirarla. Si Klaus se enterase le habria sacado sus preciosos ojos sin dudarlo.

Damon, que esta conduciendo la observa por el retrovisor.

- ¿ En que piensas?- interrumpe sus pensamientos.

La pregunta le pareció irónica a Elena ya que estaba pensando en el.

- En nada.- le responde secamente.

- Ya te he pedido perdón, preciosa.¿ Que mas quieres?-

- Pues que toques antes de entrar y que dejes de llamarme preciosa.- se ofusca ella.

- Estaba la puerta abierta. Y que pasa,¿ no te gusta que te llame preciosa?. Es un bonito mote.- sonríe el divertido al recordar la primera vez que la llamo así.

- Soy la novia de tu jefe y cuando escuche que me llamas así te vas a enterar.- le dice amanezandolo.

- No le tengo miedo. Ademas, casi nunca está, así que no tendrá la oportunidad de escucharlo. A no ser que tu se lo digas. Entonces me matará. ¿ Es lo que quieres?- le bromea.

- No me tientes...- le responde ella para zanjar el asunto y volver a mirar por la ventana.

- Aun no me has contestado.- insiste el.

- ¿ A que?- pregunta harta de hablar.

- Si te gusta que te llame preciosa.-

Elena resopla y no pretende responder. No piensa decirle que si, que por una extraña razón ese mote no le molesta. Que incluso con el tono con el que lo pronuncia, su cuerpo se estremece.

- Hemos llegado.- le abre la puerta cortesmente.

Ella sigue callada, no le piensa hablar mas. Su actitud altiva la pone de los nervios y que no pare de mirarla de esa manera mas aun.

- ¡Elena!- grita una voz femenina a lo lejos.

- Andie- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja corre para abrazar a su amiga.

- Estas guapísima y tienes un bronceado de escándalo.- queda maravillada al ver a Elena tan espectacular pero al darse cuenta quien las acompaña se pone seria.

- Es mi escolta nuevo. Klaus lo contrato ayer.- le responde Elena cuando ve la expresión de su amiga.

Damon, sin que Elena lo vea, saluda a Andie con un movimiento de dedos divertido.

- Vayamos dentro de la cafetería. Parece que va a llover.- le dice una la chica ignorando al acompañante de Elena.

Ya dentro Elena se vuelve hacia DAmon.

- Tienes que esperar aquí.- le ordena al lado de la puerta.

- ¿ No puedo sentarme con vosotras a debatir un rato el cosmopolitan?- bromea el haciendo pucheros.

- Prométeme que no escucharas la conversación.- intenta ignorar su broma- Se que tenéis un oído muy fino.- le arquea la ceja para que responda.

- Puedes confiar en mi, preciosa.- dice ahora serio.

Elena siente esas palabras muy sinceras y se aleja de el para sentarse con Andie a la mesa.

- Bueno cuéntame, ¿ que tal por Miami?- la pregunta de la amiga hace que Elena mire hacia Damon para ver si hace lo que le ha pedido. Este mira para otro lado disimulando.

- Bien, sola, pero pude divertirme y relajarme tomando el sol.- responde volviendo a la conversación.

- Por eso estas tan negra. Que envidia.-

Elena se ríe y se acerca a pocos centímetros de Andie para susurrarle. Carraspea antes y con una leve sonrisa la coge de la mano.

- Esta mañana ha entrado a mi cuarto mientras me vestía y ... me ha visto desnuda.- le cuenta divertida.

- ¿ Quien?- pregunta curiosa Andie.

Elena le hace un gesto con la mirada señalando a Damon que sigue como una estatua en la entrada.

- ¿ En serio?- Andie abre la boca sorprendida.

- Si, estaba plantado ahí mirándome como un tonto y yo solo llevaba una toalla puesta, con el susto no me dí cuenta que se me calló. La recogí como pude pero seguía ahí, no se iba por mucho que lo quise echar.- se cabrea aun al recordarlo.

Andie ríe a carcajadas por lo que le esta contando. Definitivamente Damon a dado en el clavo para traer de vuelta a Elena. La conoce bien y sabe que por muy avergonzada que esté ,el simple echo de retarla le va hacer atraerla mas a el.

- Bueno y ... ¿no te abriste de piernas y disfrutaste?- le pregunta su amiga insinuante.

- ¿¡Estas loca!?. Klaus me mataría nada mas que solo con pensar eso. Y a ti te ahorcaría por decirmelo.- le advierte.

- Si eso, tu recuerdame por que somos aun amigas- ironiza.

- Lo siento, no quiero espantarte pero es mi cruda realidad. Ya lo sabias cuando aceptaste ser mi amiga.- le dice Elena con preocupación por que Andie se harte y por miedo la deje de lado.

- Tu nunca dejaras de importarme. Y si tengo que morir por que le cante las cuarenta a Klaus, lo haré.- le sonríe dulcemente para calmarla.

- Pues eso- le da un sorbo a su café para cambiar de tema- mañana tengo que ir a la universidad a presentar la solicitud. ¿Me acompañas?- le pide Elena.

- Si ya vas muy bien acompañada- le dice refiriéndose a Damon.

- No me lo recuerdes. Ahora lo tendré a todas horas pegado a mi.- resopla volviendo a beber cafe.

- No veo que eso te disguste mucho.- mueve las cejas contenta por ver a su amiga tan incomoda por su antiguo amor.

- No me disgusta por que el otro día me salvó la vida. Por eso aun no me cae del todo mal.- le confiesa.

Elena le explica a Andie como lo conoció y como fue que consiguió así el trabajo de escolta. Algo que por mucha cara de sorpresa que pusiera su amiga, ella ya estaba enterada.

Llegan al apartamento y Elena se encierra en su habitación. Damon por su parte viendo lo retraída que se pone por su presencia decide hacer su siguiente movimiento.

Dentro de las cuatro paredes de su cuarto, Elena rebusca en su cajón algún pijama mas sexy que pueda llevar en casa. No quiere que Damon la vea aparecer como a noche. Tiene ganas de incomodarlo también y que no piense que es una niña pequeña al ver los pijamas de osos y mariposas que tiene.

Al coger un camisón de seda beige sonríe por decidirse por ese, pero su expresión cambia cuando vuelve a razonar.¿ En serio se iba a poner así para DAmon?. Sacude su cabeza y vuelve a dejar el camisón en el cajón. ¿ Pero que estaba haciendo?¿ Por que le importaba tanto que el la viera guapa?. Solo tenia que ponerse todo esto para Klaus y nadie mas.

Coge una camiseta básica y unos vaqueros. No iría con ese conjunto tan sexy, pero tampoco con los ositos y las mariposas, así que se puso lo mas normal que pudo.

Baja por las escaleras y un olor delicioso le llama la atención proveniente de su cocina. Cuando se asoma ve a un Damon en delantal y bailando mientras remueve la comida que tiene en el fuego.

Ella esboza una risa y el se da la vuelta.

- Hola, no sabia que te gustaría cenar hoy, así que he hecho pasta. Espero que te guste, me sale rica.- le explica el con gran alegria.

- ¿Klaus también te ha contratado para hacerme de comer?- le pregunta sarcásticamente sentándose a la mesa.

- No, pero como no sabia que hacer y te has pasado una eternidad metida en tu cuarto quería hacer algo productivo. Ademas hoy si tengo ganas de comer.- le explica el intentado no distraerse con Elena para que no se le queme la comida.

- Pensaba que tu no comías esos alimentos.- imita la voz de Damon.

- Eres muy graciosa, preciosa.- suelta una sonrisa fingida- Si los como ,aunque me gusta mas otro tipo de cosas.- le dice insinuante- Pero como hoy es un día especial voy hacer una excepción.-

- Especial,¿ por que?- pregunta interesada.

- He conseguido un trabajo bien remunerado y me pagan solo por protegerte. Y con la crisis que hay, es una buena oportunidad.- le explica el mientras que saca los tallarines del agua.

- Si, una buena oportunidad para morir. Sabes por que estas aquí, ¿no?.- le avisa.

- Lo tengo muy claro, preciosa.- se queda mirándola fijamente por que su objetivo es ella y solo ella.

- Pues estas loco. Todos lo que intentan protegerme mueren en extrañas circunstancias. El trabajo esta maldito.- le dice con sorna.

- A mi eso no me pasará.- se hace el interesante.

- ¿Tan creído te lo tienes?- se levanta para ayudarlo a poner la mesa.- Cuando vea que te sacan el corazón por la boca me reiré.- le dice cuando va coger los cubiertos que el le ofrece.

Damon cuando la ve aproximarse la coge por la muñeca y Elena al sentir su mano que la agarra establece contacto con su mirada.

- ¿Y tu no piensas defenderme si llegara el caso?- le pregunta con un tono cautivador.

- Se supone que eres tu el que debes cuidar de mi, no yo de ti.- El corazón de Elena da un vuelco cuando se queda hipnotizada ante ese hombre que la perturba.

- Llegara el día que no te quede mas remedio que hacerlo.-

- Espero que nunca llegues a comprobarlo.- dice seria mientra que se entretiene admirando los labios de Damon.

- Pues yo espero que si...- hace un esfuerzo titanico por no besarla y hacerla suya en este momento.

La alarma de incendio comienza a pitar dando la señal de que la comida se esta quemando y despierta a los dos de su ensoñamiento.

Elena se tapa la boca para aguantarse la risa y Damon coge un vaso de agua para apagar el fuego que sale de la salten.

- ¡Mierda!- se echa las manos a la cabeza cuando ve el destrozo ocasionado.

Volviendo a mirar a Elena que comienza a reír a carcajadas el se contagia y se encoge de hombros.

- Tendremos entonces que salir a cenar por ahí.- propone ilusionado.

Pero Elena no se convence y se queda seria.

- ¿ Que pasa?- pregunta el por el cambio de humor de la chica.

- No puedo salir de noche- se sienta en la mesa resignada.

- Que yo sepa eres mayor de edad y nadie te tiene por que prohibir nada. -

- Ya...- dice con tristeza.

- Hagamos una cosa- se sienta al lado- si tu mantienes tu boquita cerrada, yo haré lo mismo con la mía. Nadie se tiene que enterar que has salido.-

Elena niega con la cabeza y lo que esta escuchando le parece de todo menos una buena idea. Para tranquilizarla Damon la coge de la mano.

- Escuchame, estaremos antes de que llegue. No pasara nada, te lo prometo.-

Ella ante la seguridad que le trasmite, cambia pronto de opinión.

- Ire a cambiarme. No tardo- accede y se retira a su cuarto para la felicidad de DAmon.

Paseando por un parque y disfrutando de un buena hamburguesa ambos mantienen una conversación distendida hasta que Elena decide indagar.

- Háblame de ti. ¿Tienes familia, hijos, nietos? - bromea ella metiendole un bocado a su comida.

- Uff, ¿hijos y nietos?. ¿ Que edad crees que tengo?.- dice con falsa molestia.

- No lo se, eres un vampiro.-

- No, no tengo hijos ni nietos o eso creo. Pero si familia, aunque hace mucho que desaparecieron.- dice con un hilo de nostalgia y su expresión se oscurece.

- Lo siento mucho.- se arrepiente de preguntarle sobre su pasado, claramente se nota que le afecta.- ¿ Y pareja?. ¿Has estado alguna vez enamorado?- le pregunta para que vuelva a su sonrisa anterior.

Damon se detiene y saca su sonrisa de medio lado.

- Claro que he estado enamorado- dice mirándola fijamente a los ojos

La punzada que recibe en su estomago cada vez que Damon hace eso, la pone nerviosa y queda paralizada.

- ¿ Y que pasó?- dice algo nerviosa por la proximidad de el.

- Que fui un cabrón y la abandoné en el momento que mas me necesitaba.- responde con un gran dolor e impotencia al tenerla presente ahí mismo y no poderle decir que es a ella quien le hizo eso.

Elena le recorre una extraña sensacion al escucharlo y aparta su mirada. Se abraza a si misma por sentir frió y sigue caminando. Damon la sigue a su lado y se percata. Se saca su cazadora y se la coloca a la chica en los hombros. Un gesto que no pasa desapercibido para ella.

- Gracias-

- De nada, preciosa. Deberíamos volver- le dice mirando el reloj.

- Si, por supuesto.- dice con desgana. Se lo esta pasando bien y solo el simple hecho de poder salir de noche , aunque sea para dar un paseo, es muy excitante para ella.

Damon la conoce mas que a si mismo y nota como la chica se entristece por tener que volver a esa cárcel que llama casa. Se convence cada vez mas que tiene que sacarla de esta esclavitud que la tiene sometida Klaus.

No va a perder mas el tiempo en lamentarse y culparse por lo que le hizo. Tiene que mantenerse sereno y con las ideas claras. Un pequeño desliz y Klaus lo mataría sin pestañear y Elena quedaría atrapada para siempre.

El teléfono de Andie vibra encima de su mesita desesperado por que lo descuelguen.

- ¿Si?- pregunta la chica sacando la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

- Buenos días, mi querida amiga.- suena al otro lado una Elena de muy buen humor.

- Hola..., que pasa, ¿tu no duermes?-

- Son las nueve de la mañana, ¿no deberías tu ya estar despierta?- le pregunta con otra pregunta sin poder creerse lo dormilona que es su amiga.

- Tuve una noche movidita y me acosté tarde.- le responde resacosa.

- Pues trae tu culo hasta mi casa y me lo cuentas todo con pelos y señales.- le propone una Elena con muchas ganas de verla.

- Dame una hora y estoy allí- ahonda la cabeza en la almohada y decide levantarse como puede.

Andie llega a su hora puntual y sale del ascensor que la lleva al apartamento de su amiga. En la entrada, Damon esta sentado en el sofá con los pies subidos en una silla. Lee curioso la sección deportiva del periódico y bebe de una taza con una pajita algún liquido rojo que prefiere no saber que es.

- Hola- saluda mirándola de reojo mientras bebe.

La chica voltea sus ojos y pasa al lado de el con mal gesto en la cara.

- Espera- se levanta de su sitio acomodado para cerrarle el paso.

- ¿ Que quieres, Damon?- le pregunta muy tosca.

- No me gustan tus modales.- le reprocha con un tono en broma.

- Y a mi no me gustas tu. Así que todo aclarado. Adiós.- le sonríe falsamente y espera a que se quite de su camino.

- Vale, escucha. Enterremos el hacha por ELena. Necesito que me ayudes con ella. Esto tiene que ser mas rápido. Si Klaus nos pillara o algo...- le explica bajo susurro para que no pueda escucharlos Elena.

- Ya te dije que estabas tonto si creías que podías engañar a Klaus. Lleva demasiado en esto y se las sabe todas.-

- Ok, tendré cuidado, pero eso es otro lo necesito es la confianza de Elena. Llegar al punto que si le pidiera que se viniera conmigo, dijera que si.- se harta de la pocas ganas que tiene de ayudarle.

- Pues las jodido pero bien, Damon. Por que nunca podrás enamorarla. Ella esta obligada a permanecer siempre al lado de Klaus. Nunca lo dejará y menos cuando dentro de un mes se casen.- le suelta de sopetón ella intentado que el vampiro entienda de una vez a la clase de castigo que condenó a Elena.

Damon no reacciona ante la confesión. ¿Se va a casar?. Klaus había llegado a traspasar un gran limite. No solo le bastaba con tenerla esclavizada, si no que ademas la obligaba amarlo.¿Como puede procesar todo eso.?. Ella tiene que permanecer a su lado hasta su muerte. ¿Como puede luchar contra eso?.No tenia ningún plan en concreto y ahora encima iba a contrarreloj.

**Uhhhhh, pobre Damon, las cosas se le complican cada vez mas. Pero tal vez no es eso el amor? una gran complicacion que te puede hacer la persona mas feliz del mundo?. El destino solo lo tienen escritos los perdedores ( ya sabeis a que me estoy refiriendo) XDDDD**

**Gracias, gracias y mas gracias por vuestros comentarios. Sois las mejores! a partir de hoy cada capi os lo dedico a una de ustedes. Este va para mi gran delena forever 100% ;) Daina Muriale! **

**Espero que os halla gustado, para mañana o pasado ( como casi siempre) lo tendreis actualizado ;)**


	11. Reencuentro

**WoW! Estoy sorprendida con vuestras review, de verdad que son geniales. Noelia, mi angelitoStars! eres la mejor. Tus analisis me hacen reir muchisimo. **

**Muchas gracias a RosarioCorleone por animarte a leer mi historia. Que gente nueva me comente me llena de ilusion ;) **

**Y por ultimo dejo mi dedicacion de este capi para la Guest!. No puedo responderte a tus comentarios al ser anonima, pero quiero que sepas que gracias a tu insistencia por que actualice pronto ya no me quedan huellas dactilares en los dedos de tanto escribir, jajajaja. Este capi va pa ti ;).**

**Tengo una novedad nueva al final de capi. Es para ir acrecentanto las ganas de leer el proximo. Espero que os guste :D**

Elena escucha tocar la puerta de su habitación y va corriendo abrir.

- Hola- abraza feliz a Andie.

- Hola madrugadora, como llevas el encierro.- le bromea tirándose a la cama.

- Si te digo que ya me a acostumbrado a esto ¿dejaras de preguntarme?- le sigue el rollo una Elena muy contenta.

- ¿ Y a ti que te pasa?, desde que llegué tienes esa estúpida sonrisa bobalicona.- la observa con un ojo al tener el otro tapado con el brazo.

-¿ A mi?. Nada- se sonroja y se pasa el flequillo por detrás de la oreja.

- ¡Cuéntamelo ya!- Andie se levanta para darle con la almohada.

Elena suelta una carcajada y escucha el pistoletazo para contarle el paseo con Damon a su amiga. Gesticulaba y se movía de una lado a otro con una enorme alegría de poder haber tenido una noche normal. Comiendo una hamburguesa grasienta en mitad de un parque, de noche y con un completo extraño. Estaba tan emocionada que Andie la miraba ensimismada por que nunca la había visto tan feliz.

Entonces la amiga comienza a comprender que por dentro la antigua Elena esta intentando resurgir. Se emociona al pensar que Damon puede llevar razón. Puede traerla de vuelta y todo gracias al amor que se procesan.

- Eso es fantástico, Elena. Pero dime, ¿ te lo tiraste?-

- Oh, vamos, Andie. No seas mala.- le da un golpe con la mano- estoy con Klaus y voy a casarme con el. Esto solo es un sueño que me monto en mi cabecita loca y aburrida.- se tumba con ella suspirando.

- ¿ Y por que no vives ese sueño?- le anima.

- Por que en este sueño, si algo sale mal, Klaus me mata.- se encoje de hombros.

- Mira, Elena. Solo te queda un mes para casarte. Podías darte el caprichito de vivir algo normal.- le aconseja.

- ¿Y como normal catalogas que me tire a mi escolta, que encima es un vampiro?- se ríe Elena por las ocurrencias de la amiga.

- No estoy diciendo que te lo tires, aunque si lo hicieras serias mi Dios, pero si que llegues al limite de poder vivir una aventura. El esta como un tren y tu no estas nada mal, amiga- le señala su esbelto cuerpo.

- Definitivamente no se que voy hacer contigo, Andie.- niega con la cabeza y la abraza sonriente.

- Entonces...- le insta Andie.

Elena revuelve los ojos y le sonríe cómplice.

- Tal vez un coqueteo inocente no me vendría mal...pero eso es todo- se pone seria, advirtiendo que nada mas pasará.

- Me conformo con eso- responde satisfecha.

- ¿Sabes como me llama?- le dice con intriga.-

- ¿Como?-

- Preciosa- le dice encantada.

- ¿Que?. Es el sobrenombre mas estúpido que he escuchado.- le responde Andie con cara de asco.

- Pues a mi me gusta.- suspira y se tumba otra vez en la cama.

Una hora después Andie sale de la habitación para irse del apartamento. Con otro tipo de actitud se planta delante de un DAmon que a dejado su pose relajada para estar cabizbajo y pensativo. La presencia de la chica lo saca de su entado.

- Esta bien, te voy ayudar. Pero bajo mis normas. Cuando vea que mi amiga o yo corremos peligro, la misión se aborta. ¿ Entendido?- le señala con el dedo.

Damon asiente contento por contar con alguien mas. Las cosas se complicaban a medida que se iba adentrando en el mundo de Elena y solo veía callejones sin salida.

- Gracias-

Andie asiente y va para el ascensor. Se detiene ante la puerta y mira a Damon.

- Sigue llamándola preciosa. Le encanta- le aconseja ella con benevolencia.

La comisura de los labios de DAmon dibujan una gran sonrisa. Andie le a dado entender que Elena se pasado toda la hora hablando de el y que el primer paso para plantar esa semilla estaba hecho, ahora solo había que echarle agua para que crecieran las raíces.

Elena baja por las escaleras y entretenida buscando algo en el bolso pisa mal el ultimo escalón y tropieza.

Cierra sus ojos para esperar el golpe que se va dar contra el suelo y para su sorpresa se encuentra suspendida.

Con un movimiento rápido Damon la envuelve entre sus brazos y la mira preocupado.

- ¿Estas bien?-

Elena solo asiente con la cabeza. Otra vez esa mirada que la perturba y no le deja pensar.

- Tenemos que irnos. Debo llegar a la universidad y presentar mi solicitud.- dice para cortar contacto visual.

En el coche de camino, un silencio absoluto invade el espacio. Ninguno se atreve a dar el primer paso aunque se mueran de ganas por poder decirse algo. Aun así, en sus mentes se tienen el uno al otro.

Recorriendo el campus para llegar a los despachos, Elena va andando delante de el, contoneando su trasero un poco mas de lo que acostumbra. Damon se da cuenta del gesto y lo observa divertido. Solo tenia el deseo de poder coger esas caderas y acariciar sus muslos mientras que se la come a besos.

La secretaria le pregunta sus datos a la chica antes de entrar y le pide que espere a que el decano quede libre.

- ¿Y que vas estudiar?- pregunta Damon por decir algo.

- Económicas- le responde un poco nerviosa por la entrevista.

- Los números se te dan fatal.- le suelta Damon esbozando una risa.

- ¿Y tu que sabes?- lo mira de repente ofendida.

- No...se- responde titubeante- No tienes pinta de que te gusten los números, eso es todo.- le dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza.

Elena lo deja estar y espera a que esa puerta se abra para entrar.

- No se te ve ilusionada. Mas bien pareces que estas asustada.-

Ella suspira y asiente ante lo que a dicho DAmon.

- Muy asustada diría yo- dice con hilo de preocupacion.

- ¿Por que?- le pone una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla

- No quiero estudiar esto. No me gusta.- confiesa ella.

- ¿Y por que lo haces?-

- Por que a Klaus le hace ilusión. Así podrá meterme en sus empresa y poder controlarme las veinticuatro horas.- resopla con pena.

- Pues no lo hagas. Eres libre para hacer lo que quieras.- le anima.

- Eso no es verdad, pertenezco a Klaus. Eso es lo que sé.- dice con resignación.

- Vayámonos de aquí.- Damon se levanta y le ofrece su mano.

- ¿Que?. !No puedo!- se niega.

- ¡Oh, preciosa!- se maldice mientras se agacha para cogerla por las piernas- Nos vamos de aquí ahora mismo- ordena levantándola en peso quedando Elena boca abajo.

- ¡Damon, bájame!- se intenta resistir pero es imposible. El es mas fuerte y se la lleva de allí.

Llegan al coche observados por toda la gente que va por el campus. Armando el espectáculo, Damon decide bajarla.

- Eres un desgraciado. Klaus te matará por esto- le dice amenazante y enfurecida volviendo para el despacho.

- Si no quieres estudiar esto, no lo hagas.- se pone en su camino.

- Tu no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?. Klaus me ha dado una sola oportunidad para tener una vida media normal. La universidad solo era para que yo pudiera salir mas al mundo. Me da igual estudiar económicas o geografía. Quiero sentirme libre algunas horas del día.-

- Yo solo quiero que seas feliz con lo que te guste hacer.-se acerca para cogerle ambas manos.-

Elena se queda rígida ante el contacto. Su piel de gallina la delata y el latir de su corazón comienza a bombear la sangre muy rápido. No podría describir que era esa sensación que sentía cada vez que lo tenia en frente, la tocaba o la miraba.

- Mi libertad es lo que me hace feliz-

- Entonces- coge por los brazos a Elena y se los pasa por su cuello.- Agárrate bien, preciosa.- la levanta en peso.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Elena se encuentra dentro de la recepción de la oficina. Damon la baja al suelo pero sin soltarla.

- Tus deseos son ordenes para mi, preciosa. Que tengas suerte.- le sonríe de medio lado.

Elena desenreda sus brazos del cuello de Damon y mira para todos lados por si alguien los a visto. El pasillo esta vació y la secretaria estaba demasiado absorta en unos papeles para darse cuenta.

La puerta tras ellos se abre y deja salir la cabeza cansada de un hombre mayor con gafas.

- ¿Elena...Gilbert?. Puede pasar.-

Elena da dos pasos atrás y separandose de el y entra por la puerta. Aprieta sus puños y pega un gran suspiro, preparándose para la entrevista.

Después de media hora, Elena sale del despacho y se planta delante de DAmon esperando que este se levante.

- ¿Y?-

- ¿Tu que crees?- le pregunta alegremente.

- ¿Has entrado?. Enhorabuena, esto hay que celebrarlo.- le propone volviendole a coger la mano.

Elena se pone seria al instante que escucha al chico. Nada le apetecería mas que celebrarlo con el, pero tiene una cita muy importante.

- Si, me voy con Klaus. Lo he llamado y me va invitar almorzar.- le dice soltando el agarre de su mano.

- Esta bien, te llevaré con el.- le contesta resignado. Por ahora no puede hacer mucho contra ese impulso de ella de querer poner siempre por delante a Klaus. Estaba obligada y solo una idea le vino a la cabeza para remediar eso.

Llegando al apartamento Elena se encierra en su cuarto y es entonces, cuando esta solo, Damon hace una llamada.

- Me tienes que hacer un favor- le dice a la persona que esta al otro lado del teléfono- consígueme verbena. ¡Y la necesito ya!.- ordena.

Klaus llega a su apartamento y saluda cordialmente a Damon que esta en la entrada. Este, sin querer darle muchas explicaciones, solo le indican donde estuvieron y poco mas. El híbrido insiste en que el tiempo que Elena este en la universidad jamas se despegue de ella y lo amenaza con la muerte si es necesario.

- No hace falta que lo amenaces, Klaus. No me deja ni respirar, no te preocupes.- interrumpe Elena bajando las escaleras.

Damon no puede sentirse mas atrapado por su belleza. Para el siempre esta guapa, pero desde que se volvió humana lo es mas aun.

- No quiero que te pase nada , amor. Ya me conoces. Felicitaciones por la plaza en la universidad- Klaus se adelanta varios escalones y la alza con sus brazos para darle un tierno beso.

Damon mira a Klaus desafiante pero este no se da cuenta al estar de espaldas. Elena , que después del beso posó sus ojos en el, nota la rigidez y los puños apretados del chico.

- ¿Nos vamos?- pregunta ella rápidamente extrañada por el gesto de Damon.

- Por supuesto.- responde Klaus dándole la llaves del coche a Damon y cogiendo a Elena por la cintura para entrar en el ascensor.

En un restaurante exclusivo donde hay reservados para los invitados importantes, Elena y Klaus comen mientras Damon espera en la entrada, aun así se asegurado de colocarse en una posición estratégica para tener una perfecta visión de ellos desde su sitio.

- ¿Lo tienes todo para empezar?- pregunta Klaus sin mucho afán en la conversación.

- Me faltan algún que otro libro, pero sí.- dice ella entusiasmada.

- ¿Y como te va con el escolta nuevo?- el sigue preguntando pero sin tener mucho interés.

- Bien- mira a Damon a lo lejos- ¿ por que me has puesto un vampiro?. ¿Tus hibridos no te servian?.-

- Ahora mismo no puedo confiar en ninguno. Pero pronto tendré mas lobos para volverlos a crear. Menos mal que tengo la solución para hacer mas. - le toca con el dedo el mentón a la chica refiriéndose a ella.

- Espero que cuando necesites mi sangre otra vez sea después de la boda. La ultima vez acuérdate lo que pasó. Estuve dos semanas recuperándome.- le recuerda ella.

- Lo se, lo siento mucho, amor. Se me fue la mano y ya te dije que no volvería a pasar.- se acerca a ella y la atrae a sus labios para que lo bese.

DAmon ya no puede mas. Quiere ir a ese reservado y arrancarle la cabeza a ese híbrido para que deje de tocar lo que es suyo. Los celos descargan una gran electricidad por todo su cuerpo y ese impulso que tanto lo descontrola esta cogiendo poder. Decidido en ir a por Klaus, el sonido de un mensaje de texto en su móvil lo detiene.

- Ya tengo la verbena. Avísame cuando puedas. Jer.- dictaba el mensaje.

Suspira y una parte de el implora las gracias por haberlo interrumpido en el mejor momento. Iba a cometer una locura en ir a por Klaus.

- Ok, ahora te digo donde nos reunimos.- le responde al mensaje.

- ¡Damon!- llama Klaus a lo lejos.

- ¿Si?- responde este acercándose a su reservado.

- Esto a sido mas corto de lo que me gustaría, pero me tengo que ir. Requieren de mi presencia. Llévala a casa y nos veremos en la noche- se despide de Elena y le da una palmada en el hombro a Damon, saliendo del restaurante apresuradamente.

Damon nota por la expresión de ella al levantarse que no le a sentado muy bien el almuerzo tan corto que le a podido dedicar su novio. En silencio, se mete en el coche y se sienta cruzándose de brazos enfadada.

- Lo siento por lo tu novio. La celebración a sido corta.- le habla a través del espejo del coche.

- No eres tu quien lo tienes que sentir.- responde secamente.

- Ya, pero estas cabreada, se te nota y ahora mismo estarás deseando pagarla con alguien.-

- No necesito que me analices. Tu no me conoces.- le dice cabreada.

Damon se ríe para si mismo y comprueba por la actitud de la chica, que sí, que la conoce muy bien.

- Bueno, preciosa. No hace falta que te pongas así. Ya me callo.- se lleva el dedo a los labios.

- Será lo mejor...- se calma, pero al ver como el chico cambia de dirección se alarma- Te has pasado el camino hacia mi casa-.

- ¿Creías que solo ibas a celebrar con Klaus el entrar a la universidad?. Entonces eres tu la que no me conoces aun.- dice divertido.

- Klaus dijo que me llevaras a la casa.- le avisa.

- ¿Y es lo que realmente quieres hacer?.- le levanta una ceja esperando respuesta.

- No...,¿Pero donde me llevas?.- le confiesa algo desconfiada.

- Tengo que hacer un recado antes, pero después podremos hacer lo que quieras- le dice insinuante para el sonrojo de la chica.

Aparcan delante de una plaza y Damon abre la puerta del coche para que ella salga.

- ¿ Para que hemos venido aquí?- pregunta al ver donde han llegado.

- Ya te lo he dicho, preciosa. He quedado con un amigo, me tiene que dar algo. Y quiero que lo conozcas.- le dice ansioso.

Quiere poner ante ella a Jeremy. La ilusión que tiene por que se reúnan y la esperanza de que por si algún motivo Elena recordarse a su hermano le vendrían de bastante ayuda.

Van para el sitio donde a quedado, pero para su sorpresa no es Jeremy quien lo espera.

La expresión eufórica que mantenía DAmon queda en una absoluta seriedad cuando observa de quien esa espalda.

- Hola...- saluda tembloroso.

Una chica se da la vuelta y le muestra las mejores de sus sonrisas mientra que corre a los brazos de el, feliz de poder volver a ver a su gran amigo.

- ¡Damon!- llora Rose mientras lo aprieta contra ella.

- Rose, ¿ que haces aquí?- se pone nervioso por si su amiga mete la pata.

Elena mira extrañada la actitud de esa mujer que con toda la confianza del mundo se ha lanzado a por DAmon. Una situación que no le hace mucha gracia.

Rose se separa de el y con la mano se quita las lagrimas de la cara. Después observa atónita a Elena ocultando las ganas de hacer lo mismo con ella.

- Hola, yo soy Rose.- se presenta ella, haciéndose pasar por una desconocida.

Estaba al tanto de todo. Desde que hace un año pasará todo lo que pasó, Jeremy la a tenido informada sobre todo lo sucedido. Y al saber que por fin su mejor amigo volvió a dar señales de vida, no pudo aguantarse las ganas de verlo.

- Hola, yo Elena, encantada.- le da dos besos.

Damon se relaja cuando su amiga se mete en su papel. Creía que no sabría nada y seria un gran problema para el.

- Elena, ¿puedes dejarnos un momento?.- le pide Damon.

- ¡Vaya!, si te sabes mi nombre- ironiza, dejando al chico con Rose.

- ¿ Que haces aqui?- le reprocha el cogiendo a su amiga del brazo y apartándose lo mas lejos de Elena.

- ¡Suéltame!. No creas que por que te he abrazado, este muy contenta con tu actitud. Te fuiste y ni te despediste.- le recrimina.

- No fuiste la única de la que no me despedí- le bromea.

- De tu tío Ric si lo hiciste.- le recuerda ella.

- El cree que estamos muertos, fue lo mejor para el.- le explica.

- Te echa de menos...-

- ¿Que?. ¿Lo has visto?- le pregunta con desenfreno.

- Si, ahm... el y yo... Bueno, ya sabia que era tu tío, pero después de que te fueras, estaba bastante deprimido y coincidimos en la universidad y...-

- Es tu novio, ¿no?- le sonríe al ver como intenta explicarle la amiga que su tío ella están juntos.

- Espero que no te importe.-

- Para nada. Ahora mismo solo me importa una sola cosa- y mira a lo lejos a Elena.

Esta ,que esta encandilada con las flores de un puesto que hay en la plaza, se inclina para oler uno de los ramos pero al notar a alguien en su espalda se da la vuelta.

- Maldita seas, Damon. Deja de asustarme.- le dice llevándose la mano al pecho.

- Lo siento, preciosa,no era mi intención.- le sonríe de medio lado- ¿ Nos vamos?-

- ¿ Ya has terminado con tu amiguita?- pregunta ella despectivamente.

- Aun no, hemos quedado para esta noche.- le responde al notar un atisbo de celos.

Elena ante la confesión se enrabia por dentro y no puede evitar matar con la mirada a Damon pero lo disimula como puede.

- Esta noche no puedes salir.- le comenta ella desafiándolo.

- ¿A no?. ¿Que quieres que me quede contigo?- se cruza de brazos y con sus dedos se acaricia su barbilla.

- No digas tonterias.- se sonroja y aparta su vista de el para ir al coche.

- Espera- la coge de la muñeca.- no me has dejado terminar. Tu vendrás con nosotros.-

- ¿ Otra salida sin permiso de Klaus?, no gracias.-

- ¿Por que no dejas de pensar en lo que quiere o no quiere Klaus y te centras en ti?. Si quieres venir solo tienes que decirlo.- le pide con un tono dulce.

Elena se pone mala cuando le habla así y siente que nada puede negarle. Pero tiene que tener cuidado por que este jueguecito se esta volviendo peligroso. Aunque por otro lado es la mejor distracción que puede tener.

- Ya veremos...- le responde dubitativa.

La terquedad de la chica irrita a Damon y hace gestos al cielo maldiciéndolo.

- Vale- piensa en cambiar de estrategia al comprobar que esta ultima no le esta funcionando- espero que te lo pases bien en la gran fiesta que te ha preparado Klaus esta noche por entrar en la universidad. Oh, espera. Si cuando llegue el, tu estaras dormida.- le ironiza mientras se adelanta para abrirle la puerta del coche.

Elena se ofende por el atrevimiento del chico y se le encara.

- A mi no me hables así, soy tu jefa- le dice con rotundidad metiéndose en el coche.

Llegan al apartamento y como de costumbre Elena tira como un rayo para su habitación. No quiere volver hablar con Damon jamas.¿ Pero que se había creido?. ¿Que es lo que pretendía con su actitud? ¿Desafiarle?. Un cumulo de preguntas inundaban los pensamientos de Elena. ¿Por que un completo desconocido se desvivía por hacerla vivir?. Desafiando a todo y a todos. A la única conclusión que llegaba era que DAmon estaba loco. No tenia miedo ninguno a Klaus y no acataba sus ordenes. ¿Y por que?.

Ahora ella es la que se sentía como una esquizofrenica, estuvo a punto de perder el control cuando esa amiga de Damon lo abrazo y lo tocó. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas por como miraba a esa mujer y por haber quedado con ella después.

Damon aun no aclarado que era Rose pa el, ¿una amiga, una exnovia, amante?. No sabe que hacer y solo la idea de que se vayan los dos solos y Damon no vuelva a la casa la pone enferma.

Por ello decide tragarse su orgullo y acceder a ir con ellos. Quiere comprobar que significa esa mujer en la vida de Damon.

Sale de la habitación y va en su busca. Al no verlo por toda la casa, le pregunta al guardia que lo releva por si lo ha visto. Este le comunica que se retiró a su habitación hace un rato.

Va por la zona que esta reservada para el poco personal que vive allí y toca en su puerta.

**_EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO..._**.

**¿ Se abrirá esa puerta?¿ Como reaccionará Damon al ver que la chica accede a salir con ellos?¿ Terminará Elena tan celosa de Rose que terminará pegandole?... Proxima actualizacion mas pronto que tarde XDD! **

**PD: Que quede claro que no son Spoiler. Solo suposiciones para darle un toque de humor. O no... quien sabe?.**


	12. ¿Que quieres?

**Este capi se lo dedico a mi delena arsipaci14, para animarte por la semana tan dificil que has tenido ;). Eres muy grande Sim!**

**Y a mis otras delenas! Gracias y mil gracias por superar las review de la 1 temporada! Me da mucha ilusion que os guste tanto la continuacion y hace que intente mejorarme en hacer la historia mas enrevesada. Con lo que se va avecinando... o.O ...XDDD!**

Tocando y tocando, nadie le contesta y su paciencia esta llegando a un limite. ¿No se supone que no tiene que dejarla sola?,¿ a donde había ido?, ¿estará con ella?.

- ¡Arggg, maldita sea Elena!. ¿Que coño estas haciendo?- se decía ella misma, cruzándose de brazos y volviendo para la casa.

- ¿Me buscabas,preciosa?- Aparece Damon por el pasillo totalmente mojado,con la camisa abierta dejando ver su torso, el bañador puesto y una toalla colocada en el hombro.

- Yo solo...- se pone nerviosa e intenta escudarse, pero al verlo vestido así se extraña- ¿ Has estado en la piscina?-

- Pues claro, esa piscina que tenéis en la terraza es una pasada. No podía resistirme.- le dice poniéndose enfrente de ella.

- Esta lloviendo y hace solo 2 grados fuera. ¿ Estas loco?-

- Se te olvida lo que soy. No siento el frió por que ya estoy muerto. A parte, tu piscina es climatizada.- le explica el sin quitarle ojo de encima.

- Bueno, solo venia a decirte que esta noche iré con ustedes. Pero tendrá que ser temprano. No quiero llegar a imaginarme que Klaus nos pillé. Por que entonces...-

Damon decide interrumpirla y la coge con ambas manos por las mejillas.

- No dejaré que te pase nada, Elena. Lo haremos como tu quieras.-

Las piernas de la chica se vuelven temblorosas por el contacto con el. Lo tiene tan cerca que no puede evitar bajar la mirada para ver como las gotas de agua resbalan por su pecho desnudo. Unas enormes ganas por que la bese prevalece en su mente. Es lo que desea mas que nada en este mundo.

- Te doy una hora para prepararte. Ponte guapa, aunque no creo que haga falta- le dice con un tono cautivador.

Elena se pone nerviosa y se sonroja. Se aparta de el sin mediar palabra y hace lo que le ha pedido,corre hacia su cuarto para prepararse.

Damon la espera en el primer escalón de la escalera. Al escuchar el ruido de su tacones se levanta girándose para mirarla.

Estaba radiante, el cambio de sus cabellos es lo que mas le llamaba la atención. Su larga melena lisa ahora la había sustituido por una cabellera rizada, pero con el abrigo negro que tenia puesto no dejaba ver nada de lo que había debajo,

Llegan al bar donde se han citado con Rose. Es un lugar bastante apartado de la cuidad, Damon no quería improvistos y no podía permitir que nadie que conociera Klaus los viera.

Elena al entrar, lo primero que hace es quitarse el abrigo y se lo da a el para que lo deje en el perchero. Ahora ,con toda esa visión completa ,pudo recrearse en lo que llevaba ella puesto. Un vestido color mostaza con corte palabra de honor que le llegaba justo a las rodillas, dejando ver toda su espalda por atrás. Peligroso y extremadamente sexy, pensaba para si mismo. A DAmon se le notaba descaradamente todo el amor que le procesaba.

- ¿ Por que me miras así?- pregunta ella con un atisbo de sonrisa en la boca.

- Ahm... yo ... estas...- Damon solo puede hacer un amago por hablar por que realmente lo a dejado sin palabras.

- ¿Preciosa?. Si, lo se.- le dice presumiendo y se da una vuelta delante de el, sonriendole vencedora. ¿Creía que era el único que iba a provocar?, pues ella no se quedaría atrás.

- ¡Estoy aquí!. ¡Wow! Elena estas de escándalo.- los saluda Rose desde la mesa que los esperaba y guiña el ojo a su amigo cómplice.

Damon y Elena se sientan con ella y disfrutan de la velada. Rose no ha parado en toda la noche de coger a su amigo de la mano. Contándole todo lo que ha hecho durante ese año que han estado separados y hablando de Rick. Todo bajo la atenta mirada de DAmon que no quería que su amiga metiera la pata. Elena al enterarse de que la chica tenia novio guardo sus armas y se relajo. Las punzada en el estomago que sentía cada vez que esa chica lo tocaba se iba disipando.

Ella notaba algo raro en Damon cada vez que nombraba a ese tal Ric. Se quedaba serio y en silencio. Entonces decidió indagar mas en el pasado del vampiro. Quería saber si era por que tenia celos de ese tío o simplemente era una persona que no le caía bien. Unas copas de mas que llevaba le daba valor para preguntar.

- Rose, cuéntame... ¿Como conocistes a DAmon?- dice curiosa.

- Yo era la camarera de su bar preferido. Venia a todas horas, era un borracho- bromea y choca su hombro con el del amigo.

- Como llegó la hora de criticarme, mejor voy a la barra a pedir una copa mas y pago.- Damon se levanta y las deja a solas.

Elena piensa en hablar con algo mas de libertad , asi que sigue con su interrogatorio.

- ¿Tu y Damon...?- insiste Elena preguntándole con la mirada.

- Oh, no, no y no- se ríe Rose.- El y yo solo somos amigos, nada mas. - le asegura- Cuando lo conocí el estaba muy enamorado de una persona y no había mujer en el mundo que lo apartara de ella.- le confiesa.

Elena no sabe como reaccionar, si alegrarse por saber que en frió corazón de DAmon hubo alguna vez fuego o envidiar a esa mujer que se llevó todo de el.

- Si, me contó que estuvo enamorado y que el la abandonó. Se siente muy culpable y parece que no la a olvidado aun.- Elena coge confianza con la chica y relaja su postura chulesca del principio.

Rose mira a Damon para cerciorarse de que no las observa o pueda escucharlas. Al ver al chico de espaldas hacia la barra se acerca a Elena.

-Yo creo que ese tipo de amor nunca se olvida.- le insinúa Rose ocultando que se refiere a ella.

- ¿ Y tu crees que algún día la olvidará?- posa sus ojos tristes en el chico.

- Tal vez... contigo parece que se olvida de todo.- le dice intentando aportar su granito de arena en la causa.

Elena se pone colorada y baja su mirada tímida.

- Solo soy un juego para el.- se ríe nerviosa- Como soy la mujer de su jefe, pues...-

Rose la coge de la mano para interrumpirla.

- No, Elena. Te aseguro que todo lo que hace por ti es sincero. Le has tocado tanto el alma que has devuelto al Damon que yo conocía y perdí hace un año.- Rose se contiene las ganas de llorar. Esta a punto de contarle toda la verdad, una gran impotencia le invade por que ellos dos estén separados y no puedan ser felices.

- ¿Perdiste?, no entiendo.- se interesa Elena.

- Eso no es lo importante.- prefiere cambiar de tema.- Tu solo confía en el. Nunca dejará que te hagan daño.- concluye por la llegada del chico.

- Bueno, ¿ y ahora donde vamos?- pregunta un Damon con ganas de cambiar de aires.

- Aquí al lado hay un pub. Podemos tomarnos la ultima.- propone Rose para alegría de Elena.

Por nada del mundo quería volver a esa jaula de oro en la que estaba casi siempre encerrada.

En la misma calle solo tienen que caminar unos cuantos metros para entrar en el local. La música de ambiente y las luces tenues relajaba todo el ambiente.

En ves de la ultima, se tomaron dos mas. Elena reían y lloraba a partes iguales escuchando a Rose. Damon también lo hacia pero en menor medida, ya que solo se dedicaba a admirar a la chica. Echaba tanto de menos sus gestos, su sonrisa, todo de ella. Por eso no la paraba cuando bebía y bebía. No le gustaba, ya que iba un poco perjudicada, pero el no era nadie para prohibírselo y nunca la había visto así de despreocupada. Ya tenia bastante con la dominación de Klaus.

- Creo que será hora de irnos.- corta en el mejor momento Damon.

- Ohhhhh, yo no me quiero ir...- se pone Elena como una niña pequeña que le han robado sus caramelo.

- Yo tampoco, Damon... Anda, un ratito mas- le ruega Rose juntando sus manos.

- Es imposible y ya sabéis por que. El águila se aproxima a su nido- bromea refiriéndose a Klaus.

Las chicas se ríen a carcajadas descontroladas por ir demasiado tomadas.

- Venga, vamos.- tira del brazo de Elena y la coge por la cintura al ver como se tambalea.

Rose hace lo mismo que ellos y se acerca para darles un abrazo a ambos.

- Oshh quiero, chicos. De verdad que se os ve realmente felices juntos. Por que sois el uno para el otro- comienza a delirar Rose señalándolos a cada uno.

- Si yo también te quiero, vamos.- Damon hace lo mismo con la amiga y con ambas del brazo sale del bar para coger el coche e irse.

En el apartamento Elena sale del ascensor y tira los tacones al suelo. Damon que llega tras ella los recoge y los coloca bien ordenados al lado de la mesita del recibidor.

- Podíamos habernos quedado mas tiempo. Me lo estaba pasando muy bien con Rose. Es un caso tu amiga.- le explica yendo para el despacho de su novio a echarse un trago.

La visión de la espalda desnuda de Elena perturba y mucho a Damon. Aun no ha superado el impacto de su vestido, pero que la chica este tomando su copa y comience a apartarse el cabello para dejar desnudo su cuello y con su mano se dé un masaje en el hombro, no le ayuda para nada.

- ¿Me pones un whisky para mi?- le pide el.

Ella al girarse tiene dos vasos en la mano. Uno de ellos se lo tiende para que lo coja.

- Gracias- da el un sorbo sin quitarle ojo de encima.

- Vuelvo a preguntarte...¿Por que me miras así?- insiste ella.

- ¿Y como te miro?-

- Como...- esboza una risita tímida por decir lo que va decir.- si vieras a traves de mi. Puedes reírte si quieres, lo sé, pero es lo que veo en esos hermosos ojos.-

- ¿ Me piropeas, preciosa?- se cruza de brazos divertido.

- Pufff, eso es lo que tu quisieras, pero tampoco voy a negar lo evidente. - ambos se ríen.

- ¿Te lo has pasado bien?- se sienta en el sofá.

- De lujo, no me sentía tan bien desde...- intenta recordar- ...no me acuerdo.- dice con un tono de confusión sentándose al lado del chico.

- ¿ Y que es lo que recuerdas antes de estar con Klaus?- Damon quería saber a que tipo de cosas la había obligado olvidar y por que nuevos recuerdos los había sustituido.

- No se...,- se encoje de hombros- que estaba perdida. Metida en un agujero sin poder salir y Klaus apareció para ayudarme y protegerme. Siempre me ha dicho que nací para pertenecerle y que me espero por siglos hasta llegar a este momento.- le cuenta un poco mareada.

- ¿Tu crees en eso?

- No importa lo que yo crea- le dice sonriendole por que ya esta resignada a su destino.

- A mi si me importa.- le dice serio.

- ¿ Por que?- se extraña y se apoya la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

- Solo deseo que consigas todo lo que quieres.-

-¿ Y como sabes lo que quiero?- le pregunta sin saber donde va a parar esta conversación.

- Supongo que no lo sabré hasta que me lo digas. ¿ Que es lo que quieres, preciosa?-

Elena se pone rígida y sonríe brevemente pensando en esa pregunta. Sabe lo que realmente quiere y después de todo lo acontecido en estos días con Damon, solo se le ocurría hacer una cosa.

- Besarte..- le confiesa al fin.

La comisura de los labios de Damon muestran una dulce sonrisa por lo que esta escuchando.

- Hazlo entonces...- le pide.

Elena da una respiración honda como quien va a sumergirse en el mar mas profundo y se dispone a dejarse llevar. Despacio acaricia el mentón del chico y se acerca con cuidado, disfrutando por el camino de la visión de esa boca que tanto deseaba. Cierra sus ojos y posa sus labios en los de Damon. La electricidad acumulada que desprenden hace su parte y un chispazo de pasión ilumina la habitación. Con lentitud abren sus bocas para dejar paso a que sus lenguas jueguen. Ya sus extremidades no pueden permitirse estar separadas y comienzan a tocarse.

Elena lo coge del cuello para a traerlo mas a ella. Lucha con su boca tibiamente, dándole un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior.

Damon busca hundir sus manos en el cabello de la chica para que jamas se separen. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando por volverla a tener entre sus brazos que solo quiere sacarla de allí y llevársela al fin del mundo para vivir felices para siempre.

Separan sus labios caprichosos por querer mas y la chica respira entrecortado. Jamas había sentido esa sensación de emociones por un simple beso. Pero al bajar la temperatura de su cuerpo algo en su cabeza le dice que no esta haciendo lo correcto. Un gran arrepentimiento se apodera de ella y sabe que no esta bien que hayan surgido estos sentimientos tan peligrosos.

- ¡Oh, dios mio!- se levanta rápidamente alejándose de Damon mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

- Elena...- el va tras ella.

- No, no te acerques- hace detenerse al chico.

- Por favor, no te pongas así, no has hecho nada malo.- la intenta clamar.

- ¿ Que?, claro que si, Damon. Tengo novio y estoy a punto de casarme. Yo no...- no termina la frase y sale llorando del despacho para encerrarse en su habitación.

- Elena - toca la puerta un par de veces.- Sal y hablemos de esto. Por favor...- apoya su cabeza en la madera preocupado por escucharla llorar.

Después de diez minutos sin que le conteste, el chico decide darle espacio y se retira para su habitación.

Al parecer la verbena esta surtiendo efecto. En la cena comenzó a echársela en su copa y tiene pensado seguir haciéndolo. Es lo único que la puede salvar de la compulsión de Klaus.

Ya por la mañana y sin poder haber dormido en toda la noche pensando en el beso que se dieron, Damon recorre toda el apartamento por si la ve. Klaus hace rato que salió y desea hablar con ella para convencerla de que ese beso existió por que un sentimiento muy grande los une. Sin encontrarla, marcha para la habitación de esta y toca a la puerta. Como a noche, nadie abre y nadie le contesta. Pero sabe que esta ahí, escucha su respiración a través de las paredes.

- Elena...- acaricia la fría madera - abre, por favor.-

Sin ninguna respuesta por parte de la chica, Damon no piensa en desistir. ¿No va salir?, pues el tampoco se va a mover de allí.

Se sienta en el suelo y apoya los brazos sobre sus rodillas. Alza la mirada al techo y se queda esperándola.

Solo se separaba de esa puerta para traerle algo de comida, pero nunca se abría y así pasaron dos días.

Al tercero, la impaciencia de Damon estaba llegando a su limite y ya no permitiría que esa puerta se quedara cerrada por mas tiempo, aunque tuviera que derribarla, hoy vería a Elena.

Sale de su habitación y andando por el pasillo escucha la puerta abrirse. Elena sale de su cuarto con un aspecto bastante demacrado. Se le notaba los ojos hinchados y el chándal que llevaba con el moño recogido dejaba ver que esos dos días habían sido muy dificiles para ella.

Cuando vuelve a ver a Damon hay parado en el pasillo, un temblor hace remover todos sus cimientos. El chico da dos pasos para acercarse pero ella le hace un gesto con la mano y le niega con la cabeza. Por detrás sale Klaus y le da un tierno beso en la sien.

- Espero que te encuentres mejor esta noche, amor. Te quiero.- se despide y saluda a Damon cuando pasa por su lado.

Elena ,que mantiene una sonrisa forzada se endurece cuando su novio se va y se queda sola con Damon.

Dándole la espalda para volver a su encierro, Damon pronto corta su camino al interponerse entre ella y su habitación.

- ¿ Me estas evitando?- le intenta poner un toque de humor.

Ella cavizbaja no quiere respondedle e intenta pasar por un lado pero Damon vuelve a cortarle el camino.

- Dejame pasar- dice en voz baja.

- No he oído bien- se pone la mano tras la oreja.- Como hace dos dias que no escucho tu preciosa voz, ya no me acuerdo- le dice sarcástico.

- Por favor...- le suplica encontrandose con sus ojos.

Damon observa como contienen un gran arrepentimiento y no puede evitar sentir una presion en su pecho cuando ve el dolor que tiene y otra vez causado por su culpa.

Sin mediar palabra se hace a un lado y la deja pasar. Cerrando esta de un portazo la puerta.

No sabe que mas hacer. Tiene que salir de allí cuanto antes. No puede permanecer mas tiempo tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de su chaqueta y se va del apartamento.

Elena hecha un ovillo a los pies de la cama coge su teléfono para mandar un mensaje. Poco a poco se encuentras con fuerzas para responder a todas las llamadas que tenia perdidas de Andie.

Estos dos días han sido demasiado para ella y ha tenido una lucha constante por lo que quiere y desea, contra lo que es lo correcto y debe ser. Sus impulsos primarios no paraban de atormentarla y su corazón solo le pedía verlo y besarle una vez mas.

Después de mandar el mensaje, Andie se presenta en media hora como una exhalación en el apartamento.

- Elena, abre, soy yo...-

- Hola. Pasa...- deja que entre.

- ¿Dime que coño te pasado para que lleves dos días sin cogerme el movil?. Creia que Klaus os había pillado a Damon y a ti intimando- le insinúa divertida, pero todo su estado pronto desaparece cuando ve a Elena a punto de llorar.

- Oh, Andie- se tapa la cara con las manos y estalla.

- Elena...- se preocupa- ¿Que a pasado?, ¿Te a hecho algo Damon?. Cogeré a ese desgraciado y los matare con mis propias manos, te lo juro.- dice ofuscada por ver sufrir a la amiga.

- El no tiene la culpa, Andie. Yo lo besé.- le confiesa.

La chica se relaja al ver que el problema no es tan grave, al menos para ella, por que Elena sigue sintiéndose culpable por todo.

- Por que lo besaste, ¿ estas así?. Deberías estar feliz y dando saltitos a la pata coja.- le bromea.

Elena se ríe por poco tiempo pero agradece que su amiga sea la primera que le halla sacado la primera sonrisa en estos días.

- No se - se tranquiliza y se sienta en la cama para contarle todo- fue tan bonito y romántico, a pesar de que llevaba unas copas de mas, pero cuando deje de besarle una sensación de que todo esto estaba mal retumbaba en mi cabeza. Llevo dos días sin salir de estas cuatro pareces por que no puedo mirarlo a la cara. Me siento tan avergonzada.- se lamenta.

- Elena, escúchame, llevas mucho tiempo absorta en tu épico amor a Klaus. Te pasas el día entero encerrada y sola. Es normal que cuando aparezca algo en tu vida que te lo cambia todo, te sientas así. No tiene nada de malo querer algo o alguien...- se sienta a su lado y la coge de la mano.

- Hablas como el.- le retira la mano -¿ Pero que os pasa a todos?. No llegáis a entender mi situación y me posicionas entre la espada y la pared constantemente. -se expresa con dureza- Andie, estoy con Klaus. Ya estaba hecha a la idea de que mi vida seria así. Y lo único que me hace daño realmente es la esperanza de poder encontrar a un hombre como Damon.- se lanza otra vez a sus manos para llorar desconsolada.

Andie que esta a punto también, corre a abrazarla y llora con ella.

- Lo siento, Elena- le acaricia el pelo- Tienes toda la razón.- se le parte el alma por tener a su amiga así.

Nadie podría hacer nada contra las ordenes especificas que le había dado Klaus. Encima Elena no tenia ni idea de lo que le estaban haciendo y tampoco nadie se atrevía a decírselo. Se podría volver loca al saber a lo que ha estado sometida. Que todos los sentimientos que tiene ahora son implantados por un ser que la maltrata y la esclaviza.

- De todos modos - se separa de la amiga- que tenga mi destino escrito no significa que esto no me a hecho cambiar. Damon me ha abierto los ojos y hablaré con Klaus, intentaré razonar con el para que me de mas libertad. Lo conseguí cuando me dejó ir a la para eso necesito su confianza y no me la ganaré engañándolo.- le explica a Andie.

Esta asiente sin poder opinar mucho mas. Todos estaban atados de pie y manos en este asunto. Por que el gran problema era un ser inmortal que no podía morir y al no hacerlo, Elena jamas recuperará sus recuerdos.

Andie sale de la habitación de su amiga igual que entró. Ahora se dirige a las plantas mas bajas para ir a por Damon.

Encuentra la puerta entreabierta del chico y le da un leve empujón para abrirla entera. Allí sentado en una silla estaba Damon absorto en su maleta encima de la cama.

**En el proximo capitulo...**

**¿Se a cansado Damon de tantas tonterias? ¿cogerá la maleta y se largará?. ¿Andie lo matara primero? . ¿Conseguirá Elena mas libertad por parte de Klaus? ¿O la mandará a la mierda por pedirle tantas cosas? XDDDDD**

**Nos vemos en el siguente capi. Mas pronto que tarde. **


	13. Sigues ahí

¿ Que haces?- le pregunta molesta Andie.

- Estaba pensando en recoger mis cosas e irme.- suelta una media sonrisa.- Pero la verdad es que no tengo nada. Estoy muerto y ya no existo para el mundo. Excepto para ella.- ahora se pone serio y se levanta de la silla- Aun sin recordarme, ni recordar todo el amor que me tenia, sigue ahí. Luchando por salir y lo noté en aquel beso que me dio.-

- Lo se- le da la razón la chica.- no vengo a matarte si no a darte ánimos. Tus trucos están dando sus frutos,pero no la lleves tan al limite. Puede que esta Elena no sea tan fuerte como la antigua.- le recuerda que su condición ya no es la misma.

- Creo que cambiaras de opinión en lo de matarme cuando te diga que escuchado la conversación que habéis tenido.- aprieta la cara esperando un bofetón.

- ¿ Y se puede saber por que has hecho eso?- la chica pone sus brazos en jarra esperando una explicación.

- Por que llevo dos días escuchándola llorar y me estoy volviendo loco. Solo quería saber si estaba bien.- le confiesa.

- Entonces habrás escuchado su postura con respecto a lo que tenéis... o mas bien teníais.- rectifica.

- Lo se, no la atosigare tanto e iré mas despacio. Pero imaginármela con Klaus me pone enfermo.- se ofusca.

- Por eso tienes que ser listo. Sin prisa pero sin pausa.- le aconseja.

Damon asiente ya mas tranquilo después de que Andie se fue. Toda la conversación que mantuvieron le han dado mucho mas animo. Tenia bastante claro que todo esto no valdría para nada si al final no consigue salvar a Elena.

Klaus le mando un correo a Damon pidiéndole que estuviera preparado que hoy iban a una cena importante y que le diera el mensaje a Elena para que cuando llegue al apartamento esté lista.

El chico sin mas remedio que obedecerlo sube para la casa y sale del ascensor buscando a Elena.

Pasando de largo por la cocina, al divisar que la chica que esta echada con los codos en la encimera, se detiene.

Elena estaba concentrada en su bol de cereales y escuchando música por lo que no percato de su presencia.

El se acerca lentamente por su espalda y le da dos toquecitos en el hombro para que se gire. Ella deja la cuchara rápidamente y se da la vuelta. De repente tiene a Damon en frente. Se quita miedosa uno de los auriculares y evita su mirada.

- ¿ Que quieres, Damon?- se mete las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera como síntoma de nerviosismo.

- Klaus que estés lista para esta noche. Os tengo que llevar a cenar.- le dice el secamente.

- Vale, gracias por el recado.- le da la espalda.

Damon se da por enterado y va salir de la cocina para dejarla sola. ¿ Espacio lo que quiere?. El se lo dará, aunque tampoco se lo va poner facil.

- Damon- lo llama Elena.

- Que ...- contesta dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

- Lo siento mucho. No debí..., no debí haberte besado esa noche. Estaba bebida y ...-

- ¿De verdad te vas a excusar con que estabas borracha?- le pregunta molesto.

- Llevas razón. Quería ese beso y por eso te lo pedí. Pero no va a pasar de ahí. Soy la novia de tu jefe. Y Klaus no despide a sus empleados. Los mata directamente.

- No hace falta que te preocupes por mi. Se cuidarme bien solo. Ademas, no le tengo miedo.-

Elena se desespera por la terquedad del chico. No entiende en que situación se ha metido.

- Por favor, Damon.- le pide suplicante.- No lo hagamos mas difícil. Tu en tu sitio y yo en el mio. Mantengamos distancias. Nuestra relación no pasara de lo estrictamente profesional.- le pide.

- Si es lo que quieres...- se retira fingiendo complacencia.

Elena se queda desolada al verlo partir. Le encantaría decirle que no, que en realidad este juego que había entre los dos le encantaba y le aterraba a partes iguales. Que definitivamente era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Entraron por el restaurante que Klaus había a visitarlo una vieja amiga y estaba de muy buen humor. Damon, como había reclamado Elena, se ciñó en lo acordado. No le prestaría atención ninguna. ¿Quería que la ignorase?, pues es lo que haría.

Elena pendiente de por si le echaba una mirada fugaz o lo que fuese, no se percato de la persona con la que iban a cenar. Pero cuando vio esa cara conocida todo su cuerpo se alarmó.

- Muy buenas noches, parejita.- una mujer pelirroja los recibía sentada de piernas cruzadas desde la mesa de uno de los reservados.

- Mi queridisima amiga. Tan espectacular como siempre.- Klaus se le acerca y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla.-

- Elena...- la saluda con desprecio.

- Jenna...- la chica la saluda igual.

A la humana le hierve la sangre cada vez que tiene a esa mujer enfrente. Desde que Klaus se la presentó nunca se han llevado bien. Se odian mutuamente y siempre esta buscando algún momento para fastidiarla.

- ¿ Quien es este?- pregunta muy interesada ladeando la cabeza mirando a Damon.

- Es el nuevo guardaespaldas de Elena.- responde Klaus divertido al ver el nuevo objetivo de su amiga.

- Soy Damon, encantado, señora.- le ofrece su mano.

- Ouch! lo de señora a dolido. Prefiero que me llames Jenna.- la mujer pasa de su mano y le planta un beso en la boca.- En mi país saludamos así- le termina por decir cuando separan su labios.

A Damon, que lo ha cogido por sorpresa no sabe como reaccionar, Elena observa la escena atónita y Klaus ríe a carcajadas.

- Bueno, bueno...- el híbrido los separa- Después de estas apasionadas bienvenidas, sentémonos a la mesa.- ordena dando dos palmas.

Elena se pone al lado de su novio y tensa su cuerpo. Aprieta su mentón y cierra los ojos. No puede creer que Jenna se pueda salir otra vez con la suya. No le bastaba con menospreciarla cuando tenia la mas mínima oportunidad, si no que encima se atrevía a besar a Damon. La chica hizo un llamamiento a la calma y respiro hondo. Tenia que mantener compostura o la vampiresa tomaría nota.

- ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros, Damon?. Nos sobra una silla.- pregunta cautivadora.

- Ahm, no creo que sea lo mejor. Estoy trabajando.- se escusa el chico tímidamente.

- No te preocupes, a Klaus no le va importar. Si yo tengo que aguantar a su humana, el puede aguantar a su trabajador.- le insiste.

- Jenna, no me obligues a partirte el cuello- se disculpa con la mirada a Elena por lo que ha dicho su amiga- Y si quieres, Damon, puedes cenar con nosotros. No me importa.- concluye Klaus mostrando el asiento.

Damon y Jenna se sientan al fin y la vampiresa no deja de mirar con deseo al novato vampiro que tiene al lado. Algo en lo que Elena esta muy pendiente y no le agrada para nada.

Si ya estaba tensa, ahora lo estaba mucho mas. La mesa era pequeña, por lo que a ambos lado tenia a Klaus y a DAmon. Y para empeorar la persona que tenia enfrente era la mujer que mas odiaba en el mundo.

- Cuéntame... ¿Como le va a Kol?- pregunta el híbrido.

- Bien, sigue buscando. Pero tranquilo, China no es lo bastante grande para esconderse.- contesta Jenna de mala gana sin querer hablar ahora de trabajo.- En cambio, me gustaría saber como que te a dado por contratar a modelos de CK para proteger a tu tesoro.- apoya el codo en la mesa fijándose en Damon.

- Salvó a Elena la semana pasada de unos lobos. Ademas, es un novato.- Klaus mira a al chico- No te ofendas, pero eres un diamante en bruto. Solo hay que pulirte.- le muestra una sonrisa agradable.

Damon solo puede tomar eso como un halago.

- Eso es increíble, Damon- le acaricia el brazo- pero no deberías haber arriesgado tu vida por un humano. No vale la pena.- le pega otro tirito a Elena.

- Jenna, ya basta.- se molesta Klaus.

- Yo solo necesito el trabajo por que tengo caprichos caros. Eso es todo.- Damon decidió interrumpir para que Jenna dejará en paz a Elena.

- Un chico ambicioso. Si señor...- dice con orgullo Klaus.

A Elena le dolió mas esa frase que toda las indirectas que le soltaba Jenna. Claramente para el esto era un juego. Hacia bien en poner distancias. Por eso no tenia derecho ni a ponerse celosa. Que la pelirroja hiciera lo que le diera la gana con el. No era nada suyo y solo era un trabajo mas.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, entre los tres hubo unas conversaciones distendidas sin importancia, menos Elena que no miraba mas para allá de su plato. Damon la observaba de vez en cuando por que no quería ser muy evidente ante los poderosos vampiros que tenia al lado.

Jenna no paraba de hacerle preguntas comprometidas a DAmon, que solía salir bien parado de las interrogaciones, no hablaba de nada en concreto y solo se limitaba a asentir por contestación.

- Bueno, Elena, me he enterado que vas a la universidad. Me pregunto como has podido conseguir que Klaus te deje. Y lo mas importante, ¿con que parte de tu cuerpo lo has convencido?- Jenna aburrida, decide entretenerse en su hobby favorito.

La chica ofendida, da un golpe encima de la mesa harta de los insultos que le procesa su enemiga.

- ¡Vale ya!- ordena Klaus parando a Elena el irse a por ella.- Os comportáis como dos niñas pequeñas.-

- ¿Que?. Yo no he abierto mi boca, Klaus.- se enfada Elena.

- Da igual. Parad ya. No quiero escuchar mas peleas por esta noche.-

- Me vuelvo para el apartamento- Elena se enfurece y se va echando humo por la boca.

Klaus resopla pero no le da importancia. Mira a Damon y le insta con la mirada a que la siga.

- Disfrutare de la cena y ya le haré olvidar después.- le dice Klaus a Jenna riéndose.

Damon, que antes de salir por la puerta lo acabó escuchando, no podía estas mas cabreado. El muy cabrón no la amaba. Incluso cuando supo que se iban a casar pensaba que Klaus al menos la apreciaba. Pero a la vista esta que no. Para el, Elena es una maquina para crear híbrido y poco mas. Muy listo por su parte casarse con ella. Así la tendrá mas atada a el.

Alcanzó a Elena que espera en el coche seria y sin querer mirarlo. Le abrió la puerta y se encaminaron a la casa.

Ya allí, Elena soltó sus tacones como hizo la vez anterior pero esta ver Damon no los recogió.

- Elena, ¿estas bien?.- se preocupa.

- Lo estaré cuando me invites a una copa.- contesta con una sonrisa fingida. Se le notaba agotada.

Entran en el despacho de Klaus y Damon se dirige al minibar. Le da su vodka y el se sirve su whisky.

Elena se sienta en el sofá, traga un sorbo amargamente y fija una mirada perdida. Damon se pone de cuclillas ante ella y mira esos ojos marrones doloridos.

- Pasa de esa tía, es una vieja zorra que esta aburrida de la eternidad- le aconseja el bromeando.

- Pues al parecer te gustan las viejas, por que estabas encantado con sus caricias.- se levanta cabreada dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

Damon sonrie orgulloso por los celos de la chica. Creía que estaba malamente por el desplante de Klaus o por las constantes agresiones de Jenna. Pero no, estaba molesta por que esa vampiresa no paraba de tontear con el.

- Eres tu la que querías mantener las distancias, ¿no?. Yo solo acato ordenes.-

- Pero eso no incluye que te sientes a la mesa y tontees con las invitadas de Klaus.- se le encara exasperada.

- ¿Y por que te importa tanto que Jenna se interese por mi?. Tu y yo no somos nada.

Elena sintió una gran punzada en el corazón. Era verdad que no eran nada, pero sentía que si. Que el era muy importante en su vida.

Volviéndose loca por enterrar esos sentimiento no pudo aguantar esas palabras y avanzó a sus labios.

Ya todo le daba igual, no quería dejar de besarle y tocarlo. Era suyo y odiaba que otras lo deseasen. El simple hecho de que la bruja plantara los ojos en el, la mataba lentamente.

Damon la agarraba por la cintura apretándola contra si mismo. Sabia que por dentro ella intentaba salir por todos los medios y eso es lo que tenia que provocar. Que sus impulsos sean descontrolados para tenerla en sus brazos.

- Elena...- consigue decir el chico entre beso y beso.

- Que...- ello no quiere parar.

- No quiero que vuelvas arrepentirte y que desaparezcas otra vez- haciendo un esfuerzo titanico,la aparta para fastidio de la chica.

- No me arrepiento de aquel beso, Damon. Solo me arrepentí de permitir que sucediera. Por que por alguna extraña razón, ese beso significo mucho para mi. - hace una pausa- No acabo de comprender como tu me conoces mas que yo misma. Como sabes lo que realmente quiero y deseo. Como me entiendes en cada momento aunque estemos en silencio.- le explica muy segura de sus palabras.

- ¿ Y cual es tu elección,Elena?. Por que yo ya no se que hacer. Quieres que me aleje de ti pero no quieres tampoco separarte de mi.-

- Estoy cansada de seguir así. No puedo luchar mas contra todo esto. Me preguntaste que quería. Pues quiero esto Damon, vivir una aventura.- le confiesa ella al fin derrotada por todas las emociones que siente por el.

El teléfono de Damon suena en bolsillo de su pantalón y el chico comprueba fastidiado que quien lo llama es Klaus.

Descuelga de mala gana y espera que le tiene que decir su jefe.

- ¿Ya estáis en la casa?-

- Si- contesta Damon.

- Bien, ven ahora a recogernos. Tu saldrás esta noche con nosotros- le explica el híbrido.

- Ahm, ya,... me apetece de verdad ,pero Elena se quedaría sola en casa.- se excusa para no salir con ellos.

- Por eso no te preocupes, he mandado a uno de mis híbridos para que te sustituya. Ven por nosotros, Jenna te espera impaciente.- dice con una risita al final.

- Ok, cuando llegue voy para allá.- acepta la propuesta por que no le queda otra. Para destruir a Klaus se tiene que ganar su confianza. Quien sabe si esta noche da un pasito mas.

- ¿Era Klaus?, ¿no viene esta noche a dormir?- pregunta con un hilo de esperanza.

- No, Elena. Quiere que valla a recogerlos al restaurante y los lleve a salir por ahí.- responde con tristeza por tenerla que dejar sola.

- ¡Fantastico!. Yo me apunto.- dice muy dispuesta.

- Klaus no me a dicho de llevarte.- le advierte el.

- ¿Y cuando te ha importado lo que dice Klaus?- le ironiza yendo para la entrada para ponerse los tacones.

- Elena, no se si es buena idea. La Jenna esa te lo hace pasar bastante mal.-

- Por eso, no voy a dejar que una vampiresa carcamal me arruine la noche. Nos vamos, nos lo pasamos bien. Y después tu y yo ...-le ofrece una sonrisa tierna.- seguiremos con esta conversación.-

- Lo tienes todo muy bien planeado, jefa.- le bromea dejándola pasar primero cuando el ascensor se abre.

- Otra cosa- Elena se acerca y le pone su mano en el pecho de el- puedes seguir llamándome preciosa. Me gusta- le confiesa insinuante.

Damon queda satisfecho para lo que resta de la noche. Ha conseguido que se decida. Los celos le han llevado a eso. Reconocer que hay algo entre los dos ya es un logro para el. ¿El siguiente paso?. Enamorarla hasta el punto que desobedezca una orden de Klaus.

El híbrido cuando los ve aparecer va para Damon a paso ligero.

- ¿Por que las traído?- le pregunta apretando los dientes.

- Es terca, señor. Dijo que venia y no pude hacerla cambiar de idea.- se encoge de hombro quitándose culpa.

- Dejala, Klaus. Para mi será divertido.- dice con sonrisa maliciosa Jenna.

Damon conduce a uno de los locales que tiene Klaus por todo Chicago. Discotecas y bares para camuflar todo sus negocio ilegales. Definitivamente tenia un ejercito a su merced. Todos lo conocían y lo temían.

Se sentaron en un reservado y pidieron las copas. Damon se quedo de pie en la entrada.

- Moreno, te he dicho que hoy no trabajas. Siéntate con nosotros.- le ordena Jenna.

- ¡Eso,Damon. Celebremos que hoy tengo a mi gran amiga en la cuidad.!- grita un poco tomado Klaus, alzando un chupito.

Damon se sienta con ellos incomodo por toda la situación pero Elena sorpresivamente, por debajo de la mesa, le posa la mano en la rodilla.

A escondidas y con la muerte presente ante ellos no pueden evitar estar pegados. Sus cuerpos se llaman constantemente y pasan a un mundo apartado de la realidad.

El la corresponde y acaricia con el pulgar sus nudillos. Evitando sus miradas solo se concentrar en el tacto de sus manos.

Klaus se aburre y decide irse a bailar sacando prácticamente a rastras a Elena. La chica que estaba de los mas a gusto al lado de DAmon accede de mala gana.

No se alejan mucho, poniéndose en frente a tan solo unos metros de distancia. Lo que hace que Jenna aproveche que están solos y comience a susurrarle cosas al oído a DAmon.

Elena, que baila abrazada a Klaus, observa la escena por encima del hombro de este, tragándose la rabia por dentro.. Pero cuando su mirada se cruza con Damon ya todo lo demás a su alrededor pasa desapercibido.

Cada uno de sus ojos hablan por si , miedo, pasión, lujuria, placer, sentimientos que se trasmitían mutuamente con esa mirada. Ninguno quería estar en los brazos de otros. Querían estar juntos. Se necesitaban y solo con pensar que esa posibilidad no se puede concretar ahora mismo, los hacia enloquecer.

Damon ni siquiera escuchaba a Jenna. Estaba tan absorto mirando a Elena que solo quería que la vampira se callara. Envidiaba a Klaus por tenerla y lo hubiera dado todo por cambiarse con el.

La pareja vuelve a la mesa. Klaus tambaleante decide que es hora de irse. Damon ante su orden se pone de pie para llevarlos pero la mano de Jenna lo hace sentar de nuevo para enojo de Elena.

- Tu no vas a ningún sitio. Tenemos que terminar la noche, ojitos.- le dice acariciando su brazo.

- Si, da igual Damon, quédate con Jenna. Yo me voy con Elena para la casa. Mañana nos vemos- dice Klaus sin darle mucha importancia y la coge del brazo para irse.

La chica, incrédula por lo de dejar solos a Damon y Jenna, no se le puede notar mas su malestar e intenta replicar, pero sabe que no puede, así que rectifica y guarda silencio. Echa una mirada de impotencia a DAmon y este le corresponde intentando tranquilizarla.

Comportándose como un perfecto caballero, Damon lleva a Jenna a su mansión por las afueras de Chicago. Esta no paraba de provocarlo e insinuarle cosas.

Aparcando en la puerta, la vampira decide pasar a la acción y coge con su mano el cuello de DAmon y lo besa. A gran velocidad se pone encima y comienza a desnudarle.

**Este capi va decicado para DianaGaby! mi delena spoileadora XDDD. Y para que te quedes mas contenta... ve preparandote que llegamos a la recta final de la temporada, aunque aun queda algun que otro capi, tranqui, no se alarmen! :P **


	14. Eres mia

**Espero que os guste XDD**

Comienza un nuevo día y con puntualidad, Klaus sale de su edificio. Elena, que desde que se ha ido su novio, ha bajado para la planta del personal buscando a DAmon, aporrea la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Se pone nerviosa por que nadie responde y la idea de que DAmon este aun con Jenna la atemoriza.

Este por su parte va entrando para la entrada del apartamento para dirigirse a su cuarto. Sin chaqueta, despeinado y con la camisa entre abierta, parecía que lo había atropellado un camión. Su teléfono suena antes de que llegue.

- ¿Si?-

- Eh, colega,¿ que tal?. - lo saluda Jeremy.

- Bien, ¿y tu?. ¿Como va esa búsqueda de ayuda?- le pregunta interesado en los progresos del pequeño Gilbert.

- Pues ya te contaré. Ahora estoy en New York. Tuve que salir corriendo de Chicago por que tenia pegado a los híbridos de Klaus. Pero volveré. ¿ Y mi hermana?-

Damon dobla la esquina y se choca con Elena.

- Ahm, ya te contaré yo también. Adiós, colega.- cuelga el teléfono.- Buenos días, preciosa- le sonríe.

La chica decepcionada por verlo así no hace otra cosa que pasar por su lado e irse corriendo de allí. Molesta por la sangre fría con la que se ha presentado después de estar con esa mujer, no puede hacer otra cosa que sentirse muy insignificante. ¿Como se ha podido engañar ella misma?. Con todo lo que arrastraba y una muerte asegurada si todo esto no salia bien. Tal vez Damon cambió de idea. Seguramente no quiere complicaciones y parece que se lo demostraba así, se decía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

Necesitaba respirar aire puro y subió para la terraza. El tiempo no acompañaba y parecía que iba a comenzar a llover. Se refugio en la cuarto de la piscina. En el borde, se sienta y sumerge sus pies en el agua tibia. Intentando aclarar sus ideas y aplacar esos celos que siente por dentro, Damon aparece por su espalda.

- ¿Que te pasa ahora?- pregunta el harto de los cambios de humor de ella.

- ¿Que me pasa?. Ya sabes que me pasa, Damon. Te has tirado a la vieja esa y te presentas hecho un asco. Y no contento con eso, llegas tarde a tu trabajo. Eres un niñato que no sabe lo que quiere.- le recrimina enfadada levantándose como un resorte.

- ¿Así que soy un niñato y no se lo quiero?- repite el divertido por verla otra vez celosa.

- Si.- afirma ella quitandose un peso de encima.

- Pues déjame decirte que tal vez sea un niñato, pero yo si se lo que quiero- se le acerca a pocos centímetros.

- ¿ Y?- se paraliza.

- Y quiero hacer esto...- a punto de rozar la comisura de los labios de la chica, le da un empujón tirándola a la piscina.

En el agua, Elena intenta salir a la superficie y cuando lo consigue unos insultos lanzados al aire se apoderan de ella.

- Te clavaré una estaca en el corazón, Damon, te lo juro- le grita cabreada observando como la blusa amarilla y la falda entubada que llevaba se le pegaban al cuerpo.

El chico ríe a carcajadas sin poder parar y de una vez da un salto hacia ella, salpicándola con el agua..

- ¿Pero...que?...- Elena no entiende la situación.

- Buah! que buena.- dice saliendo a la superficie sacudiéndose la cabeza

- Maldito seas, Damon. Te voy a matar.- dice ella vengativa y comienza a perseguirlo.

El chico comienza a huir de ella y ríe por que no lo alcanza.

- Vamos, preciosa. Creía que eras mas rápida.- la pica.

- Vete a la mierda- se ofusca y se va para la escalera que da a la salida de la piscina.

- ¡Oh, venga!. No te pongas así, tampoco es para tanto.- llega antes de que ella pose un pie en el escalón.- Teniamos una conversación pendiente.- le recuerda el.

Frente a ella, coge su mano y se la lleva a la boca para besar su reverso. Delicadamente con la otra mano le pasa uno de sus mechones húmedos por detrás de la oreja.

Todo esto le hace acordarse del aquel acantilado y cuando la lanzo al lago. Tuvo la misma reacción, pensaba el.

- ¿ Te has acostado con Jenna?- pregunta ella temiendo la respuesta.

Entonces Damon comprendió por que Elena nunca había sido tan celosa antes y ahora sí. Aunque ella no lo recordase, tal vez su cuerpo se rehusaba en confiar en el después de engañarla con Khat. Se pone serio y calla para hacerse el interesante. Pero un segundo después le muestra una gran sonrisa.

- Lo intentó, pero le dije que por lo menos me tendría que invitar a un café. No soy un chico fácil.- niega con un toque de humor.

Elena suspira aliviada y se sienta en los escalones de la piscina. Con medio cuerpo sumergido, mira a Damon todo empapado como ella. Al fin se relaja y empieza a sonreír.

- ¡Estas loco!. ¿Por que me has tirado a la piscina?. Ahora tendré que ir a cambiarme otra vez.- le explica avergonzada intentando desviar la conversación una vez ya resuelto su gran cuestión.

- Elena...- sumerge todo su cuerpo dejando solo su cabeza fuera y nada acercándose a las piernas de ella.- Durante toda mi vida solo he decepcionado a las personas que me importan. La he fastidiado muchas veces, pero esta no va ser una de ellas.- acaricia por debajo del agua los pies a la chica.- Tu me despertarte de mi letargo. Estaba tan perdido en mi propia oscuridad que solo había una manera de salir. Y me encontré contigo.- sale un poco del agua para pasar entre sus piernas y poder ponerse a su altura.

Elena compungida por la declaración y la invasión de su espacio, solo puede reclinar la espalda en los escalones. Como la posición no es muy cómoda, el se da cuenta y la coge para sumergirla, pegando así ambas caderas.

- Damon...- ella se sorprende al notar la virilidad de el.

- Te deseo Elena.- la mira penetrante- Solo quiero estar contigo y te debo una disculpa. Y para recompensarte, permiteme que haga esto.- le dice casi en un susurro.

Damon roza su nariz con la suya, posa un tierno beso en la mejilla y con la punta de su lengua pasa por el labio inferior de la chica provocandola.

Esta se estremece y sus piernas comienzan a temblar irremediablemente. Para que paren, las enrosca alrededor de la cintura de el.

- Tranquila.- le pone una mano sobre el muslo para que se relaje y lentamente la besa.

Por lo mismos nervios o las ganas que tenia de que la correspondiese, Elena tira de el cogiéndolo por cuello de la camisa y lo apega mas. Con el roce de la presión del pantalón del chico, su pulso se acelera y ya no quiere esperar mas. Toma la iniciativa y le desliza por los hombros la camisa para quitarse la.

Una mano de Damon flotó hacia la espalda de ella para sostenerla y con la otra levanto sus nalgas. Dejando de besar su labios ,bajando hasta su cuello y una vez que la tenia a su merced, por debajo del agua subió sigiloso la falda. Despues se entretuvo en desabrocharle la blusa y dejarla en sujetador.

Ante la mirada dubitativa que mostraba Elena, el chico se detuvo.

- Si no estas segura, podemos esperar.- le dice apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

- No es eso. Es que ...- hace una pausa y mira hacia la puerta.

- No te preocupes, puedo escuchar si entra alguien. - le dice cogiéndola de las mejillas obligandola a que le mire a los ojos.

Elena asiente y le sonríe confiada. El empieza de nuevo y despacio le quita el sujetador, contemplando sus pechos ensimismado. Todo eso era suyo y ahora lo iba a recuperar. Se lanza a lamer una de los pezones y la chica gime de placer al sentir la succión.

Damon, con ella prácticamente desnuda, la levanta un poco para sacarse los pantalones y dejar su erección libre. Ahora ambos empatados en desnudez se lanzan a lo inevitable. Con la suavidad que les permite moverse en el agua, se sienta en uno de los escalones y pone arriba a Elena.

Tiró fuerte de las bragas de la chica hasta romperlas para al fin recorrer el camino hacia su unión sin arrepentimiento y solo con el deseo de poder concretarlo.

La penetración fue mágica y Elena emitió un sonido al sentir el flujo de agua caliente que acompañó a su entrada.

- ¿Te he hecho daño?- le pregunta preocupado. Aun no estaba acostumbrado a medir su fuerza con ella.

- Para nada .- lo calla con un beso.

Sus lenguas luchaban mientras Elena subía y bajaba a ritmo lento y sosegado. Damon hizo un cambio brusco con la cadera y ella respiró hondo para sofocar un gemido.

- Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando esto.- comenta jugando con los senos de ella.

La respiración de esta cada vez era mas agitada. Sostenida por el agua, Damon notó el cansancio y giro su cadera para ponerla debajo.

Con la espalda totalmente apoyada en la escalera, el la sujeta para que este cómoda. Sus manos la exploraban con ternura y descendencian hasta sus nalgas con lentitud.

Tantea el punto de unión y vuelve a penetrar con ansiedad por todo el tiempo que ha esperado por tenerla.

- !Damon¡- exhala un jadeo y le clava las uñas en la espalda.

- ¡Shhhh!, no me hace nada mas feliz que escucharte gritar, preciosa. Pero ten cuidado.- le advierte sin parar en sus embestidas y poniéndole su dedo en la boca a la chica.

Elena lo recibe provocativa y comienza a chupárselo. Así por lo menos haciendo eso no podría gritar.

- Ya no puedo mas...- se rendía Elena.

- Aun no, preciosa.- clavo las manos en su cintura y pausó los embistes.- Quiero hacerte suspirar,- se miran a los ojos- y hacerte estallar en mil pedazos.- le susurraba a escasos metros de su boca.

Un torrente de emociones surgió entre los muslos de la chica y todo su cuerpo se aflojó. Solo los brazos de Damon evitaron que se sumergiera.

Ha sido la experiencia mas alucinante que ha vivido. Damon la hace sentir tan viva que es la mujer mas feliz del mundo ahora mismo. Con el, en sus brazos y siendo suya, no había nada que le perturbara. Ni su destino, ni su matrimonio y ni mucho menos Klaus. Solo quería sentirse así por siempre, al lado del culpable de su dicha.

Sin terminar aun, ahora le toca el turno a DAmon. Elena, ya recuperada, inclina su espalda y lo abraza.

Sujetándose en el borde de la piscina, aplasta a Elena contra la pared y como las olas contra las rocas fue a su encuentro con brutalidad.

El agua que los rodeaba, chapoteaba por los movimientos y con un gemido ahogado en la boca de la chica, Damon llega al clímax.

Sin querer separarse aun, ambos nadan abrazados en la zona que hacen pie. Con los ojos cerrados, las palabras sobran y por nada querían interrumpir el momento tan placentero en el que se encontraban.

- ¿ Estas bien?- pregunta el chico después de unos minutos.

- Mas que bien- le responde separándose de el y mirándolo con una chispa de complicidad en sus ojos.

La ropa intima de Elena flota al rededor de ellos y Damon con un dedo coge el sujetador y se lo muestra divertido.

Elena, avergonzada se lo retira rápidamente y se ríe.

- Me debes un conjunto nuevo.- le advierte bromista.

- A este paso, preciosa, no vas a necesitar ponerte la parte abajo nunca mas.- la arrastra de la cintura hacia a el, pretendiendo repetir.

Pero un ruido desde el apartamento lo perturba y le hace un gesto con la mirada a Elena sorprendido.

- ¿Que?- se asusta ella.

- ¡Joder!, la asistenta esta subiendo.- dice con ligereza cogiendo toda la ropa que flotaba por toda la piscina.

- ¡Mierda!. ¿ Que hacemos?- dice con terror por que los pillen.

Ambos salen de la piscina completamente desnudos. Damon oculta la ropa detrás de unas plantas que había al lado y coge de la mano a Elena para encontrar algún escondite.

La puerta se abre ante ellos y Damon con gran rapidez alza a Elena y desparece antes de que la asistenta entre.

Escondidos en el pequeño vestuario que tenia la piscina, esperan en silencio a que la mujer se vaya.

Damon siente la rigidez y el temblor que tiene Elena, y para relajarla, apega su cuerpo a ella.

- No pasará nada, seguro que se va pronto.- le susurra en un tono calmado.

- Es que...- se acurruca en los brazos de el.- estoy empapada y tengo frió.-

Damon se apena al no poder devolverle la calidez que ella tiene. Pero que su cuerpo sea frió no quiere decir que no pueda desprender calor.

- Tengo un remedio para eso...- le sonríe de medio lado y comienza a recorrer a besos el hombro desnudo de Elena.

- La asistenta, Damon.- le recuerda ella sin oponer resistencia a las caricias.

- Esta regando las plantas y esta escuchando música. No se va enterar si pegas algún grito que otro.- le sugiere sin detenerse en su propósito.

Elena accede a dejarse llevar una vez mas. No puede evitarlo y todo su ser proclama hacerlo suyo. La excitación subía los grados de su temperatura y con el riesgo de ser descubiertos, la situación hacia que todo fuera mas emocionante.

La criada terminó de hacer sus tareas y se marchó de allí dejando a los amantes fundiéndose en uno solo. No tenían la intención de parar y si fuera por ellos estarían eternamente así.

- ¿Se ha ido ya?- pregunta Elena con la respiración entrecortada.

- Yo si...- responde con una risita Damon saliendo de ella.

- Que tonto...- le responde Elena contagiándose.

- Vamos, ella esta ahora en tu habitacion. No nos verá.- dice el intentando concentrarse en escuchar a la mujer.

- ¿ Y donde vamos?-

- Pues a mi habitacion. No pienses que esto se acaba aquí, preciosa. Quiero recuperar todo el tiempo que hemos perdido.- la besa tiernamente.

Damon rebusca por detrás de las macetas sin encontrar las ropas.

- ¿ Que pasa?.¿ Por que tardas tanto?. Me estoy helando de frió.- dice Elena preocupada por que la mujer vuelva a entrar y desesperada por taparse.

- No la encuentro. Creo que ... - se pasa la mano por el pelo y le dedica una sonrisa fingida a la chica.

- ¿No me digas que se la ha llevado?- pregunta molesta.

- Si, pero aquí hay una toalla- abre un pequeño armario y se la tiende.

Elena se la enrosca y mira extrañada a Damon.

- ¿ Tu vas a bajar desnudo?-

- No hay mas toallas.- le sonríe pícaro.

- ¿Y que hacemos?-

Damon la coge en brazos y se la lleva de allí con su velocidad. Elena al abrir los ojos se encuentra ya en la habitacion del chico.

- No creo que me acostumbre a esto- dice ella refiriéndose a su rapidez y pone sus pies en el suelo.

- Pues yo creo que si me podría acostumbrar a ti.- la vuelve a coger para tirarse con ella en la cama.

La chica pega un grito gracioso por el sorpresivo gesto y retoman la compenetración inmensa que tienen.

Unas sensaciones maravillosas atacaban a Elena. Sentía que Damon no solo invadia su cuerpo, si no también su alma. Se entregaba a ella de una manera que no llegaba a comprender.

Despues de estar encerrados mas de dos horas, deciden subir al apartamento para que Elena se vista y preparar algo de comer.

Acostumbrándose a la nueva situación que tiene ahora con su escolta, Elena comienza hacer la comida mientras este la observa callado.

- ¿No me vas ayudar?- lo mira por el rabillo del ojo.

- Es que están tan sexy lavando esas verduras que no quiero interrumpir.-

Ella lo salpica con el agua jovial y el finge molestarse para apresarla con sus brazos.

- Pídeme perdón, preciosa o te vuelvo a mojar otra vez.- le pide esta vez salpicandole el.

- No- ríe a carcajadas- déjame..- forcejea para que la libere.

La broma queda interrumpida por el timbre del ascensor que se abría en ese momento.

Ambos se sobresaltan y se separan lo mas rápido que pueden. Damon se coloca en una esquinas con expresión seria, mientras que Elena vuelve al fregadero para cortar el agua y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿ Elena?- una voz femenina la reclamaba desde la entrada.

- ¡Estoy aquí, Andie!- le grita ella mas relajada al saber que era su amiga.

- ¿Oye, que le pasa a tu movil?. Llevo toda la mañana llamándote y aparece que esta apagado.- dice algo mosqueada por la indiferencia de su amiga.

Al entrar en la cocina, Andie se da cuenta que Elena no esta sola, si no que Damon, ya mas tranquilo al comprobar que no era Klaus, estaba a su lado.

- Hola, Damon. Que grata sorpresa. ¿ Que tal por aquí?- lo saluda Andie guiñándole un ojo sin que su amiga se de cuenta.

- Ya nos ves, preparando algo para comer.- le explica el.

- Que bien, por que tengo un hambre...- le responde ella tocándose la barriga y autoinvitandose.

Almorzaron los tres enzarzados en una conversación sin transcendencia, pero Andie notaba algo raro en el ambiente. Se fijaba mucho en el comportamiento de su amiga, que la conocía mejor. El reflejo de sus ojos detonaba felicidad y cada vez que Damon soltaba alguna de sus bromas, graciosas o no, ella no paraba de reírse. La actitud bobalicona de ambos cada vez que hablaban le hacia imaginarse que algo entre ellos había ocurrido.

- Bueno, chicas, yo me voy a descansar un rato. Así podréis charlar de vuestras cosas- dice Damon levantándose de la mesa y retirando su plato.

- ¿De que estas cansado, DAmon?. Creia que los vampiros no os quejabais por esas cosas- pregunta Andie esperando ver la reacción de los dos.

Damon mira a Elena sin saber que contestar y la chica se ruboriza mirando a su amiga suplicándole que no pregunte mas y lo deje partir.

- Solo voy a dormir algo. A noche tuve que recorrerme todo Chicago para volver aquí.- le explica el para desviar su atencion.- Adiós, Andie. Después vengo, Elena.- le dice antes de salir por la cocina.

Cuando las chicas escucharon cerrarse las puertas del ascensor, Andie dio un golpe sobre la mesa asuntando a Elena.

- Dime que te has llevado a ese morenazo a la cama.-

- ¿El que?- ríe nerviosa levantándose para retirar su plato y así evitar interrogatorios.

- Elena...- le insta Andie a que confiese de una vez.

- Mas bien fue a la piscina - eufórica agarra por las manos a su amiga.- Lo hemos hecho sin parar, Andie.- grita dando saltitios.

- No me lo puedo creer.-La castaña se queda con la boca abierta incrédula por que al final Elena dio el gran paso.

- Ni yo tampoco. Pero tu misma lo dijiste. Tengo que vivir mi sueño y quiero hacerlo con Damon. - se siente flotar aun en ese agua cálida que presencio todos sus pecados.

- ¿ Y a que se debe este cambio de opinion?¿No iba ser solo un tonteo inocente?- pregunta aun alucinada.

- No lo se- se queda pensativa- Eso es lo que me pasa con Damon. Que no puedo controlar lo que hago. Me desarma con sus locuras y muchas veces cuando creo que lo odio hace otra cosa para que me guste mas.- le dice atropelladamente sin saber como explicarse.

- Vaya, Elena, estoy realmente encantada por que hallas echado un buen polvo. Pero no te estarás enamorando, ¿no?-

- No- ríe haciéndole un gesto con la mano a Andie- Yo quiero a Klaus.- después de decir eso se queda seria, sintiendo que esas palabras no eran verdaderas.

- Elena, ¿estas bien?- se preocupa por el cambio en su expresión.

- Si - vuelve a sonreír y prefiere no pensar en Klaus ahora mismo. Estaba feliz contándole todo los detalles de su maravilloso encuentro furtivo de esta mañana en la piscina, en el pequeño vestuario y después en la habitacion de DAmon. No quiere volver a su vida real y prefiriere seguir viviendo en su sueño.

Damon esta recostado en la cama y oliendo el aroma dejado por Elena en la almohada se acuerda de una cosa que tenia pendiente. Coge el móvil que esta en la mesita y hace una llamada.

- ¿ Que pasa colega?. ¿ Como van las cosas?-

- Bien, Jeremy. Esta mañana te colgué por que tenia a tu hermana en frente.-

- No pasa nada. Dime, ¿como esta?- pregunta con nostalgia.

- Esta perfectamente. La cuido muy bien- le dice esbozando una risita al final.

- Si, ya se lo bien que la cuidas. No quiero saber los detalles, solo si es feliz.-

- Lo es, Jer. Y cuando me la lleve lo será mas.- le asegura Damon ya harto de tener que compartirla con Klaus.

- Eso espero. Yo por lo pronto estoy de visita en New York. Rebecka me va ayudar averiguar todo sobre los cazadores y que conexión tenían con tu familia. A ver si así podemos encontrar algún arma para destruir a ese desgraciado.- le explica Jeremy con un atisbo de rabia e impotencia por no poder hacer nada mas.

- Ok, yo seguire indagando por esta parte y cuidaré de Elena.-

- Damon, por favor, no dejes que le pase nada- le suplica.

- Te lo prometo.-

Andie, como ha cogido por costumbre, después de hacerle la visita a Elena va a contrarrestar versiones con la otra parte implicada. Tocando muy animada la puerta, Damon le grita desde dentro que pase, sabia que era ella.

- Si señor- la chica al entrar comienza aplaudirle- No se como lo haces, pero todas caen rendidas a tus encantos.- le apremia.

Damon se sienta al borde de la cama y se pasa la mano por el pelo sonriente.

- ¿Te lo ha contado todo?-

- Es mi mejor amiga, ¿que esperabas?- le dice con una rebosante alegría.

- Espero que no se arrepienta. Ya no hay marcha atrás, Andie. No pienso permitir que ese monstruo la tenga mas tiempo bajo su poder.- se lamenta por que las cosas no vayan mas deprisa.

- Alégrate de que vas por el buen camino y que su prometido pase de ella. Por que no se que podrías hacer si Klaus estuviera presente.- le suelta ella unas palabras de aliento.

- Es verdad. Y aun nos queda muchas horas antes de que llegue. La llevaré a dar una vuelta por la cuidad.- dice convencido.

- Eso, tu sigue por la sendera de ese camino. Dale libertad que es lo que le gusta y darás otro pasito mas.- le dedica una sonrisa cómplice.

Elena recogía la cocina pensando en sus encuentros con Damon cuando un mensaje de texto en su móvil sonó para sacarla de su estado.

- Tu carruaje te espera, preciosa.-

Elena sonrió y corrió para tomar el ascensor que la llevaría al parking. Allí Damon la esperaba apoyado sobre la puerta del coche con los brazos cruzados.

- Estaba a punto de irme- hace que mira el reloj- Un minuto mas tarde y te vas a patita.- le dice con un tono irónico.

- Creo que se te ha subido el cargo a la cabeza, ¿no?- se pone los brazos en jarra siguiéndole el juego.

- Mi jefa me ha dado permiso- le muestra una sonrisa mientras le abre la puerta del coche y le hace un gesto con la mano para que entre.

Elena antes de introducirse en el coche pasa una mano por el pecho del chico sugerente. Ya dentro de este, Damon conduce sin ningún rumbo fijo.

- ¿Donde vamos?- pregunta Elena inclinándose para delante y apoyando sus codos en los asientos delanteros.

- No se, dímelo tu. Hoy haremos lo que te apetezca.-

- ¿En serio?- se muestra muy contenta- Pues ve por aquella calle, llevó mucho tiempo queriendo visitar un sitio.- le indica ella.

Cuando llegan al lugar, Damon agacha la cabeza lamentándose por haberla dejado decidir.

- ¿Un parque de atracciones?-

- ¿Que esperabas?, tengo 20 años y aun no he vivido de verdad.- le da un golpe en el hombro con falsa molestia.

- Esta bien. Ya me callo, pero no me pidas que me monte contigo allí arriba.- dice señalando la enorme montaña rusa que tenian ante ellos.

- ¡Venga, miedoso, vamos!- apremia ella tirando de su brazo.

Paseando por el recinto Elena no paraba de mirarlo todo con expectación pero Damon solo se dedicaba a observar a las personas de su alrededor.

- ¿ Que miras?- pregunta ella parándose en un puesto de perritos calientes.

- Supuestamente no deberíamos estar aquí y no quiero encontrarme algún amigo de Klaus que nos reconozca y le vaya con el cuento.- le explica el sin desviarse de su objetivo.

Elena no se había acordado en todo este tiempo de su situación. Estaba tan absorta en la libertad que tenia que no se le pasaba por la mente que corrían un gran peligro si alguien la ve allí. Para Klaus, ellos estaban en la casa y no en la calle. Divisando algo a lo lejos coge de la mano a DAmon y lo arrastra a una de las atracciones.

- ¿El lago de los cisnes?- pregunta sin tener ninguna intención de montarse ahí.

- Si, me vas a dar un paseo en barca. Ya que es un lago bastante grande y casi esta oscureciendo, podríamos irnos a lo mas oscuro. Allí nadie me reconocerá- le propone para tranquilizarlo.

Sin tener que esperar la cola, al no ver casi nadie, los dos se sientan en el bote y DAmon coge los remos. Como le ha pedido Elena, se retiran lo mas alejado que pueden.

El sol baja por el horizonte y el atardecer va dejando paso a la noche. Rodeados de unos cuantos patos que nadan alrededor de la barca, Elena se sienta entre las piernas de DAmon y este la abraza por detrás. Con unas fantásticas vistas,ambos se quedan contemplándolo en silencio.

- ¿ Quien es Khaterine?- irrumpe ella en la calma.

- ¿Que?-

- Khaterine, me llamaste así cuando nos conocimos.- le repite ella.

- No es absolutamente nadie.- le contesta secamente.

- ¿Es de quien que estas enamorado?.- sigue con su interrogatorio temerosa, pero quiere conocer de su vida y saber quien es esa persona con la que la confundió.

- No- niega levantándose como puede en el tambaleante bote y rema.

- ¿ Pasa algo?- pregunta ella preocupada por el cambio de actitud.

- Para nada, preciosa.- le dedica una sonrisa fingida.- Pero prefiero cambiar de tema- no quiere hablar de Khaterine, le trae demasiados recuerdos dolorosos que esta intentando enterrar por su bien.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención incomodarte.- se tensa al ver lo serio que se ha quedado.

- No, preciosa, lo siento yo- deja de remar y se arrodilla para acercarse a ella.- Son cosas de mi pasado que aun me atormentan y hablar de ello no me ayuda. - le acaricia la mejilla.

- Esta bien, nada de hablar de nuestro pasado. Aunque tu por lo menos tienes uno...- se lamenta ella pero con actitud bromista.

- ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada?- insiste el por si puede sacar algo mas de información.

- No, tengo una inmensa laguna que rellenar. Según Klaus, lo mejor que me pudo pasar fue perder la memoria. Así no recordaría lo mal encaminada que iba mi vida.- le explica sin querer darle mucha importancia.

- ¿ Y como perdiste la memoria?-

- Pues cuando Klaus me encontró y es cuando empezaron los problemas. Todos sus enemigos fueron a por mi. Creo que me secuestraron y me dieron un golpe. Recuerdo que me desperté en una casa que no conocía y había un chico gritando mi nombre desesperado. No entendía nada y bueno- se encoge de hombros- el ya se encargó de explicármelo todo. Tuve que empezar de cero, pero sabiendo como era mi vida anterior, fue lo mejor que me podría haber pasado.-

Damon aprieta los puños por la sarta de mentiras que el híbrido se dedica a meterle en la cabeza. Con muchísimas ganas de contarle todo, respira hondo y guarda silencio. No es el momento para hacerlo, ahora no.

- Deberíamos irnos, ya es de noche y Klaus puede llegar en cualquier momento.- dice Damon para concluir con la conversacion.

- Espera...- Elena se arrodilla poniéndose a su altura- podíamos retrasarnos aunque sean diez minutos, ¿no? - propone provocativa deslizando sus manos por el pecho de Damon y comienza a juguetear con uno de los mechones de su cabello.

- Para ti, que sean veinte, preciosa...- sonríe y la recuesta poniéndose encima.

**¡Anda, que no os podeis quejar!. Gracias ha que estoy intentando evitar ver el capitulo en directo (y sin poder meterme ni en face ni en twiter por no salir spoileada) he preferido ponerme a subir otro capi. Este va dedicado para martagh! gracias nena por tus comentarios**.


	15. No soy tuya

Los rayos del sol atraviesan las ventanas de la habitacion, reflejados en el rostro durmiente de Elena. Ante la incomodidad de la luz decide despertarse y comprueba como el espacio de Klaus en la cama esta vació. Se encontraba tan agotada del intenso día de ayer que ni si quiera lo ha escuchado cuando se ha ido. Se levanta de la cama y va para el baño. Metida en la ducha deja volar sus pensamientos y comienza a recordar todos los momentos pasados con Damon.

Se toca dolorida uno de sus hombros ,pero no se queja ya que sabe ha que es debido. Las escaleras de una piscina y un bote no es el lugar mas cómodo para tener sexo.

Sale de la ducha envuelta en la toalla y se dirige a su armario para vestirse. Concentrada en elegir lo que iba a ponerse, un asunto sobre la conversación que tuvo ayer con Damon sobre su pasado le viene a la cabeza.

Removía toda la ropa de sus cajones buscando algo. Intentaba recordar por donde dejó esa cajita de madera con aquellos objetos que no significaban mucho para ella pero por alguna extraña razón nunca los tiró. No sabia por que el afán de encontrar esa caja pero pensando en Damon esos objetos se le vinieron a la cabeza.

- Buenos días, dormilona.- irrumpe Damon en la habitacion.

Elena esta vez no se sobresalta y para lo que esta haciendo para mirarlo.

- Creía que ya habías aprendido a tocar a la puerta. Al parecer no.- dice irónica pero contenta por volver a verlo.

- Up, es verdad, perdona.- sale de la habitacion y cierra la puerta. Golpea dos veces - ¿Se puede?- grita desde fuera.

Elena revuelve los ojos y va abrirle. Cuando lo tiene en frente empieza a reírse.

- Eres muy payaso, ¿lo sabias?- le dice posando sus labios en los de el.

- Ya... pero me sigue gustando mas entrar por sorpresa . Así tengo una nueva oportunidad para que se te caiga la toalla.- le dice divertido deslizando su dedo por el hombro húmedo de la chica.

- No hace falta que me asustes de nuevo para que se me caiga.- le sigue el juego sugerente.

- Ahm, ¿no?-

Elena niega con la cabeza y con una de sus manos quita el amarre de su toalla y la deja caer.

La mirada de DAmon se vuelve deseosa por tenerla otra vez desnuda antes sus ojos.

- Preciosa...- se queda sin palabras- a veces me lo pones muy difícil.- sin poder esperar mas la alza entre sus brazos y se tiran en la cama.

Elena ríe a carcajadas, divertida por poder provocarlo de esa manera. No tiene una explicación lógica de como la hace sentir y aunque solo había estado con Klaus todo este tiempo, el nunca la había hecho ser tan dichosa como la hace DAmon.

Al pensar en su novio, detiene al chico para que deje de quitarse la ropa.

- Tengo que vestirme,Damon. Vamos a llegar tarde- intenta excusarse para no decirle la verdadera razón.

- Tranquila, llegaremos a tiempo...- el hace caso omiso y sigue tocando todas las partes de su cuerpo con los labios.

- No podemos, aquí no...- le dice incomoda.

- ¿Por que?- el chico pregunta, pero al segundo después se arrepiente. Sabe cual es la respuesta. Es la cama donde retoza con Klaus.

- Lo siento- se disculpa ella por ver la expresión de DAmon cuando mira a la cama.

- Esta bien- finge una sonrisa y se levanta de encima- te espero abajo.- le da un tierno beso en la frente y desaparece por la puerta.

Esperando al ascensor para bajar a por el coche, este se abre y deja ver a una Jenna sonriente por volver a encontrarse con el vampiro.

- Hola, Damon.- dice seductora.

- Jenna - le devuelve el saludo sin hacerle mucha gracia tenerla allí y se fija en el hombre entrajetado que la acompaña.

Elena baja por las escaleras y se detiene a la mitad al ver quien esta en su casa.

- ¿Que haces tu aquí?- le pregunta con desprecio.

- Vengo a ver a Klaus.- le contesta ella.

- Sabes que Klaus ya no esta aquí a estas horas.- le responde la humana bajando los últimos escalones que le quedaban.

- ¡Es verdad!. No me acordaba- se hace la tonta- Bueno, ya que estoy aquí y obvio que no vengo a verte a ti- la señala irónica acercándose lentamente a DAmon- vengo a invitar a este bomboncito a un café.-

Elena aguanta con toda su alma la furia que siente para no ir hacia ella y pegarle una bofetada. Claramente venia a por Damon y a intentar conquistarlo. ¿Pero que se había creído?, no iba a permitir que pusiera sus zarpas sobre el.

- No puede irse. Esta trabajando y tiene que acompañarme a varios sitios hoy.- le explica interponiéndose entre los dos.

- ¡Vaya, Elenita!, relájate. Por eso te he traído a este fornido híbrido. El te llevará donde quieras. Yo me llevo a Damon.-

El chico hace varios minutos que desapareció de la conversación, todo lo están hablando ellas por el. Sin querer echar mas leña al fuego y temeroso por que Jenna descubra que hay algo entre los dos decide interrumpir.

- Si Klaus esta de acuerdo me iré ha tomar ese café contigo.-

- ¿Que?- se sorprende Elena por su respuesta

- Claro, no ha puesto ningún problema.- la vampiresa le sonríe vencedora a Elena.

- Entonces vamos.- apremia el.

Acompaña a Jenna dentro del ascensor y deja a Elena con la expresión desencajada. No puede creerse que se vaya y mucho menos con su enemiga. Aprieta sus nudillos y pega un pequeño grito exasperada.

A unas manzanas de distancia del apartamento, Damon y Jenna se sientan en la terraza de una cafetería. La vampira, sin quitar ojo a su presa, sigue con el mismo tonteo del otro día. El chico solo se dedica a rehusar de su contacto.

- Eres difícil y eso me pone mucho.- le consigue decir cuando se ve rechazada.

- Ya te dije que no era fácil. No suelo acostarme con la primera que se me pasa por delante.- le explica con seriedad

- Pero con la mascota de Klaus si te gustaría intentarlo, ¿no es así?-

- No se de que me hablas - se incomoda.

- Lo entiendo, es normal. Tiene ese halo de humanidad que les gusta tanto a los vampiros, sin contar que su sangre atrae demasiado. Pero yo no me chupo el dedo, cariño. Elena te tiene enganchado. Hasta Klaus se ha dado cuenta.-

Damon se sobresalta al escuchar eso y se pregunta entonces como que el híbrido no le arrancado la cabeza ya.

- Tranquilo- lo coge de la mano- sabe perfectamente que no harás nada si realmente aprecias tu vida. Ademas, Elena esta obligada a amarlo sobre todas las cosas. No tienes ni una ínfima oportunidad.- le aclara.

Damon se relaja y ríe por dentro al comprobar que la vampiresa no tiene ni idea de todo lo que ha avanzado con Elena en ese tema.

Se enorgullece aun mas si cabe pensando que poco a poco todas esas ordenes están siendo bloqueadas por el amor que le procesa la chica.

- ¿Que quieres Jenna?- decide ir al grano para cambiar de tema.

- Me gustaría proponerte algo.- le dice seductora.

- ¿El que?-

Elena contempla desde fuera un escaparate de una tienda. Mirando su reloj espera por alguien. Con cara de fastidio mira al híbrido que la acompaña y le hace acordarse que Damon esta ahora con esa arpía.

- Hello, amiga...- aparece Andie quitándose las gafas de sol para darle dos besos.

- Llegas tarde...- la recibe fria.

- Vaya... - se extraña la amiga por verla de mar humor.- ¿Que pasa?, ¿Damon te ha dejado a medias o que?- le bromea.

- Vamos ya para dentro y acabemos con esto.- se dirige hacia la tienda y entra.

Una dependienta corre hacia ellas y la saluda amablemente.

- Buenos días, señorita Gilbert. Pase a unos de nuestros vestuarios por favor. Tenemos todos los vestidos preparados.- le indica con el brazo para que pasen a otro sitio.

- Espero que seas rápida en escoger, no me gusta nada las tiendas de novias.- le susurra a Elena para que la dependienta no las escuche.

En una habitacion aparte Andie se sienta en uno de los sillones y observa como Elena en el perchero desecha un vestido tras otro.

- No me gusta ninguno.- se ofusca.

- Normal, si son todos blancos y prácticamente iguales..- se levanta para ayudarla.- A ver este...- lo desengancha de la percha y se lo cede.

Elena lo recibe de mala gana y con tristeza.

- Andie...- cruza la mirada con la amiga- Damon se ha ido con Jenna otra vez.- le confiesa rabiosa.

- Ya decía yo que te pasaba algo.- se molesta Andie por que no se lo ha contado antes.

- Es que no puedo concentrarme en buscar un vestido para mi boda cuando estoy constantemente pensando en lo que podrían estar haciendo.- se irrita.

- Elena, ¿tu te estas escuchando?. Te vas a casar y solo estas pensando en otro hombre. Tienes que serenarte y no ponerte así. Damon sabe lo que se hace y seguramente se ido con ella para que no sospeche, así que tranqui.- la intenta calmar.

- Si, tienes razón. Voy a probarme todo esto y voy a centrarme en mi boda.- le dice ya mas animada.

Cuando la chica desaparece tras las cortinas, el teléfono de Andie suena desde su bolso.

Lo coge y lee un mensaje que le han enviado.

- Elena no me coge el móvil. Espero que este contigo. Damon- dictaba.

La chica con premura teclea para contestarle.

- Si ,esta conmigo. Deja a ese vejestorio y ven a por nosotras.-

- Esta bien, dime donde estáis. Voy para allá.- le contesta el.

Andie le escribe la dirección de la tienda y sin decirle nada a su amiga se vuelve a sentar para esperar a que salga del vestuario.

Elena corre las cortinas y sale con un elegante traje blanco. Entallado perfectamente a su figura, no era nada ostentoso, si no todo lo contrario. Con la espalda como autentica protagonista al estar completamente descubierta, los encajes con pedrería plateada que acababan al final pasaban inadvertido ante tal sensualidad.

Unos cortes majestuosos y perfectos confeccionaban toda la prenda. Con la cintura ceñida, un escote muy delicado y sujeto a unos tirantes que rodeaban su cuello ,se admira ella misma sonriente por haber encontrado ya el adecuado.

- Dios mio, Elena, estas bellisima- se queda con la boca abierta.

- ¿Te gusta?.- pregunta convencida de que es ese.

- Es perfecto y esa espalda... ¡Wow!. Klaus se va a morir cuando te vea. - dice fascinada- Aunque no tendremos esa suerte- bromea.

Elena se pone seria al escuchar el nombre de su novio. En cierto modo no estaba pensando en la reacción de el, si no mas bien en la reacción de Damon si la viera ahora mismo.

Y como si lo llamara telepaticamente, el chico hace acto de presencia en la habitacion y queda atónito por lo que ve. La belleza de la chica lo deja tan conmocionado que no puede articular palabra.

Elena ,que se miraba al espejo, lo ve reflejado atrás suya y se gira.

- Damon...- mira Andie para que le explique como las ha encontrado.

- ¡Ah, si!, se me olvido decirte que venia para aquí.- se encoge de hombros la amiga.

El chico traga saliva y la observa de arriba abajo. Siempre la veía hermosa, incluso en sus peores momentos, siempre tenia esa belleza inocente. ¿Pero ahora?, no había visto nada igual. Ese traje le quedaba genial y realzaba todo su perfecto cuerpo. Una parte de el soñaba con el momento en el que Elena se casara con el, pero la otra parte lo despierta a tortazo limpio diciéndole que no, que esta así vestida para entregarse a otro. Sacude su cabeza y parpadea un par de veces intentando recobrar la razón.

- Mejor me voy - se va hacia la puerta cabizbajo.

Elena hace un amago para hablar pero no sabe que decirle. Se lamenta tanto por verlo así, sabia que no iba a ser una situación muy fácil, por eso aprovecho que se fue con Jenna para venirse a probar su vestido.

- No, espera..- lo detiene Andie.- Quédate con ella, yo iré a decirle a la dependienta que nos traiga mas champagne.-

Andie desaparece y los deja solos. Recomponiéndose, Damon intenta por todo los medios que no note la frustración que siente.

- ¿Te gusta?- le pregunta afable para que cambie esa actitud.

- Pues claro que me gusta, estas...- se acerca a ella sin saber muy bien que decirle.- Ahora mismo eres la mujer mas guapa del planeta. Pero...- hace una pausa apretando el mentón- no puedo dejar de pensar que te lo pones para otro.-

Elena le pasa sus brazos por el cuello y lo besa suavemente.

- No importa para quien me lo ponga. Tu seras el que siempre me los quite.- le dice divertida.

- No creo que me pueda conformar con eso.- le confiesa.

Elena se separa y lo observa sorprendida por lo que le acaba de decir. ¿Quería que lo suyo fuera a mas?, no lo podía creer.

- Damon, yo...- se pone nerviosa- Creía que tenias claro lo nuestro. Me voy a casar con Klaus.- le recuerda.

- Se perfectamente cual es la situación Elena y te vuelvo a repetir que no me conformaré con eso.- le asegura.

Damon entrelaza una de sus manos con la suya y pegan sus frentes.

A Elena se le para el corazón cada vez que lo tiene así, tan cerca de ella que a veces se le corta la respiración.

- ¿Por que haces esto, Damon?.- cierra sus ojos para que no se le escape ninguna lagrima.

- Por que te quiero.- le confiesa sin poder aguantarlo mas tiempo.

Elena abre sus ojos de par en par y se encuentran de nuevo con los de DAmon. Suelta rápidamente la mano de su amarre y se aleja un par de pasos. Atónita por la declaración, un torrente de emociones se apoderan de ella.

- Es imposible.- no quiere creerlo- Tu y yo no nos conocemos lo suficiente para que te hallas enamorado de mi.- dice con un tono reproche al verse entre la espada y la pared.

- Nada es imposible, Elena.- insiste- No tuvo que pasar un día para darme cuenta de que tu eres la única mujer que existes para mi.-

- Cállate- le señala negando con la cabeza para que no se acerque a ella- ¿ Con que derecho entras a mi vida y me dices todas esas cosas?. No lo entiendo.-

Elena se exaspera y no quiere escucharlo mas. Todas esas palabras la confunden y la están volviendo loca. Siente como el vestido la aprieta tanto que le falta la respiración.

- Elena,¿ estas bien?- va hacia ella preocupado.

- ¡No me toques!- empieza a llorar descontrolada y se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

Andie entra a la habitacion y rápidamente va hacia su amiga.

- Elena, ¿que te pasa?- se alarma ella.

- Que se vaya, quiero que se vaya.- grita abrazando a Andie desconsolada.

La amiga mata con la mirada a Damon preguntándose que le ha hecho para que se ponga así.

Damon, arrepentido por meter la pata, mira dolorido toda la escena y como un puñal que se le clava cada vez mas hondo en el corazón desaparece de allí.

- ¿Que me esta haciendo?.- le pregunta sollozando a la amiga- Me esta complicando la vida y yo le estoy dejando. Mi cuerpo me dice que me entregue a el pero mi mente no quiere y ya no puedo mas. Tengo miedo.- le explica sin parar de llorar.

- Oh, amiga. Es lo que pasa cuando te enamoras de una persona. Eso no lo puedes controlar.-

- Yo ya estoy enamorada, Andie. y es de Klaus.- se limpia su rostro aguado.

- Eso no es cierto. Si estuvieras enamorada de ese desgraciado no te sentirías así.-

- Yo solo se que le quiero y que soy suya.- dice con dureza.

Al fin salen de la tienda y Damon no esta. Elena, ya mas tranquila se lamenta por no encontrarlo y ver que ha dejado al híbrido de Klaus cuidándola.

Dejan a Andie en su casa y se dirige para el apartamento. Una vez allí, sigue sin ver a Damon por ningún lado. Decide dejar las cosas como están por el momento y se encierra en su habitacion.

Ya caída la noche, sale para cenar algo y con una mezcla de miedo e ilusión por encontrárselo sigue sin estar allí.

Se pregunta por que sigue allí con ella el híbrido y no el. Coge su teléfono y llama a su novio.

- Hola, amor. ¿Como esta mi tesoro?-

- Hola, cariño. Bien ¿y tu?-

- Ya sabes, aquí con mis cosas. ¿Hoy a sido la prueba del vestido, ¿no?- pregunta con interés.

- Si, creo que te vas a caer de espaldas cuando me veas.- le bromea.

- Eso espero mi amor. Tengo que dejarte, ¿querías algo mas?-

- Ahm, si..., ¿sabes que le pasa a Damon?. No es que me importe, pero lleva todo el día sin aparecer y no quiero que le pagues a un trabajador para que no haga nada.- intenta camuflar la pregunta para que no sospeche.

Klaus por la otra linea ríe a carcajadas.

- No le pasa nada, nena. Solo que me llamo esta mañana y me pidió un par de días libres. Creo que Jenna lo tiene encandilado.- dice con un tono de humor.

Una punzada en el estomago se apodera de Elena y su rostro no puede ocultar su frustración.

- Ok, nos vemos después. Un beso.- cuelga y tira el teléfono contra la pared.

Todo esto se le esta yendo de las manos y no sabe como proceder ante lo que le pasa. En su cabeza rondaban demasiadas preguntas sin respuestas y eso le hacia sentirse aun mas confundida.

Pasan los días y Elena se prepara en el salón sus cosas para ir a la universidad. Esta ilusionada y solo esa idea le ha apartado de pensar todo este tiempo en Damon.

Llega puntual y se concentra en lo que realmente tiene ganas, evadirse de su realidad.

Pasada la mañana, las clases terminan y con desilusión por volver a su encierro, una grata sorpresa se planta ante sus ojos.

Damon la espera fuera del coche y le abre la puerta cortesmente. Elena sonríe levemente por volverlo a ver pero queda desdibujada cuando el ni si quiera la mira.

Ambos se dirigen al apartamento y uno al lado del otro subiendo por el ascensor, el paso de planta a planta se les estaba haciendo eterno. El incomodo silencio que mantienen los hace estar tensos.

Elena agacha su cabeza y por un momento quiere romper el hielo pero se lo piensa mejor y calla. ¿Que podría decirle?, si ni ella misma sabia lo que sentía por el. Era consciente de que le gustaba, que la hacia disfrutar como nadie, la entendía, la escuchaba. ¿Pero eso era amor?. El le dejó bastante claro cuales eran sus sentimientos. ¿Pero ella?. Solo hace dos semanas que se conocen y no cree que nadie puede enamorarse de una persona en ese tiempo.

Pensativa y sin poder aclarar sus ideas, un leve roce la devuelve a la realidad. El meñique de Damon acaricia el reverso de su mano y toda su piel se aflora. Traga saliva y se aferra al poco que sentido común que le queda, pero le es imposible no escuchar el zumbido de su corazón cada vez que la toca.

Damon lentamente entrelaza sus dedos con los de la chica y esta lo recibe agradecida. Estos días han sido un tormento estar separados. Aun así, era necesario. El la había fastidiado otra vez por ir deprisa y tenia que dejarle su espacio, quitando que aun no se recuperaba de su rechazo. Se le hace tan duro que siga prefiriendo a Klaus, aunque sepa a que es debido, le duele igual. Pero no piensa abandonar, aunque tenga que morir en el intento.

- Lo sient...- Elena decide hablar pero Damon la atrapa rápidamente con sus labios.

Situándola contra la pared del ascensor, ella solo puede ceder a sus impulsos y lo corresponde. Estos días sin el han sido una autentica tortura. Por mucho que todo esto la confunda no puede ignorar lo que le provoca.

- Se que no puedes quererme - le dice despegando sus labios- pero no me voy a rendir, Elena. Por que no existe nada ni nadie en este mundo que me pueda separar de ti.- le acaricia tiernamente la mejilla.

Suena un timbre indicando que han llegado a su planta, cuando las puertas están por abrirse, el se separa rápidamente y ella aprovecha para salir e intentar recuperar la tranquilidad de su pulso.

Ya en la entrada y dándole la espalda, una sensación dolorosa se planta en la boca de su estomago. Otra vez esa indecisión ataca de nuevo . ¿Por que la hace sentir así?, como si no tuviera control sobre sus actos y solo el mandaba sobre su cuerpo. Se pasa una mano por su cabello como síntoma de desesperación.

- ¿Hay alguien en la casa?- se gira para preguntarle y su respiración vuelve acelerarse.

- No - responde el extrañado por la pregunta.

- Bien... - los escasos metros que los separaban quedan reducidos cuando Elena se abalanza a sus brazos para besarle.

Con sus labios luchando por quien puede mas, Damon la alza y esta enrosca las piernas es su cintura. Sin dejar de tocarse, la distancia hasta la habitacion de la chica deja de ser un problema cuando el chico utiliza su velocidad.

Ya dentro,Damon baja a Elena y cierra la puerta de una patada. Quitándose la camisa, ella no se queda atrás y para no perder mas tiempo hace lo mismo.

Ambos con sus torsos desnudos vuelven a su encuentro y caen a la cama. Con desenfreno y pasión, las manos de Damon tocan los pechos desprotegidos de ella y esta solo puede pronunciar un suspiro ahogado por todo lo que llevaba acumulado estos días que ha estado sin el.

Damon se levanta de encima para desabrocharse el pantalón y Elena se inclina hacia el para darle pequeños besos en el pecho. Cuando ella intenta hacer lo mismo con sus vaqueros, este la detiene y le pone un dedo en la boca para que guarde silencio.

- ¿Que ocurre?- pregunta ella en un susurro.

El picaporte de la puerta hace un ruido para abrirse y ambos se miran asustados.

En menos de un segundo Damon desparece de allí y se esconde en uno de los armarios.

La puerta se abre y Klaus entra en la habitacion.

- Hola, amor.-

- ¡Klaus!- dice ella nerviosa.- ¿ Que haces aquí?- le sonríe falsamente y mientras echa una ojeada al armario donde se ha metido Damon.

- Vengo a recoger algo de ropa. Salgo en una hora para Seattle a arreglar unos asuntos. Pasaré la noche allí, pero estaré aquí mañana.- le explica yendo para uno de sus cajones.

- ¿Tengo que ir contigo?- pregunta sin poder moverse del miedo que tiene.

- No hace falta, solo estaré por unas horas. ¿Como te ha ido tu primer día de clases?- cambia de tema mientras sigue metiendo sus cosas en la maleta.

- Bien, muy bien.- lo dice con voz temblorosa.

- ¿ Estas bien?- se percata el.

- ¡Si!, solo es un escalofrio- se abraza a si misma.

- Es por estar así de desnuda- le señala el divertido con el dedo

- Ahm, si...estaba cambiándome cuando has entrado- le explica levantándose de la cama y va a coger su bata para taparse.

Klaus llega antes y la coge de la muñeca.

- No quiero que ocultes tu figura- le dice seductor admirando sus pechos desnudos.

Elena se pone tensa por la mirada que le esta echando y se teme lo peor.

- Klaus, tengo que ir a ducharme y tu vas a llegar tarde por mi culpa.- hace el intento para irse pero el híbrido se lo impide.

- No me importaría llegar unos minutos tarde, siempre y cuando me valla con una sonrisa de aquí.- comienza a besarle y la arrastra hacia la cama.

- De verdad, no tengo ganas.- lanza su ultima excusa para que se detenga.

- Tranquila, yo te provocare las ganas.- se pone encima de ella y empieza con su cometido.

Elena, aprisionada por el cuerpo de Klaus, solo puede ladear su cabeza para mirar a la puerta de ese armario. Rezando por que Damon no haga una locura y se atreva a salir de allí.

**Millones de gracias por vuestros comentarios! Aun estoy alucinando por todas las review que me dejáis en esta temporada y me hace superarme cada vez mas y eso ayuda tambien a que publique pronto, ya que no me puedo esperar a saber que os a parecido.**

**Por ultimo me gustaria responder algunas dudas que os han surgidos:**

**Noelia: Khaterine ronda porai, tu no te preocupes que no la he desechado de la historia. Para mi, por muy zorra que sea, es muy importante en la trama. Tb queria decirte que aqui no hay cinco cazadores. Solo se sabe que la family Salvatore provenia de cazadores. Solo eso, pero no te preocupes que para el futuro todo se resolverá, jijijijiij.**

**Simo: Lamentablemente Elena no podrá ir recordando nada. Ella lo ha olvidado todo y a no ser que Klaus quiera, no podrá recuperar nunca sus recuerdos. Tampoco puedo decir mucho mas sin desvelar nada.**

**Dai: Aiiii, amiga... Yo misma iria a Atlanta y las sacaria de esa serie a tortazo limpio y me pondria a escribir yo, jajajajaja. Y simone que se venga conmigo XDD. Gracias por tu comentario, casi me spoileas el capitulo pero se te agradece igualmente :P , jajaja. **

**Y la dedicatoria de este capi va para...( redoble de tambores)...Butter014 ;) . Un besazo Ceci! gracias por tu critica. Me ayuda mucho para seguir mejorando ;) **


	16. Sexo y amor

**Se que me odiareis por esto... pero es necesario... :P**

**¡Aviso! +18**

Escuchando desde su escondite, Damon lucha de poder a poder contra el mismo. Sus ganas de salir fuera y matar al híbrido se ven contrarrestadas con el deber de aguantar. No puede permitirse otra vez caer en los errores del pasado. Si pierde la cabeza, no serviría para nada, solo para que Klaus lo mate.

Un gemido desde fuera lo atormenta y todo su ser proclama por salir. El martirio que siente por que la este manoseando puede con el y las venas de sus ojos comienzan a salir. Su visión se vuelve opaca y sus colmillos salen irremediablemente.

Su control se pierde por momentos al saber que Elena esta fuera entregándose a otro y comprueba como todo su mundo se desmorona en su cabeza.

Loco por serenarse, se lleva las manos a sus oídos y se sienta doblando las puede escuchar por un segundo mas todo lo que esta sucediendo, así que deja volar su mente y crea un mundo paralelo para salir de ese infierno.

Klaus se viste y se acerca a su cómoda para ponerse los gemelos.

Elena, que se esta levantando de la cama, se tapa con el albornoz y se le escapa una lagrima. Rápidamente se la limpia con el reverso de su mano y dirige una mirada dolorosa a aquel armario.

- Bueno, ya lo tengo todo. Gracias, amor. Me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo cuando te entregas a mi. Mañana te veo.- la besa en la frente y desaparece por la puerta.

Espera unos segundos para comprobar que ha salido de la casa y corre para abrir el armario.

Echo un ovillo en el suelo , Damon mantiene una visión totalmente oscura y esta agarrado fuertemente a sus rodillas.

- Damon...- Elena se sobresalta y se agacha. Lo coge por el mentón para que la mire.- Lo siento tanto...- pega su frente y comienza a llorar.

Al ver que no reacciona, comprueba como sus manos no paran de sangrar al estar fuertemente cerradas.

- ¡Damon! - intenta que las abra pero le es imposible- Por favor...- las lagrimas se le caen con descontrol por verlo así y le da varias palmadas en la cara para que despierte de su estado, pero es en balde. Corre hasta su móvil y hace una llamada.

- ¿Si?- responden al otro lado

- Andie, tienes que venir, es urgente. ¡Date prisa!-

- Pero...¿Que pasa?. - Andie se pone nerviosa al escuchar la voz de su amiga.

- Por favor, ven ya.- le suplica.

Andie entra por la habitacion casi asfixiada de la carrera que se ha dado y encuentra a Damon en la misma posición con Elena echada sobre su hombro.

- Elena, ¿Que a ocurrido?-

Esta se levanta y abraza a su amiga con fuerza.

- Todo a sido por mi culpa. Estábamos aquí a punto de..., cuando Klaus entró y ...- se lleva las manos al rostro.

- ¿Os a pillado?- pregunta abriendo los ojos de par en par.

- No, Damon pudo esconderse en el armario, pero...- y vuelve a dirigir su mirada al chico con pena. - yo estaba media desnuda y Klaus...- no quería acabar la frase.

- Oh,Oh...- Andie ya se imagina lo que a podido ocurrir y le echa una mirada triste al chico.

- Ayúdame, por favor.- suplica Elena.

El plan de Andie fue inmediato. Al ver que por muchos golpes que le dedicara en la cara a Damon, este seguía sin reaccionar y propuso a Elena llevárselo de allí.

- ¿Pero donde?-

- Creo que tiene un ático a unas manzanas de aquí. No esta lejos.- le explica Andie.

- No lo podemos mover.- le debate sin estar muy convencida del traslado.

- Elena, te lo he dicho. No creo que se recupere estando aun las sabanas calientes de tu cama. Todo esto le recuerda ``a lo que habéis tenido´´ tu novio y tu en sus narices.- le dice bajito y con un tono de reproche por ser tan descuidada.

- No tienes que recordarmelo.- bufa con culpabilidad.- Pero ¿como sabes que tiene un ático?.- pregunta curiosa.

- El me lo dijo. ¿Pero vamos a estar aquí todo el rato o nos lo llevamos.?- se impacienta la amiga.

- Vamos- se decide por fin Elena.

Arrastrando el cuerpo del chico como pueden entre las dos, Andie encontró en la cazadora de Damon las llaves de su casa.

Cogen el coche y llegan a su puerta. Un arduo trabajo les costó convencer al portero del edificio para que les dejara pasar. Pero no tuvieron problemas en decirle que Damon solo se habia emborrachado y lo llevaban a su casa para que descansara.

Entran con rapidez y lo acomodan en el sofá. Sentado y con los puños aun cerrados, su expresión sigue siendo vacía.

Andie enciende una de las lamparas del salón y es cuando Elena ve todo lo que le rodea. No tenia ni idea que tuviera un apartamento en la cuidad. Nunca se lo dijo, por lo que la curiosidad la invadía. No había nada estrafalario, salvo una pantalla de plasma demasiado grande y un equipo de música muy estruendoso. Por lo demás, un diseño estricto y serio.

Prestando atención a los detalles, echaba de menos alguna que otra foto. Tal vez de el o de su familia, algo que que le diera una pista de como era su pasado, pero parecía que nadie vivía allí, todo estaba vacío.

- Deberías irte, Elena, no vaya ser que vuelva Klaus. - le recuerda Andie.

- Se ha ido a Seattle, no vendrá hasta mañana.- le explica volviendo a posar sus ojos en Damon y sentándose a su lado.

- Esta bien.- acepta Andie y coge su bolso- Yo voy a buscar ayuda, tengo que hablar con un amigo suyo para que me diga que podemos hacer con el.- lo señala preocupada.

- ¿Con quien?- se extraña por que su amiga sepa mas de el que ella.

- Es solo un amigo que lo conoce muy bien. No tardaré.- se apresura a decir para encubrir que es su hermano de quien se esta refiriendo.

Solos, en el silencio del atardecer, Elena se pone delante y acaricia una de sus rodillas. Con la otra mano se dedica a pasarla delicadamente por los cabellos oscuros del chico y lo mira por no poder hacer nada, una pequeña lagrima se le escapa.

No podían seguir así. Su relación se basaba en el engaño y la traición. Cuando creían que estaban bien, siempre pasaba algo que los hacia lastimarse. Era una de cal y otra de arena. Todo ello acompañado por un gran miedo a que todo se descubra y la muerte les sorprenda.

Lo mejor que podía pesarles es que lo dejaran y seguir viviendo sus vidas por caminos separados. No podía permitir que Klaus lo matara por su culpa.

Perdiéndose en el manto negro de los ojos impasibles de Damon, ella alza una de sus manos para tocar con sus yemas las venas realzadas del chico.

Lo tenia como un vampiro sin remordimientos, frió y calculador. Por eso nunca se imaginaba que le llegara tan adentro.

Nunca pretendió enamorarlo, en todo caso, creía que ella seria la primera en sufrir las consecuencias de esta aventura. No sabia como proceder y su cabeza no quería darle la razón. Solo sabia que era el único que la hacia sentir libre y el que encendía su alma.

Ese sentimiento la atormentaba todo el tiempo, pero otro mas poderoso le hacia mas daño. ¿Era capaz de alejarse de el?. Damon se había metido bajo su piel y se agarraba con fuerza.

- Damon...- lo coge por la barbilla y decide confesarse.- Hoy hemos sobrepasado el limite y nada de esto puede acabar bien para los dos.¿Por que nos tenemos que destrozar de esta manera?- agacha la cabeza y suspira hondo- Solo conseguiremos culparnos a nosotros mismos. Nunca debimos empezar todo esto.-

Elena se le parte el alma y no quiere seguir hablando. Es demasiado dolor el que esta aguantando. Sus ojos comienzan a inundarse y coge los puños sangrantes de Damon. Ya no puede mas y todo su persona se revela. Se limpia el rostro con la manga de la camisa y vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos.

- No importa lo que haga o diga, siempre hay algo que me hace volver a ti. Me amas sin apenas conocerme, me dejas ser yo misma y tu mirada me dice cuanto te importo en cada momento. Te has metido aquí, Damon- se pone una mano en el pecho.- Cuando me tocas toda mi fragilidad se disipa y una gran fuerza crece dentro de mi. Y aunque no lleguemos a ser nada y puede ser lo mas egoísta que hago en mi vida, no puedo dejarte ir. Si este sentimiento es el mismo que sientes por mi, entonces...- hace una pausa y se aproxima a pocos centímetros- Yo también te quiero.- concluye al fin suspirando por quitarse un gran peso de encima y esperando a que reaccione de una vez.

La presión de los puños de Damon se afloja lentamente y por fin sus ojos opacos miran para una dirección y no es nada menos que para ella. El shock que tenia desaparece tras esas palabras y con ello su expresión vacía y abandonada.

La oscuridad deja paso al azul intenso de sus ojos y compungido aun, despierta de su estado con el rostro amargo.

- ¿Que?- pregunta pronunciándolo bajito.

Cuando ve que el mismo chico que conocía y la había enamorado se encontraba allí con ella, sonríe levemente por traerlo de vuelta y lo agarra por la cabeza para comprobar que se encuentra bien.

- No se que me has echo, pero eres el único que sostienes mi corazón y se que no lo dejaras caer. Ahora lo se y te quiero, Damon.- le repite con gran felicidad.

- Yo...- mira extrañado las palmas de sus manos como se curan rápidamente- lo voy a matar, Elena. Acabare con el y no podrá ponerte una mano mas encima. Te lo juro. - la coge por los hombros furioso y la hace levantarse con el.

- Damon, no... Tienes que intentar olvidarle.- le suplica ella.

- ¿Que lo olvide?- grita cabreado alejándose- No puedo olvidar, Elena. En mi cabeza solo escucho como se fundía contigo, como te tocaba y disfrutaba de tu cuerpo.- aprieta los dientes para aguantar toda la rabia que se apodera de el.

- Escúchame - Elena se pone delante y lo coge por las mejillas.- Por mucho que Klaus y yo tengamos...- no termina para no agravar mas la situacion- Eso no significa que despierte los mismos sentimientos que despiertas tu en mi. Tu me haces sentirme libre y el nunca me dará eso.- intenta por todo los medios que se relaje para no volverlo a perder.

- ¿Me has dicho que me quieres por que estaba así?- pregunta dubitativo.

- No - sonríe - te lo he dicho por que esto a sido el empujón que necesitaba para aclararme. Y por que estaba planteándome la idea de separarnos, pero me he dado cuenta que no concibo mi vida sin ti.-

A Damon se le escapa un pequeña lagrima y la abraza fuertemente. Descansando la cabeza sobre la de Elena, sale poco a poco de su trance y una satisfacción por escuchar la declaración de ella se apodera de el.

- ¿Como puedo hacer para borrar de tu cuerpo todas las huellas que te ha dejado?- pregunta con penumbra.

Elena se separa por un instante y lo mira fijamente.

- Solo hay una manera.- entrelaza su mano con el y le da un pequeño beso en el reverso.- Hazme el amor.- le pide dulcemente arrastrándolo lentamente para la habitación.

Al borde de la cama, Damon la observa de arriba a abajo. Se sentía tan mal por todo le que había pasado, pero ya no podía seguir pensando mas en eso. Ahora le tocaba hacerla sentir bien y solo quería verla feliz, a ser posible que fuera con el.

Elena decide dar el primer paso y con lentitud se despoja de su vestimenta, quedándose en ropa interior. El rodea con las manos su cadera para traerla y con sus labios recorre todo su cuello. Pasando un dedo seductor por el tirante del sujetador, lo deja caer y con la otra mano con un sutil movimiento desabrocha la prenda.

Teniéndola prácticamente desnuda entre sus brazos no puede evitar pensar en lo de esta mañana y se detiene.

- No puedo...- la mira con tristeza por que no quiere obligarla a nada.

- Si que puedes- le insiste ella desabrochando su camisa pausadamente.- Quiero seguir viviendo este sueño y para eso te necesito a ti.- lo coge por el cuello y lo besa alternándolo con algún que otro mordisco en el labio.

Lo sienta en la cama y con el claro objetivo de desnudarle, le quita los zapatos, para luego darle un pequeño empujón para que se tumbe. De pie en el borde, ella tira de los pantalones, dejando la entrepierna de Damon al descubierto. Admirándolo desde arriba, ella le dedica una gran sonrisa y con gran sensualidad se desliza por las piernas la única prenda que le quedaba por quitarse.

Desnudarse para el era un proceso orgasmico y tenerlo ahí, mirándola con ese deseo, le encantaba. La hacia sentir tan segura y sexy, que solo le apetecía tenerlo dentro de ella.

Situándose encima del chico, se inclina para besarle, mientras el la corresponde acariciando sus muslos hasta llegar al trasero. Ella por la posición, deja caer su cadera para pegarla a la de el.

Con el roce de sus sexos, la temperatura de la habitacion sube poco a poco. Les resultaba muy difícil trazar los limites del gran placer que sentían y la continua fricción de sus partes intimas no hacia otra cosa que avivar la pasión.

Elena agarra su pene y lo presiona ligeramente. Masajeandolo con los movimientos de su mano, baja para esa zona dejando tiernos besos por el camino. Una vez allí, entreabre la boca y deja salir su lengua para estimularlo. Chupando suavemente, concentra toda su atención en el, algo que vuelve loco a Damon.

Era la primera vez para ella que esto no solo era una vía para conseguir placer, es también una forma de demostrarle todo lo que siente por el.

Damon, temeroso por irse demasiado rápido, se levanta y la atrapa con su labios. Hace un giro brusco y se posiciona encima. Ya con otro estado de ánimos y concentrado en hacerla disfrutar, baja su mano para estimular el punto sensible de la chica.

- Ahora me toca a mi, preciosa.- le dice cautivador mordiéndose el labio ansioso por saborearla el también.

Se lanza a por sus pechos y con los dientes atrapa uno de sus pezones. Elena no puede hacer otra cosa que agarrarse del pelo de el para apaciguar sus gritos.

Explorando cada centímetro de su piel llega a la parte mas intima de ella. Pasando con la punta de su lengua por la ingle, llega al clítoris. Elena deja abrir sus piernas un poco mas y el comienza lentamente a tantearlo con delicados y suaves lamidos.

Introduce una de sus dedos para que su disfrute sea mas completo pero lo que hace es que la chica ya no aguante por mas tiempo y explote de dicha.

El cuerpo de Elena deja la tensión para relajarse y con sus manos obliga a subir a Damon hasta ella. Saborea su propio sabor de los labios de el y se dispone a dejarle el camino libre para que la haga suya una vez mas.

Cruzando sus miradas, dejan todas las preocupaciones a un lado y se concentran en vivir este momento. Disfrutando de cada sensación,se disponen a complacerse el uno en el otro. Damon se introduce en ella con delicadeza y pronto comienza a atacarla con un ritmo lento.

Elena le pidió que le hiciera el amor, pues eso es lo que haría. Complacerla sin limitaciones era su principal objetivo y con sus sentimientos por bandera la amaría sobre todas las cosas.

La coge con fuerza de las muñecas y se las sitúa por encima de la cabeza. Apresándola con una sola mano, con la otra levanta sus nalgas y la embiste de nuevo, esta vez mas fuerte.

- ¡Oh, dios mio!...- la chica echa su cabeza para atrás y arquea su espalda del placer.

Damon la suelta de su amarre y aprovecha para pasar su brazo y levantarla. Sentando sobre sus piernas, la pone encima. Elena se aferra a su cuello y comienza a moverse sin perder el compás.

Aumentando su intensidad, una reacción instintiva de la chica lo sorprende. Elena reduce su contoneo y se detiene fijándose en sus hermosos ojos.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunta intrigado por saber que pasa por su cabeza.

Elena con seriedad niega con la cabeza y aparta su cabello a un lado para dejar su cuello al descubierto, lo inclina un poco y lo acerca a Damon.

- Elena, yo...- traga saliva y se relame por que nada le apateceria mas- no quiero hacerte daño.- le dice temeroso por no saber parar.

- Confió en ti- le asegura ella.

Dándole el pistoletazo de salida, las venas del chico vuelven a resurgir pero esta vez sus ojos siguen en su estado natural. Cerrrandolos se dispone a clavar sus dientes en la suave piel de Elena.

Sin olvidar la ternura con que la trata, despacio hinca con cuidado sus dientes afilados y todo su ser se revela ante el sabor de la sangre. Oprimiéndola contra su cuerpo, un delirio de sensaciones recorren por todo su sistema y con el aroma que desprende se deja ir irremediablemente para su disfrute.

Elena por la gran mezcla de excitación y dolor que siente, solo puede aplicar con firmeza las uñas a su espalda. Y sin abandonar en su empeño de hacerlo feliz sigue moviéndose hasta que un nuevo orgasmo la toma por sorpresa.

Damon deja de succionar sin problemas, satisfecho por poder controlarse y de poder sentirla así. Entregada al cien por cien a el, sin interrupciones y solos en la intimidad de su casa, la angustia que le atrapó antes ha desaparecido.

Aflojando todo los músculos de su cuerpo,Elena se deja caer en la cama agotada. Pasándose una mano por la frente para limpiar su sudor, comienza a reírse.

- De que te ries, ¿eh?- el contagiándose se echa encima de ella y la besa compartiendo el sabor de su sangre con ella.

- Es la experiencia mas alucinante que he vivido en mi vida.- le consigue decir cuando el chico para de besarla.

Damon la contempla ensimismado recordando cuando fue su primera vez con ella y el fue quien dijo esa frase.. Comprendía todo lo que sintió Elena cuando se entregó a el en New York y también la entendía ahora por que el se vio en esa situación.

- ¿Se te duermen los dedos de los pies?- le pregunta el mientras que lame la sangre de la comisura de la boca de Elena.

- ¿Como lo sabes?-

- Tal vez sea un poco adivino- le bromea haciéndole cosquillas.

- Ahhhh, no- pega un pequeño grito divertida.- para, Damon.- le pide jugando con el.

Andie entra a la casa y comprueba que Damon y Elena no están allí. Cuando ve que la puerta de la habitacion del chico esta cerrada, se acerca para pegar el oído con cuidado y escucha las risas de su amiga. Feliz por saber que Elena ha conseguido traer devuelta a Damon, se va para dejarlos solos.

Aunque estuviera cansada del día tan ajetreado que ha tenido, Elena no podía conciliar el sueño. Con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de DAmon, se concentraba en poder escucharlo respirar.

- Si estáis muertos, ¿por que respiráis?- pregunta ella por hablar con el.

Damon, que si dormía,abre uno de sus ojos y sonríe de medio lado.

- No lo se, supongo que es instintivo. Una costumbre humana, que se yo...Pero para contestarte a tu pregunta, te informo que no respiramos.- le posa un beso tierno en los cabellos.

Elena se acomoda mas a el y decide que debería sacar ya el tema que mas le interesa a ambos.

- ¿Y ahora que?- pregunta ella con temor.

Damon resopla por que esa respuesta no la tiene ni el. Había conseguido el segundo paso, enamorarla. Lo siguiente que requería el plan era lo mas peligroso de todo. Ir definitivamente a por Klaus. ¿Pero con que arma?, todo los caminos le llevaban a un continuo suicidio. Aun así, lo que importaba era la seguridad de Elena. Tenia que sacarla de Chicago y para ello necesita mas ayuda.

- ¿Te casarás con Klaus?- le responde con otra pregunta para saber en que terreno poder moverse.

- Si...- dice con pesar.

- Entonces... - se levanta haciendo que ella hago lo mismo y observa esos ojos marrones que lo miran con preocupación- espero que me hagas un contrato mas largo, por que no me voy a separar de ti.- bromea y roza la nariz con la suya.

Elena que ya comenzaba a temblar por que creía que el la dejara, le pega con la almohada y se le tira encima cogiéndolo de las muñecas.

- Seras mas fuerte y mas viejo , pero yo soy mas rápida- le presume por cogerlo de improvisto.

- Estoy a su merced, señorita.- le dice juguetón.

- Antes de volver a perdernos el la inmensidad del universo, - le susurra prácticamente en la boca- deberíamos irnos a cenar algo, tengo hambre. Puedo entender que tu ya has cenado, pero yo necesito algo mas solido.- le explica poniéndole pucheritos.

- Claro. Me gustaría tener mi primera cita contigo.- le propone ilusionado.

- ¿Una cita?. Ya hemos salido varias veces, Damon.-

- Ya, pero esta será la primera noche que pasemos juntos y no pienso desaprovecharla- dice enigmático.

Una Elena ilusionada por pasar esas horas con el, se lanza a sus labios agradecida por toda la felicidad que esta acumulando en su corazón.

**...¿Pero a que ahora me quereis?, jajajaja. ¡Soy mala, pero no tanto!. Por lo menos Damon a tenido su recompensa. Espero que os halla gustado, la verdad que estoy muy inspirada en la historia y con vuestras review, ayudáis a ello. **

**Queria hacer una pequeña encuesta, por que ando un poco dubitativa sobre si hacer una temporada mas. A la historia le queda bastante aunque no se si hacerla tan larga. No se si me entendéis. Bueno, espero vuestros comentarios. Saludos mis delenas! **


	17. El amor nos cambia

Conduciendo por las afueras de la cuidad, ambos lucen una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Damon, concentrado en la carretera no para de juguetear con la rodilla de la chica cada vez que deja la caja de cambios.

- ¿Donde me llevas?-

- A uno de mis restaurantes favoritos. Te va ha encantar.- le asegura.

Cogiendo por unos abruptos senderos, suben una colina y en la cima se sitúa un pequeño mirador.

Elena mira un poco desencantada ese restaurante donde la ha traído. No es que esperara algo lujoso ni mucho menos, pero ese lugar parecía mas una taberna de pueblo, que un restaurante de dos tenedores.

- Se llama La casa de Noel. Es un lugar muy exclusivo y sirven una carne riquísima.- le explica el aparcando.

- Espero que por dentro tenga mejor aspecto que por fuera.- dice ella amagando para abrir su puerta, pero antes de que lo haga, Damon se le adelanta.

La chica llevaba en la mano un pañuelo y se lo paso por el cuello para ocultar la mordedura.

- Espera...- se acerca Damon a ella- yo te ayudo.- le planta un suave beso en los dos pequeños puntos y le hace el nudo.- Puedo curarte si quieres.-

- No sera necesario - se niega ella sin profundizar mas en su explicación.

Recorren un largo pasillo hasta llegar al comedor principal y ante ellos se abre una espectacular vista de todo Chicago iluminado. El gran ventanal que hay, hace que el restaurante por dentro parezca mas amplio, pero solo unas seis mesas invadían todo el espacio y se notaba que era un lugar privado.

Un viejo con unas largas barbas se acerca a los chicos y saluda con afecto a Damon.

- ¿Que tal, muchacho?. Cuanto tiempo sin verte.-

- Bien, Noel. Si, he estado bastante ocupado, por lo que puedes comprobar.- se hace a un lado para presentarla.

- Oh, que hermosa dama.- el viejo le planta un beso en la mano a Elena. - Eres el hombre mas afortunado del mundo muchacho.- le dice cómplice.

- De eso no le quepa duda.- responde cruzando su mirada con ella, haciéndola que se sonroje.

Sentados frente a frente en la mesa y esperando por sus platos, Elena admira toda esa panorámica relajada. Damon ,que no aparta su vista de ella, la coge de la mano para llamar su atención.

- Gracias por traerme, esto es espectacular.-

- No es lo mas lujoso del mundo, pero es un sitio muy especial.- le explica sin querer darle importancia.

- ¿ Donde estabas?- ella va al grano, queriendo saber que le pasó.

- ¿ Que?- no entiende su pregunta.

- Cuando no reaccionabas. Andie y yo lo intentamos todo para que volvieras en sí, pero no lo conseguíamos.-

- Eso no es del todo cierto. Tu si lo conseguiste.- le muestra una sonrisa agradecido.

- Contéstame - le insiste para que no desvíe la conversación.

- La mente de un vampiro es muy poderosa. Podemos crear un mundo paralelo y perdernos en el. - le explica incomodo.

- ¿Y en que pensabas?-

- En nada, es lo único que me ayudaba a no perder el control - da un trago amargo al vino sin querer hablar mucha mas del tema.

No es una cosa de la que se sintiera orgulloso. Desaparecer de las manera que lo hacia no era lo mas adecuado, pero era lo único que aprendió para no se le fuera la cabeza.

- No lo hagas mas,¿ entendido?- le pide acariciando sus nudillos.

- ¿Por que?, ¿Me tenias miedo?- pregunta temeroso. Lo ultimo que quería es que provocarla esa sensación.

- Pues claro, se notaba que sufrías un gran dolor y creí que te había perdido.- le contesta con un tono de preocupación.

- No se que decirte preciosa, por que como sigas recompensandome como lo has hecho después de eso... Sera muy difícil para no mi no repetirlo unas cuantas veces.- le da un toque de humor para cortar la conversación seria que estaban teniendo.

Elena esboza un pequeña risa y le tira la servilleta para que se callara.

Comieron plácidamente, envueltos en tonteos por ambas partes. Cuando le retiraron los platos principales para dejar paso al postre, los dos miraban concentrados lo que iban a pedir. Elena que se había comido un gran filete, estaba llena y no podía mas. A sabiendas que Damon tampoco comería nada, lo observó por encima de la carta.

Ahora era el, apoyado con los codos en la mesa, el que miraba con relajación el paisaje. Pero Elena se sentía la mas afortunada por contemplar las mejores vistas. Ese hombre que tenia delante la había cambiado la vida y le hacia replantearse todo lo que le rodeaba. Resueltas sus dudas principales, ahora solo le quedaba seguir adelante y con ello, un futuro incierto para los dos.

Para que le prestara atención, por debajo de la mesa se quito con sumo cuidado uno de sus zapatos, dejando su pie desnudo. Lo alzo hasta la entrepierna de Damon e hizo una leve presión.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos y rápidamente la miró.

- No tengo ganas de comerme el postre aquí. Podíamos irnos, ¿no?- le pregunta ella jugando entre sus dedos con el cabello.

- ¿No tienes mas hambre?- le pregunta deseoso.

- Si, pero no de comida.- le contesta seductora.

- ¿Quieres que pida la cuenta?- el chico pretende alargar el tonteo.

Elena asiente levemente y la comisura de su labio dibuja una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Camarero!-

Por todas esa tensión sexual acumulada que tenían, no les dio tiempo ni a llegar a la mitad de camino hacia la casa. Cogieron un pequeño desvió y se adentraron un poco mas en la montañ el coche en una zona descampada y se dejaron llevar una vez mas.

Sus cuerpos se llamaban continuamente y odiaban estar separados. Un gemido del chico en la boca de Elena da por finalizado su encuentro y dejan la pasion del momento para centrarse en las caricias.

Elena descansa su espalda en el volante y con la camisa puesta de DAmon para ocultar su cuerpo desnudo, intenta levantarse para volver al asiento del copiloto, pero el chico se lo impide.

- No te alejes, por favor.- le pide besandole el cuello.

- Solo voy a sentarme al lado, tenemos que volver a tu casa.- se excusa ella dejándose tocar los senos.

- No quiero volver a la casa- le dice haciendo pucheros- aun queda noche. A no ser que estés cansada. Si quieres nos podemos ir.-

- Aunque no lo parezca, aun me quedan fuerzas.- le dice con la intención de seguir su ritmo.- Y voy a ganarte.- le reta.

- Esta bien, preciosa ¿Que te apetece hacer?. Podríamos seguir haciendo esto...- le propone divertido.

- Me encantaría- esboza un pequeña risa y comienza a besarle para empezar otra vez.

Pero un ruido proveniente del bolso de Elena requiere su atención. La chica escucha su teléfono y con nerviosismo lo busca al pensar que podría ser Klaus quien la llamase.

Se tranquiliza cuando ve en la pantalla que no es su novio, si no Andie.

- Hola amiga. ¿Donde te has metido?. Creía que vendrías para la casa de Damon.

- Si, Elena. Estuve allí y comprobé que ya te las arreglabas tu solita muy bien sin mi.- le suelta irónica.

Elena se lleva una mano a la boca avergonzada por que la amiga los escuchara y Damon se ríe en silencio al ver su expresión.

- Lo siento...-

- No pasa nada, tenéis que recuperar el tiempo perdido. Lo entiendo- le dice en un tono cómplice.- Bueno, te llamaba por que necesito hablar con DAmon.-

- Claro, esta aquí. Te lo pongo.- le entrega el teléfono al chico.

- Hola Andie, dime...-

La conversación entre los dos es corta, ya que Andie le pido quedar para verse. Tenían un asunto que tratar y una visita inesperada lo requería.

Para la alegría de Elena, que nunca tenia la oportunidad de poder salir de copas, Damon le comunico que irían a tomar algo con su amiga.

Como siempre y para que no los reconocieran en ningún lado, concretaron ir algún sitio por las afueras de la cuidad.

Entran al bar donde Andie los esperaba, pero para sorpresa de Elena, su amiga no estaba sola.

Un hombre la acompañaba en la barra y hablaban entretenida mente hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaban allí.

El chico era muy joven para ser algún lió de su amiga, por lo que Elena no paraba de preguntarle con la mirada a Andie.

- Hola - los saludó Damon algo nervioso por la presencia del acompañante.

- Buenas...- respondió mirando a Elena con nostalgia.- Perdona...- sacude su cabeza y le ofrece la mano a la chica.- Soy Jeremy, encantado.-

- Yo Elena, es un placer.- se la estrecha amablemente pero al contacto con su mano siente un escalofrió.

Su cara le resultaba familiar, estaba segura que lo había visto en algún lado, pero no recordaba donde.

- Un whisky para Damon y un vodka para ti, ¿no?- le pregunta Jer contento por volverla a ver.

- Gracias...- se sienta al lado de Andie algo rara.

- Se te ve mejor, Damon. ¿ Que tendrá esta Elena que te lo soluciona todo?- decide intervenir Andie para cortar con el extraño ambiente que los rodeaba.

Elena le da un pequeño empujón a la amiga para que se calle y Damon ríe mientras la coge en peso.

- ¿Que haces?- se sorprende Andie por el repentino gesto.

- Elena me ha contado lo que hiciste por mi. Así que para agradecértelo, tu y yo nos vamos a bailar.- propone llevándosela de allí para dejar a los hermanos solos.

Ante la incomodidad de estar con el desconocido amigo de DAmon, Elena se anima a preguntar.

- ¿Hace mucho que conoces a DAmon?-.

- No mucho, la verdad. Pero una vez que lo conoces no puedes evitar que te caiga bien, a pesar de lo capullo que puede llegar a ser- responde con un toque de humor.

- Pues, si.- dice ella mirando como su amiga y Damon intenta ponerse de acuerdo para bailar.- ¿Vives en Chicago?-

- No, soy de un pueblo de Virginia. Aunque hace tiempo que no voy por allí.-

- ¿Y eso?-

- Demasiados recuerdos.- le dice aguantando las ganas que tiene de abrazarla.

- Te entiendo, a veces a mi también me gustaría irme de aquí y empezar de nuevo.-

- ¿ Y que te lo impide?-

- Supongo que no puedes empezar de cero dos veces...- se responde para si misma- La verdad, no lo se - reacciona para contestarle. Aunque no le quería contar las verdaderas razones,su respuesta era también valida. No entendía por que no podía dejar a Klaus de una vez. Ese sentimiento seguía comiéndole las entrañas una vez mas.

- Elenita - la coge de la mano para mostrarle su apoyo a sabiendas por lo que pasa por su cabeza.- Seguro que todo se arreglará.-

La chica se asombra por la confianza con la que la trata. No sabe el por que, pero algo en el la perturbaba.

- ¿Y has venido a Chicago por que Andie te llamó?-

- Ahm... si y no. Volvía para la cuidad a tratar un asunto con Damon cuando Andie me contó que estaba mal. - le explica el sin profundizar mas en tema.

- ¿ Ustedes no queréis bailar?- irrumpe Andie con la lengua fuera.

- No, gracias, estoy agotada.- le responde Elena bebiendo un sorbo a su bebida.

- Si, ya.., me imagino.- le ironiza la amiga guiñándole un ojo y arrastrándola hacia la pista de baile.

Elena revuelve los ojos y acepta, no sin antes de acercarse a Damon para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

A solas al fin con Jeremy, Damon se sienta en la banqueta de al lado y le pasa la mano por el hombro.

- ¿ Estas bien?-

- La echo de menos...- dice con tristeza por que no lo ha reconocido.- Esta es la primera vez que hablamos desde aquel día.-

- Solo es cuestión de tiempo, Jer. Pronto nos la llevaremos de aquí. Después ya veremos como nos encargamos de Klaus.- intenta tranquilizarlo.

Jeremy suspira y su expresión se vuelve sombría. Tiene un detalle muy importante sobre Klaus que debe saber y que no pueden ignorar.

- Damon... - el chico no sabe por donde empezar.- en New York estuvimos con una bruja que conocía un amigo, de un amigo de Rebeckah y nos dio una información.-

- ¿Te dijo algo de los cazadores o de como matar a Klaus?- le pregunta intranquilo por la tensión que ve en el chico.

- Me dijo mucho mas que eso y esto cambia las cosas.-

En la pista, las chicas bailan entretenidas en seguir los pasos de una coreografía hasta que Andie le pide que le acompañe al baño.

Esperando en la cola, Elena se apoya en la pared cansada.

- Estas echa mierda, amiga.- le grita cerca del oído para que la escuche mejor al estar la música demasiado alta.

- No puedo mas con mi cuerpo. Creo que voy a desfallecer en cualquier momento.- suspira agotada.

- Normal, una pasando hambre- se señala- y otra con dobles sesiones- le pica.

- Deja de recordarme lo de esta mañana, por favor.- le pide- Ademas, tienes a un yogurin para que te hinque el diente, nunca mejor dicho.- le devuelve el golpe refiriéndose a Jeremy.

- Que dices...- riéndose le suelta un golpe en el brazo.- Aunque no creas que es tan crió.-

- Me imagino, es un vampiro. A saber que edad tiene..-

- ¿ Como sabes que es un vampiro?- se extraña la castaña por lo rápido que se ha dado cuenta, ya que el chico lo disimulaba muy bien.

- Vamos, Andie. Vivo rodeada de vampiros, híbridos y hombres lobos. Me acuesto con dos ellos - presume ella- se mas de esas especies que de la mía propia.- le asegura.

Asombrada, Andie se cruza de brazos y observa a su amiga como si no la conociera. Percatándose del pañuelo que lleva, con la mano se lo aparta rápidamente para comprobar lo que se estaba imaginando.

- ¡Dios mio, Elena!. ¿Le has dado tu sangre?. Eres una cochina, ¿lo sabias?- le bromea metiéndose con ella.

- Andie...- le retira la mano para volver a ocultarse su herida.- Solo fue por la intensidad del momento.- se excusa ella avergonzada.

- Si ya...- ríe la amiga a carcajadas.

- Le dije que le quería.- le confiesa deseosa por contárselo.

- Elena...no me lo puedo creer- Andie se queda boquiabierta.- Has cambiado.-

- ¿Que? - se pasa un mechón por detrás de la oreja- No se a que te refieres.-

- Estas feliz, Elena. Yo nunca te había visto así. - le dice desbordante de alegría.

- ¿Tan aburrida te parecía antes?- se molesta.

- ¡No!, me refiero a que ...- le gesticula intentando explicarse- nunca se te borra esa sonrisa, te chispean los ojos y aunque estas reventada por todo lo que has hecho hoy, presumes de ello y no te atormentas ni te arrepientes.- la coge por los brazos.- Estas viviendo, Elena, esto es ser humano.- la zarandea un poco para que se de cuenta.

Elena mira confundida a su amiga por el arrebato que le ha dado, pero sabe que esas palabras eran muy culpable de hacerla sentir así solo tenia un nombre, Damon.

Cuando las chicas volvieron decidieron que era hora de irse. Dejaron a Jeremy y Andie en su casa y volvieron en silencio al ático de Damon.

Ya en la intimidad del salón, el se sirve otro copa de whisky y le ofrece uno a Elena. La chica niega incomoda ante tanto silencio.

- ¿Te pasa algo?- se sienta en la silla para desabrocharse las botas.

- No - sonrie falsamente y da un sorbo a su copa.

- Damon..- se levanta para ponerse frente a el- ¿Que te pasa? - le insta con la mirada a que se lo cuente.

- Que se acaba la noche y ya no sabré cuanto tiempo pasará para tenerte así.- la agarra por la cintura y arruga el ceño apenado.

- Pues aprovechemos...- le propone divertida.

- ¿Tu quieres matarte, preciosa.?- le da un beso en la frente.- Ya me has ganado- le reconoce con pesar- ahora te mereces descansar- le da la vuelta para guiarla a la habitacion.

- Gracias..- suspira aliviada dejándose caer en la cama.

- Eso si, no te perdono la ducha por la mañana- le susurra al oído acomodándose para abrazarla por detrás.

Y como cumplidora de su promesa, a la mañana siguiente Elena y DAmon disfrutaban de una relajada pero pasional ducha. Pasada ya por agua, ella sale primera para enroscarse en la toalla.

- ¿Vas a tardar mucho?. Tengo que ir a la universidad y antes tenemos que pasar por mi casa para recoger algo de ropa. - le grita para que le oiga bien.

- Si, ya salgo... unos minutos mas..- le pide sacando la cabeza tras las cortinas y poniendo cara de corderito degollado.

- Date prisa- le insta con la mirada suplicante y se ríe. Frente al espejo aprovecha que no la ve para escribirle algo y sale para la habitacion.

Con una pequeña toalla se seca el pelo mojado y se pone la ropa interior. Al alzar la vista, la claridad del día deja ver todo lo que la habitacion de Damon escondía. Montones de cajas amontonadas en un rincón, una mesilla de noche y una solitaria cama. Las cajas aun estaban cerradas, nadie las había abierto. Ha estado en esa habitacion y no se había dado cuenta de lo que tenia allí, pero con Damon siempre encima era difícil ver mas allá de el.

No quiere preguntarse que contendrán esas cajas por lo que se sienta en la cama y sigue por lo que estaba haciendo. Se coloca las medias y al apoyarse en la mesita nota que el cajón esta entreabierto. Su primera intención fue cerrarlo pero su curiosidad pudo mas y lo abrió.

A Elena se le dibujo una sonrisa tierna al contemplar lo que había. Metió su mano y cogió una foto. En ella aparecía un Damon adolescente agarrando la cabeza de un niño rubio a los que le faltaban varios dientes. Parecian tan felices e inocentes, que Elena se enterneció por descubrir otra cosa mas de DAmon. Poco a poco, todo lo que iba descubriendo de el hacia que le gustara mas y mas, por lo que esto se complicaba a medida que pasaban mas tiempo juntos. Eso sí, había pasado la mejor noche de su vida y esto jamas lo olvidaría.

Miro por unos segundos mas esa instantánea hasta que el trasfondo tras la foto le llamo la atención. La chica no se paro a pensar que curioseaba ya demasiado y observo un sobre blanco arrugado. En el, estaba escrito las palabras ``_Para Damon_´´. Analizaba la letra y le resultaba peculiar como se parecía a la suya.

Cuando esta a punto de sumergir la mano para alcanzarla, Damon le habla desde el baño saliendo de la ducha.

- ¡Preciosa!- la llama.

- ¿Que?- le contesta ella nerviosa guardándolo todo en el cajón y cerrándolo.

Damon aparece desde el baño solo cubierto por una toalla enredada a la cintura. Con los brazos puestos en jarras la admira divertido.

- Con que soy un perdedor, ¿no?.- le pregunta con falsa molestia refiriéndose al mensaje que le ha dejado en el espejo.

- ¿Solo te has quedado con esa palabra?. Ponía algo mas...-

Damon niega con su sonrisa de medio lado y se le echa encima con su velocidad vampirica.

- Te quiero - le responde el dándole un suave beso en los labios- Te quiero- otro en el cuello- Te quiero...- y para terminar en su pecho.

- Me alegro que te haya gustado- dice encantada con esas caricias- Pero vamos a llegar tarde, Damon...- lo coge de la cabeza para que no baje mas por que no sabe si podrá detenerlo.

- Esta bien...- se levanta complacido y le ofrece su mano.- Pero tengo que curarte la mordedura, Elena. Si klaus la ve...-

- Es que me da miedo. Si me pasara algo con tu sangre en mi sistema podria convertirme y no quiero ser un vampiro. No te ofendas.- le explica

- No me ofendo - le responde. Nunca quiso ser vampiro ni cuando lo era, por lo que la entendia perfectamente.

Lo unico que se le paso por la cabeza fue sacar sus colmillos y llevarse la punta del dedo hasta la boca para hacerse una pequeña herida.

-¿ Que haces?-

- No hace faltas que bebas - restriega la sangre con la yema de su dedo por las dos aberturas de la chica y estas se curan rapidamente.- Con esto será suficiente.-

En Seattle, un Klaus recostado en su cama atiende una llamada. Con caras de pocos amigos, escucha atento a todo lo que le dicen por la otra linea. Cuando cuelga una rabia parece que se apodera de el y tira el móvil enfadado contra la pared.

De repente en su lado, unos brazos de una mujer lo atrapan desde atras.

- Tranquilízate.- le dice la mujer.

- No puedo. Kol le ha perdido el rastro y este asunto se esta alargando demasiado.-

- Algún día cometerá un error y tu estarás ahí para no perdonárselo.- le dice en un tono relajado.

- Estoy convencido que mi boda sera un dulce caramelo para atraerla. No voy a permitir que viva un día mas.-

- Lo se, cariño. Ahora volvamos a dormir. El vuelo sale en dos horas. - lo hace recostar en la cama junto a ella.- Ademas, tu mascota estará deseando verte.-

- Jenna, no la llames así.- le recrimina- Por lo menos no delante de ella.- sonríe y la coge fuertemente por las mejillas para besarle.

Elena daba sus horas lectivas como una persona normal. Aunque ella no lo fuera por todo lo que le rodeaba, esas horas que pasaba en clase las reconfortaban.

Sale corriendo de clases para dirigirse a su coche donde Damon la estaría esperando. Por el camino, un chico fornido de cabellos castaños y ojos claros corria tras ella para alcanzarla.

- Perdona- la hace detenerse.- Hola, soy Mason. Tu compañero de clase- se presenta subiendose la mochila al hombro y señalando la habitacion por donde salia despavorida.

- Ahm, si. Yo Elena, encantada.-

El chico se le acerca y le planta dos besos cuando ella intentaba darle la mano.

- Me preguntaba si podía acompañarte hasta tu coche y así poder charlar.- le propone amigable.

- Claro.- a Elena no le pareció tan mala idea después de todo. Necesitaba algún que otro amigo en la universidad y no podía ser borde con el.

- ¿Eres nueva en la cuidad?- pregunta interesado.

- No, vivo aquí. Pero este es mi primer año en la universidad.-

- Creía que estabas en segundo.-

- No, asisto algunas clases de segundo por que voy muy avanzada, pero soy de primer año.- le explica ella.

- Que bien, tenemos a una pequeña genia entre nosotros.- le dice en un tono afable.- Oye, para tu información daremos una fiesta este fin de semana. Si quieres ir solo tienes que decir mi nombre en la entrada. Te apuntaré a ti y a...¿ tu novio?- Mason se da cuenta que al coche al que se dirigen hay un chico de pelo oscuro observan dolos fijamente.

Elena mira a Damon y sonríe levemente por volver a verlo.

- Gracias por la invitación, pero no se si podré ir.- se excusa ella casi despidiéndose.

- De todos modos piénsalo.- le insiste el.

- Vale. Nos vemos mañana.- se gira y va a paso ligero para Damon.

- ¿Quien es ese musculitos?- pregunta fingiendo enfado.

- Es un compañero de clase. Me ha invitado a una fiesta.- se divierte ella al verlo celoso.

- Te he echado de menos...- dice casi en un gruñido por aguantarse las ganas de besarla en publico y le abre la puerta del coche para que entre.

- Yo también- le responde antes de desaparecer para adentro.

Saliendo del ascensor, caminan uno al lado del otro para rozarse las manos y enfrascados en una conversación sobre futbol americano, entran para la cocina. Cuando se percatan de la presencia de Klaus, que los espera sentado en la isleta con sus brazos cruzados, callan.

- Mi amor, has vuelto.- lo saluda ella retirándose del lado de Damon para ir a por su novio, pero al ver que tiene en la mesa se detiene y controlando sus nervios mira fijamente a Klaus.

- Es curioso que esta mañana al llegar a mi casa me encontrara con esta camisa limpia y recién planchada en mi armario. Y no es mía.- dice el híbrido sin quitarle los ojos de encima a DAmon.

- Klaus, puedo explicarte...- Elena intenta interceder pero su novio le alza la mano para que se calle.

Damon se tensa, pero no intenta justificarse. Es la primera vez que lo ve después del incidente con Elena y tiene tantas ganas de enfrentarse a el que ahora mismo le da igual todo.

- Los que me conocen saben que no suelo dar segundas oportunidades.- se acaricia la barbilla pensativo- y no creo que que haga una excepción contigo.-

A gran velocidad se planta delante de Damon y lo agarra del cuello levantándolo. Sus ojos amarillos resplandecientes se compaginan con sus crecientes colmillos.

-¡Klaus, dejalo!.- le pide Elena, que no puede hacer otra cosa que mirar la escena horrorizada.

- Tenia grandes planes para ti, chico. Una pena...- y con toda su furia hunde su mano en el pecho del chico apretando su corazón.

**Ya nos queda poco para acabar ... Gracias por contestarte a mis dudas sobre hacer otra temporada. Me pensaré si alargarla un poco mas o no, dependiendo de como vaya evolucionando. **

**Pd: Deseando leer vuestras review para saber que os a parecido ;) . **

**Ah! y noelia, no te preocupes, no tienes que robar a nadie el ordenador para leer la historia, jajajaja. . Leela cuando puedas, pero eso sí, sigue con tus extensos comentarios que me encantan! Un besote, este capi es pa ti ;)**


	18. Siempre hay una salida

- ¡Klaus! - le grita la chica angustiada yéndose para ellos a intentar separarlos, pero es inútil, el híbrido la empuja y la hace caer al suelo.

- Adiós, Damon.- pega un leve apreton haciendo que el chico se retuerza de dolor.

- Fui yo ...- le dice una Elena levantándose media mareada.

- ¿Que?- el híbrido se detiene y planta su mirada en ella.

- Me la encontré en la piscina y creía que era tuya. La asistenta la lavo y la puso ahí. Pregúntale si no me crees.-

Klaus la mira receloso para después volver a observar a Damon desafiante.

- ¿ Y que hacia tu ropa en mi piscina?-

- Fui a probar el agua.- le responde entrecortado por el daño que siente.

Deja de hacer presión y saca su brazo del cuerpo de Damon, dejándolo caer al piso.

- No creo que tenga que preguntar a la servidumbre.- coge a Elena del brazo fuertemente y la mira fijamente.

- Suéltame Klaus, me haces daño - se queja ella.

Damon al ver que toca a Elena intenta ponerse de pie pero no puede, se encuentra demasiado débil.

- Dime la verdad, Elena.- la hipnotiza.

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad...- le responde muy segura.

Con mucho autocontrol apacigua sus nervios y aun no sabe como ha podido mentirle a Klaus.

El, contento por la aclaración del malentendido se retira a su despacho satisfecho sin mediar palabra.

- ¿Estas bien?- la chica corre hacia Damon para ayudarlo a levantarse.

- Hijo de...- esta a punto de maldecirlo cuando la chica le pone un dedo en la boca para que guarde silencio y le hace un gesto indicándole que aun los puede escuchar.

- Me voy, tengo que hablar con el.- lo ayuda a sentarse antes de irse.

Damon alcanza su brazo y la hace volver.

- No vayas- le susurra- por favor.-

- Lo siento...- se aparta con pena pero sale corriendo para el despacho.

La reunión que mantuvieron Elena y Klaus en esa habitacion se alargó bastante, por lo que Damon decidió irse para su casa. En el camino hizo una llamada y quedo con Jeremy.

- ¿ Que te ha pasado?- pregunta el pequeño Gilbert al verle la camisa rota y llena de sangre.

- Di mejor que no me ha pasado...- aprieta sus dientes enfadado- Y gracias a tu verbena que estoy aquí para contarlo.-

- Me alegra de que este funcionando.-

- No podemos esperar mas Jeremy- se quita la prenda y la tira furioso- tenemos que llevárnosla.-

- Ya lo has decidido, ¿no?-

- Si. Me da igual lo que dijera esa bruja. No pienso permitir que Klaus la mantenga mas tiempo en su poder.-

- ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije ayer?.- le recuerda.

- Primero tenemos que alejarla de el, después nos concentraremos en buscar esa arma para destruirlo..- explica Damon las prioridades a seguir.

- Colega, si lo hacemos ya no hay marcha atrás.-

- Me da igual, esto se lo debo. ¿Y tu, que vas hacer?.- le pregunta impaciente por que se decida.

- Es mi hermana.- le contesta cómplice y dispuesto ayudarlo en todo lo que necesite.

La noche hace acto de presencia y Damon vuelve para el apartamento. Allí Elena lo esperaba impaciente y cuando lo vio aparecer corrió a sus brazos.

- ¿Donde estabas?. Creía que te habías marchado para siempre.- le dice apretándolo contra su cuerpo y dejando escapar un par de lagrimas.

- Tenia que despejarme.- se desprende de sus brazos- ¿Klaus no esta?-

- No, volverá dentro de unas horas.- le explica poniéndole una mano en el pecho recordando lo ha punto que ha estado de perderle.

- Estoy bien- le asegura atrapando esa mano.- Pero estoy despedido, ¿no es así?-

-No - lo tranquiliza con una sonrisa enigmática.- Aparte de conservar tu trabajo, le he podido sacar algo mas de su arrepentimiento por golpearme.-

- No me lo recuerdes- arruga el ceño y apoya su frente con la de ella.

- Vale- lo coge por las mejillas- Me va dejar celebrar mi despedida de soltera. Donde yo quiera, sin problemas.- le dice desbordante de felicidad dando unos pequeños saltitos.

- ¿Cuando?- se sorprende el.

- Este fin de semana. Por que el siguiente es la fiesta de compromiso y ya después la boda.- se desanimaba por como iba avanzando hasta la fatídica fecha.

Damon la notó que paso de la alegría a la pena y por nada del mundo quería verla así. Se le ocurre una idea y le acaricia el mentón, obligandola a mirarle.

- Tendrás la mejor despedidas de todas y será en la mejor cuidad del mundo.-

- ¿Donde?- pregunta entusiasmada.

- New York-

Los pocos días que quedaban para llegar al fin de semana se le pasaron rápido a Elena. Entre Damon y ella acordaron reducir sus encuentros pasionales hasta estar en New York, por lo que cada vez que se veían en publico o a solas saltaban chispas entre ellos por tener que contenerse.

Cuando le comunicó a Klaus donde irían no se opuso, si no todo lo contrario. En esa cuidad tenia bastantes aliados, por lo que le pareció una buena idea.

Lo mejor de todo para la chica fue decírselo a Andie. Cuando se enteró que podrían salir a celebrar su despedida y que encima seria en New York, esta gritaba de emoción por que al fin podrían divertirse como se merecen.

En su habitacion, preparando la maleta, solo le quedaba una cosa por guardar mas. Revolviendo sus cajones, se desespera por que seguía sin dar con esa cajita. Ahora si le interesaba encontrarla, ya que contenía algo muy importante para ella. Recordando por donde la había visto por ultima vez, al fin se le enciende la bombilla.

Se agacha para mirar debajo de la cama y dentro de una caja de zapatos saca esa pequeña caja de madera. La abre para comprobar que esos objetos siguen allí y la cierra para meterla en su maleta.

En la entrada, al lado del ascensor, Damon espera sentado leyendo una revista. Su entretenida lectura se ve interrumpida cuando Klaus se le planta el dia que lo intento matar prácticamente no se habían cruzado y cuando lo hacían el híbrido solo se centraba en saludarlo y poco mas.

- Ya mismo os vais, ¿no?- pregunta con un tono afable.

- Si, dentro de tres horas sale el avión.- Damon se levanta rápidamente.

- Bien. Me gustaría pedirte un favor.-

- ¿Cual?- el chico se tensa por lo que pueda encomendarle.

- Quiero que abras bien tus ojos y que tengas mucho cuidado. Si alguien se acerca a Elena, lo matas sin pensarlo. En New Yok tengo varios amigos, si necesitas ayuda solo tienes que llamarme.- le explica.

- ¿Lo dices por los hombres lobos?- pregunta curioso por saber a quien esta temiendo el híbrido.

- No, es un asunto del pasado que me esta dando muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Tu solo haz lo que te ordeno. Te recompensaré cuando vuelvas.- concluye dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Los tres llegan a la gran manzana y bajando del taxi, Elena admira todo esos rascacielos que los rodean.

- ¿Nunca has estado en New York?- le pregunta Andie por ver la cara de expectación que tiene.

- Que yo sepa no y Klaus nunca me ha traído.-

- Se que soy fuerte, ¿pero podíais dejar la conversación para otro momento y ayudarme con vuestras maletas?- se queja Damon sacando las cosas del maletero del coche.

Las chicas se ríen y le echan una mano. Entran al hotel donde se iban a hospedar y mientras Damon estaba en recepción registrándose, ellas lo esperaban sentadas en la cafetería.

- Que bien lo vamos a pasar, Elena, tu veras...- se frota las manos una Andie emocionada.

- Eso espero, tengo que aprovechar estos dos días. No sabré cuando tendré otra oportunidad.- se contagia del estado de la amiga.

- ¿Y como que Klaus no ha querido venir?-

- Me dijo que tenia que viajar para comprar un aserradero o que se yo...- le explica sin saber mucho del tema.

- Ahm, pues por mi perfecto. No lo aguanto.- lo dice con un gesto de desprecio.

- Andie, tengo que pedirte algo.- se acerca a su amiga para susurrarle.

- Dime..- responde interesada en lo que le tiene que decir.

- Tienes que distraer a Damon unas horas.- le pide.

- Elena, se que soy tu mejor amiga, pero no me parece bien compartir chico...- le contesta bromeando.

- ¡Andie...!- le da una patada por debajo de la mesa para que se centre.- Necesito ir a un sitio. Solo sera un rato.-

- Ahhh,- se queja por el golpe- ¡Estas loca!, Damon nunca te va dejar sola y menos ahora que tiene dos días para estar contigo.- le avisa ella.

- Lo se, por eso cuantito que este distraído me escapo.-

- ¿Y por que?- Andie le pregunta impaciente por que le cuente que planea.

Elena no quiere ocultárselo pero es un tema que prefiere llevar ella sola.

- Tu solo hazme ese favor. Por favor.- le pide poniéndole ojitos.

- No hace falta que me mires así. Sabes que lo voy hacer.- le contesta volteando los ojos harta de tanto secretismo.

Una vez registrados e instalados, cada uno se mete en su habitacion para arreglarse. Damon les había dicho que las llevaría a dar una vuelta, por lo que las chicas se dieron prisa.

- ¿Como que Damon se queda en su habitacion solo?. Pensaba que se quedaría contigo.- se extraña Andie.

- Por que las despedidas de soltera es para pasarla con las amigas- le dice pasando la plancha del pelo- . Ademas como entre en esa habitacion no se si podré salir.- explica divertida.

Damon llama dos veces a la puerta y Elena corre para abrirle.

- ¿Estáis listas?- se queda esperando apoyado en el umbral.

- Si, ya estamos.- posa sus labios con los de el.

- Mmmm, preciosa- la agarra con fuerza.- llevo sin probarte demasiado tiempo. Espero que esta noche no se te ocurra dejarme solo.- le pasa una mano por el cuello y le inclina la cabeza para oler su aroma.

Su contacto aflora la piel de Elena. Tiene tantas ganas como el de estar juntos, pero no quería dejar sola a su amiga.

- Tranquilo, casanova. Esta noche la echaré de la cama para que se vaya a la tuya- los interrumpe Andie guiñándoles un ojo.- ¿Nos vamos?-

Damon le hizo un tour turístico a las chicas. Le pareció muy graciosa la situación, ya que Elena había vivido mucho tiempo en esa cuidad, pero al no recordarlo presumía de todo lo que ella le enseño en aquella ocasión.

El chico cada vez que tenia oportunidad la cogía de la mano o le pasaba el brazo por la cintura, pero ella incomoda se apartaba de el cuando se cruzaban con cualquier persona.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunto una vez que se pararon para que Andie se pusiera a mirar con unos prismáticos el puente de Brooklyn

- Klaus me dijo que tenia muchos amigos por aquí. Así que no estamos seguros.- le confiesa ella con pena por no poder corresponderle en publico.

- Ok, eso tiene fácil solución.-

Cogiendo un taxi que los llevaría al otro extremo de la cuidad, paran delante de un bar. Las puertas estaban cerradas por lo que las chicas supusieron que era mas una discoteca.

- ¿Que hacemos aquí?- pregunta Elena observando con detenimiento el letrero del bar.

- Querías privacidad, pues aquí la tienes. El bar es de una amiga y nos lo va prestar para celebrar tu despedida.- le explica deseoso por entrar.

- ¿Una discoteca para nosotros tres?- se extraña ella.

- No solo estaremos los tres. He invitado a unos amigos mas.- le confiesa el.

Se dirigen a la puerta trasera del establecimiento y entran al lugar. Allí unas cuantas personas los esperaban nerviosos por el reencuentro.

Elena no conocía a la mayoría de ellos, solo a Jeremy y Rose, y se alegro mucho de volver a verlos. Con los otros se sintió muy incomoda cuando todos se quedaron mirándola con expresiones de todo tipo.

Damon lo noto e intento mostrarle tranquilidad cuando entrelazo su mano con la de ella.

- Ven, te los voy a presentar- se acercan al grupo- ¡Chicos!, esta es Elena y su amiga Andie.-

- Hola a todos- saluda Andie impresionada por conocer a todos los amigos de Elena.

- Hola - les hace un gesto con la mano tímida.

- Como a Rose y a Jeremy ya los conoces te presento a Elijah, Bonnie y ...- fija su mirada en la chica rubia- ella es Rebeckah.- concluye con esperanzas de que algo en su interior le haga por lo menos alegrarse de volver a ver a su mejor amiga.

- Encantada- responde Elena ignorante.

Rebeckah se queda en silencio y conteniendo la tristeza tan grande que siente corre para abrazarla sin poder evitarlo.

Elena se queda estupefacta por el gesto y le pregunta con la mirada a Damon.

- Perdona a mi hermana, es muy impulsiva y demasiado cariñosa.- la excusa Elijah separando a la rubia de la chica.

- Si,- se limpia una lagrima que le caía por el rostro- lo siento, es que... estoy muy feliz por que estáis aquí. Hace tiempo que no veíamos a este ingrato.- Rebeckah ahora va a por Damon para abrazarlo también.- Me alegro de verte y mil gracias por traerla.- le susurra al odio.

Elijah se fue para la barra y comenzó a repartir chupitos y copas. En un entorno distendido, Elena se sintió rápidamente integrada.

Se separaron en dos grupos cuando las mujeres decidieron sentarse a la mesa para hablar, mientras que ellos se quedaron en la barra.

- ¿Que tenias pensado para la despedida, Elena?- pregunta Bonnie con alegría contenida por volverla a ver.

- Pues no se...- se encoge de hombros.

- ¿No deberían tus amigas prepararte algo?- sugiere Rose.

- Es verdad.- contesta Rebeckah- Por eso esta noche estáis invitadas a la fiesta que vamos ha dar en honor a Elena. Hoy toca un buen striptease - dice con fervor.

Todas ríen complacidas y Elena queda sorprendida por la grata bienvenida que le han mostrado los amigos de Damon. Aun así, le hace un gesto con la mirada a Andie para que le acompañe a levantarse con ella.

- ¿Donde vais?- pregunta Rose.

- Al baño, disculpadnos.- se excusa.

- ¿ Que pasa?- pregunta Andie por la repentina escapada.

- Tenemos que irnos.-

- ¿Que?- la amiga no quería ir a ningún sitio.

- Damon esta distraído, cuanto antes nos vayamos antes volveremos.-

Andie resopla de mala gana pero sigue a su amiga en su cometido.

Se pararon en frente de un hotel y Elena buscaba esa cajita de madera dentro de su bolso. Al abrirla sacó una tarjeta donde el nombre del hotel y un numero de habitacion permanecían impresos.

- ¿Que es eso?- la miraba con confusión Andie.

- Nada- le miente- Klaus me dio esta dirección para traerle una cosa a un socio suyo.- se inventa lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza.

- ¿Y tanto escapismo para esto?- le pregunta Andie molesta por tener que hacer de recadera de Klaus.- Veras cuando se entere Damon de que no estas.-suelta una pequeña risa sarcástica.

- Vamos.- ordena Elena entrando para el hotel.

Allí le pide a Andie que la espere en la salita mientras ella le daría al recepcionista el mensaje de Klaus para su socio.

- Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunta el chico servicial.

- Amh, si. Tengo esta tarjeta de una de sus habitaciones, y te parecerá raro, pero quería saber si he podido estar hospedada aquí en algún momento.-

- Pues...- el trabajador aun no sabe como reaccionar por lo que le esta pidiendo pero decide ayudarla.- necesitaría su nombre. Si se quedo aquí debería estar en la base de datos.- le comenta tecleando en el ordenador.

- Me llamo Elena Gilbert.- le muestra la identificación.

La búsqueda fructifica cuando el chico le saca una copia de la reserva que hizo un año atrás.

- Estaba en lo correcto, señorita. El año pasado estuvo un día con nosotros.-

Elena se queda pasmada al ver el extracto. Contenía su firma y la fecha que aparecía eran unas semanas antes de que perdiera la memoria.

- ¿Vine sola?

- Ahm, no. Se alquilo otra habitacion para su acompañante. Pero esos datos ya no se lo puedo proporcionar. Política de privacidad.- le dice con pesar por no poder ayudarla mas.

- Por favor, solo quiero saber el nombre.- le insiste.

- No se...- mira a ambos lados el chico temeroso- Esta bien, la persona que lo acompaño - se vuelve a introducir en el ordenador- se registro como ... el señor Salvatore. Lo siento, ya no le puedo decir mas.-

- Gracias- se retira satisfecha por lo que ha podido conseguir.

A Elena no le sonaba de nada ese apellido y su curiosidad crecía por momentos. ¿Quien era esa persona con la que estuvo en este hotel? ¿Y por que no estaba con Klaus?. Su vida era un puzzle al que le faltaban muchas piezas.

Resuelta su duda con lo del hotel, ahora solo le quedaba saber que era el otro objeto que guardaba en esa cajita. Aunque de eso no tenia ningún tipo de pista como con la tarjeta.

- ¿Ya?- se levanta Andie para irse de allí y volver al bar.

- Si.- dice muy metida en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Estas bien?- se percata la amiga.

- Claro.- cambia de expresión para no preocuparle.- Vayamos a disfrutar de mi despedida.-

Cuando las dos llegaron al bar, Damon estaba como loco por enterarse que se fueron de allí sin su permiso. Para no discutir delante de todos se llevó a Elena al estudio de tenia Rebeckah encima del bar.

- Te podía haber pasado algo, Elena. ¿No lo entiendes?- le recrimina alzando la voz.

- Estoy bien, Damon. Solo quería experimentar que es lo que se siente cuando no tienes a todo el mundo vigilandote.- se justifica sin querer darle la menor importancia.

- No quiero que te alejes mas.- le ordena furioso andando de un lado para el otro. Su control estaba desaparecido desde el momento que se dio cuenta que se había ido.

- No eres mi dueño.- ella empieza a molestarse por como le esta hablando.

- !Claro¡, por que tu dueño es solamente Klaus, ¿no?. Al único que le dejas hacer lo que quiera contigo.- le gesticula con las manos.

Elena ofendida por sus palabras no espera mas y alza su mano para darle una sonora bofetada.

El golpe devuelve a Damon a la realidad y arrepentido se pone en frente de ella.

- Elena, yo...- no termina de disculparse cuando otra bofetada lo calla.

La chica intenta irse pero el vuelve a impedírselo, lo empuja para que se aparte pero ni lo puede mover. Se irrita por ese comportamiento que tiene y decide atacar ella también.

- Para odiar a Klaus, cada vez te estas pareciendo mas a el.- le dice duramente.

- ¡A mi no me compares con ese!.- le grita.

- ¡Pues no lo seas.¡- ella alza mas aun la voz.

Siempre le había dado libertad y ahora Elena no entendía por que exageraba tanto las cosas.

Matándose con la mirada y ambo enfrentados de poder a poder, sus respiraciones van bajando de intensidad a medida que pasan los segundos.

Un leve movimiento en la comisura de la boca de Damon hizo que Elena se lanzara a sus labios salvajemente. Le era imposible estar mas tiempo cabreada con ese hombre. No tenia fuerzas cuando se trataba de el.

Damon la recibe gustoso, de todos modos no iba a tardar mucho en lanzarse a por ella. Sabe que se ha pasado con su actitud pero no podía perderla en este preciso momento. No cuando su principal objetivo era protegerla y llevársela.

Se tumban en el sofá y sus cuerpos empiezan un baile sensual de movimientos. Damon, posicionándose encima, sube el vestido de Elena deslizando su mano hasta la nalga. Recorriendo el cuello de ella con pequeños besos, esta echa para atrás la cabeza para dejarle el camino libre.

- No - niega el por que esta vez no quiere beber.

Elena lo agarra del pelo y lo atrae para unir sus labios. Las lenguas luchaban deseosas mezclándose con gemidos ahogados por parte de los dos.

DAmon se desabrochó el pantalón con una mano sin dejar de besarle y Elena aprovecho que despego su cadera para bajar su ropa interior y abrir sus piernas.

Con la vía libre, el chico vuelve a posar su peso en ella y perdiéndose en sus ojos marrones se introduce con una embestida que la hace gritar.

- Te quiero, Elena.- le dice en un susurro.

Ella no puede sentirse mas afortunada. Tenia al hombre que deseaba, la amaba y la hacia disfrutar como nadie. Creía que había conocido el amor con Klaus, pero esto no se parecía en nada a lo que tenia con su novio. Tal vez no sea el amor de su vida después de todo.

- Yo también te quiero, Damon.- le responde mordiéndole el labio inferior.

Elena entierra la cara en la curva del cuello de DAmon y se aferra a su espalda con sus uñas. Separados desde que tuvieron el percance con Klaus solo le apetecía tenerlo dentro de ella.

Posa sus manos en el trasero de Damon para que se mueva mas rápido y en la inmensidad de su propio mundo se vuelven a perder irremediablemente.

Abajo, todos los chicos estaban bailando y bebiendo ignorantes de todo lo que ocurre encima de sus Elena y Damon empezaron a gritarse, Rebeckah se dio prisa para poner la música alta para que ninguno de los vampiros presente pudiera escuchar nada y a sabiendas de que después tendrían una grandiosa reconciliación. Conocía muy bien a Elena y sabia perfectamente que no duraría mucho cabreada con DAmon.

Una rato después los amantes bajan sonrientes y haciéndose confidencias en el oído.

- ¡Menos mal!, pensábamos que os ibais a matar allí arriba.- les dice Andie cuando los ve aparecer.

- Si, pero matarse del gusto.- suelta Rebeckah picara haciendo que todas las chicos que se rían.

Elena se pasa un mechón detrás de la oreja como síntoma de vergüenza y se sienta en la barra al lado de DAmon.

- Déjalas, son unas envidiosas.- le dice para que no le de importancia.

- Lo se - mira a sus amigas con reproche.

- Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos.- Elijah alza la voz para llamar la atención.- Debemos prepararnos para la fiesta de esta noche. ¡Baile de marcaras!- abre los brazos y da una palmada para que se vayan a prepararse.

Retirándose todos para irse a vestir, Rebeckah decide darle algo a Elena antes.

- ¿Que es esto?- pregunta cuando la rubia le dio un trozo de tela de cuero negro.

- Es un antifaz para esta noche, me gustaría que te lo pusieras.- le dice con complicidad- Era de un disfraz de Cat Woman, solo le he recortado las orejas y lo he cosido para que te quede bien con tu vestido.-

- Aun no tengo vestido...- le confiesa.

- Yo no estaría tan segura.- dice misteriosa y le da un abrazo para dejarla ir.

Elena, confundida aun por el cariño con el que la tratan, se alegra mucho de saber que Damon tiene buenos amigos que lo cuidan. Rebeckah tal vez es la que la pone mas nerviosa. Su conducta y con la confianza con que la hablaba hace que un sentimiento de añoranza se apodere de ella sin entender el por que.

En la habitacion ya del hotel, Andie se mete en la ducha y Elena peinada, pero aun sin elegir vestido, recibe un mensaje en el móvil.

- Te escucho respirar tras la pared y solo quiero atravesarla para estar contigo. D. - dictaba.

Elena toca en la puerta de al lado y DAmon le da la bienvenida con una gran sonrisa.

- Hola, vecina.-

- Ya no hace falta que atravieses la pared.- le muestra divertida el teléfono.

Damon la atrapa rápido entre sus brazos para besarla.

- Para...- le dice sin mucho afán de soltarse- Aun no he elegido lo que me voy a poner y no quiero llegar tarde a mi propia fiesta.-

- Yo tengo la solución.- le hace un movimiento con la cabeza para que entre.- Espero que te guste.- le muestra una caja con un lazo rojo encima de la cama.

Elena entusiasmada se acerca a su regalo y lo abre. Un vestido negro muy atrevido pero a la vez sencillo se abría ante sus ojos. Llevaba remaches color plateado por los bordes del escote.

- Damon... es hermoso. Gracias.- le pasa sus brazos por el cuello para darle un tierno beso.

- ¿Rebeckah te dio el antifaz?-

- Si - se lo saco del bolsillo de la chaqueta para mostrarselo.- Me cae bien esa chica. Tiene algo que me hace confiar en ella, no se...- le dice feliz por que pueda tener otra amiga.

- Bueno, ahora toca vestirse y para eso...- jugueton la coge de la cintura y le pasa un dedo acariciando sus labios.- tenemos que desvestirnos.- le sonríe travieso.

Se presentan a la hora acordada en el bar y a diferencia de esta mañana, una multitud de personas arregladas y enmascaradas se agolpaba en la entrada.

- ¡Wow!- alucina Andie- Cuanta gente. ¿Como vamos a entrar?-

- Nosotros tenemos pases Vip- presume Damon yendo por un lado donde los de seguridad los recibía abriéndoles las puertas de par en par.

Dentro,Rebeckah los divisa y se acerca a ellos.

- ¡Dios mio, estáis impresionantes!- les dice con fascinación.

- Gracias, tu también estas guapísima.- le devuelve el cumplido Elena.

- ¡Vamos a brindar!- la rubia coge a las chicas de las manos para arrastrarlas a la barra.

- Eh, colega. ¿Que pasa?- Jeremy aparece por la espalda de Damon con Bonnie.

- Jer...- chocan sus manos- Bonnie - le da un tierno beso a la chica.- Elena esta en la barra con las otras chicas.- le indica.

- Vale, ahora nos vemos.- se despide la morena para dejarlo solos.

- ¿Estas preparado?- le pregunta Jeremy mirando a su hermana con ilusión.

- Se lo diré esta noche. Quiera o no quiera vendrá con nosotros.-

- ¿Sabes que te odiará cuando se entere de todo, no?- le recuerda que esta a punto de tirarse al vació.

- Es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar.- dice con rotundidad.

**Preparaos que vienen curvas por que ya llegamos a la recta final XDD!**


	19. Contigo siempre

**Una vez mas vuestras review son las mejores. Gracias por no matarme en el capi anterior, aunque creo que os durará poco, jijijiji ! Espero que este capi os guste ;)**

En el reservado, las chicas revolucionadas brindan por Elena con un chupito, después de eso todas deciden ir a bailar a la pista.

Elijah y Rebeckah, que atienden tras la barra agobiados por servir a todo el mundo se detienen cuando ven a Damon y Jeremy venir para ellos.

- ¿Eh, que pasa parejita?-

- Rebeckah, esto es alucinante.- le agradece Damon.

- Esto no es nada, Elena se merece esto y mucho mas.- le responde la rubia encantada por tenerlos de nuevo allí.

- Bueno, ¿como esta el plan?- pregunta Elijah con prisa.

- Mañana iré hablar con la bruja. Solo necesito saber si estáis seguros- se cerciora Damon que no haya ninguna duda.

- Lo tenemos bastante claro- responde rápidamente Elijah.

- Si, ademas, si todo esto sale bien la recompensar merecerá la pena.- lo apoya Rebeckah dispuesta hacer lo que sea por su amiga.

- Esta bien. Pero antes disfrutemos de la fiesta. - Jeremy prefiere no darle muchas vueltas al tema- Damon, creo que mi hermanita esta impaciente por que la saques a bailar. No te quita ojo de encima.- le dice cogiéndolo por lo hombros para darle un empujón y vaya hacia la pista donde ella lo esperaba.

Damon se acerca y todas las chicas lo silban por lo guapo que esta. Estrictamente de negro con un antifaz plateado haciendo juego con el vestido de Elena se veía realmente atractivo.

- ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo, preciosa?- le ofrece su mano.

- Si no lo haces tu, lo haré yo.- se apresura en decir Rose.

Elena sonríe y estrecha su mano. Ambos se posicionan uno frente al otro y bailan intentando compaginar sus pasos al sonar una música mas movida.

- Son el uno para el otro.- dice Rose con melancolía observándolos a lo lejos cuando se vuelven para su mesa.

- Si...- se apena Bonnie por saber que no les va durar mucho.

- ¿Por que los miráis así? - pregunta Andie preocupada por las expresiones entristecidas de las chicas.

Rose y Bonnie se miran cómplices y callan por no tener permiso de contarle nada.

- ¿Que ocurre?.- insiste para que le digan.

- Andie, si te lo contamos no puede saberlo Elena.- le pide Rose sin poder aguantárselo mas.

- Ya hay demasiados secretos de por medio. Por uno mas no pasará nada. Total, cuando se enteré de todo me dejará de hablar...- dice con ironía para que se lo cuenten.

Después de su baile, Damon y Elena se acercan a la barra y piden unas copas.

- ¿Lo estas pasando bien?- pregunta Damon satisfecho por verla tan contenta.

- Mejor que eso - le da un beso en la mejilla agradecida.

- Pues, prepárate, por que la noche es muyyyyy larga.- la coge de la cintura y atrapa sus labios con los suyos inclinado su cuerpo.

- Mmmmm, eso espero.- dice suspirando hondo por el intenso beso que le ha dado.

El camarero les sirve las copas y Elena se gira para volver al reservado.

- ¿Donde vas?- la hace detenerse.

- Con las chicas, ¿no?-

- Bebamos aquí.- le propone indicándole su asiento.

- Vale.- ella se sienta.- Me quieres para ti sola, entiendo.- le dice con falsa modestia cruzándose de brazos.

- Eso siempre.- separa las rodillas de la chica para ponerse en medio y así pegar sus caderas.

- ¡Damon!- le llama la atención por notar como su entrepierna se endurece- En serio, eres un caso perdido.- se ríe mirando a las personas que los rodean.

- Lo se...- responde divertido.- Y sí, te quiero para mi solo. No quiero compartirte con nadie mas.- le declara ya mas serio.

Elena vio como se entornaba la conversación a un tema mas delicado como era el de su boda, dejando de bromear. Cruzan sus miradas y en los ojos del chico nota nerviosismo.

- Elena...- hace una pausa para tragar saliva- ¿Cabria la posibilidad de que no te casaras con Klaus?- baja la cabeza temeroso por su respuesta.

La chica no sabe que responderle, por lo que se mantiene en silencio por un momento pensativa. Otra vez esa lucha constante entre su cabeza y corazón amenazan con desbordara. Pero ya todo era tan obvio, no podía ocultarlo mas, su cuerpo clama por el y por mucho que se sienta la peor mujer del mundo por traicionar a Klaus, la batalla la tenia ganada Damon.

Cada instante que pasaba crecía mas su amor por el y se había vuelto imprescindible en su vida para ser feliz. Estaba viviendo un sueño y no quería despertarse.

- Si.- afirma ella levantandole el rostro para que la mire.

Damon cambia su expresión apesadumbrada por una leve sonrisa.

- ¿ Y cual es esa posibilidad?- pregunta esperanzado.

- Tu...- le dice decidida por fin atrapándolo con sus brazos.

Una corriente eléctrica recorre a Damon y con toda la dicha del mundo coge a Elena por el trasero para alzarla y dar unas vueltas con ella sobre si mismo. Esta, por el improvisado gesto rodea la cintura del chico con sus piernas para agarrase bien mientras ríe descontrolada.

- ¿Huirás conmigo?- vuelve a preguntarle para estar seguro.

- Iría hasta el fin del mundo contigo.- le susurra acercando su boca para besarle.

De repente se apagan todas las luces y en el escenario, Rebeckah coge un micrófono.

- Buenas noches a todos. Gracias una vez mas por venir. Me gustaría dedicar esta fiesta a una persona muy especial que esta a punto de casarse y que hoy celebra su despedida de soltera.-

- Oh! Dios mio.- dice sorprendida aun abrazada a Damon.

- Por favor, que suba al escenario la novia.- vocifera la rubia buscando entre la multitud a su amiga.

Rose, Andie y Bonnie arrebatan a Elena de los brazos de DAmon y la obligan a subirse al escenario.

- No, no, no. Dejadme chicas.- se resiste ella sonrojada.

- ¡Oh, vamos!. Un aplauso.- pide Rebeckah al publico.

Las amigas sientan a Elena en una silla en mitad del escenario y un gran foco la ilumina. Tapando con la mano la potente luz, le sirve de ayuda para apaciguar sus nervios al no poder ver casi nada.

- Disfruta de mi regalo, Elenita.- le susurra una Rebeckah jovial bajándose para dejarla sola.

Una música sensual comienza a sonar y por la espalda de la chica aparece un hombre vestido de bombero. Cuando Elena siente las manos de esa persona en sus hombros se tensa y cierra sus ojos al comprobar que su temor se confirmaba. Un striptease y delante de todo el mundo. Avergonzada se tapa la cara con las manos y no quiere mirar.

El chico la obliga a quitárselas del rostro para pasárselas por su torso desnudo. Con un baile mas que erótico, comienza a despojarse de su ropa.

Elena solo puede entreabrir sus ojos para ver lo que esta haciendo y de paso disfrutar de su regalo.

- ¡Vamos, Elena. Palpa bien esos pectorales.!- le gritaba Andie desternillándose con las otras chicas.

Todo termina cuando el boys se queda solo con una pequeña tela tapando sus atributos mas íntimos. Ahí es cuando Elena pide acabar con el espectáculo. No iba a permitir que se restregara mas con ella.

Se levanta ruborizada por todos los aplausos que se ha llevado y baja del escenario hacia donde estaban las chicas.

- ¡Os voy a matar¡.- les dice Elena riéndose con ellas.

- Espero que te halla gustado.- le responde Rose.

- A uno mas que otros.- irrumpe Damon haciéndose el ofendido.

- Uhh, ¿esos son celos vampirito?- le tienta Andie.

- No tiene por que tenerlos.- se apresura en contestar Elena.- El es el único para mi.- ahora se dirige a Damon y entrelazan sus manos haciéndole recordar la ultima conversación que han tenido.

- ¡Oh, por dios!, buscaros un hotel- les dice Rebeckah harta de tanta empalagosidad.

Elena revuelve sus ojos y toma de un trago lo que le quedaba de su copa.

- Sigamos con la fiesta, ¿no?- propone ella muy animada.

La noche iba avanzando, como el grado de alcohol en los chicos. Elena necesitaba ir al baño, por lo que le pidió a Andie que la acompañara, pero su amiga estaba demasiado entretenida con Elijah para cortar ahora ese momento, por lo que decide ir sola.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- le pregunta Bonnie que estaba en el mismo plan con Jeremy.

- No, voy a tardar poco. Ahora vengo.- se disculpa haciéndole un leve gesto con la mano a Damon para que no se levante y se va de allí.

Con el bar casi medio vació, diviso a lo lejos que no tendría que esperar mucho, ya que no había cola.

Llegando casi a su destino, una sensación de frió le recorrió todo el escote. Una mujer bastante mareada se tropezó con ella y le echó toda su copa por el vestido.

- Up, perdona.- le dice la desconocida pasando las manos por el cuerpo de Elena para arreglar su estropicio.

- No pasa nada, déjelo.- le responde ella sin querer darle mucha importancia.

- No, no... Déjame que te ayude.- insiste- He estropeado tu precioso vestido. Vamos al baño, allí podremos arreglarlo con algo de agua.- le propone.

Elena de todos modos iba para allí, así que la sigue sin protestar y al entrar ,va para el lavabo y se empapa con agua un poco la mancha.

- Lo siento de verdad.- le dice la mujer posicionándose detrás de su espalda.

- No te preocupes, lo llevaré a la tintorería.- contesta entretenida en secarse su escote.

Cuando solo escuchó silencio alzo la vista hacia el espejo y el reflejo que tenia tras ella la sorprendió.

Esa desconocida que le había tirado la copa encima se había quitado su antifaz y dejaba ver su rostro. Un rostro exactamente igual que el de ella.

La chica no sabia si era real o solo era un síntoma del alcohol. Alucinando mas de lo debido prefiere cerciorarse y se da rápidamente la vuelta. Desgraciadamente su vista no la engañaba y una copia de ella, aunque mas madura, se plantaba ante sus ojos.

- Hola, cariño.- pronuncia suavemente.

El miedo que recorre a Elena hace que de dos pasos para atrás y crea que este viviendo una pesadilla.

- Tranquila- se va hacia ella a paso lento- creerás que te estas volviendo loca, pero no lo estas, soy real. Me llamo Khaterine.-

Elena no se recobra del impacto, ¿de que le sonaba ese nombre?. Su instinto de supervivencia salta como una alarma y corre hacia la puerta.

Khaterine se adelanta con su velocidad y se pone en medio. Echa el pestillo y mira con ternura a Elena.

- No voy hacerte daño.-

- Entonces déjame salir.- le pide la hija con pavor al descubrir que es un vampiro.

- ¿No quieres saber la verdad sobre tu pasado?- le pregunta conocedora de las investigaciones de la chica.

- ¿Que sabes tu de mi pasado?- le devuelve la pregunta molesta, solo pensando en salir de allí.

- Muchas cosas y vengo a salvarte, Elena.-

- ¿De que?- se lleva las manos a la cabeza sin entender nada.

- De Klaus. El te hizo esto, el te borró tus recuerdos.- le confiesa yendo directa al grano sin querer perder tiempo. Sabia que Damon no tardaría en preguntarse donde estaría Elena.

- ¡No!, me secuestraron y me di un golpe en la cabeza. El me salvo.- le confirma muy segura de la historia que le contaron.

- Mi amor.- la coge por las mejillas- Te implanto la orden de amarlo y estar hasta la muerte con el. ¿Nunca te has preguntado por que no puedes mentirle?. Te hipnotiza cada vez que quiere.-

- Eso no es verdad.- Elena no quiere ni puede creérselo y la aparta de un manotazo.

- Si, lo es. Y lo siento mucho.- le dice con tristeza Khat.

En estado de shock, la madre nota el temblor de su hija y se acerca a pocos centímetros para abrazarla.

Elena se queda paralizada hasta que su razón vuelve y se sacude para quitársela de encima.

- ¿Que coño quieres?- pregunta con dureza.

- Solo quiero que estés bien y para ello tienes que venir conmigo. No tienes alternativa, Klaus solo te quiere para obtener híbridos. Te esta arrebatando tu libertad.- le explica para que entienda rápidamente.

- Si que tengo alternativa.-

- ¿Lo dices por Damon?- suelta una risa sarcástica- El fue el culpable de todo. Prácticamente te entregó a Klaus.-

- Callate- le pide en un susurro.- Eso es mentira.-

- Mira, seré breve- comienza a explicarse- tu novio y futuro esposo mató a los padres de tu queridito. El clama venganza contra Klaus y todos, hasta tu amiga humana, esa tal Andie- le hace aspavientos con claro gestos de desprecio- te están utilizando. Quieren matar a Klaus y la mejor manera de llegar a el es por ti. Eres la clave, cariño.- le confiesa.

- ¿Para que?- dice aun mas confundida.

- Te lo contaré todo, pero tienes que venir conmigo.- la coge del brazo.

- No - se suelta Elena rápidamente- ¿Por que debo confiar en ti?-

- Por que soy tu madre.-

Lo ultimo que espera oír era esto. Entro en pánico y no se explicaba como podía ser todo esto real. Nunca a tenido una vida sencilla, lo sabia, pero no se imaginaba que su pasado era aun peor.

- Elena, te juro que te lo contaré todo, pero ven conmigo. Yo te cuidaré.- le dice en un tono dulce pero insistente.

Alguien toca a la puerta con fuerza y grita desde fuera pidiendo que abran. Khaterine coge una mano de Elena y le da un papel con su numero escrito.

- Llamame mañana. Iré donde tu estés y nos iremos. Después rememoraremos tu pasado. Por favor, confía en mi y no le digas a ninguno que me has visto. Ellos son los que te mienten.-

- ¡Elena!- grita desde fuera Andie- ¿Estas bien?-

Khaterine le pide ,poniéndose un dedo sobre la boca , que le cumpla el favor.

- Estoy bien, Andie. Ya salgo- responde Elena alzando la voz y mirando de manera inescrutable a su madre.

- Gracias- le susurra.

- Ya hablaremos.- le concluye la hija para irse por la puerta.

- ¡Menos mal!- resopla una mujer apartando de mala manera a Elena para entrar.

Andie que la ve salir se va directamente para ella.

- Llevas una eternidad ahí metida.¿ Que hacías?- se preocupa al verla tan pálida y con una gran mancha en su vestido.

- Nada, es que ... no me encuentro bien.- se pasa la mano por la frente.

- ¿Te has vomitado encima?- le pregunta con un gesto de asco.

- No- se mira el vestido, ya se había olvidado de eso- Me han tirado una copa encima, solo estaba secándome.- se excusa.

- Si quieres nos vamos.-

- Creo que será lo mejor.- asiente ella agotada por todas las sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

Ahora no podía pensar claramente. Tenia que dejar pasar tiempo y sopesar toda esta nueva información. Después vendría lo de averiguar mas.

Damon, Andie y Elena se despidieron de los chicos, quedando dentro de unas horas cuando hubieran descansado.

Ya en el hotel, Andie fue derecha a tirarse en su cama con la ropa puesta. Elena se quedo en el umbral para despedir a Damon.

- ¿En serio no quieres quedarte en mi habitacion?- le insta arqueando la ceja.

- No se si dejar a Andie sola. Ya las visto en el coche, se ha puesto a llorar como una loca diciéndonos que nos queria.- ríe aun recordando ese momento.

- Esta bien, preciosa.- le da un beso en la frente.- Hasta mañana.- se retira complaciente.

- Adiós- se le parte el alma dejarlo ir solo.

Cierra la puerta y se apoya sobre ella dando una respiración honda. Aunque se moría de ganas por estar con el, no podía ser ahora. Cuando su vida se estaba perdiendo en un gran vació y no tenia la menor idea de como salir.

Muchas preguntas pero nadie en quien confiar para que le de las verdaderas respuestas. Se sentía engañada, una simple marioneta entre una guerra de la que ella permanecía ignorante.

Pero lo que mas le dolía era la acusación que hizo de DAmon. ¿Tenia la culpa?.Elena sufría al pensar que el le pudo hacer eso. Se suponía que la amaba, que la protegería y que nunca le haria daño. ¿Por que creer en Khaterine?.

De repente al volver a repetir ese nombre se acordó. Damon la llamó así y era con quien la confundió el día que se conocieron.

Tenia la sensación que su cabeza iba a explotarle pero una voz al fondo de la habitacion la saca de sus pensamientos.

- Te echaré de menos.- le dice Andie media adormilada.

Elena se acerca a su cama y se sienta al lado.

- ¿Por que?- se pregunta sonriendole.

- Cuando te vayas...- apoya la cabeza encima de las piernas de Elena.- Pero seras muy feliz con Damon.-

- ¿Crees que me iría sin ti?- pregunta con falsa ofensa.

Andie comienza a llorar y la abraza fuertemente, apretando demasiado ya que Elena suelta una queja de dolor.

- Lo siento.- la deja respirar.- ¿Por que no te vas con Damon?. Ya has pasado bastante tiempo conmigo hoy. Te mereces tu recompensa- le propone divertida.

- Tengo que aclarar algunas cosas y no lo haré metida en esa habitacion con el.- le explica esbozando una risa.

- No tienes que pensarlo mas. Solo tienes que seguir lo que te dice esto.- le señala su corazón.

- A veces, esto también se equivoca y sus errores hacen mucho daño.-

- Es lo que pasa cuando amas a una persona, Elena. El dolor casi es inevitable, ¿no?- le sermonea para que se deje guiar por su instinto y no por las ordenes que tiene metida en la cabeza.

Andie tenia mucha razón. Lo que sentía por Damon iba mas allá de cualquier lógica. En poco tiempo se había metido en su vida y la había puesto patas arriba, haciéndole que se replanteara todo en lo que creía. Comenzó por un pequeño tonteo y acabó de la mejor manera. Amando a un vampiro que la hace vivir, sentirse libre aunque este encerrada, segura y querida.

- Vale..- asiente dándole gusto- nos veremos después.- se despide con una sonrisa de su amiga y sale de la habitacion para ir a la de Damon.

El chico le había dejado una llave para que entrara cuando quisiera, por lo que no tuvo que hacerlo levantar para entrar.

Acostado boca arriba y con los ojos cerrados, Elena se aproxima al borde de la cama y lo contempla.

La luz de las farolas entraban por la ventana y dejaban ver su torso desnudo y la sabana que lo tapaba por la cintura. Lo demás era una oscuridad total.

Con sumo cuidado se sube lentamente a ahorcajada sobre el y lo contempla desde su posición. El chico abre los ojos y le muestra una sonrisa de medio lado.

- Has tardado, preciosa.- desliza las manos sobre sus muslos.

- Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?- se inclina hacia el y entreabre su boca para atrapar uno de sus labios.

Por la mañana, el móvil de Damon suena retumbando en la habitacion.

- Apaga eso- gruñe Elena debajo de la almohada.

Damon lo coge y descuelga.

- ¿Si?-

- Eh, colega. Vamos para vuestro hotel. Las chicas quieren ir almorzar por ahí.- le avisa Jeremy.

- Perfecto, dame quince minutos para despertar a Elena.- le dice absorto en la espalda desnuda de la chica.

- ¿Por que necesitas quince minutos?. Oh!- se da cuenta a lo que se refiere.- Eres un cabr...- no termina de insultarlo cuando Damon le colgó.

- ¿ Quien era?-

- Jeremy. Hemos quedado para comer.- le informa rozando con su dedo la columna de ella.-

- Pero tenemos quince minutos,¿no?- se gira cautivadora para mirarlo.- No perdamos tiempo.- le pide traviesa estirando de el para que se ponga encima.

Los chicos pasean por Central Park buscando el restaurante donde se han citado con Elijah y Rebeckah.

En la mesa todos esperan a ser atendidos y mantienen una charla entretenida. Elena, precavida, observa con detenimiento cada conversación por si cabria la posibilidad de que alguno se le escapara algo que le diera alguna pista. Aunque fue casi imposible al estar los hombres hablando sobre deportes y coches y las mujeres en las millones de tiendas que iban a visitar en New York por la tarde.

Después de la comida, Damon, Jeremy y Elijah se levantan para retirarse.

- ¿Donde vas?- pregunta extrañada.

- Tengo que hacer unas cosas para Klaus. - le miente- volveré pronto. Mientras disfruta, preciosa.- le planta un beso en la cabeza.

- Adiós, Elena.- se despide Jeremy alegre por saber que ya mismo recuperará a su hermana.

- Adios.- a ella no le gustaba como la miraba su hermano. Al fin y al cabo seguía siendo un desconocido para ella.

Esa curiosidad por saber mas hizo que palpara dentro de su bolsillo el papel que le dio Khaterine.

- Bueno, Elena, me ha contado Andie que tienes tu vestido de boda- le saca conversación Rose.

- Si, al fin.- contesta ella sin querer profundizar en el tema. Eran, o eso decían, ser los amigos de Damon, por lo que se sentía incomoda hablando de una boda que no sabia si se produciría y con otro hombre.

- El vestido es un escándalo - les dice Andie- Esa espalda descubiertas es...- pega un silbido.

Elena no quiere hablar de eso, por lo que decide indagar en lo que le interesaba ahora mismo. Averiguar todo lo que pueda para decidirse.

- Me gustaría preguntaros algo.- le dice a las cuatro chicas que se le quedaron mirando expectantes.

- Lo que quieras, Elena- le responde Rebeckah ofreciéndole una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿Damon tiene familia?-

- Ahm, si, bueno la tenia.- le confirma la rubia rectificándose.

- Vi una foto de el mas joven, con un niño rubio. ¿Quien es?-

Las chicas se tensaron en el momento. No habían visto nunca esa foto pero se imaginaban quien podría ser.

- Es Stefan, su hermano.- le confiesa Bonnie harta de mentirle mas.

- ¿ Que le pasó?. Por que la foto fue sacada hace pocos años, parecía muy reciente.- sigue intrigada por otro nuevo descubrimiento.

- El murió.- le dice Rebeckah triste por recordar ese horroroso día.

- Si - irrumpe con energía Bonnie.- pero mejor no removamos el pasado de los Salvatore. Disfrutemos de este estupendo día, ¿si?- cambia de tema ignorante por lo que acaba de decir.

Elena se queda atónita al escuchar ese apellido. Es el mismo que le dijeron en el hotel. Fue Damon quien estuvo en New York con ella unas semanas antes de que perdiera su memoria. Khaterine tenia razón, ya la conocía de antes y su encuentro en aquella carretera no fue casualidad.

Otra vez, como viene acostumbrando, su mundo se viene abajo. La persona que amaba le estaba mintiendo, el sabia de su pasado y nunca le dijo nada. Ahora todo le cuadraba y por ello no dolía menos. Cada secreto que iba descubriendo hacia que una herida se abriera en su corazón.

- Es mejor no nombrarlo delante de Damon. Es un tema bastante difícil para el.- le pide Rose para proteger a su amigo.

- Entiendo. - no pregunta mas para no levantar sospechas, pero sigue en su intención de saber mas cosas.

A las afueras de la cuidad, los chicos llegan a la entrada de una casa. Tocan varias veces y una mujer de tez oscura y misteriosa les abre la puerta.

- Os estaba esperando- se hace a un lado para dejarles pasar.

Sentados los tres en la mesa, la mujer les hace compañía portando una taza de té y dándole pequeños sorbos.

- Y bien...- los mira fijamente- ¿Que queréis?-

- Venimos para que nos hables sobre el arma que destruirá a Klaus.- le dice Damon

- ¿Aun seguéis con esa idea?. - pregunta la bruja sorprendida.

- Si- le asegura el vampiro.

- Supongo que entonces sois unos idiotas suicidas.- se levanta para coger un libro polvoriento que tenia en una estantería. Lo deja sobre la mesa y lo abre.- Klaus es el vampiro original y al convertirse en híbrido se hizo inmortal y nada podía matarlo. Pero la naturaleza no podía permitir eso, ya que es una aberración.- comienza a explicarles señalando la historia que contenía ese libro.- Así que para contrarrestar la balanza ante todo ese poder, creo un roble blanco.- sabiéndose la historia de memoria la bruja camina alrededor de la mesa- El se apresuró en quemarlo, pero una hermandad de cazadores creada para destruirlo se hizo con un trozo de ese árbol antes y crearon una estaca.-

- ¿ Y donde esta esa estaca?- pregunta con gran interés Damon.

- Eso deberías preguntárselo a tu padre. Los Salvatore son los guardianes de esa arma. Cada generación se han encargado de custodiarla y esconderla de Klaus. Tu familia es la única que tiene el poder para destruirlo.- le declara sin entender aun como el chico no sabia nada de su historia familiar.

- Mi padre esta muerto y nunca nos habló de eso. Mi hermano heredó su poder pero...- le cuesta continuar.

- Entonces no tenemos nada.- dice Elijah.- Si tu padre no te contó nada de la estaca no sabremos ni por donde empezar.- se desilusiona.

- Da igual, lo averiguaremos- Jeremy no quiere rendirse.

- Nunca llegaré a comprender a los vampiros.- los mira la bruja como si estuvieran locos.- Si klaus muere, vuestra raza desaparece. Lo tenéis claro, ¿no?- les recuerda.

- Lo sabemos, pero es la única manera de salvar a Elena.- se reafirma Damon en su decisión.

Las chicas iban aprovechando la tarde para ir de tienda en tienda. Compartiendo momentos divertidos cuando Rebeckah y Rose no paraban de hacer bromas, las horas se le pasaron rápido.

Elena que seguía con su propósito de descubrir mas cosas, no aguantó y se disculpo con las amigas para salir a la calle a llamar a Damon. Realmente iba hacer una llamada, pero no a el.

Saca el papel que escondía en su chaqueta y marco el numero que estaba escrito.

- Hola cariño- la saludaba una Khaterine contenta al otro lado del teléfono.

- ¿Que quieres de mi?- la hija pasa directamente al grano.

- Quiero que huyamos, las dos juntas. A mi lado, Klaus nunca te encontrará.- le explica.

- ¿ Y por que digas que eres mi madre significa que puedo confiar en ti?-

- No puedes confiar en nadie mas, Elena. Yo soy la única que puede ayudarte. A Klaus solo le importa tu sangre y Damon te traicionó.- le hace entender que solo ella tiene la solución al problema.

- ¿Por que Klaus me hizo esto?-

- Eras un vampiro, Klaus te encontró y te dio la cura.-

¿Un vampiro?, la cosa cada vez iba empeorando, pensaba ella.

- ¿Y que tiene que ver en todo esto Damon?-

- Desde el día que conociste a los hermanos Salvatore todo fue a peor para ti. Gracias a la guerra que hubo entre ellos fue que Klaus dio contigo.-

- ¿Te refieres a Stefan?. ¿El hermano que se murió?.-

-Si, el hermano pequeño.- le confirma.

- ¿De que murió?¿ Lo mató Klaus también?-

Khaterine no podía contestar a esa pregunta, ya que en eso la culpable era ella.

- No.- le niega y se mantiene en silencio, pero se le ocurre algo para que se decante- Fue Damon quien lo hizo. Tu estabas enamorada de Stefan y el por celos o yo que se, lo mató.-

La declaración de su madre horroriza mas aun a Elena. Damon no pudo haber matado a su hermano, no a su propia sangre.

- No puede ser.-

- Si, cariño. Es increíble pero cierto. No tuvo tapujos en intentar concretar su venganza sin importarle nada. Ahora intenta repetirlo, pero esta vez sin Stefan de por medio.- se va inventando la mentira según va hablando.

- No te creo, el no ha podido hacer eso- se intenta convencer a si misma.

- Te lo juro. Ven conmigo y te lo contaré todo con detalle. - le suplica Khaterine. - ¿Cual es tu elección, Elena?-

Los chicos se reencuentran con las chicas en una de las tiendas que visitaban. Algo nervioso aun por la conversación con la bruja, busca a Elena entre sus amigas.

- ¿Donde esta?- les pregunta cuando se acerca a ellas.

- Pues...no lo se, me dijo hace rato que saldría fuera a llamarte por teléfono.- le explica Andie sin saber nada mas.

El chico mira su móvil y no le aparece ninguna llamada de ella, después echa un vistazo rápido por todo el establecimiento y va para la calle. Allí tampoco estaba.

- ¿Donde coño se ha metido?- pregunta Jeremy preocupado por su desaparición.

Damon la llama, pero aparece apagado.

- ¡Maldita sea! - exclama Damon cabreado.- Tenemos que encontrarla.- ordena con desesperación.

**Hasta el proximo capi y como siempre ansiosa por leer sus reacciones XD**


	20. Nuestra verdad

Los chicos, ante la desaparición de Elena, vuelven al bar por si da la casualidad de que esté allí. Pero para la desesperación de Damon, siguen sin encontrarla.

Andie que insiste en llamarla a su teléfono, se cabrea cada vez que salta el buzón de voz.

- ¡Maldita sea, Elena! Coge el móvil.- le grita al aparato cuando se lo despega del oído.

- ¿Nada?- pregunta Damon muy nervioso.

- No. Sigue apagado.- le confirma.

- Pues si no esta aquí,¿ Donde puede estar?- se pregunta Rebeckah resoplando.

- Esperemos que Jeremy traiga buenas noticias.- dice Andie para tranquilizar al chico.

- Es que no lo entiendo. ¿Por que se ha ido?. - el chico teme que se halla arrepentido de irse con el.- ¿Donde fuiste ayer con ella?.- le pregunta a Andie.

- Pues... fuimos a un hotel a buscar un socio de Klaus. Le tenia que dar un mensaje. No fue mucho tiempo y no pasamos de la recepción.- le explica sin creer que Elena esté allí. Aun así era la única opción que tenían para buscarla.- ¡Vamos!, no perdemos nada por ir.- propone.

Damon y Andie se dirigen al hotel donde Elena y ella estuvieron ayer. Cuando el chico ve donde le ha traído su reacción no se hace esperar.

- ¿Este es el hotel?- no puede creerse que Elena volviera al mismo lugar donde estuvieron hace un año.

- Si, ¿por que? - afirma Andie confundida por la expresión de su amigo.

- Ella y yo estuvimos aquí.-

- ¿Como?,¿ cuando?-

- Antes. Elena me trajo a New York y nos alojamos aquí.- le confiesa estupefacto.

- Ahora lo entiendo- hace memoria la chica.- Tenia una tarjeta de una de las habitaciones. Fue hablar con el recepcionista y a mi me dijo que esperara en la sala. Estaba muy rara, pero como me dijo que era un favor para Klaus, no me quise meter.- le explica.

- Tenemos que saber que pudo averiguar. ¡Vamos¡- se apresura en entrar al lugar.

Una vez allí se encuentran con el mismo chico que atendió a Elena.

- Hola, buenas tardes señores, ¿en que puedo ayudarles?- les pregunta el chico con gran amabilidad.

- Si, mira- Andie toma la iniciativa- ayer vino por aquí una chica morena con una tarjeta de una de vuestras habitaciones y estuvo hablando contigo. ¿ Me podrías decir que quería?-

- Si , ¿la señorita Gilbert?, me acuerdo de ella. Pero... lo siento, no puedo decir nada, política de privacidad de nuestros clientes.-

Andie bufa por la negativa y Damon pierde la paciencia. Agarra disimuladamente al chico por el cuello de la camisa y lo obliga a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Me vas a decir ahora mismo a que vino Elena.- lo hipnotiza.

- Me preguntó que si estuvo hospedada en este hotel, mire en la base de datos y le confirme que sí. Que hace un año nos visitó y que vino acompañada.-

- ¿Que mas?-

- Quiso saber quien era su acompañante.-

- ¿Se lo dijiste?-

- Si... - le afirma el chico con algo de miedo.- Le dije que era el Sr. Salvatore quien estuvo con ella.-

Damon se pregunta como Elena a podido llegar averiguar lo del hotel y como tenia esa tarjeta. Aun así eso ya no importaba, tenia que encontrarla para contarle toda la verdad.

Sentada en el sofá y entretenida leyendo un libro, Elena alza la vista por encima de este para observar como Klaus trabaja. Su decisión de volver a Chicago no fue premeditada, pero de las tres elecciones que podía escoger, era la que mas segura la hacia sentir.

Damon la había engañado, no confiaba en Khaterine y Klaus era la única opción que le quedaba. Aunque todo lo revelado la tenia en una continua tensión, sentía tan real esos sentimientos que tenia por el hibrido, que en el momento que tuvo que decidirse entre huir o quedarse con el, su cabeza le recordó que su vida era estar siempre a su lado. No era un sentimiento que le gustara, por eso, las palabras de Khat sobre la manipulación mental cobraban mucha fuerza.

- ¿Sabes cuando piensa en volver Damon?.- interrumpe su lectura Klaus hablándole desde el escritorio.

- Ya te lo he dicho, me metió en un avión por que según el corría peligro. Supongo que cuando se dedique a saber quien era, volverá.- le explica ella volviendo a su libro para ocultar los nervios por mentirle.

- Debo reconocerlo, ese chico es bueno.- dice en un tono orgulloso.- Tengo grandes planes para el.-

- ¿Vas a sustituir a Kol?- le pregunta ella sin prestar mucha atencion a la conversación.

- No- ríe Klaus- Kol es insustituible. Pero si voy ascenderlo, dejará de ser tu escolta tras la boda.-

Elena ante la declaración de su novio baja su libro y una tristeza muy grande la invade. Aun así, todas las esperanzas de seguir con Damon estaban ya perdidas. El mayor problema era que no podía sepultar todo el amor que sentía por el y aun no tenia idea de como seria su reencuentro después de decirle que huirían juntos.

Klaus coge su teléfono y hace una llamada.

- ¿A quien llamas?-

- A Damon.- le confirma- Quiero hablar con el y que me cuente si lo ha solucionado.-

- ¡No!- le exclama nerviosa poniéndose deprisa en pie - Yo lo haré. Tu estas muy ocupado.- se ofrece voluntaria por que ellos aun no saben que esta en Chicago.

- Gracias, yo terminaré con todo este papeleo.- concluye sumergiéndose otra vez en el trabajo.

Elena va a por su móvil al piso de arriba y pensando en llamarlo o no, decide que mejor seria llamar a Andie. Aun no estaba preparada para hablar con el.

- ¿Elena?, ¿donde coño estas?- le grita la amiga al otro lado.

- Hola Andie.-

- ¿Hola, Andie?. ¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decirme?.- le recrimina cabreada.- ¿ Donde estas, Elena?.-

- He vuelto a Chicago.- le revela al fin.

- ¿Que?, pero...¿ por que?. Se supone que Damon y tu...-

- No sigas.- le corta- Klaus quiere que Damon vuelva. Tiene que hablar con el.-

- Elena...-

- Tranquilos- le susurra- le he contado que Damon tenia la sensación de que corría peligro y me mandó para aquí. No sabe que me he venido yo sola, se cree que tu me acompañaste. Por eso necesito que vengáis.- pide apaciguando su voz temblona.

- Esta bien - Andie no quiere agobiarla y prefiere esperar a tenerla en frente para hablar con ella.- Cogeremos el primer vuelo a Chicago.-

- Adiós.- cuando cuelga un par de lagrimas se derraman por su delicado rostro.

Todo esto la desborda por completo, pero no puede hundirse ahora mismo. Respira hondo, se limpia la cara con la manga de su blusa y baja para volver al lado de Klaus.

Andie, informó a Damon de la conversación que mantuvo con Elena. Con rapidez se despidieron de los chicos y se fueron para el aeropuerto.

Pasadas unas horas, llegan a Chicago y Damon marcha para el apartamento.

La puerta del ascensor se abre y se encuentra de pleno a Elena que despedía a Klaus con un beso.

- ¡Hombre, hasta que te dignas aparecer!- vocifera afablemente.

Damon mira a Elena y esta lo evita agachando levemente la cabeza.

- Lo siento - se disculpa con Klaus.

- No pasa nada- sonríe y le da una palmada en el hombro.- Ya que estas aquí, vas a venir conmigo hoy. Quiero que me aclares lo que ha pasado y te debo una recompensa.- le ordena guiñándole un ojo.

Elena observa los dos entrar en el ascensor y cuando Damon se gira para ella, sus miradas se cruzan por primera vez desde que llegó aunque solo por dos segundo. La puerta se cierra e irrumpe en todo lo que se decían sus ojos.

En la oficina, donde normalmente trabajaba Klaus, este le ofrece asiento a Damon y el se coloca en la otra parte del escritorio.

- Bien, quería darte las gracias por proteger a mi tesoro.- se balancea en su silla acomodándose.- Y ahora cuéntame, ¿que ha pasado?- se cruza de brazos esperando la explicación.

Damon piensa por un momento su excusa y con la base que le ha dado Elena, le dice que vio un pequeño peligro en la seguridad de ella y por eso decidió sacarla de la cuidad. El se quedaría en New York buscando a la persona que intentó atacarla.

- ¿Viste quien pudo ser?, ¿Hombre o mujer?.- pregunta el híbrido interesado.

- No, pero si que era un vampiro. Todo fue muy rápido. Solo se le acercó y cuando supo que estaba vigilada, huyó.- Damon notaba lo importante que era para su jefe saber quien fue, aunque le estuviera contando una mentira.

- Ok,- responde Klaus desilusionado- Bueno, da igual. Lo importante es que Elena esta bien. Hablemos de tu recompensa.- se frota las manos y su actitud cambia a mas animosa.

- No hace falta, Klaus. Solo hago mi trabajo.- no quiere nada, y mucho menos de su gran enemigo.

- Yo creo que si. Vas a dejar de ser el escolta de Elena y ahora trabajaras conmigo. Necesito que te encargues de un asunto.-

- ¿Que tipo de asunto?- Damon pregunta por curiosidad.

- Estoy a punto de comprar un aserradero en Virginia. Necesito que viajes hasta allí y peines todo el terreno para encontrar una cosa que me pertenece.- le explica con algo de impacienta por resolver ese tema.

Damon intenta reprimir su inquietud cuando escucha que es su aserradero del que esta hablando.

- ¿Y por que un aserradero?¿ Que buscas allí?- se beneficia de la nueva confianza que Klaus le brinda para preguntar libremente.

- Era de un antiguo enemigo mio. El murió y por lo visto sus hijos han corrido la misma suerte.- suelta un risa sarcástico- Y ...salio a subasta,estoy pujando fuerte y lo que tengas que buscar, te lo diré cuando estés allí.- golpea la mesa para cambiar de tema- Por lo pronto, concéntrate en la fiesta de compromiso, quiero que todo salga bien.- le pide dichoso por que llegue el día.

- Esta bien.- acepta con falsa complacencia dando por terminada la conversación.

- Ah! otra cosa. Jenna quiere que la llames. Yo que tu no la haría esperar. Tiene muy mal carácter.- ríe a carcajadas mientras Damon sale del despacho.

Aun seguía doliendole lo de su aserradero. Cerrado y vendido. Se preguntaba que diría su padre si se enterase. Sacude su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos y vuelve a la realidad. Ahora solo puede centrarse en Elena. Si le daba muchas vueltas a todo lo que ha perdido por esa maldita venganza se volvería loco. Salvar a Elena es lo que lo mantenía en la luz. Si se le ocurría desviarse un poco de la delgada linea, el vació lo esperaba y los recuerdos sobre su familia no le ayudaban a seguir por ese camino.

Aparcando el coche en el garaje, sube hasta el apartamento. Convencido de encontrarse con Elena, va mentalizado en utilizar las palabras adecuadas para contarle la verdad.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren y desde la entrada escucha unas risas provenientes del comedor. Se aproxima y ve una espalda de un hombre reclinada sobre el sofá. Tras el, una Elena riéndose a carcajadas, no paraba de sobarle la rodilla. El hombre se giro cuando sintió la presencia de otra persona.

- ¿Quien es este?- pregunta mirando a DAmon de mala gana.

- Es mi escolta. - dice Elena poniéndose seria cuando lo ve aparecer.

- Ahm, pues ya no lo necesitas bombom- le acaricia el mentón.- Ya estoy yo aquí para cuidarte.-

- ¿Y usted, es...?- pregunta Damon apretando los puños y aguando las ganas de irse a por el.

- ¿Que?- en menos de un parpadeo el hombre se planta delante del chico y lo observa como a una cucaracha.

Damon, que no se queda atrás, se pone a su nivel y Elena al percatarse de que están enfrentados ,se levanta rápidamente y se pone entre ellos.

- ¡Vale ya!- alza la voz- No seáis críos. DAmon este es Kol, Kol este es DAmon- los presenta para calmarlos.- Es amigo de Klaus - le explica a DAmon- y este es mi escolta - ahora mira a Kol- es normal que se preocupe por mi seguridad. Le pagan por protegerme.-

- Espera...¿Tu eres el nuevo caprichito de mi hermana?- le pregunta Kol mirando de arriba abajo a Damon.

- ¿ Quien es tu hermana?-

- Jenna.-

Elena hace una mueca de fastidio al escuchar ese nombre y decide que la conversación debe acabarse ya.

- Damon, vete para tu casa, Kol se queda conmigo. Estaré bien.- le dice ella evitando mirarlo a lo ojos.

- Pero Elena...-

- Adiós Damon.- lo despide con dureza dándole la espalda.

El chico se marcha del apartamento jurando y perjurando de que esto no va quedar así. Cuando encuentre una oportunidad para contarle la verdad a Elena lo haría.

Su deseo no fue cumplido durante los siguientes días, ya que Kol permanecía con ella a todas horas y cuando prácticamente se podían quedar solos , Kol se encargaba de acompañarla a cualquier sitio.

Los celos de Damon iban en aumento cuando muchas de las veces veía que le pasa su cabello tras la oreja, le acariciaba el hombro o simplemente la hacia reír como una loca. Sentía que Elena le tenia verdadero cariño por que se la pasaban hablando siempre de viajes y de lo que harían después de la boda. Había amistad y eso se podía notar.

Cuando Damon no estaba con Elena, Klaus lo reclamaba para acompañarlo. Comenzó ha investigar sobre su aserradero y cayo en la conclusión de que probablemente lo que buscaba su jefe seria la estaca. La bruja le dijo que su padre ocultaba esa arma, por lo que era probable que se encontrará allí.

Llamo a Jeremy para planear su siguiente paso en la recuperación de Elena. ¿Su objetivo?. Poder quedarse a solas con ella y llevársela muy lejos quisiera o no.

El día antes de la fiesta de compromiso, Elena preparaba en su habitacion el vestido y los accesorios que se pondría esa noche. Miraba con desilusión ese trozo de tela carisimo con el que se presentaría a Klaus para mostrarle su amor y después vendría lo peor,su boda.

Una presión en el pecho por la proximidad de ese día la agobiaba y aunque había pasado un tiempo sin verla, cogió su teléfono y llamó a Andie, ya que la estaba evitando desde que volvieron de New York.

- Hola- saluda avergonzada

- Hola Elena, hasta que te dignas a llamarme, ¿eh?- le reprocha.

- Si lo se, pero tenia muchas cosas en la que pensar. Lo siento.- se excusa sin querer decirle que la verdadera razón es por que la confianza de que depositaba en ella también se vio afectada por todo lo que le dijo Khaterine.

- Ok. ¿Cuando vamos a quedar?. Tengo muchas ganas de verte. Desde que a vuelto Kol no has querido saber nada de tus otros amigos.-

- Tengo clases ahora, pero a la tarde estaré sola en casa. Kol tienen que ir con Klaus algún sitio, no se...-

- ¿Y Damon?-

- El ya no se queda aquí. Desde que ahora Kol es mi protector, Klaus lo ha tenido muy ocupado.- le explica sabiendo que Andie ya lo sabrá de sobra.

- Si, algo me comentó que aun no te ha pillado sola. Lo que no se que vais hacer cuando eso pasé. Habrá fuegos artificiales, seguro.- le bromea.

- Déjalo Andie.- a Elena no le sienta bien su comentario, por lo que le corta rápidamente- Te veré a la tarde. Hasta luego.- cuelga su teléfono y lo tira sobre la cama.

Evitó a Andie todo estos días por esa misma razón, por que sabia que su amiga le insistiría en Damon una y otra vez. Pero ya no puede esconderse mas tras Kol y la conversación que tanto temía con Damon se iba a producir si o si aunque no estuviera preparada.

Kol la dejó en clases y le dijo que después vendría a recogerla. Aprovechando esas horas lectivas para despejar su mente de todos sus problemas, solo la preocupación del encuentro con Damon le enturbiaba el pensamiento.

Acaban las clases y Elena se dirige al coche donde Kol, como le prometió, vino a recogerla. Una vez ya en el apartamento, el chico se excusa por haber quedado con Klaus.

- Ojala me pudiera quedar contigo, bombom. Pero tu futuro marido me espera.- le da un beso tierno en la frente.-

- No te preocupes, Andie viene ya. Gracias por no avisar a Damon y poder dejarme sola.- le responde ella dándole un abrazo.

Le tenia mucho cariño a Kol, en comparación al odio que le tenia a Jenna. Desde que lo conoce siempre la ha tratado bien y le ha dado mucha mas libertad que cualquier trabajador de Klaus.

- Sabes que quiero verte contenta. Pero como siempre, esto es entre tu y yo. Como Klaus se enteré que te dejo sola un segundo me sacara el corazón por la garganta.- le pide retirándose para el ascensor.- No tardaremos en volver- termina por decir cuando las puertas se cierran.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Andie entra buscando a Elena por el apartamento. Esta, que estaba en su habitacion sentada encima de su cama, miraba detalladamente una llave antigua chapada en oro. Cuando su amiga aparece se apresura en guardarla en la caja de madera.

A pesar de las dudas que tiene sobre ella, no puede evitar alegrarse por verla y se levanta para saludarla con un gran abrazo.

- Te he echado de menos.- le dice Andie correspondiendo con ansias ese abrazo.

- Yo también.- responde Elena con un atisbo de tristeza.

- Bien...- se separa de ella- Ahora me vas a contar todo lo que te ha pasado. Y no me digas que nada, ¿eh?- le advierte con su dedo acusador.

- No me ha pasado nada, Andie. Hice mi elección y ya esta.- se pasea por la habitación algo nerviosa sin querer dar detalles.

- No me mientas, Elena. Estabas muy decidida a irte con Damon. ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?-

- El que miente es el.- se gira hacia la amiga molesta- Me esta engañando y tu lo sabes, ¿no es así?-

Andie no sabe que responderla, no le pertenecía a ella contarle toda la verdad a Elena, pero sabia que había averiguado que se conocían de antes y ya no podía negarselo.

- Si, pero...- acorta la distancia con su amiga para empezar a explicarse.

- ¡Dios mio!- tenia grandes esperanzas de que lo negara, pero con la afirmación de Andie confirmó que la versión de su madre no iba tan mal encaminada.- ¿Como no me has dicho nada?. ¡Somos amigas!- se enfada y comienza alzar la voz.

- No, Elena. Tienes que escucharme, tu situación es mas complicado que eso.- Andie intenta apaciguarla.

- ¿Crees que no lo se?.- explota- Me voy a casar con un híbrido que me tiene encarcelada, que me manipula a su antojo y al que no amo. Aunque mi cabeza me obliga hacerlo.- comienza a sollozar resignándose a lo que le espera.

- Elena...- Andie se queda atónita por todo lo que a descubierto.- ¿Quien te lo ha dicho?-

- ¿Eso importa?- sigue gritándole- Me habéis mentido y manipulado para acercaros a Klaus. Era lo único que queríais, ¿no?. Todo esto a sido una gran falsa, tu amistad, el amor que me tiene Damon...-

- No, Elena. Nosotros solo queremos ayudarte. Te lo juro.- le explica para que se calme.

- Todos me queréis ayudar y lo que hacéis es hundirme mas en la mierda. Se perfectamente que no estoy aquí por ningún error mio. Entonces..., - se limpia su cara aguada- si significó algo para ti nuestra amistad, cuéntame quien fue el culpable de que Klaus me encontrara.- le exige.

- Fue Damon. El frustró el trato que tenias con Klaus.- confiesa con una enorme tristeza por tener que enterarse así.

Elena niega con la cabeza y se tapa el rostro para que no se le escape una lagrima mas. Ya no merecía la pena llorar por una persona que la utilizó vilmente, aunque no podía evitar que esa verdad le asfixiara.

- Elena- llama su atencion cogiéndola por los hombros- No puedo contarte nada mas. No me pertenece a mi decírtelo. Habla con Damon.-

- Ya no hace falta, no quiero saber nada de el.- se quita los brazos de su amiga de mala manera.

-Te estas haciendo una idea preconcebida y aunque te perjudicó con su comportamiento, Damon te quiere. No sabes lo que esta dispuesto hacer por darte la vida que te mereces.-

- ¡Basta!- la calla cuando escucha el timbre del ascensor.- Creo que es Klaus. - se va para el espejo y se limpia sus mejillas húmedas.- Te acompaño a la salida.- le dice bajando ambas para el piso de abajo.

Cuando las chicas están por despedirse, Kol las interrumpe y saluda muy efusivo a Andie. Esta, que por muy amigo de Elena que sea, sigue sin caerle bien, le devuelve el saludo con un leve gesto de su mano.

- Quédate a cenar, Andie. - le propone persuasivo el chico.

- Si, quédate a cenar.- Klaus llega y se pone al lado de Elena para cogerla por la cintura.

- Se tiene que ir.- responde Elena con dureza.

Andie, incrédula por que su amiga la este echando, decide que no le va poner las cosas tan fácil para que la odie, así que acepta cenar con ellos.

Elena intranquila aun por la anterior conversación, prepara la comida junto a Klaus, mientras que Kol y Andie hablan en la mesa. Cortando unas verduras encima de una tabla, desvía la mirada hasta su amiga y sin querer se pega un corte con el cuchillo en el dedo.

- Ahh- se tapa rápidamente la herida para que pare de sangrar.

- Oh, amor, déjame ver.- se apresura Klaus en preocuparse por ella.

- ¿Que te ha pasado?- pregunta Andie deseosa por levantarse y que Kol la deje en paz.

- No es nada. Voy al baño a curarme.-

Antes de que de un paso, Klaus la agarra por la muñeca y se lleva el dedo malherido a la boca saboreando su sangre. La chica no hace nada para impedírselo, ya que sabe lo que disfruta su novio de las pocas oportunidades que tiene para beber de ella.

De repente el híbrido abre sus ojos y deprisa saca el dedo de su boca.

- ¿Estas tomando verbena?- le pregunta amenazante apretando su brazo bruscamente.

- ¿Que?- ella no sabe de que le esta hablando.

- ¿Quien te ha dado la verbena?. ¡Responde!.- le chilla furioso.

- No se de que me hablas- hace un gesto de dolor.

- Suéltala Klaus.- se abalanza Andie sobre el para que deje a su amiga en paz, pero el híbrido le da un empujón para que no se meta.

- Vale ya Klaus. - intercede Kol cogiendo a Andie antes de que caiga.

- Me vas a decir ahora mismo la verdad- pierde la paciencia y estrella a Elena contra la pared.

La chica, atemorizada, no puede pronunciar palabra por el miedo que siente y cuando ve a su novio volver a por ella intenta correr para huir, pero este la alcanza. Los ojos de Klaus se ensombrecen y unos reflejos amarillos colorean su iris. La coge por ambos brazos y le da una leve sacudida.

- ¡Que me lo digas!- ordena golpeándola fuertemente en la cara y lanzandola con el impulso al suelo.

- ¡Klaus!- Kol a toda velocidad salta sobre el híbrido para reducirlo.

Andie corre al lado de Elena que yace inconsciente en el suelo.

- ¡Elena!- la llama para que despierte.- Maldito hijo de puta- le grita rabiosa a Klaus- te vas a pudrir en el infierno por esto.-

- Las amenazas hay que cumplirlas, querida.- le responde Klaus forcejeando con Kol para ir a por ellas.

- ¡Ya, tranquilízate jefe!. Daremos con el responsable, pero cálmate.- le insiste Kol.

El híbrido deja su ira atrás y vuelve a su estado natural. Se da la vuelta y marcha para su despacho a paso ligero.

- Andie, es mejor que te la lleves a tu casa.- se acerca para comprobar el estado de Elena.

- Dale tu sangre, curala.- le exige la chica.

- No puedo. Klaus no permite que beba de un vampiro. Si se entera que tiene mi sangre en su sistema al que matará sera a mi.- le explica Kol cogiendo a Elena en volandas.- Esta bien, tiene un buen pulso, solo necesita que le cures esa herida. Yo me encargaré de Klaus, pero es mejor que ella este lejos por unas horas.-

- Ok, vamos para mi coche.- Andie acepta y se apresura a seguirle el paso para irse del apartamento.

Conduciendo para las afueras de la cuidad hacia su estudio, Andie no para de desviar su mirada de la carretera al cuerpo desfallecido de su amiga. Preocupada por que aun no despierta, se pregunta si mejor no seria llevarla a un el estado de nervios que tenia no había pensado en la opción mas lógica. Cogió su móvil e hizo una llamada.

Damon las esperaba en la entrada de su edificio con claros gestos de angustia. No podía parar de andar por la acera impaciente por verlas.

El coche de Andie aparece por la esquina y pega un frenazo delante de la misma puerta. Damon rápidamente se aproxima al coche y coge en brazos a la chica. Suben para el ático y una vez allí la recuesta en el sofá.

- ¿Que ha pasado Andie?- pregunta furioso sentándose al lado de Elena.

- Ahm...- la chica no sabe que responderle. Tiene miedo de como pueda reaccionar.

- ¡Maldita sea, Andie!- le repite entonando mas alto.- ¡responde!-

- Klaus se ha dado cuenta que tenia verbena en la sangre y se ha vuelto loco.- le confiesa asustada.

- ¿El le ha pegado?- se levanta apretando sus puños.

Andie asiente levemente y Damon se va para la puerta como un rayo hasta que ella se entromete en el camino.

- No puedes irte, no la puedes dejar sola.- le intenta que cambie de opinión y no vaya a por Klaus.

- Tu quédate aquí y cuídala.- la echa a un lado, pero es inútil ,la chica vuelve a ponerse en medio.

- No hagas una locura. Piensa bien las cosas y no cometas el mismo error. Lo único que vas a conseguir es que te maten.-

- Me da igual.-

- ¡Ella ya sabe la verdad!.- le revela para así ganar tiempo para convencerlo - Sabe muchas cosas de su pasado y deberías aclararlas con ella. Creo que le han contado demasiadas versiones de su historia, se merece saberlo de ti.- le explica para que recapacite- Buscabas tu oportunidad, Damon, pues aquí la tienes. Ahora, la pregunta es... ¿que vas hacer?-

* * *

**Como siempre esperando comentarios de vuestras reacciones! Me motivan y me hacen mucha ilusion leeros. **

**Para mis locas delenas, la season final va por ustedes ;) **

****Por cierto, os pido perdon de antemano si por alguna razon se ve que alguna frase esta cortada. No se que le pasa a esto y no paro de corregirlo pero el word sigue troyeandome como le da la gana.***

**Gracias por leer! XDD**


End file.
